Un Deseo Navideño SKIP BEAT
by elykatty
Summary: Esta historia comienza, después del capitulo 276, donde Ren esta decidido a hablarle a Kyoko mas sinceramente, con el tiempo empiezan a ser amigos, y el decide que la época perfecta de declaración es navidad, tiene un plan... solo una espina en el corazon lo detiene, el recuerdo de sus amigo Rick... espero disfruten este cuento navideño
1. Chapter 1 :Los deseos del corazón

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Nakamura Yoshiki ..esta historia es un fan fic sin fines de lucro... Ojalá disfruten esta historia navideña.**

Kyoko se encontró de frente con Ren asustandola, ella se sentía entre la espada y la pared, por un lado después de escucharlo como bou, sabía que tenía que apoyarlo, después de todo el era su sempai, y ella quería que fuera feliz después de todo era el hombre que ella amaba, por otro lado no quería escuchar de el profesar su amor por otra, pero ahí esta el pidiéndole en el loby de TBM que se tomaran un café para poder hablar, mientras ella internamente estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso.

La conversación fluyo de manera muy extraña el parecía extremadamente nervioso, quizás estaba ensayando como decirle las cosas a Morizumi-san, ya que le conto todo lo que paso con kana-san, kyoko lo escuchaba entre sumida en sus propios pensamientos y tratando de entender porque él se lo estaba contaba ella.

-Bueno Mogami-san sé que sientes que te he mentido y que soy como un playboy para ti en este momento, la misma kotonami-san me dijo que yo no debería fallarte de esa manera.

-mouko-san te pidió que hablaras conmigo?

-no, tu sabes que quería hablar contigo mucho antes, pero tu huías de mí, yo no entendía porque huías pero el presidente y ella dijeron que te había decepcionado y quiero disculparme por ello.

Kyoko se sintió aún más triste... tontamente pensó que él había intentado aclararle las cosas por ella... pero claro lo hizo por el por su imagen... sin darse cuenta soltó un suspiro.

Ren por su parte estaba extremadamente nervioso... no sabía porque le era tan difícil decir las cosas sinceramente, recién con el pollo le había sido tan fácil hablar, pero con ella todo se le enredaba y se le hacía un nudo en el estómago... como podría hablarle de sus sentimientos así, si ni el mismo podía ordenar sus sentimientos.

-Mogami-san, yo soy un hombre, imperfecto como todos, se que tú me tienes en una estima demasiado alta, de la que yo merezco... yo a ti te considero más que una kohai, tu... eres muy importante para mi... el solo hecho de no poder hablar contigo y saber que estabas enojada conmigo, me dolía mucho... tu eres... tu eres parte muy importante de mi vida ya que contigo he compartido muchas cosas más que con nadie... yo no podría vivir sabiendo que me odias...

Kyoko tenía agachada la cabeza y oír esas palabras la hicieron sentir como si una corriente eléctrica la traspasara por completo, haciéndola temblar, estaba roja como tomate y sin palabras, de pronto recupero la compostura y se enfrentó fijo a él, sorprendiéndolo.

-Entiendo Tsusura-san para usted somos amigos... y me alegra oír eso yo no lo odio nunca podría odiarlo... solo no supe manejar la decepción, discúlpeme

Como un puñal sintió Ren en el corazón, al oír esas palabras... ella le había dicho que eran amigos.. pero de cierta forma era un avance, más si le había dicho que no lo odiaba, debía aprovechar esa oportunidad.

-Me alegra oír que no me odias, prometo no volver a decepcionarte... y ahora que hemos reafirmado nuestra amistad crees que podríamos tratarnos como los amigos que somos

Si supiera Tsugura, de donde viene mi decepción no me prometería esto, pero como no lo sabes debo conformarme con ser importante para ti solo como amiga... pero...

-¿A qué te refieres con eso de tratarnos como amigos?

-Bueno veras, quizás hablar más de nuestras cosas con confianza, se que a ti te cuesta decirme tus cosas por mi carácter enojón y escrutador como lo que paso ese día en el auto, yo también quiero pedirte disculpas por ello, debí preguntar primero ... y no escrutarte como lo hice.

-ahh es cierto, es que tu cuando te enojas das miedo, aunque esa vez con todo lo que sabias de mi... me enoje porque no pensé que pensaras así de mi... y menos con el idiota de shoutaro.

-Bueno que te parece si rectifico y te invito a cenar, para que hablemos de eso y de otras cosas como corresponde, prometo no enojarme.

-jaja, eso será posible?... aunque suena interesante de ver...

Ren sonrió ampliamente, mientras ella lo miraba divertida.

-Una cosa más como somos amigos podrías tratarme como amigo.

-¿y como seria ese trato?

-Deberías decirme Ren, así yo podría decirte kyoko.

-Pero eso no sería irrespetuoso de mi parte contigo-dijo seria-

-Seria si no nos conociéramos lo suficiente... y tú conoces de mi más que cualquiera

Ren toca su cuello... y le sonríe divertido, kyoko al comprenderlo se sonrojo de pies a cabeza y comenzó a tartamudear...

-yo... heee... yo... lo siento... es que no sabía qué hacer y tú me dijiste... como grabar...

-jajaja no te preocupes no me importaría repetir la experiencia después de todo ya se borró, aunque te juro que dejo una huella más profunda en mi corazón de lo que crees.

Kyoko no podía más, como podía decir esas cosas de manera tan natural, él no sabía lo que esas palabras provocaban en ella y tampoco debía saberlo, pero decidió seguirle el juego después de todo ambos podían jugar el mismo juego.

-Bueno Ren-dijo modo setsu-no tengo problemas en practicar contigo, después de todo eres mi sempai.

Ren se sorprendió gratamente, aunque ese tono incitador, y esa mirada lo coloco al borde de los nervios, esa mujer lograba descompensarlo... pero no podía echarse para atrás... él quería ser capaz de decirle la verdad de sus sentimientos por ella... y para eso necesitaba acercase lo más posible.

-Para ti... kyoko soy material disponible cuando quieras, tu sabes que soy todo tuyo.

Ambos se miraron un momento procesando las palabras del otro, esta vez no había disfraces, y aunque sus palabras estaban enmascaradas, sus corazones latieron sincronizadamente sabiendo la verdad de lo que no se atrevían a decir, y aunque hubieran cosas que aún les causaban dolor y dudas entre ellos... una parte de su corazón se llenó de gozo al tenerse un poco más cerca el uno al otro, aunque sea en esa disfrazada amistad. En eso alguien se les acerco, con un saludo alegre...rompiendo esa atmósfera.

-Hola Kyoko-chan, que gusto verlos hablar, perdón por interrumpir, pero debemos irnos Ren, tenemos que llegar en media hora a Sunrise TV

-Si tienes razón Yashiro-san, kyoko tengo que irme, quieres que te lleve algún lado?

-No gracias me terminare mi café y tengo cosas que hacer y tu no puedes desviarte de tu apretada agenda.

-Vale disfruta tu café sin mí, pero prométeme que me contestaras el teléfono y que mañana vendrás con nosotros en el auto.

-Lo prometo, suerte en tu grabación.

-Gracias nos vemos mañana entonces.

Cuando se alejaron Yashiro pregunto

-Se reconciliaron?

-Algo así, aunque tu interrumpiste

-Espera un minuto hace un momento dijiste kyoko?

-Si y ella ahora me llama Ren-dijo con una sonrisa radiante-, pero ya vamos...no tenías tanta prisa...

Ren camino rápido al estacionamiento seguido de un Yashiro que no paraba de hacer preguntas, pero Ren solo le sonreía y no le contestaba, dejando a su manager con pucheros y refufuñando por no recibir respuestas, aunque en el fondo, estaba contento por su amigo, sabía lo difícil que habían sido esos días para él.

Los semanas siguientes fueron bastante mejor para la relación de Kyoko y Ren, aunque Ren aún no se atrevía a ser claro con sus sentimientos, de algún modo ese día se derribó una pared entre ellos, y empezaron a ser más amigos, lo cual les permitió hablar más abiertamente, hablaron de fuwa, de morizumi-san, hasta de la madre de kyoko...entre otras cosas así comenzaron a ser más cómplices... y ahora que compartían manager, se veían a diario, y ya no tenían que inventarse escusas para comer o conversar libremente, después de todo tenían una relación... que no era la que ninguno de los dos quería en el fondo, pero que era la que necesitaban para estar juntos más tiempo.

Ren habia decidido para navidad (y cumpleaños de ella) que sería en menos de un mes tenia pensando declararse, aunque ella lo rechazara, comprendía que no quería quedarse en la zona del amigo mucho tiempo (como estuvo en la sempaizone) , si es que quería poder tener una oportunidad con ella, sabía que era difícil que sus posibilidades eran muy bajas, pero las últimas semanas a su lado con esta renovada amistad lo tenían muy esperanzado, aunque justo una semana antes de navidad, tuvo que alterar un pocos sus planes de declaración, por la noticia que le dio Yashiro.

-¿Cómo es eso que Kyoko se va a Hokkaido con Koga?

-No es con Koga es con el equipo de la flor de loto en el fango, el productor me llamo para ajustar los días de locación, porque no habían encontrado una aldea antigua que se adaptara a la escena de nieve, por eso serán 5 días en vez de 3 que estarán en esta nueva locación.

-5 días?

-si todo va bien, pero...

\- pero... ¿qué?

-el productor dice que pueden ser unos días mas...

-¿Me quieres decir que tendría que permanecer allá en navidad?

-es una posibilidad

-estas de broma

-por eso te quise avisar, aunque ella aun no lo sabe del todo...

\- bueno siendo así, no tengo otra opción...

-que harás...?

-ya lo veras, porque tendrás que darme una mano –sonríe divertido-

Estaban Kyoko y Ren cenando en el departamento de este, Kyoko mañana se iba a Hokkaido a grabar y Ren tenía que ir a Guam a una sesión de fotos para el estreno de Trager Marker, así que Ren le sugirió que podría quedarse ahí con él, así Yashiro pasaría por los dos para irse al aeropuerto.

Ordenaron como siempre que cenaban juntos, para luego sentarse a tomar un te y charlar... ahí es cuando Ren decidió poner en marcha su nuevo plan.

-kyoko, hay algo que quiero pedirte, una especie de favor por así decirlo.

-Dime que necesitas

-Se que estarás muy ocupada la próxima semana y es posible que tengas que pasar navidad y tu cumpleaños en Hokkaido.

-Asi es... pero como lo sabes?

-Bueno, pregunte porque...-suspiro- quiero pedirte que me permitas pasar esas fiestas contigo

-¿Cómo?

-En realidad quiero invitarte a cenar en navidad y esperar las 12 junto a ti para tu cumpleaños y darte un regalo que tengo para ti, en donde sea que estés ya sea en Hokkaido o en Tokio, quiero que me permitas estar a tu lado.

A kyoko esas palabras casi la hicieron sentir desfallecer, ya casi se había acostumbrado a esas palabras enigmáticas llenas de sugerentes promesas implícitas, que ella trataba de mantener como lo que eran de su sempai playboy y ahora amigo, pero a diferente de otras veces parecía ser algo muy importante para él nunca lo había visto tan nervioso y tan absolutamente solemne, como si quisiera que ella no dudara por un minuto que cada palabra era en serio.

-kyoko... kyoko que dices?

-heee yo...claro que me gustaría, pero no será complicado para ti, viajar a Hokkaido solo por una cena? ¿Si yo no puedo volver a Tokio?

-Yo viajaría a la parte del mundo que tú estés, si me prometes que cenaras conmigo en navidad.

Kyoko sintió que su corazón se salía por la boca, Ren por su parte sentía que ya había vomitado las tripas, se la había jugado, y la respuesta que esperaba era demasiado decisiva para el en este momento.

-¿Aceptas cenar conmigo entonces?

Kyoko lo miro sonrojada... eso provoco que Ren apretara sus puños con fuerza para reprimir sus deseos de abrazarla...

-Si... Ren cenare contigo en navidad y esperare mi cumpleaños junto a ti-dijo avergonzada-

Ren estaba tan feliz que no se aguantó más, y sin pensarlo mucho la abrazo agradecido...

-Gracias ... muchas gracias no sabes lo que esto significa para mí.

Kyoko aunque sorprendida, al oír esas palabras le correspondió el abrazo, ambos sentían que esos brazos eran lo que habían necesitado toda la vida, se quedaron así entrelazados sin tener la capacidad de soltarse... les faltaba la fuerza... para separarse. Pero el teléfono solía ser cruel, y sonar en esos momentos, Ren a regañadientes se separó un poco y la miro, ella le sostuvo la mirada, era como si ella también deseara lo mismo que él, pero ninguno de los dos se movía por la duda, solo el nuevo ruido del teléfono, esta vez el de ella los hizo volver a la realidad, ella se separó y fue por su teléfono que estaba en su bolso.

-Hola Mogami al habla.

-kyoko-chan, perdona que te llame, es que estaba llamando a Ren pero no me contesta y como estas con él, está el por ahí?

-sí, te doy con él.

-Toma es Yashiro-san te necesita, iré a ducharme, mañana tenemos que levantarnos temprano, si gustas después que termines de hablar me pasas a dejar el teléfono.

\- Si... gracias, enseguida te lo llevo

Kyoko le dio el teléfono y asintió, para luego irse al cuarto de invitados, Ren se quedó observándola, solo cuando ella cerro el cuarto el suspiro largamente y molesto gruño.

-No sabes lo que acabas de interrumpir-dijo decepcionado-

-¿Que interrumpí otra cena?

-una promesa y un abrazo...

-¿te prometió que cenaría contigo para navidad?

-si, ya pero dime que es tan urgente para que me llames justo ahora?

-felicidades amigo! al fin un avance real... pero te tengo una mala noticia...el presidente quiere hablar contigo, creo que es sobre una fiesta que hará María.

-¿Bromeas?

-Claro que no por eso es mejor que lo llames, y evites que ella se comprometa a ir, tu sabes que para maría ustedes son sus dos personas favoritas.

-Entiendo, lo llamare, gracias

Ren debía evitar que kyoko aunque pudiera volver a Tokio se comprometiera con el presidente, decidió llamarlo aún tenía tiempo kyoko aun debía estar en la ducha (él sabía que demoraba al menos 20 minutos), le explico al jefe sin rodeos, esta vez no tenía intenciones de que nada lo interrumpiera, sintió lo de fallarle a María, pero ya la compensaría, para su sorpresa el jefe no lo molesto, ni se burlo de él, sino que lo apoyo, y además se alegro sinceramente de sus decisión, fuera cual fuera el resultado, Ren le agradeció y se despidieron cordialmente.

Ren toco, el cuarto de visitas tres veces pero no recibió respuesta, a la cuarta vez, decidió entrar estaba algo preocupado, ella estaba sobre la cama, con el pijama puesto, y profundamente dormida, el coloco el teléfono en la mesa de noche, y trato de moverla para que se acostara bajo las mantas, como no logro nada trato de levantarla un poco y paso las cobijas por debajo de ella para lograr taparla se quedó observándola dormida, recordó cuando lo hacía en secreto cuando era su hermanita, pero verla así solo a ella sin disfraces era mucho mejor. De pronto Kyoko susurro...

-Ren...

Despúes de esto sonrió, a él se le cayó la mandíbula, ¿acaso estaría soñando conmigo? -pensó-...era demasiado bueno para ser cierto, ella volvió a removerse y alzo su brazo abrazándolo del cuello dejándolo frente a su rostro, el al tenerla tan cerca podía sentir el aroma de su piel, y su suave aliento acompasado de una lenta respiración... ella volvió a sonreír dormida, y él no podía más que sonreír como el tonto enamorado que era, si ella soñaba con el quizás tenía una oportunidad, quizás no lo amara, pero una parte de ella sentía algo por él, y si ella le daba una oportunidad aunque fuera pequeña el haría todo lo posible por ganarse su corazón. Se quedó observándola dormir con esos felices pensamientos hasta que el sueño le ganó la batalla.

El Darumaya despertador de kyoko comenzó a sonar, ella extrañamente sentía su cuerpo pesado, más bien sentía como si tuviera una cálida presión en su cintura, sentía un aroma familiar acompañado de un cálido aliento que la hacía sentir feliz, abrió los ojos con pesadez, ya que no quería despertar anoche soñó que dormía con Ren abrazada donde él le daba un beso y decía que la amaba, había sido tan dulce tan real... y aun la sensación no la abandonaba... con su mayor fuerza de voluntad abrió los ojos a la cruda realidad... pero esta le devolvió una sorpresa mayor, ahí estaba el dormido frente a ella, cerro y abrió los ojos nuevamente debía estar soñando, ella lo tenía abrazado por el cuello y él estaba aferrado a su cintura durmiendo muy juntos, ella casi grita de la impresión... pero solo dio un respingo que alerto a Ren en ese momento abrió los ojos y aún más sorprendido se miraron mutuamente en esa situación tan vergonzosa para ambos...

Ren recordando lo sucedido, se armó de valor y aunque los dos estaban abrumados extrañamente ninguno dejaba de abrazarse...

-Kyoko, yo...no pienses mal de mí, lo que sucedió es que anoche vine a dejarte el teléfono, y estabas dormida sobre la cama, pues intente despertarte, pero tú estabas profundamente dormida, así que intente pasar la cobija por debajo para taparte, cuando lo logre, quede muy cerca de ti y tu dormida me abrazaste con mucha fuerza debo decir... trate varias veces de zafarme de ti (mentira absoluta), pero sin darme cuenta me quede dormido, esperando que me soltaras.

Kyoko se sonrojo

-Lo siento

Ambos se quedaron observando nuevamente, ninguno parecía querer moverse, pero kyoko fue la que retiró su brazo del cuello de ren, y dijo.

-Bueno no es como si fuera la primera vez que dormimos en la misma cama, será mejor que nos levantemos, Yashiro-san no tarda en venir por nosotros.

-Si...i..ii tienes razón, será mejor que me valla a mi cuarto, nos vemos para desayunar.

Ren salió al borde de un colapso nervioso, ella había soñado con él y el aprovechándose de eso durmió con ella abrazándola y logrando estar más cerca que nunca de ella, le había dado un casto beso dormida, y susurrándole que la amaba ella sonrió en respuesta eso fue lo que lo dejo aún más en shock, pensaba irse antes que ella despertara, pero observándola se durmió... si tan solo pudiera despertar todos los días con ella entre sus brazos...

Iban camino al aeropuerto en silencio, Yashiro suspiro resignado no podía preguntar lo ocurrido pero seguro algo había ocurrido... ojalá sea algo bueno, sonrió con malicia mientras los observaba, llegaron al aeropuerto con buen tiempo, mientras Yashiro fue a hacer los check-in, al quedarse solos Ren se acercó para decirle.

-No olvides nuestro compromiso, te llamare cuando este en el hotel hermanita-le guiño un ojo-

-No lo olvidare, hablamos nii-san te cuidas, que tengas buen viaje

Los días transcurrían rápido los chicos se llamaban a diario, para contarse de cómo iban sus trabajos, y las experiencias, kyoko le contaba a Ren lo hermoso del lugar y aunque él había visitado Hokkaido varias veces nunca había disfrutado tanto del lugar como a través de los relatos de kyoko.

A dos días de navidad Kyoko le comento a Ren que estarían ahí hasta el 27 por la nevada se habían atrasado con la filmación, pero tendrían libre el 24 y 25, los que querían retornar con sus familias, y el resto se quedaría a celebrar navidad en el hotel.

-Ya había pensado que sucedería y como hay un lugar en Hokkaido que me gustaría que conocieras, ya reserve llegare el 23, te llamo para pasar por ti cuando termines de filmar.

-Valla tenías todo pensado... está bien, creo que termino como a las 6 ese día.

-claro... para estas fechas hay que tener todo previsto... descansa nos vemos pasado mañana... que tengas dulces sueños.

El día 23 llego al fin, kyoko había terminado de filmar, estaba realmente cansada... pero estaba contenta después de tantos días vería a Ren... en eso koga se acercó a ella.

-Kyoko-chan terminamos por hoy buen trabajo, que harás estos dos días libres?

En eso suena el teléfono de kyoko, y ella al ver el nombre sonríe disimulada, koga frunce el ceño, obviamente contrariado, ella lo mira y le dice.

-Discúlpame estaba esperando esta llamada, hablamos luego

Kyoko se aparta del lugar para hablar tranquila.

-Hola ¿ya llegaste?

-Si hace dos horas, estaba alistando algunas cosas... ¿Aun estas en la locación o ya estás en el hotel?

-Estoy en la locación terminamos hace unos minutos.

-Estoy más cerca de tu hotel, ¿Te parece si paso por ti allí en una hora?

-Sí, perfecto así tomo un baño y algo de ropa.

-Te llamo nos vemos pronto.

Kyoko volvió contenta a reunirse con el equipo que ya se subía al bus para volver al hotel, Koga como siempre se sentó junto a ella, y retomo su conversación, pero esta vez directo al grano.

-¿y te parece si damos una vuelta estos días libres?

-ohhh koga-san, me encantaría, pero no puedo tu viste que me llamaron hace poco, pues tengo un hermanastro acá que me invito a pasar estos días con él y su familia.

-Ohhh que suerte así pasaras con algún ser querido estas fiestas... ¿No quieres que te acompañe?

-Eso no sería posible... sería muy maleducado llevar a un compañero de trabajo de improviso a su casa, además no lo veo hace tiempo.

-Si tienes razón, discúlpame no me gustaba la idea de quedarme solo en el hotel para navidad.

-Pero no estarás solo, sé que se quedaran varias personas de la producción y casi la mayoría de los actores.

-Pero no estarás tu... me hubiera gustado pasar estos días contigo, ¿Nos llevamos bien no crees?

-Lo siento koga-san, pero ya tengo planes.

-kyoko-chan yo quisiera decirte algo... ¿Te puedo llamar más tarde?

Justo el bus se estaciono, y el director dijo a viva voz

-muchachos tienen libre hasta el 26 en la mañana, hasta el primer llamado les deseo felices fiestas a todos.

Todos comenzaron a bajar... y kyoko le sonrió a koga a modo de despedida, bajo rápidamente para darse una ducha rápida echando en un bolso de mano lo necesario y espero la llamada de Ren que no tardo mucho.

-Estoy abajo, rente un Jeep de color plateado, disculpa que no me baje, pero es mejor que no nos vean los de tu equipo.

-Si es mejor, bajo en 5 minutos.

Ren conducía por el hermoso paisaje, invernal, su destino Biei, que quedaba a un poco más de dos horas conduciendo, ambos estaban increíblemente emocionados al verse, pero reprimieron un poco su entusiasmo para no abrumar al otro. Ren rompió el hielo preguntando.

-¿Qué tal tu día de filmación?

-todo bien, solo...

-solo que?

-Koga estaba actuando extraño por quedarse solo en navidad, me dio un poco de lastima por él.

-Mmm la verdad no creo debas sentir lastima por él, te aseguro que no era por quedarse solo en navidad

-¿tú crees?

-Si, pero creo que podemos hablar cosas más interesantes que koga no crees hace muchos días que no nos vemos.

Kyoko estaba sumamente cansada y a mitad de camino se quedó dormida, en medio de la conversación, Ren de vez en cuando la observaba y sonreía, en eso sonó el teléfono de ella, como estaba en vibrador no la despertó el abrió el teléfono para ver quién era al ver que era koga, apago el teléfono. Sonrió con suficiencia.

-Lo siento amigo, yo llegue primero, y no pretendo perder ante nadie.

Estaban llegando a su destino cuando después de una subida muy pronunciada pudo ver la hermosa vista de la laguna azul de Biei, el lugar era realmente sorprendente... despertó a kyoko para que lo viera ella media adormilada al ver el tornasol de luz azul y verde que se reflejaban con la luz de la luna en el agua, y los majestuosos árboles que sobresalen del agua, hacian un espectáculo presioso, pero para Ren el mejor espectáculo no era la laguna, sino la cara de la mujer que amaba que había entrado a lalalandia, ensoñadoramente al ver ese lugar el sonrió complacido al lograr su objetivo.

-¿Quieres bajar un momento?

-¿Podemos?

-claro, aunque hace un poco de frió

Ren descendió por una pequeña pendiente que hacía las veces de mirador, y bajaron, en realidad hacia bastante frió pero se quedaron ambos viendo el espectáculo a la luz de la luna, Ren fue al jeep y saco una manta y la cubrió a ella, ella le sonrió agradecida, ella a ver que el también tenía frió, abrió la manta y lo invito a entrar, el sin pensarlo mucho la abrazo por la cintura para acomodarse y ambos se cubrieron con la manta, para contemplar la laguna azul... sumidos en sus pensamientos...después de casi una hora, el frió los tenia congelados, Ren le susurró al oído.

-Creo que es hora de irnos al hotel a tomar un chocolate caliente, mañana podemos pasear todo el día si quieres.

-Está bien vamos... muchas gracias por este regalo...

-Bueno este no es tu regalo... no te adelantes eso será la sorpresa de mañana... tienes que descansar muy bien para todas las sorpresas de mañana.

-Eso suena bien-sonrió-

-Hare lo mejor que pueda, vamos... antes que nos congelemos!

Llegaron al hotel, que estaba compuesto de varias cabañas, kyoko al llegar inmediatamente entro al baño para ducharse en agua caliente tenía mucho frió, ambos se reunieron en la sala de estar, Ren había ordenado chocolate caliente y galletas, ambos comieron gustosos, pero kyoko estaba tan cansada que se durmió poco después sentada, Ren la cargo como la princesa que era para él y la acostó en su habitación tapándola con ternura, y aunque estaba tentado de quedarse con ella la misma escusa no le funcionaria dos veces.

Kyoko despertó con el fabuloso olor a chocolate caliente, galletas de navidad... y tostadas... abrió los ojos y vio una bandeja y al hombre que ella amaba sentado al lado de su cama, al parecer viéndola dormir.

-Al fin! despertaste bella dormilona... pensé que el desayuno te despertaría.

-heee ¿Cuanto dormí?

-Bueno son casi las 10, creo que estabas muy cansada, ¿Desayunamos antes que se enfrié?

-Nunca he desayunado en la cama...-dijo avergonzada- aunque muero de hambre-dijo con entusiasmo-

-Lo imagine, anoche solo comimos galletas-sonrió deslumbrante-

Kyoko miraba de reojo a Ren tenia una actitud diferente hacia a ella, lo sentía sumamente cariñoso y atento...pero para nada se sentía incomoda... solo que sentía el aura distinta.

Cuando terminaron de comer, Ren con entusiasmo le dijo.

-Bueno me llevare esto... y tu deberías alistarte, tengo una agenda muy interesante para nosotros... aunque por seguridad, le pedí a la srta Wood un vestuario y disfraces adecuados, el tuyo está esperándote en el baño.

-Valla siguen las sorpresas...

-Si esto no es nada... vamos levántate tenemos mucho que hacer hoy

Kyoko sonrió divertida por lo prometedor de esas palabras y se dirigió al baño, se ducho y abrió el vestuario, era una peluca castaña y lisa, parecida a las extensiones que uso para la fiesta de dark moon, y un vestido tipo jumper de invierno de color verde petróleo y un abrigo hermoso a juego, con unas botas largas negras, en realidad parecía otra persona, se terminó de maquillar y salió a la sala donde la esperaba un hombre que la dejo sin aliento, estaba vestido con un cabello castaño claro, pero peinado hacia atrás, un poleron sport, pero elegante de color azul y unos jeans negros ajustados que complementaban su atuendo, el al verla sonrió divertido.

-La srta Wood sabe como dejarte cada vez mas hermosa, estas perfecta.

Kyoko se sonrojo y complemento.

-Gracias Tu tampoco te vez nada mal

-Bueno siendo así ...ya podemos irnos, entonces...-dijo algo nervioso-

Ren primero la llevo a la bella laguna que habían visto ayer, de día se veía muy hermosa pasearon junto a los arboles de abedul y alerce japonés, en realidad era un paisaje único y mágico, ya por la tarde volvieron a la ciudad de Biei, almorzaron unas ricas sopas japonesas y luego fueron a conocer el pintoresco lugar y se entusiasmaron comprando cosas, por la tarde tomaron café en un hermoso parque donde habían fuentes de agua, al atardecer volvieron a la laguna azul, ya que ren decía que era un gran espectáculo, kyoko sin duda quedo aún más maravillada, ya cuando anocheció podían sentir el ambiente navideño por todo el pequeño poblado se veían los hermosos pinos blancos con luces blancas y azules que adornaban cálidamente el paisaje... caminaron por el sendero iluminado admirando y disfrutando del paisaje y por supuesto la compañía del otro.

-¿Tienes hambre?

-La verdad si, hemos paseado mucho hoy... ha sido maravilloso

-¿ha sido?... aún nos queda la noche recuerda que prometiste esperar las 12 conmigo

-ahhh es cierto!

-Ven conmigo tengo algo muy especial, que enseñarte...

Ren la tomo de la mano y ella solo lo dejo ya que Kyoko ya no quería pensar, solo se dejaba arrastrar por la locura de ese hombre, si aunque fuera una vez él estaba siendo especial con ella, ella lo disfrutaría al máximo lo atesoraría como su más bello recuerdo, aunque el lo hiciera por amistad, ella no podía dejar de sentir esperanza, aunque después tuviera que volver a la dura realidad donde solo eran amigos.

Mientras pasaban frente al volcán Tokachidake, Ren comenzó a sentirse muy nervioso, ella hasta ahora se había dejado llevar, pero ahora sería el momento decisivo, involuntariamente miro su reloj, y pensó en rick, "se amigo que no me perdonaras nunca por ser egoísta y seguir adelante... pero si una sola oportunidad tengo en esta vida de que ella me ame, seguiré adelante aunque yo te haya quitado la oportunidad a ti, porque ella se ha vuelto mi todo y no quiero perderla... no puedo no intentarlo...aunque desearía verte una vez más para pedirte perdón...si tan solo fuera posible mi deseo..."

Llegaron a un claro, y kyoko se quedó de pie anonadada, había una especie de escaleras que daban a un pequeño acantilado que daba a la laguna, allí había una mesa para dos con un mantel blanco finamente adornada el lugar estaba rodeado de árboles que formaban un semi circulo y decantaban en un camino hacia la laguna, los arboles estaban iluminado por miles de luces... y cerca de las mesas habían dos lámparas de gas de exteriores, todo el conjunto daba al ambiente un aire mágico, kyoko miro a Ren boca abierta, y el la miraba con su más bella sonrisa.

-Tu... tu... hiciste todo esto?

-Para ser sincero mande a hacerlo igual que la cena tu sabes que no cocino muy bien.

\- ¿Esto es para nosotros?

-claro, para ti...¿vamos...?

Bajaron de la mano hasta la mesa para dos, Ren le alzo la silla como todo un caballero, para luego tomar unos hornos de donde empezó a sacar platos preparados para disponer en la mesa, Kyoko tuvo la intención de ayudarlo, pero él se negó rotundamente, así que ella se divirtió al verlo algo complicado cumplir con su labor, mientras su corazón parecía estar zumbado, en vez de latiendo.

Ren puso música, para acompañar la cena y comieron gustosos, eran casi las 11 de la noche y Ren muy sugerente le tendió la mano.

-¿Te gustaría bailar conmigo?

-¿Aquí?, pero Ren yo no sé bailar-dijo avergonzada-

-¿Enserio?

-Ren... yo nunca he bailado...nunca nadie me ha invitado a bailar.

-ahh siendo así... no tengo problema con ser el primero y el ultimo -sonrió juguetón-

Ren se levantó y se inclinó delante de ella para tenderla la mano nuevamente.

-Señorita me haría el honor de ¿bailar conmigo?

-Me encantaría, pero no soy muy diestra señor temo pisarle o tumbarle.

\- No se preocupe correré el riesgo -sonrió como emperador de la noche-

Ella tomo su mano y comenzaron a bailar ella al principio torpemente, pero muy divertidos por ello, de apoco ella comenzó a bailar con más gracia y ambos se sincronizaron al compás de las melodías y las risas, una melodía lenta comenzó a sonar y Ren atrajo a kyoko hacia el para guiarla en un lento vaivén, ella al tiempo apoyo su cabeza de lado en su pecho mientas el la aferraba a su cuerpo abrazándola por la espalda, en eso el corazón de Ren se aceleró, toco y miro el reloj de Rick... el ya había escogido... espero me perdones Rick pensó...pero yo la amo.. y quiero ser feliz junto a ella...eran cerca de media noche el 24 estaba llegando a su fin y comenzaron a resonar la primera de las 12 campanadas de media noche, al sonar la primera apareció una luz blanca, en el lago que sorprendió a Ren, sobre todo al ver salir a su querido amigo de una forma fantasmagórica y caminar hacia ellos, Ren quedo congelado abrazando a kyoko.

Segundos después Rick estaba a su lado con una radiante sonrisa y le dijo a su mente.

-Kuon tu corazón deseaba poder hablar conmigo aunque solo sea una vez... el espíritu del volcán Tokachidake, te ha concedido este deseo de navidad... solo quiero decirte amigo mío... que me alegra que al fin hayas encausado tu vida, pero te diré un secreto...tu no me debes nada no tienes que escoger.

-Rick en verdad eres tu?...pero moriste por mi culpa,

-No fue por tu culpa fue por decisión propia,mi destino era ayudarte a encausar tu vida, porque mi pequeña te necesitaba, aunque yo no lo supe hasta que cumplí mi destino muriendo, por eso yo nunca te he odiado ni culpado de nada, por eso que no tengo nada que perdonarte... yo siempre quise que fueras feliz como ahora... y esa mujer que tienes en tus brazos te ama puedo sentirlo... solo tiene tanto o más miedo como tú a ser lastimada, y aunque no lo creas te entregue mi mayor tesoro con mi muerte.

-Rick a que te refieres? ¿Tu conocías a kyoko?

-Yo nunca supe de ella hasta que fallecí, pero yo engañe a su madre por dinero, y la abandone sin saber que ella esperaba una hija mía en su vientre, eso hizo que mi pequeña siempre pasara su vida sola, sin conocer el amor de madre, de padre y de nadie... por eso mi destino era mandarte a ti junto a ella, para que ambos superaran el dolor y poder verlos justos a mis dos hijos...esto me da una felicidad que me llena de bendiciones en mi muerte... así que si quieres valorar mi perdida... valora en vida a mi pequeña y sean felices ambos lo merecen.

-No puedo creerlo...perdóname Rick no sabia que kyoko era tu hija... pero gracias por haberle dado la vida.

-No tengo que perdonarte te cuide sin saber que tu cuidarías a mi pequeña, siempre te estaré agradecido por darle el amor que yo no pude darle, siempre te seguiré cuidando... bueno a ambos...se feliz y dile todo a ella lo entenderá los quiero a ambos adiós querido amigo tengo que irme!

Rick le dio una palmadita en la cabeza a Ren cariñosamente y luego le dio un beso en el cabello a kyoko y desapareció en una luz cegadora que volvió a la laguna, al sonar la última campanada de las 12, Ren se quedó paralizado y kyoko levanto la cabeza de pronto, pareció sentir un aura extraña...al mirar a Ren se preocupó.

-¿Ren? ¿te sientes mal? ¿pasa algo?

Ren escucho el eco de la voz de rick dicendole "esa mujer que tienes en tus brazos te ama puedo sentirlo... solo tiene tanto o más miedo como tú de ser lastimada y aunque no lo creas te entregue mi mayor tesoro con mi muerte."

-kyoko hay algo importante que debo decirte

-Dime... ¿estas bien?... estas pálido

"valora en vida a mi pequeña y sean felices ambos lo merecen" escuchaba un eco resonar en su cabeza.

-kyoko yo te quiero contar la razón por la que estamos aquí...

Al oír eso agacho su cabeza con temor, el al verla comprendió que ella sentía temor tanto o mas como el...tomo su barbilla y la obligo a mirarlo...en ese instante vio los ojos de Rick, nunca había asimilado antes que conocía esos ojos.. por eso ella fue capaz de liberlo de su dolor todo estaba conectado ahora entendía que su destino siempre fue volver a ella para amarla.

-Kyoko yo... también aún tengo miedo a tu rechazo.. pero debo decírtelo porque no quiero seguir solo siendo tu amigo, no me malentiendas ser tu amigo ha sido maravilloso... pero debo confesar que yo hace mucho me di cuenta que me he enamorado de ti, tu rompiste todas las cadenas de mi corazón y trajiste luz a mi atormentado corazón, destruiste la oscuridad que habitaba en mí y me hiciste aceptarme tal como era, de hecho por ti hoy soy yo de nuevo con mi pasado y mi presente, pero la única manera que quiero vivirlo es si tu estas en mi futuro... yo te amo Mogami Kyoko.

Kyoko abrió mucho los ojos mientras el decía esas palabras... pero ella se sentía incapaz de responder... pero el continuo...tomando aire

-Si tú me das una oportunidad de demostrarte cuanto te amo te prometo que luchare día con día para demostrarte que cuidare tu corazón para que nadie te vuelva a herir, ni tu madre, ni personas despreciables como fuwa, ahora que entiendo que nuestro destino era conocernos, yo estaré para ti como yo espero que tu estés para mí, tu sanaste mi corazón herido y me hiciste amarte déjame hacer lo mismo por ti... dame la oportunidad de amarte.

Kyoko al escuchar estas últimas palabras sus ojos se anegaron de lágrimas, el al verla así se inclinó y beso cada una de sus lágrimas que escurrían por su mejillas, ella sollozo lentamente y respiro entre cortada para calmarse mientras el besaba cada parte donde las lágrimas se deslizaban, hasta que no aguanto más y tomo con su labios los de ella, haciéndola temblar, pero no lo rechazo el sonrió complacido y volvió a besarla esta vez con ternura, entregándole en ese contacto todo el amor que guardaba por tanto tiempo, ella para su sorpresa le correspondió y se fundieron en ese beso que a ambos les dio la felicidad que tanto anhelaban y había sido tan esquiva con ellos hasta ahora.

Al separarse ambos se miraron sonrojados, pero con una sonrisa de felicidad completamente autentica, el la abrazo y beso su cabello no podía creer que esto fuera posible, el se separo de golpe de ella y sonriéndole como un niño travieso le dijo.

-Puede que esta hermosa navidad haya terminado, pero ahora viene tu sorpresa de cumpleaños.

-No necesito ningún regalo más, el saber, el sentir que me amas es el regalo más hermoso que podías haberme dado, no niego que tengo miedo... pero ahora tengo más miedo de que no sea real o de perderte... porque yo también te amo... Ren... ¡feliz navidad!-ella tomo con su mano su rostro-

-Me amas? –dijo atónito-

Ella asintió y el sin contenerse grito con júbilo.

-Es que esta no es una feliz navidad esta es la mejor navidad de mi vida!... Te amo kyoko!

La abrazo tan efusivamente y giro con ella dichoso, no podía parar de reírse, al igual que kyoko su corazón estaba rebozante de felicidad por ese amor que se profesaban, volvieron a fundirse en un beso que desato toda el amor que guardaban en sus corazones, primero con ternura, después con el deseo contenido en sus almas, porque podían sentir que eran uno solo, que al fin se habían encontrado y aunque quedaba mucho que hablar y varias sorpresas aun por develarse, sin duda para ambos sería una navidad inolvidablemente feliz que quedaría arraigada en lo más profundo de sus corazones.

_**FIN?**_

_**Quieres saber que paso en el cumpleaños de kyoko? que pasara con koga... y la vuelta al set?...bueno supongo que no jejej... yo tengo algunas ideas para esto, pero no se si les gusto esta historia como para continuarla... quizas podria contarles hasta lo que paso en el año nuevo, espero que les haya gustado esta pequeña historia tanto como a mi me gusto escribirla... cariños.**_


	2. Chapter 2 : Sueño de amor

Eran casi las 4 de la tarde del día del día 25 de diciembre, el pobre Yashiro, estaba abrumado, había recibido varías llamadas de preocupación, por kyoko que al parecer había apagado el teléfono desde ayer noche ... algo que nunca había pasado, más que hoy era su cumpleaños, hasta él ya estaba preocupado, los primero en llamar habían sido María-Chan y el presidente.

-¿Donde esta mi onee-sama Yashiro-san?, el abuelo dice que esta en hokkaido, llamamos al hotel anoche, y esta mañana, no está es su habitación y su teléfono estaba apagado, donde está mi onee-san? Estoy preocupada !

-María-chan se lo mismo que tu, ella nunca había apagado su teléfono tratare de averiguar algo y te aviso, vale.

-esta bien averigua rápido y me avisas -dice imponente-

-adiós María-Chan -suspiro-

-Yashiro-san espera!, María ya se fue necesito que hablemos, soy el presidente, ¿sabes lo que esta pasado?

-En realidad solo se que están en Biei, ahí reserve el hotel para ellos, llamare al hotel para verificar que están bien.

-sabes que ambos hayan apagado sus teléfonos, podría ser una buena señal y que no quieren ser molestados-Sonrió cómplice-

-ojalá fuera así presidente, yo estaría muy feliz... por ellos

-bueno, llama-.. pero se cuidadoso de no interrumpir solo asegúrate de que se encuentran bien

-ojalá se haya dado lo que tanto esperamos, a esta altura aún no me hago muchas ilusiones -suspira-descuide seré cuidadoso!

-mantenme al tanto adiós!

Yashiro colgó, para buscar entre sus cosas los datos del hotel, en eso volvió a sonar el teléfono, pensando que podía ser Ren contesto de inmediato.

-Yashiro-san disculpe que lo llame a esta hora soy kotonami kanae

-hola kotonami-san en que puedo ayudarte

-Disculpa que te llame es que estoy preocupada, y como tu eres el manager de kyoko, es que desde anoche la he estado llamando y tiene su celular apagado...y aun no se nada de ella ¿tu podrías darme el número del hotel donde se encuentra?

-Lo siento kotonami-san, te daría el número pero ella vuelve al hotel el 26, me aviso que saldría del hotel por estos días libres.

-¿y eso por que?

-heee.. bueno ella dijo que pasaría las fiestas con su familia

-¿de que hablas Yashiro-san? todos sabemos que su familia no pasa con ella estas fechas ¿con quien esta kyoko?-dice molesta-

-Lo siento kotonami-san es todo lo que se, no puedo ayudarte mas

-¿Dónde esta tsugura ren?-dijo abrupta y enojada-

-hee...él...no lo se supongo... que con su familia...-dijo nervioso-

-ya entiendo... hablare con ella entonces el 26, dime algo te puedes asegurar de que esta bien.

-haré lo posible

-ok te llamo mas tarde, dile que la cuide por favor... o se las vera conmigo.. gracias!-cuelga abrupta-

Uff... porque en estas cosas el manager se lleva los dolores de cabeza!, ella se dio cuenta de todo... ayyy Ren porque desaparecer... porque no quieres que los interrumpamos, sera que esta vez si se os has dicho? o todo resulto un desastre y ambos no quieren saber del mundo... ahora yo estoy sumamente angustido, todos lo estamos... es cierto no puede seguir analizando las cosas... debo encontrar el numero del hotel.

Yashiro no alcanzo a tener un respiro cuando el teléfono sonó por tercera vez..

-Buenos tardes, señor Yashiro-san, habla okami-san del darayuma, perdone que lo moleste el 25, es que con mi esposo estamos preocupados por kyoko-chan, hemos tratado de llamarla para saludarla por su cumpleaños desde anoche pero tiene el teléfono apagado ¿usted sabe algo de ella o como contactarla?

-Buenos tardes okami-san, si yo también estoy algo preocupado, de hecho intentaré comunicarme al hotel para verificar que todo este bien, si gusta cuando sepa algo la llamo o le pido a kyoko-chan que se comunique con ustedes.

-Le agradezco Yashiro-san y disculpe las molestias .. hasta pronto!

-hasta pronto okami-san, no se preocupe no es molestia.

Yashiro al colgar suspiro con fuerza, el que le causa problema es Ren no ella, solo espero que estén bien para luego regañarle como se le ocurre apagar el teléfono seguro eso lo había hecho él... kyoko-chan siempre es muy responsable y esta en medio de una filmación, en fin ...el numero.. al fin había logrado localizar el numero.. pero el teléfono volvió a sonar que sea Ren por favor.

-¿diga?

-hablo con yashiro-san

-si, con el

-mira tu hablas con hizuri kuu, kyoko-chan me dio este numero en caso de emergencia hace unos días dijo que eras su manager temporal

-hizuri-san que gusto... si es cierto... ¿dígame cual es la emergencia?

-pues veras estoy intentando llamar a kyoko por navidad y su cumpleaños, pero su teléfono esta apagado, ¿te has comunicado con ella, por casualidad, estoy algo preocupado?

-no hizuri-san ahora mismo estaba buscado el numero del hotel para intentar comunicarme ya que todos estan muy preocupados por ella, ella nunca apaga su teléfono.

-si eso es lo mas extraño, por favor si pasa algo no dudes en llamar y si esta todo bien por favor dile que se comunique conmigo.

-De acuerdo hizuri-san apenas sepa algo le indico

-Gracias yashiro-san

Uff ren tu y tus ideas por favor... mira como tienes a todos preocupados hasta yo lo estoy... ojalá todo haya salido como lo planeaste porque cuando vuelvan tendrán muchas explicaciones que dar... yashiro suspiro y comenzó a llamar.

Algunas horas antes Ren y kyoko, disfrutaban de tenerse mutuamente sin importar el frió y el sueño, ya que se habían quedado viendo el amanecer frente a la laguna disfrutando de la hermosa vista y esos momentos mágicos que estaban viviendo juntos. Pero finalmente el frío y el hambre los venció y decidieron ir por el auto para regresar al hotel.

De regreso al auto, se tomaron de la mano, aún felices e incrédulos de todo lo que estaban viviendo ahora, kyoko suspirando dice

-No sera un sueño todo esto, me parece imposible, estar así junto a ti.

-Bueno tenemos una forma de comprobarlo, -sonríe algo burlón-

Ren se gira y empieza apretarle las mejilllas, tal como lo había hecho con su adorada Setsu hace unos meses...kyoko aúlla de dolor, y el sonríe divertido

-vez incrédula no estas soñando, y esto tampoco esto es un sueño-la mira juguetón-

Se acerca con esa gran sonrisa en sus labios y toma nuevamente su rostro y lo alza para el agacharse y darle un beso mas que tierno, fue un beso efusivo con deseo y calidez, que dejo a kyoko sin respiración, ella lo miraba con la respiración entre cortada, ya que el se quedo mirándola con una sonrisa de triunfo frente a su rostro.

-soy yo el que debería pensar que estoy soñando-dice encantador-

-bueno si estamos con esas-dice juguetona-

Kyoko aprovecho que estaba a su altura y le dio un golpe en la frente como su otou-san le dio a ella cuando era kuon, ren se sorprendió por el dolor y la acción, que lo impulso hacia atras y luego ella lo agarro del poleron y lo jalo hacia ella para continuar el efusivo beso que él le correspondió con una sonrisa de encanto y para luego agarrarla de la cintura para atraerla mas a él e intensificar más el beso, ambos al separarse estaban exaltados y se miraban con amor con deseo, esos besos cada vez eran mas intensos, cada beso incrementaba en ellos la sed por el otro, Ren como siempre controlo sus impulsos de seguir besándola y le tendió la mano

-ya que ambos hemos comprobado que esto no es un sueño vamos al hotel...tengo hambre!

-jejej eso es nuevo... vamos yo también tengo hambre!

-pero yo no te he dicho hambre de que...

Kyoko abrió mucho los ojos de la sorpresa y el susto para luego sonrojarse mucho y balbucear

-eres... un... pervertido, un... Playboy ... pensé que hablabas de comida!

-De eso hablaba yo-dice inocente- te iba decir que tipo de comida quería-dice con su sonrisa falsa de caballero-... parece que la pequeña pervertida es otra...jajjaja

-estas mintiendo!... esa sonrisa tuya... no me engaña!-dijo acusadora-

Ambos se miraron y se carcajearon, caminaron entre risas y bromas al jeep, para luego subirse a este, Ren puso en marcha al jeep para regresar al hotel.

En el auto kyoko observaba de reojo a Ren y tocaba su pulsera de dijes que le había dado él en la noche como regalo de cumpleaños, comenzó a recordar como había sido esa mágica noche de cumpleaños.

"Luego de que estuvieran bailando abrazados en medio de los arboles a la orilla de la laguna azul, y ella le confesara que también lo amaba, el como el niño pequeño en navidad que había recibido el regalo que esperaba, la besaba, bromeaba y la acariciaba sin previos aviso, al principio se sentía nerviosa, pero sus caricias y el amor que sentía por ese hombre hicieron que dejara sus nervios y disfrutara de lo que ese hombre le proporcionaba, pasado un tiempo saco una cajita, que a kyoko le pareció muy fina, y con una gran sonrisa le dijo

-Este es el regalo de cumpleaños que he escogido para la mujer que amo, feliz cumpleaños! numero 18 -,y le dio un efusivo beso sonriendo ampliamente-

Ella se sintió avergonzada, pero tomo el regalo con ternura y al abrir la cajita vio una hermosa pulsera de lo que le pareció plata, pero el le dijo que era de oro blanco y las piedras eran zafiros, la pulsera se notaba sumamente fina y tenia dijes con distintas formas, una era un hada, que kyoko pensó que era por su amor a las hadas, pero el le dijo que le explicaría mas tarde quien era esa hada, ella no lo entendió, pero el le dio un beso casto y le dijo que no fuera curiosa que pronto se lo diría, pero debía ser en un ambiente tranquilo, y que mejor disfrutaran el momento antes de hablar de ello, después de eso le dijo que el corazón era el que ella le había robado, y la llave era la que abrió todas las cerraduras que el se había impuesto para no enamorarse de nadie, pero que solo ella tenia la llave que abrió cada resquicio de su corazón, ella sonreía encantada y divertida por sus explicaciones de esos dijes"

Ren la distrajo de sus pensamientos, ya que estaban llegando al hotel, Ya en la habitación Ren llamo a la recepción para pedir un desayuno y ademas pidió que no les pasaran llamadas por ningún motivo ya que iban a dormir.

-Bueno el desayuno ya viene, que te parece si después dormimos un par de horas y luego vamos al pueblo a dar una vuelta y almorzar.

-Me parece bien, tengo un poco de sueño... nos pasamos toda la noche despiertos!

-Te aseguro que habrán muchas mas noches en las que no dormirás... jajaj-dice malicioso-

-eres un pervertido ¿...lo ...sabias?

-y tu una mal pensada...-dice tocándole la nariz- acaso anoche no solo nos quedamos hablando y abrazados solamente.

-bueno si... y me besaste mucho también!

-besos que no rechazaste...sabes eso es una practica normal en nuestra nueva relación...tendrás que acostumbrarte-sonríe-

-los amigos no se besan así!

-pero tu sabes que yo nunca quise ser tu amigo... siempre quise algo mas que me diera el poder de besarte, tocarte y mucho mucho mas que quiero hacerte-sonríe divertido-

-como puedes decirlo con tanta facilidad!-dice completamente sonrojada-

-Bueno ahora que te he confesado mis verdaderos sentimientos, se ha vuelto muy fácil de decir...aunque si lo que te molesta es que seamos amigos, tengo una idea para que eso cambie..Espérame aquí vuelvo rápido...

Sonrió como un niño pequeño que va hacer una travesura y se fue corriendo a su cuarto, kyoko pudo escuchar ruidos extraños, que se empezaron a intensificar, de pronto vio salir a Ren montado sobre un caballo de madera blanco de esos para niños con mecedora.. (como se ve en la imagen del titulo del capitulo)y que para sus grandes piernas se veía extremadamente gracioso y se notaba el esfuerzo que hacia por avanzar, kyoko se quedó paralizada ante tal situación, cuando Ren llego a su lado ahí noto que ademas llevaba puesto un sombrero y capa, parecía un improvisado disfraz de príncipe.

-Princesa kyoko... he viajado de tierras lejanas sobre mi noble corcel blanco... solo para poder contemplar tu belleza nuevamente , después de esos dulces besos compartidos en la orilla de la laguna azul...no he podido sacarte de mi cabeza y mi corazón.

Dijo alzando su mano, desmontando a su corcel con gran dificultad y se acerco a kyoko galante.

-Princesa kyoko, como no puedo, vivir un día mas sin ti, y también como no deseo que ningún bellaco ose tan siquiera en mirarte y menos tocarte, porque después de haber probado tus labios de miel, quiero ser solo yo el poseedor de ese néctar para siempre, -se coloca de rodillas como el príncipe que era- por ello me harías el honor de ya no solo que me veas como un príncipe-sempai mas en tu vida, sino de ser la prometida real de este solitario príncipe que solo anhela vuestro corazón...¿me concederías el honor de ser mi novia?

Kyoko se debatía entre adentrarse en lalalandia en su mundo de fantasía que amenazaba con poseerla, por la absoluta ternura que le generaba este acto de parte de él... y la risa que estaba intentando aguantar desde que lo vio arriba del caballo esta imagen, la hacia temblar de risa...le gano la risa.. estallo en carcajadas, Ren al verla también estallo en carcajadas que duraron unos minutos hasta que Ren dijo resoplando, para bufarle.

-oye! no te rías no sabes todo lo que me ha costado ser serio para esto y todo lo hice por ti

-perdona si... ahhhh.. -se apretaba el estomago- lo siento espera..affuuu... ya!

Kyoko se puso seria golpeo sus mejillas para dejar de reír y emocionada lo miro solemne

-Príncipe Ren no sabes como me han emocionado vuestras palabras, y su gran gesto, sobre todo verlo llegar en su corcel blanco (genera un ruido de contención de risa) sera una escena difícil de olvidar por el resto de lo que me quede de vida... pff ...pero vuestro acto de valentía se ha quedado grabado en mi corazón,tanto como sus besos a la luz de la luna.. para mi seria un honor ser su novia...

Ella lo mira con una sonrisa de completa boba enamorada y el le devolvía la misma mirada, se quedaron viendo así unos momentos, estaban a punto de besarse... para sellar su noviazgo...pero como no todo puede ser perfecto sonó el timbre del cuarto, debía ser el desayuno... Ren resoplo resignado y se levanto del suelo y salio tal cual a la puerta... los empleados del hotel al verlo se sorprendieron mucho pero no dijeron mas

-señor venimos a dejar un desayuno que solicitaron, ¿Desea que lo dispongamos en la mesa?

-No así esta bien dejen el carro, -dijo algo molesto- ya nos encargamos nosotros, gracias y saco un billete y se los tendió para cerrar la puerta. Al voltearse ambos se miraron por un instante y volvieron a estallar en carcajadas.

-vez! las cosas que me haces hacer, quizás que deben estar pensando de mi, por suerte con esta peluca y este disfraz no me reconocen como Tsuruga ren.

-Suerte que no te vieron en el caballo... porque eso si es algo que no podrían pasar por alto y disimular la sorpresa como ahora jajajaja

-pero funciono... logre ser el príncipe de tus sueños ya que aceptaste mi propuesta, se que uno de tus sueños era ser besada por un príncipe cabalgando en un caballo blanco, y aquí estoy todo para ti-sonríe divertido-

-hey! no me has dado mi primer beso, así que no cuenta aun mi príncipe no me ha besado-dice con un puchero-

-Pero eso tiene fácil arreglo.

Se acerca a ella y le acaricia el rostro y la mira con dulzura para luego acercase a ella y darle un beso lento pero lleno de ternura y amor, al separarse le dice complacido.

-Te llevaría de vuelta a mis tierras en mi valiente corcel, pero creo que estaríamos un poco apretados aunque no me molestaría en nada, estar apretado contigo-sonríe divertido-

-jajaj si creo que el pobre no nos resistiría a ambos, bastante esfuerzo hizo por llegar aquí, contigo encima, mejor me lo llevare a mi casa y lo cuidare para siempre.

-mejor me llevas a mi y me cuidas para siempre... ya que yo también puedo cuidarte y tengo mejores ideas que hacer contigo que ese estúpido suertudo caballo.

-heyyy! no lo insultes que te va escuchar... ademas cuidare de ti también de ahora en adelante.

-¿enserio? ¿eso quiere decir que te ha gustado mi cruzada? ¿bella princesa?

-si pero fue mas que eso... todo ha sido perfecto y especial pero no por la Laguna ni por el caballo, sino porque la persona que yo amo ha sido quien ha estado aquí para mi, y dispuesto a todo por demostrarme que también me ama.

-entonces ha valido todo la pena

Se acerca a ella y la abraza con ternura, aunque se sintió algo ridículo, con el acto del caballo no le importo ella era feliz y el también lo que pensaran los demás no le importaba, se separo para. Darle un beso casto y sonreírle.

-¿quiere mi novia acompañarme a desayunar?

Kyoko al escuchar eso se puso roja abruptamente, y se sitio avergonzada, el al verla se rió sonoramente.

-perdona desde ayer ha sido todo muy rápido, solo quería decirlo para saber como sonaba-Sonrió avergonzado-

-no es eso... es como sonó al escucharlo...me sentí feliz!

-¿enserio? yo también-Sonrió aliviado-

-entonces ... mi.. querido ... no..vio... tienes hambre ¿no?

-en tus labios suena mejor, sobre todo si me dices querido-sonrió enamorado-

Ella se sonrojo, por ese comentario, pero se sentía bien poder quererlo, Ren la tomo por la cintura para invitarla a desayunar, se quedo con su disfraz de príncipe y dispuso el desayuno en la mesa, ambos se reían divertidos de todo lo sucedido, al terminar de desayunar Ren propuso que se fueran a dormir unas horas, kyoko acepto y ambos se dirigieron al cuarto de ella, kyoko lo miro asustado y el sonrió con suficiencia.

-no es como si nunca hubiéramos dormido juntos, -dijo imitándola-

-pero.. pero ahora somos... novios

-mmm y eso me da derecho a otras cosas...-dijo divertido y pensativo-

-bueno.. si.. bueno no... tal vez, pero no es correcto.

-bueno el si me gusto mas.. pero no te preocupes no haremos nada que tu no quieras... lo prometo!

-pero...yo..es que yo...

-ademas desde ese día que dormimos abrazados he deseado despertar entre tus brazos nuevamente, ademas no es como si no quisieras, después de todo esa noche estabas soñando conmigo-la mira perspicaz-

-que! ¿Como lo sabes?

-si.. me dejas dormir contigo ahora te contare mi pequeño secreto.

Kyoko se debatía entre lo que quería y lo que le dictaba la razón, no es como si no quisiera, pero tenia miedo de dejarse llevar por sus impuros... sentimientos nacidos desde que lo vio desnudo, y reforzados cuando toco su torzo desnudó, una chica japonesa no debería sentir esas cosas ¿o si..?estaba tan cansada que a su cerebro le costaba tomar una decisión.

-ohhh !esta bien!, puedes dormir conmigo.. pero ¿como supiste que soñé contigo?

-Ven vamos a cambiarnos, el pijama y te cuento en la cama-dijo sugerente-

Ella se puso como un tomate ante esa idea, y el lo noto y sonrió complacido.

-Creo que la que tiene ideas pervertidas eres tu, me refería tu te cambias en tu baño y yo en el mio, aunque no me molestaría en absoluto cambiarme contigo, ¿si tu quieres...?

-porque dices ese tipo de cosas tan sugestivas... ?

-porque me nacen de aquí, porque soy un hombre enamorado y como tal siempre querré estar contigo a toda hora y en todo momento, conocer de ti todo, desde tu alma hasta tu cuerpo...

-que!

-No te preocupes amor mio, todo sera a tu tiempo, yo te amo demasiado y jamas haría algo que te lastimaría-le dio un beso en el cabello-, vuelvo enseguida no te duermas sin mi-dice tierno-

Kyoko quedo impactada por el trasfondo de esas palabras llenas de promesas, ella en el fondo deseaba su contacto tanto como el lo prometió... pero debían ser pacientes, estaban recién comenzando su noviazgo...

Ambos se cambiaron cada uno en su baño para colocarse un pijama y estar más cómodos, llevaban mucho con aquellos disfraces... kyoko ya se había recostado cuando llego Ren al cuarto, sonrió al verla tan relajada y se recostó a su lado, tomo la cobija para taparse juntos, ella al sentir la cobija le dio una media sonrisa y el la invito a reposar en su pecho, ella se acerco a el y el la envolvió con sus brazos, Kyoko bostezo y lo miro expectante.

-Esta bien! te lo contare...Sabes la otra noche, te conté lo qué pasó para que terminamos durmiendo abrazados, pero omití un par de detalles... veras cuando te había logrado tapar me quede contemplándote dormir, como lo había hecho mas de una vez desde mi cama cuando eras mi Setsu, en eso dijiste mi nombre y sonreíste... yo pensé que estaba soñando y me acerque a ti, en eso me agarraste con tu brazo, y yo me quede frente a tu rostro contemplandote y pensando qué tal vez... si tenías algún sentimiento por mi porque estabas soñando conmigo... pues me tente con tu dulce cálido aroma y te robe un beso, con el cual inmediatamente sonreíste, quería que supieras cuanto te amaba y te lo susurre al oído...pensaba irme antes que despertaras pero el sueño me la gano... rindiendome a el entre tus brazos y bueno lo demás ya lo sabes-Sonrió avergonzado-

Ella lo miro con ternura y le acaricio el rostro.

-entiendo y me alegro que lo hayas escuchado puede que eso te haya animado a decírmelo en persona.

-pues ya estaba decido de antes, aunque eso me dio esperanza de que al menos no me odiaras y no me rechazaras tanto, tuve la esperanza de una oportunidad...de conquistarte... aunque la realidad supero mis esperanzas-sonrió sincero-

-sabes yo en realidad sentí tu beso y escuche lo que dijiste, aunque desperté pensando que eso había sido un sueño pero en verdad fue real, gracias Ren por todo, ha sido la mejor navidad y cumpleaños de mi vida, te amo con todo mi ser.

Ren quedo petrificado, era la primera vez que ella le decía que lo amaba de esa forma, su corazón dio un vuelco de emoción, y trato de contener sus deseos, que crecían aun mas con esas palabras de parte de ella... y no ayudaba mucho tenerla en una cama y estar abrazados... aunque prefería esta tortura, que el no tenerla... solo debía ser paciente si ella lo amaba las cosas se darían con el tiempo y seria una maravillosa experiencia para ambos, como cada cosa que vivían juntos desde que se conocían, cada cosa entre ellos era especial.

-No tienes nada que agradecer, yo también te amo con todo mi ser, aunque para serte sincero aun debo contarte muchas cosas de mi y puede que algunas no te gusten, hasta puede que te enojes conmigo

-¿Hablas de tu pasado?

-si... también y de algunas cosas que han sucedido entre nosotros que no me he atrevido a decirte aun..

-¿como lo del sueño...?¿o tiene que ver con otra mujer?

-no hay otra mujer en mi vida... solo tu, es mas cosas que he omitido.. algo asi como lo del sueño juntos, pero mas complejo...pero si comienzo a contarte ahora no dormiremos nada.. recuerda que mañana debes volver a la filmación.

-ohh es cierto!, en realidad estoy cansada...bueno sera mejor dormir ...buenas noches Ren!

-Buenas días! querrás decir mi amor... pero igualmente que tengas dulces sueños

Ella lo miro sonrojada, y enternecida se acomodo en su pecho, y el la estrecho para acariciarla con sus manos, ambos se quedaron abrazados, así hasta que se sumieron en el mundo de los sueños con una gran sonrisa y felicidad.

**Hasta aquí este capitulo... me dicen si les ha gustado... en el próximo los chicos deberán enfrentar algunas consecuencias de haber apagado los teléfonos(bueno ren), ademas solo les queda la tarde juntos... ya que kyoko debe volver al hotel de la filmación... aunque la vuelta no sera como ellos lo esperan...bueno y ademas todo lo que ren tiene que decir...**

**Bueno ojala hayan disfrutado de esta continuación nos leemos**


	3. Chapter 3 : Sorpresas del amor

Ren llevaba a kyoko con los ojos vendados, para darle una hermosa sorpresa... cuando llego al parque la llevo a la entrada de un hermoso sendero, al descubrirle los ojos... Kyoko quedo maravillada viendo las maravillosas sakuras en flor, que rodeaban el sendero con estos hermosos árboles, la vista era maravillosa con el viento se desprendían sus pétalos, los cuales caian gracilmente al suelo, asemejando a una alfombra rosa de pétalos...al fondo se podía ver una bella caída de agua, donde los pétalos complementaban a la perfección el hermoso paisaje dando un aire místico, como un sueño o un cuento de hadas...y claro Kyoko se sentía como en una de sus fantasías...pero esta vez no estaba sola en lalalandia...ya que este hermoso escenario lo había buscado especialmente para ella el hombre que tenia su mano enlazada a la suya, quien la mira a extasiado al verla dichosa y mas hermosa en ese hermoso paraje, caminaron tomados de las manos...por aquel sendero...

-ohhh Ren! esto es maravilloso ! Gracias me encanto la sorpresa!

-De nada, lo que sea para ti...mi princesa, he traído bentos para que comamos a la orilla de la cascada.

-ohh! es increíble que pienses, tu en la comida

-Bueno esto nunca sera tan bueno como tu comida mi amor... pero el restaurante es bueno... ademas comer contigo nunca ha sido un sacrificio.

Él se acerca y la abraza por la cintura para acércala a su cuerpo y la mira con ese amor, ese rostro que es solo para ella, ella le sonríe cómplice,Ren de pronto la toma de la cintura y la alza arriba como una niña pequeña y gira en su propio eje como el día que ella le dijo por primera vez que la amaba, ambos ríen juntos de autentica felicidad el se detiene abruptamente y la baja un poco para que sus rostros queden frente a frente, ambos se miran incrédulos aún que tanta felicidad pudiera ser posible para luego sucumbir a la irremediable tentación de fundirse en un sólo ser con un beso de amor candoroso, sediento de contacto que expresaba la necesidad que tenían el uno por el otro en el más puro amor que los unía a ambos...estaban abrazados besándose... Cuando una voz al viento los sobresalto diciendo...

-suéltala! -grito-

Una voz potente que reconocieron de inmediato, Ren bajo a Kyoko, pero la mantenía abrazada, así ambos voltearon sorprendidos a encarar...al bastardo que los interrumpía

-¿Quién te crees?...para gritarnos de esa manera, no ves que estas interrumpiendo-dice molesto-

-¿Qué haces aquí shoutaro?

-Suéltala! te dije!... tu! maldito mentiroso!, ni creas que la podrás seguir engañando lo se todo! Así que suéltala ya!-grita fuera de si-

A Ren se le contrajo la quijada... que dijo este imbesil, que sabe todo que ? No! no! no! no! eso es imposible...!

-¿Porque no te vas de aquí?, antes que pierda la paciencia...-dice con las mandíbulas apretadas-

-sino la sueltas... el que perderá la paciencia soy yo!, no permitiré que te digas burlando de ella.

-jajaja tú?... El que más se burló de ella en el pasado, viene a dárselas de digno ¿ahora?... Por favor no me hagas reír

-Se que... me equivoque!, por eso mismo estoy aquí para ayudarla, para salvarla de ti, así algún día pueda perdonarme...

-Shou no te hagas más daño, yo amo a Ren y el a mí, y no hay nada que puedas hacer...

-Incluso si él ¿Te ha mentido todo este tiempo ? ¿Sabes quién es este tipo realmente? y ¿De donde huyó? y ¿Porque?

-¿De.. de que estas hablando?... ¿porque no mejor te largas?...tú no tienes nada que hacer aquí!. No vez que mi novia y yo estamos ocupados

-Novia jajaja... crees que ella seguirá siendo tu novia cuando sepa cuanto le haz mentido y todo lo que te haz burlado de ella? Por favor no me hagas reír Tsugura ren... o debo decir mejor Hizuri Kuon?-dice con una sonrisa maligna-

Ren estaba congelado del horror, ¿Como es posible que averiguaba eso? ¿Que mas sabe?... ¿Que estaba pasando?, y ¿Que hago ahora? ...pero su verdadero terror surgió cuando Kyoko después del impacto, inicial lo soltó y se separo de el con dolor...Shou miraba encantado la escena

-k...u...o...n ...h...i...z...u...r...i...-dijo con parsimonia-

Kyoko meditaba esas palabras, a su mente llegaron muchos recuerdos, Ren alarmado por su tono de voz y al ver que ella lo meditaba y empezaba a comprender...kyoko cambio su expresión a una mirada feroz con la cual enfrento a Ren y le espeto

-¿Es cierto?

Él al verla así... se le rompió el corazón, esas simples palabras lo habían despedazado, el solo pudo articular

-Si... pero no es lo que crees...pero déjame explicarte por favor..., esto es de lo que quería hablarte -dice suplicante...-

-¿y en todos estos meses de novios no pudiste encontrar un solo momento para decirme que te habías burlado de mi todo este tiempo cierto? ¿Ren o prefieres que te llame korn ahora?-dijo con odio-

-kyoko! ..yo!..por favor déjame...expl...

Kyoko lo empuja con sus dos brazos para alejarse de el y le grita con rabia...

-Noooo! No quiero oír una palabra mas de ti! ... ni una mentira mas! ...no quiero oírte!

Ella se voltea con la intención de irse y Ren desesperado la aferra entre sus brazos por la espalda...

-Escúchame por favor ...solo te pido eso ...tú sabes cuanto te amo! No es lo crees ...me equivoque, pero jamás lo hice con intención de dañarte...escúchame por favor...!

Kyoko comenzó a llorar forcejeando para soltarse, estaba destruida, Ren al verla así aflojó un poco su agarre, al sentir cómo kyoko lo repudiaba, al hacerlo sintió como se la arrebataban de los brazos con mucha fuerza, Fuwa la tomo por los brazos y envolvió con su cuerpo de manera protectora.

-Te dije que la soltarás !...ella no está sola...acaso creíste que la engañarías por siempre... todo se sabe Hizuri...no te preocupes yo la protegeré de ti!, vamos Kyoko yo estoy aquí por ti!... tu nunca estarás sola otra vez.

Kyoko lo miro agradecida y se abrazo a él llorando como una niña pequeña.

-Kyoko... Amor nooo! No te vallas yo te amo!

Kyoko se volteo enojada y con odio lo miro

-Yo no soy tu amor! tu no eres nada para mi Ren/Korn ... o quien seas...tu no sabes lo que es amar -dijo con odio- no quiero escucharte nunca más...adiós!

Ren ve como Kyoko se aferra a Shou y se van abrazados, quien lo mira triunfador, y cuando él trata de alcanzarlos estos desaparecen como humo... Ren confundido mira alrededor buscándolos, comienza a desesperarse... pero...

-veo Kuon, que aun no tienes el valor...que aun no se los has dicho!

Ren se gira asombrado buscando esa voz tan conocida para él...

-¿Rick? ¿Eres tu ?

-claro! quien mas que yo es tu gran amigo y suegro que viene a hacerte ver tus errores-dice con una sonrisa-

-pero ella ... se fue con ese! o acaso puedo hablar contigo porque estoy muerto!

-jajaja noo! no seas idiota Kuon!, claro que estas vivo... pero estas cometiendo un grave error de nuevo, por eso vine, deja de buscar el momento perfecto para decirle la verdad eso nunca llegara...pero si deberías decirlo tu...ella necesita escucharlo de ti... no permitas que esto suceda... porque podrías perderla...entre mas tiempo pase... mas podrías herirla...

-¿Quieres decir que esto no es real?

-Aun no...pero podría ... ya sabes que ella te ama no la pierdas... ya libérate del pasado de una buena vez...si ustedes se aman, ya no tienen que haber secretos entre ustedes... ella lo entenderá... pero solo si tú tienes el valor de decírselo, hay muchos que querrán sacarte del camino de ella, si no se lo dices tu otro lo hará y la perderás...

-Nooo! No digas eso Rick yo no quiero perderla...yo no puedo perderla...

-Pues levántate ya Kuon!...no sigas cometiendo los mismos errores del pasado por callar por miedo acumulas rencores y odios, que solo hacen a tu corazón sufrir, termina de librarte del pasado y sean felices juntos...vamos tu puedes! yo estaré siempre con ustedes...como todos los que los quieren y se preocupan por ustedes... ya no tienes que hacerlo todo solo...ni fingir lo que no eres... se tu mismo y déjate amar...

Kuon/Ren seguía meditando las palabras de Rick, entre el miedo y la duda... luego sus recuerdos pasearon entre sus padres, el presidente, María, yashiro, y su Kyoko que le había hecho volver a sentir, y aprender a vivir... su rostro se ilumina con la determinación creciendo dentro de él

-Tienes razón... Rick...ya no tengo motivos para esconderme...esta bien lo haré!...

-Eso quería escuchar... por favor cuídala, y ámala te la encargo ...los quiero mucho a ambos...

Rick se comienza a convertir en humo y se disuelve de apoco...justo cuando queda solo su rostro Kuon le dice

-No te preocupes suegro jejej!...la cuidare toda mi vida y con mi vida de ser necesario ... gracias por todo... adiós querido amigo...!

Rick sonríe emocionado y se disuelve por completo ... Ren cierra los ojos sonriendo y se queda en blanco por un momento y dice

-Gracias Rick...por todo! -dice con una cálida sonrisa-

...

-¿Quién es Rick?

Ren se emociona al escuchar su voz abre los ojos y ve a su amada Kyoko en su pecho que lo mira con ternura y algo de preocupación, el al verla solo la acerca mas a su cuerpo y la abraza como queriendo transmitirle ese miedo que tenia a perderla, pero a la vez aliviado de que aun estuviera ahí para él...

-¿Ren estas bien?, estabas muy inquieto y me abrazabas como si la vida se te fuera en ello, por eso me desperté...parecía una pesadilla pero después sonreías y dijiste algo de un Rick..?-¿Quién es Rick?.

Ren comenzó a tranquilizarse, ella estaba ahí eso fue solo un sueño, intentaba respirar profundo para tranquilizar su corazón... pero le pareció tan real que aun no se borraba de su cabeza la imagen del idiota de los Fuwa llevándosela...y esa mirada de odio dirigida a él que le dio ella...no! no! no! ... eso no podía soportarlo!...no podía permitirlo!

-Ren ... Ren ¿me escuchas, estas bien?

-Si, perdona amor tuve un mal sueño... en realidad fue una verdadera pesadilla... no quisiera que eso nunca fuera verdad...

-ohhh... ¿Tan terrible fue? ¿Quieres contarme?

-Si, debo contarte, necesito contarte, pero primero debo ordenar mis ideas para poder decírtelo todo... necesito pensar amor... tu después de la filmación tienes algún trabajo en Tokio?

-mmm no.. creo que retomo el 4 de enero... tengo algunos días libres...solo mi trabajo en Loveme ...¿Porque?

-Quisiera invitarte a un lugar muy importante para mi...para contarte toda la verdad de nuestro pasado y mi pasado?

-mmm...¿Nuestro pasado? ¿Un lugar? ¿Que lugar?

-Es un lugar muy importante para mi, de donde huí de mi pasado y para enfrentarlo te necesito para dejarlo atrás... por eso debo volver y quiero hacerlo contigo... Pero para ello quiero que sepas toda la verdad por mi y que no haya ni una sola oportunidad para que alguien te pueda envenenar contra mi...

-No digas tonterías... yo no me pondría en tu contra...yo te amo!

-Por eso mismo para que me sigas amando quiero que todo quede claro entre nosotros no mas secretos a partir de ese día...

-Esta bien!, hablare con yashiro para que solicite el permiso a la sección Loveme... si es tan importante para ti...también lo es para mi

-Gracias amor!, no te preocupes yo haré los arreglos...gracias!

Él la besa feliz y ella esta un poco confundida... en fondo tanto misterio la está incomodando pero una parte de ella sabe que el siempre ha tenido muchos secretos y que carga con dolores muy grandes del pasado... de alguna forma que el quiera compartirlos con ella la hace feliz... porque se siente especial por primera vez en su vida alguien la ama de esa manera con todo su ser...

-¿Te parece?

-perdona me distraje ¿que decías?

-jeje me di cuenta... te decía te parece si nos duchamos y vamos a almorzar al pueblo? Y damos un último paseo... ya debes regresar mañana temprano a la locación -dijo algo triste-

\- a almorzar! ¿Acaso no has visto la hora?...son algo mas de las 16:00 dormimos mucho...

-No! ¿Enserio?

Ren mira un reloj despertador al lado del velador y ve que marca las 16:17... y se sorprende ¿como es posible que hayan dormido tanto?...

-Sabes jamas había dormido tantas horas seguidas... debió haber sido solo el hecho de dormir a tu lado

Él la besa con una sonrisa...

-jeje tendré que dormir mas seguido contigo así descansas bien alguna vez...

Kyoko se tapa la boca al darse cuenta lo que estaba diciendo, inmediatamente sus mejillas se encendieron como al rojo vivo, y baja la vista avergonzada.

-Yo acepto! -ríe feliz- mi casa es tu casa a partir de ayer -le sonríe radiante-

Kyoko lo mira anonadada y al ver su sonrisa simplemente se quedo sin respiración, acaso ese hombre estaba hablando ¿en serio?

-ya! iré a bañarme y a cambiarme, recuerda ponerte tu disfraz amor

Ren le da un beso en la frente antes que que ella pueda reaccionar y se queda sola, meditando como hace menos de un día eran amigos y ahora conversaban ese tipo de cosas.. y ahora le pedía acompañarlo a un lugar para hablarle de su pasado... bueno ambos se amaban desde hace mucho tiempo... quizás por eso las cosas fluían así entre ellos... de todas maneras no le molestaba... sonriendo para si misma fue a ducharse...

—

Mientras tanto un hombre castaño se pasea de un lado para otro... ya esta algo desesperado... mira la hora y luego el teléfono...

-¿Quizás debería ir para allá?... y ¿si les paso algo?...no!...no!..no! me dijeron que habían vuelto al hotel... y que habían pedido no ser molestados porque iban a dormir...al menos están juntos... pero ¿Porque no prenden los teléfonos?

Vuelve a sonar su teléfono el suspira resignado y se sorprende al ver en la pantalla al fin! ... era él...!

-¿Porque apagaste los teléfonos?

-¡hola yukihito!, cómo estás ? ¡Yo bien!, gracias por preguntar-sonríe-

-No me vengas con eso ahora! todos hemos estado muy angustiados por ustedes, ¿Qué pasó?

-Pasa...amigo que soy feliz!... sabes... ella me ama!... me ama jajaja -rió abiertamente- ¿Puedes creerlo?

-¿Qué?

-siii!... ella me ama y le pedí que fuera mi novia!

\- ¿Que?

Yashiro estaba completamente sorprendido, no podía creerlo...

-yukihito ...yukihito...acaso no me oyes...hey... hey ¿Estas ahí?

-Sí, Ren perdona... es que aun no puedo creerlo! ... - dice emocionado a lo fangirls -me alegra ahora entiendo porque no querías saber de mundo...

-pero claro!...aunque necesito pedirte un favor?

-¿otro?

-Necesito que primero que todo, consigas permiso para que kyoko se ausente unos dias de la sección Loveme, y por la misma cantidad de días despejes mi agenda...

-¿Hasta cuando?

-hasta e de enero de ser posible...

-¿y para que quieres tanto días libres? ¿kyoko-chan esta de acuerdo?

-jajaj ¿Acaso crees que me la voy a raptar?

-Con lo loco que estas no me extrañaría... jajaj

-jaja eso dejemolo para mas adelante entonces, no me des ideas ahora jajaj, bueno y necesito que compres unos Boletos de avión

-¿a donde?

-Kyoko termina de filmar 27, te mandare los detalles vía mail, porque son dos lugares a los que iremos, y los alojamientos son en lugares especificos que los necesito... ademas te mandare la copia del pasaporte de kyoko que aun no tengo, y el mio... tendras que solicitar el vuelo con mi nombre real...

-tu antes nunca quisiste que tus vuelos internacionales los cordinara yo... eso quiere decir que ya no esconderás tu verdadero nombre?

-jajaj casi...pero te pido que confíes en mi, solo te pido una vez mas amigo que no preguntes... ayúdame con esto una vez mas y te prometo que a mi vuelta a ti también te lo contare...

-ufff ok, esta bien!.. cuenta conmigo... pero un favor no huyan, hay mucha gente que esta preocupada sobre todo por kyoko... dile que le apagaste el teléfono... seguro ella aun no se ha dado cuenta eso solo pudo ser idea tuya ¿o no?

-ohhh es cierto!...fue por ese idiota de Koga la estaba llamando...mmm lo peor que mañana ella volverá a su lado... debo hacer algo no quiero a mi novia cerca de ese tipo -dice frustrado-

-¿Ren que estas pensando?... por favor!. No hagas ninguna locura!

-¡No te preocupes! tanto jejej-sonríe travieso-

-agghhh...

-ya avísame cuando tengas todo listo...

-ok, Ren por favor no hagas nada que dañe la imagen de Tsugura Ren... por favor... se que estas enamorado pero por favor ...-dice suplicante-

-No te preocupes... no seré Tsugura Ren ... lo que estoy pensando no seré él! te lo juro!-dice misterioso-

-Eso...me sonó peor!

-jajaj ya no te preocupes tanto, gracias por todo amigo!

Ren cuelga entusiasta y termina de alistarse para ir a buscar a su amada, cuando la ve ella tiene un semblante entre molesta y divertida

-¿Porque apagaste mi teléfono?

-¿Porque crees que fui yo?

-¿Quién más podría haberlo hecho?, ademas estaba en un lugar que nunca lo guardo... muy al fondo... como si alguien no quisiera que lo encontrara...¿Se te ocurre alguien que quiera ocultar mi teléfono aparte de ti?

-me atrapaste! fui yo!... pero no me arrepiento... ademas yo llegue primero!...-dice con un puchero-

-¿De que hablas?

-Cuando veníamos para acá ... te quedaste dormida por el cansancio... y te llamo ese Koga...-hizo una mueca de asco- y como me imaginaba que quería ... yo había llegado primero así que para que no molestara... bueno lo apague!

-¿Cómo vas a saber lo que él quería? ¿O acaso tu hablaste con el?... no! no! tú no harías eso! seguro le colgaste ... Quizás hubo algún cambio en la filmación y el me estaba tratando de avisar...-se angustio-

-Nooo! Te puedo asegurar que no era sobre la filmación...porque él quería lo mismo que yo... te quería a ti...

Kyoko lo miro incrédula ... que acaso el estaba insinuando que Koga tenia interés amoroso en ella eso es ridículo!... como puede pensar en eso...

-Para serte franco le hice algo parecido a Kijima hace un tiempo

-¿Que?

-jajaj si... te lo espante!... y voy hacer lo mismo con él!...te lo voy a espantar...porque eres demasiado confiada, pero esta vez no como Ren... sino como tu adorado nii-san-le sonríe maligno-

-¿De que estas hablando Ren?

-Bueno he estado pensando... que si me quedo aquí en el hotel sólito.. me aburriré sin ti... -hace un puchero adorable-...y ese Koga estará todo el tiempo en la filmación contigo... recordé que soy tu hermanastro... por lógica los hermanos pueden acompañar al set a sus hermanitas lindas para cuidarlas cuando filman...y serviles de apoyo claro... darles agua y cuidar de que coman como corresponde -sonríe encantador- así como mi hermanita lo hizo por mi hace algún tiempo...-dice preocupado-

-¿Estas sugiriendo que quieres ir conmigo al set como mi hermano?

-por eso te amo! lo entendiste muy bien!

-¿que? ¿Acaso estas loco? Tu eres el actor estrella de LME te van a reconocer!... y ¿Cómo piensas que voy a justificar que estés allí?

-o sea... no es que no ¿Quieras que te acompañe?... Genial! tengo la mitad de la guerra ganada jajaja...

-Ren! ya no bromees!...

-¿y quien esta bromeando?...y respondiendo a tus preguntas .. ¿Que si estoy loco?...claro que si estoy loco... loco de amor por ti... ¿Si acaso me van a reconocer? ... yo creo que no, tu eres la única capaz de reconocerme, hemos paseado así, y nadie se nos ha acercado... ¿y lo de justificarlo? es fácil... tu me viniste a visitar en navidad... y yo quiero conocer y acompañar en el trabajo de mi querida hermanita...

Kyoko lo miraba atónita! Por dentro estaba gritando, no sabia como calmar su mente...

-Es fácil... solo tienes que ser mi dulce hermanita y yo seré tu hermano protector...

-Pero, Ren ¿y si te descubren?

-Amor estas hablando con uno de los mejores actores de Japón, prometo mantenerme en el papel de hermanastro que viene a ver a su adorada hermanita a trabajar... lo juro!-dice solemne-

Kyoko quedo boqueando como un pez fuera del agua, el al verla dudar, pone su cara de cachorrito abandonado al triple y la queda mirando, ansioso su respuesta, podía un hombre ser mas encantador que él!.. podía decirle ella que no a sus locuras... pues claro que no!... ademas ella también no quería separarse de él...

-ohhhghhh esta bien! Hablare con el director y pediré su permiso si el acepta dejare que me acompañes con una condición?

-La que sea!

-Crearas un buen papel de hermanastro mayor normal, protector si quieres... pero nada de la relación anormal que tuvimos como los hermanos Heel, se supone que tu tienes una familia normal... y no somos tan unidos como los Heel... casi no nos vemos recuerdas?

-mmm... que mala eres conmigo!... pero si puede que tengas razón, igual acepto!-sonríe feliz-

-ok, tengo que devolver algunas llamadas, y llamare al director

-Te amo...mi amor... gracias! Te espero-sonríe encantado-

—

A Kyoko le resulto algo mas difícil devolver los llamados, todos parecían estar aliviados de que estuviera bien... pero ella no sabia como explicarles el motivo de su ausencia... así que fue realmente incomodo para ella... pero por otro lado estaba feliz de que tantas personas se preocuparan de su desaparición, en otros tiempos de su vida... la gente no notaba si ella no estaba, a menos que necesitaran algo... pero no por el simple hecho de preocuparse por su bienestar... su corazón latía sumamente rápido... sentirse tan amada era algo completamente nuevo para ella.. pero la sensación le encantaba... por primera vez en su vida estaba rodeada de gente que la quería como ella era... y por primera vez era plenamente feliz solo por ser..por existir su vida había valido la pena solo por llegar a este momento... por sentirse amada...

Algo mas tarde estaban ya en el pueblo disfrutando de una deliciosa comida japonesa... y reían divertidos... ambos estaban sumamente felices...sobre todo porque pasarían los siguientes días juntos.. el director no había objetado por tener la visita y compañía de su hermanastro en el set...

-lo prometo hermanita cuidare de ti tanto como tu cuidaste de mi la ultima vez...

-Es eso precisamente lo que me preocupa... solo no quiero que hagas algo que te exponga como tú... sabes que es muy arriesgado!...

-No te preocupes!...no me expondré...lo prometo...

Kyoko se quedo meditando un momento...luego lo miro algo seria y él se preocupo...

-¿Qué te ocurre?

-¿Ren puedo preguntarte algo?-dice sonrojándose-

-claro lo que quieras

-cua...ndo ... interpretamos a los hermanos heel, me dijiste... muchas cosas siendo yo tu hermana... bueno antes yo pensaba que era parte de tu actuación... pero ...ahora que lo pienso...

-Tienes razón! ...nunca he sido mas autentico contigo como cuando eras mi hermanita, me di la licencia de abrazarte, de aferrarme a ti y decirte muchas cosas que mi corazón sentía... yo creía que tu me seguías el juego por actuación también, y mi corazón sentía, o quería creer que era real que tu en el fondo entendías mi mensaje...creo que después de todo si lo entendías... solo tenias tanto miedo como yo ¿O no?

Kyoko asintió y lo miro tímida...respiro profundo

-De hecho interpretar a Setsu... me obligo a reconocer mis verdaderos sentimientos por ti... o enfrentar mis sentimientos por ti...

-Parece que ambos nos dimos la licencia de hacer cosas que como nosotros jamás hubiéramos hecho, como nosotros mismos ¿Recuerdas?-dijo tocándose el cuello-

Kyoko se sonrojo como un volcán, parecía que salía humo por su cabeza, Ren sonrió divertido...

-No creas... para mi tampoco es fácil hablar de eso... que fue tan nuestro tan intimo, pero no sabes lo feliz que me hace saber que no fue pura actuación que lo que sentimos y vivimos entre esas cuatro paredes fue tan real como lo que tenemos ahora...

-yo... yo no entendía como había sido capaz de hacer una cosa así!... pero sentí en ese momento que te perdía... que te estabas dejando vencer por esa otra persona que habita dentro de ti ese que esta entre mi Nii-san y Tsugura-san, ese que parecía tener una lucha interna... sentí como si te hubiera sacado de un pozo oscuro... que era un lugar donde solo tu estabas... y te estabas dejando vencer por él... por eso lo hice pero cada vez que lo pienso me siento avergonzada, de hecho pensé que me reprenderías por mi comportamiento...tan vergonzoso.

Ren la miraba atónito, estaban mas conectados de lo que él creía sin palabras se habían comunicado y habían salido juntos de esa oscuridad... siempre pensó que ella no se daba cuenta, pero ella veía más allá podía reconocerlo tanto en cuerpo como en alma... una y mil veces... su destino era estar juntos... jajaj y el que nunca creyó en cosas como esa!... pero el amor le había demostrado lo equivocado que estaba, ella había nacido para amarlo... ya no tenia dudas...

-yo jamas te reprendería!... bueno salvo por una cosa!

-¿Qué?-dijo alarmada-

-que... no me dejaste marcar mi deseo en ti...-dice mirándola con deseo-

Kyoko volvió a avergonzarse... Pero recuperó el aplomo y lo enfrento determinada...

-Eso te pasa por ser un Playboy... y andar queriendo enseñarme técnicas que aprendiste con otras mujeres...

-Para serte sincero nunca he marcado a una mujer como mía... nunca he sentido una mujer como mía... como lo siento contigo-la mira serio-, no te voy a negar que he tenido varias relaciones antes... pero jamas con ninguna sola de esas mujeres sentí tanto como contigo... el solo hecho de que tu me tocaras o me sonrieras para mi era suficiente para ser feliz... jamas he extrañado ni he amado a nadie como a ti... tu eres la única mujer que deseo con todo mi ser...ó sea en cuerpo y alma...

Ambos se quedaron mirando intensamente en un código que parecía que solo ellos entendían, ambos habían sufrido de distinta manera... pero en su interior sabían que eso los ayudo a encontrarse con su verdadero destino... y lucharían por mantenerse así...

**Hasta aquí este capítulo, Ren esta determinado a contarle la verdad a kyoko, para que no hayan mas secretos... impulsado por su amigo Rick... pero ha decidido que tiene que llevarla a dos lugares muy especiales para él... ¿Donde sera?.. bueno esa sera otra sorpresa que veremos antes de que pasen el año nuevo!, por otro lado por cuidar y proteger (celos)... Ren se convertira en el hermanastro de Kyoko para no permitir que koga se le acerque a su novia... y aun Fuwa no se ha enterado de la verdad...¿Qué ocurrirá cuando el lo sepa?**

**Bueno espero les haya gustado esta nuevo capitulo...y se viene los hermanastros en el próximo capítulo... ****¿Cómo sobrellevará Ren, este desafió autoimpuesto?.. bueno nos leemos! **


	4. Chapter 4 : De vuelta al Set

Eran las 7 de la mañana, sonaba el despertador...kyoko abre los ojos con pesadez, busca a tiendas algo que añora... no, no es su almohada, es el hombre que le quita el sueño, pero no lo encuentra, se espabila buscándolo por la habitación, pero siente ruidos extraños en su baño... ella hace un mohin de decepción... ella internamente deseaba despertar entre sus brazos nuevamente...esto era malo para ella... Se estaba mal acostumbrando a tenerlo así de cerca, pero como no se iba a mal acostumbrar... si lo pensaba ella era la afortunada de poder besarlo, estar en esos brazos y dormir junto a él... muchas lo querían pero solo ella lo tenía, eso la hacia sonreír como la boba enamorada que era.

Esos besos y esos brazos que eran su perdición...como sera otras cosas de el, ayyy no kyoko! no puedes pensar esas cosas tu eres una chica japonesa ... no puedes estar pensando como olía su piel desnuda...como se sentía al tacto... cuando... ya! ya! para de pensar en eso!, se recriminaba a si misma, aunque sonreí sola con eso al igual lo roja que se sentía solo de pensar de nuevo en esos deseos impuros que debía alejar de su mente por su bien!, no quería que su novio creyera que era una pervertida, aunque en el fondo lo era pero no quería admitirlo, solo el hecho de haber dormido de nuevo con el entre sus brazos... era el cielo para ella y la hacían desear más.

Pero de una cosa estaba segura, que aunque todos desearan a ese hombre era solo de ella, y nadie podría pensar con ese porte y esa aura de caballero y perfección... pudiera encontrarse un hombre tierno, juguetón y sumamente monopolizador como era su adorado novio...pero ¿que estaría haciendo que se oía tanto ruido?...tenía curiosidad

Pasado unos minutos se escuchó la voz de sus amado, quien le preguntó.

-¿amor estás despierta?

-si, ¿que estas haciendo?

-te tengo una sorpresa cierra lo ojos

-esta bien!... ya los tengo cerrados

Kyoko estaba curiosa, ¿que sería su sorpresa?, sentía como la sombra de su amado novio avanzaba hacia ella... pero no decía nada

-ya ahora puedes abrirlos

Kyoko abrió los ojos y vio a un hombre alto pelo castaño como lo usaba yashiro san... con lentes y una camisa blanca y jeans rasgados en las rodillas de color negros... sino fuera quien sabía que era... pensaría que era el hermano de yashiro-san, pero en una versión más sexy e informal, pero no ese cuerpo y esa contextura solo le podían pertenecer a él a su hermoso novio.

-que te parece hermanita, aquí estoy tu querido hermano mayor Satoshi Johei ... ¿qué tal?

-¿quien eres tu y que hiciste con mi novio? Jajaj -se puso a reír kyoko-, sabes pareces el hermano perdido de yashiro-san jajajja-reía sin parar

-¿eso quiere decir que apruebas el look? ¿Hermanita?

-jajaj creo que nadie sabría que eres tsugura-san jajaja, te ves parecido a yashiro-san...aunque en una versión mas sexy e informal jajajaj

-oye esas comparaciones con mi manager no me están gustando... ¿tanto lo has observado?

-bueno si soy muy observadora más con hombres guapos como ustedes cerca, hay que recrearse la vista ¿sabes?

-haber ... haber ¿como es eso de hombres guapos como ustedes? No me digas que te gusta yashiro-san ?

-bueno, como nunca pensé que tsugura ren se pudiera fijar en mi alguna vez... siempre pensé que quizás Yashiro-san seria un buen candidato algún día -dice con fingida inocencia-

-se acabo ! Esta despedido! no lo quiero cerca mío, ni muchos menos cerca tuyo!... como se atreve !

-jajajajj jajajaj...

Kyoko se partía de la risa de ese comentario, respiraba entrecortadamente por la risa... y le dice casi sin aliento

-no me digas nii-san ¿siente celos de nuestro querido y guapo manager?

-tu no deberías andarte fijando en otros hombre -dice enojado-

-¿no vez que estoy bromeando contigo?, que reconozca que yashiro-san, es guapo, es como reconocer que kijima-san y koga-san son guapos eso todo el mundo lo sabe, no significa que me guste o lo quiera de novio... porque yo al único que quiero para eso es a ti... solo estaba bromeando nii-san, no seas celoso!

-pues no me parece divertida tu broma!... está bien no lo despediré! Pero los mantendré vigilados -dice como un niño mimado- (como a kijima y en especial al fastidioso de koga)

Kyoko se levanta de la cama y se pone de pie en ella para lanzarse al cuello de su alto amor, que estaba apesadumbrado, y lo mira deseosa, para fundirse con él en un beso que él recibe gustoso... porque esos labios eran su perdición... porque todo su enojo por esa broma que para él no fue graciosa...se fue de pronto al calor de esos dulces labios que lo llevaban a la locura con tan solo poder sentirlos una vez más...se separaron y se quedaron mirando con una sonrisa de complicidad y ella sonrió.

-vez al único que quiero besar es a ti... tu eres mi novio el amor de mi vida... no hay ningún hombre en el que posaría mis ojos con amor, solo es contigo, era una broma solo me pareció gracioso el look parecido a yashiro san, pero aunque te parezcas a el así... yo al único que veo es a mi novio adorado.

Kyoko aun en brazos de su amor se lanzo nuevamente a sus labios, esta vez profundizando el beso como el le había enseñado... invadiendo su boca con cada centímetro con su lengua y dejándose llevar por ese sentimiento tan cálido que compartían al fundirse en esos Anhelantes besos.

Ren estaba extasiado, esa chica... no chica esa mujer, su mujer lo estaban volviendo loco... mas de lo que estaba, había aprendido tan rápido a besarlo, que definitivamente si aprendía así de rápido... perdería la poca cordura que le queda con ella y se dejaría llevar por sus más lujuriosos deseos, cuando se separaron ambos con el aliento entrecortado esta vez por la pasión desplegada con sus besos...y caricias apremiantes... se miraron deseosos, pero ambos sabían que debían detenerse o pronto cometerían una locura.

-ya entendí! Pero si estos van a ser mis recordatorios para darme seguridad... te aseguro seré el hombre más inseguro del mundo...

-oye! ¿Cómo es posible que el gran tsugura ren sienta celos de una chica como yo..?

-¿como tu?...¿dices que no tengo motivos suficientes?, ¿como tu de hermosa, como tu de maravillosa, de sexy, divertida, que me derrite con sus sonrisas y me aterroriza cuando me increpa... que para mi es la mujer más hermosa del mundo y la que amo con todo mi ser ?

Kyoko se colocó roja ante ese comentario...nunca le habían dicho tantas palabras de halago juntas y menos espero escucharlas de él...

-es .. que... yo

-¿que no lo habías escuchado antes?... es que la gente que conocías antes eran unos completos idiotas, no significa que yo no sepa valorarte, yo ahora le agradezco a ese bastardo lo que hizo, porque asi te trajo hacia a mi, así que acostúmbrese porque para mi no hay mujer mas hermosa que tu en el mundo... y eso nadie lo cambiara.

Kyoko estaba abrumada ante tales palabras, Ren sonrió y levantó su barbilla y le dijo.

-eres mi todo nunca lo olvides... y cuando estemos en el lugar que te invite...despues que termines tu trabajo...entenderás muchas cosas más de lo que significas para mi.

-amor mi trabajo! Se nos hace tarde... tengo que irme a filmar

Kyoko suelta a ren del cuello y salta de la cama rumbo al baño, pero ren la hace voltear...

-claro báñate imooto, pediré el desayuno... y no olvides soy tu querido hermanito de ahora en adelante...nada de andarme robando besos a escondida... -sonríe maligno-

-eso queda para ti, johei, te advierto que tengo un novio sumamente celoso, es capaz de enojarse porque encuentro guapo a su manager, y tu que te pareces a él me podrías tentar -dice burlona-

-kyoko! Ya para con eso de Yashiro-san o de verdad me enojare!

Ren cruza los brazos en señal de estar enojado y cierra los ojos molesto, volteando la cara... refunfuñando como un niño...kyoko trata de contener la risa

-vamos Johei no seas infantil... tu sabes que yo solo amo a Ren... el es mi único amor!

-Así entonces tendrás que enseñarme para convencerme!

Ren abre un ojo para espiar la reacción y kyoko lo mira divertida, ella comienza a caminar hacia el felinamente y cuando esta frente a el toma su rostro para que la mire, comienza acariciar con su mano, cuando el esta bajando la guardia y comienza a inclinarse para que ella lo bese, ella le sonríe traviesa para luego salir corriendo al baño carcajeando y diciendo

-lo siento johei al único hombre que debo demostrarle mi amor es a mi amado ren... como el se ha ido no tengo nada que demostrarte a ti jjajajaj, ademas ya se nos hace tarde!

-heyyy kyoko espera!

Pero Ren no alcanzo a decir nada más y ella se encerró en el baño riéndose y el quedo con las ganas de sentir sus mimos y besos... su cara de decepción daba pena... aunque luego suspiro resignado y divertido.

-ya me las pagarás imooto... eso no se le hace a un hermano! Y como hermano mayor puedo castigarte !-le grito al baño-

Por respuesta solo escucho como ella se seguía carcajeando divertida... resignado sonrio para luego llamar a pedir el desayuno.

—

En el auto venían ensayando el nuevo papel de Ren, de Satoshi Johei, se habían puesto de acuerdo como se habían conocido como es que eran medios hermanos por parte de padre, y como hace dos años se conocían, y hablaban por teléfono de vez en cuando, Satoshi vivía con unos tíos de parte de madre y sus primos, desde que dejó kioto cuando lo trasladaron a la comisaría de Biei, el era policía, Ren decidió que era lo mejor, para que nadie se atreviera a acercarse a ella... en especial koga.

Llegaron al hotel conversando divertido y metiéndose en la piel de medios hermanos, fueron directamente a la locación, allí kyoko entró junto a Johei y se lo presentó al director, el lo saludo cordial... y le dijo que podía quedarse por la locación, siempre y cuando no interrumpiera o generara molestias en la filmación.

Aunque Johei tenía intención de parecerse a setsuka, ser hombre le daba varios problemas, no podía llegar y entrar al camerino de su hermanita, tenía que mantenerse en la sala de espera mientras ella se cambiaba, lo más que podía hacer era conversar con ella en los descansos y darle agua, y aunque le frustraba un poco se sentía orgulloso de ella, porque veía lo maravillosa actriz que se había convertido... le impresionaba de sobremanera sus expresiones y sus maravillosas acrobacias como Momiji... ella era impresionante, verla tan extremadamente hábil y ágil... tenia hinchado el pecho de absoluto orgullo hacia su novia, lo único que no le gustaba eran los constantes acercamientos que buscaba el bastardo de koga.

Ya casi era la hora del almuerzo... kyoko había terminado y se estaba refrescando después de una impresionante batalla en la nieve, donde derroto a mas de 15 personas ella sola... kyoko salio risueña a encontrarse con su querido hermano quien no pudo contenerse para decirle lo que pensaba.

-sabes querida hermanita, eres realmente impresionante me has dejado anonadado al ver esas escenas ha sido fantástico! Eres excelente actriz y muy hábil...con la espada! te felicito!

-Gracias Johei, no sabes como me alegra oír tus palabras, sobre todo viniendo de ti querido hermanito, ya que posees una gran destreza y habilidad!

Ren estaba tentado de salirse de su personaje y darle un fuerte abrazo y muchos besos!, pero no podía tenia que mantener las apariencias hasta mañana, en eso una voz, que reconoció enseguida dijo.

-kyoko-chan ¿no nos presentas?

-ohhh! koga-san ... siii te presento a Satoshi Johei mi medio hermano.

-hola mucho gusto, futuro cuñado soy hiromune Koga, encantado -dijo con una sonrisa-

-koga-san no siga bromeando asi, menos delante de mi hermano, el podria creer que habla en serio!

-pero que tiene de malo kyoko-chan tu eres una mujer soltera y yo también, no tiene nada de malo que nos frecuentemos como sabes algún día...tu y yo nos entendamos!

Ren estaba usando todo el máximo autocontrol disponible para no saltar sobre él y romperle de cuajo esa maldita sonrisa al bastardo!

-koga-san, no sea bromista por favor y menos delante de mi hermano, el es un poco protector y lo podría malinterpretar.

-y quien te dijo que bromeo?... ¿o aun tienes esperanza que Tsugura Ren podría hacerte caso?... piensa el, no se bajara de su pedestal por ti... en cambio yo si estoy dispuesto a subirte a mi altura y darte el lugar que te mereces de mi brazo.

-Hiromune-san, creo que sus insinuaciones están molestando a mi imooto, le pido respeto por ella, si quiere galantearla, debería aprender a ser mas caballero con una dama en especial delante de su hermano que esta dispuesto a defenderla de molestos e impropios hombres que no saben cortejar una dama como ella.

-pero si no he dicho nada para ofenderla... estoy diciendo que es de mi interés eso que tiene de malo?

Kyoko toma del brazo a Ren para intentar calmarlo podía sentir su aura de completo enfado crecer.

-Johei tranquilo no me ofenden, las bromas de koga-san, el es un bromista empedernido, que no se sabe controlar en el nivel de sus bromas...no lo tomes tan enserio!, vamos al comedor a almorzar!

-si, satoshi-san no te enojes, solo bromeo contigo, aunque lo que dije de ese Tsugura es en serio!, solo quiero que tu hermana no le hagan pedazos el corazón por ese tipo engreído, como el se cree una estrella inalcanzable...el nunca fijaría sus ojos en ella.

Ren tenia los puños apretados y trataba por todos los medios controlar su semblante, con una seriedad impoluta como era su personaje.

-si tienes razón imooto, vamos almorzar, solo es un bromista que no sabe lo que habla de tu sempai, al parecer ni siquiera lo conoce

-¿tu conoces a tsugura? ¿No me digas?

-si lo conozco y mejor de lo que crees, lo conocí cuando fui a tokio a encontrarme con mi hermana, y fue un excelente anfitrión, todo un caballero, de ahí que somos amigos, y se como quiere y respeta a mi hermana, mucho mas de lo que veo de usted.

-vaya... vaya, quién le diría que tsugura ren, se bajaba de su pedestal de superestrella para conocer al hermano de su kohai.

-el no es como tu crees koga-san, pero ya por favor vamos a comer muero de hambre!-dice kyoko-

Kyoko toma el brazo de Johei, quien imaginaba como romperle el pescuezo a ese maldito bastardo, como se atrevia a tratar de conquistar a kyoko, diciendo esas cosas de mi...pensar que en realidad el no tenia idea de lo que hablaba le hizo calmarse y reunir el poco autocontrol que le quedaba para responderle civilizadamente en vez de lo que realmente merecía el muy bastardo.

-si imooto dejemos esta conversación sin sentido y vamos a comer!

-yo los acompaño! Así nos conocemos mejor Johei-san, para que veas que soy mejor anfitrión contigo que ese!-sonrio encantado-

Ren solo camino con kyoko y no respondio, ya que estaba a un milímetro de perder el control de la situación y no quería! Debía mantenerse en el personaje... el mismo se había puesto en la situación para proteger a su novia de ese bastardo... y eso precisamente era lo que tenía que hacer - sonrió con malicia-

Koga hablaba y hablaba, durante el almuerzo de sí mismo realzando sus cualidades y porque era mejor que Tsugura ren, Kyoko miraba a uno y otro y disimulaba la risa, de ver como su adorado novio fingiendo ser su hermano, le respondía con ironías que Koga tomaba como halagos hacia él... y lo hacían creer que se estaba ganado el favor de su futuro cuñado como él decía.

El almuerzo de tortura para Johei/Ren se terminó, y koga se despidió alegre de su nuevo amigo Johei para irse a su camerino a preparar, kyoko miró a su hermano divertida y le dijo.

-¿estas bien?

-por favor dime que ese cerebro de pájaro no lo encuentras guapo como yashiro-san.

-bueno, guapo si es... pero también es un cerebro de pájaro no entendió ninguna de tus indirectas jajja, futuro cuñado jajaj.

-no te burles kyoko, no sabes lo difícil que fue para mi, quería romperle esa maldita sonrisa.

-querido hermanito... tu mismo te pusiste en esta situación... sino estarías en el hotel disfrutando del clima y de la laguna azul, mientras yo termino de trabajar

-si e imaginando como te abordaba ese cerebro de pájaro, mejor así lo mantengo a raya... hermanita querida.

-ya no te sulfures tu sabes que al único... que amo eres tu -dice bajando la voz para que el solo la escuche-, no olvides en que mundo trabajamos, ya voy a cambiarme! Espérame aquí Johei -sonríe guiñandole un ojo-

Ren se quedo meditando eso... tendría que aprender a vivir de esa manera, ambos eran actores y no podía estar con ella todo el día ambos tenían trabajos que hacer... tendría que aprender a confiar en ella.

Antes que kyoko saliera de su camerino, salió koga-san vestido de la época y se acerco a Johei alegre

-Johei-san... aun no sale tu bella hermanita, sabes yo desde que la conocí, supe que era una chica especial, distinta a las demás, solo lamento que sea una de esas chicas locas por Tsugura Ren, pero como el no toma a nadie en serio, seguro que la podre conquistar, no sabes como me lamento ahora que no haya audicionado para el papel de Chidori, así podría haber tenido la oportunidad de acércame románticamente a ella más rápido, tu ya me entiendes futuro cuñado.

Koga le guiño un ojo y Ren suspiró para soltar el aire contenido, para no gritarle, y usando toda su fuerza de voluntad, porque ya no le quedaba autocontrol.

-quizás si Tsugura Ren hubiera aceptado el papel Shizuma-san, quizás a mi hermana le hubiera generado mayor expectativa ese papel, como ellos tienen tanta conexión no me extrañaría.

-¿como sabes eso?

-kyoko me lo contó, dijo que le dijiste eso en la audición de momiji, cuando te conoció.

-¿así que te ha hablado de mi?, creo que la impresione, sino fuera porque admira a Tsugura, y es su kohai, yo creo que ya se hubiera fijado en mí, me admiraría a mi.. ¿No crees?

Este si que tiene cerebro de pájaro, solo escucha lo que le conviene, aggghhh ya me está exasperando!

-no lo se en realidad! Ren es un gran sujeto! Y gran actor!

-bueno yo soy mejor que él...si el no existiera todos reconocerían que soy el mejor y te lo demostrare te invito una copa a la noche para que hablemos como hermanos.. Futuro cuñado.

-me encantaría, de verdad (estrangularte), pero vine a pasar tiempo con mi querida hermana, le prometí llevarla a conocer la zona, ya que como viajo con nosotros a Biei, no ha podido ver mucho de hokkaido, así que tenemos planes.

-y los puedo acom...

Justo en ese momento llegó kyoko, que miraba a ese par extrañada y los interrumpió dejando la pregunta en el aire y a Ren con ganas de sacarla de ahí de inmediato.

-¿Johei?, puedes hacerme un favor, olvide en tu jeep mi teléfono, y necesito llamar a yashiro-san para preguntarle algo muy importante el director necesita una respuesta rápida.

-claro! O si gustas te presto el mio y lo llamas de una vez y luego voy por tu teléfono

-o que buena idea Johei, gracias!

kyoko tomo el telefono y busco el contacto y empezo a llamar y se alejo un poco de ellos, koga se extraño y preguntó

-que raro que tu tengas el numero de su manager

-¿que tiene de extraño?, lo tengo en caso de que necesite comunicarme con ella de emergencia, después de todo es su manager.

-ahhh claro si tienes toda la razón!

-bueno como te decía... podría...

-ya listo! Gracias hermanito, yashiro te manda saludos y dice que cuando puedas lo saludes, voy donde el director, koga-san te están esperando.

-el deber llama Cuñadito, mira el gran actor soy, Ya nos vemos mas tarde!

Ren no tuvo fuerzas para responderle y solo le hizo adiós con la mano con un sonrisa tenue, esto estaba siendo demasiado agotador... que querría yashiro, aprovechare de ir por teléfono de kyoko y lo llamare.

-¿yashiro que quieres?

-¿dime que el hermanastro de kyoko no esta en el set?

-¿que comes que adivinas?

-uff Ren! ¿y si alguien te reconoce?

-he estado toda la mañana aquí, nadie se me ha acercado excepto el bastardo de koga..y sabes como me dice el muy hijo de ·#·$%&·" me dice futuro cuñado

-jajaj te lo mereces por irte a meter donde no te llaman

-gracias... amigo -dice con ironía-

-¿y por eso estas rudo conmigo?

-grrr

-¿paso algo mas?

-no nada mejor no preguntes

-¿estas enojado conmigo?

-te dije que no preguntes, no quiero ni acordarme!

-¿pero yo que te hice?

-grrr, es que kyoko me bromeo me parezco con este look a tu hermano perdido, pero mas sexy!

-¿enserio? ahora tengo curiosidad de verte ¿y solo por eso estas enojado conmigo?

-no! también bromeo según ella que te ha estado mirando, y que eres guapo!

-pero si lo soy.. tu mismo lo reconoces y has tratado de seducirme con tus encanto... tus palabras fueron un guapo y con clase manager jajaj, ¿recuerdas?

-pero viniendo de ella no me parece gracioso!

-jajajaj ¿y que tiene de malo que ella note lo guapo que soy?... si es por eso yo también la encuentro guapa a ella, dile que le devuelvo el cumplido.

-ya suficiente!

-ya! ya! no seas celoso son bromas... aunque la encuentro guapa, y ella a mi eso no quiere decir que yo valla a intentar algo con ella, dios sabe que moriría en tus manos al primer intento jajjaj

-eso te lo puedo asegurar!

-vamos Ren! solo son bromas, piensa en el mundo que ustedes se desenvuelven, lleno de mujeres y hombre guapos, no puedes tener celos de todos... debes creer mas en su amor por ti, o te volverás loco.

-si tienes razón, creo que tendré que aprender a vivir con eso... aunque ya estas advertido!

-jajaj, ya entendí, Te tengo buenas noticias para que te animes

-conseguiste todo lo que te pedí

-claro! ¿Quién es tu eficiente manager?

-eres grande yukihito solo por eso no te despido!

-ehhh?

-ya no importa, yo me entiendo

-ahh ya entendí! que malo eres conmigo!... en fin ya esta todo ok con los permisos y con los viajes.

-pero hay algo que debes saber, que no te gustara

-¿Qué?

-fuwa esta en tu primer destino y podría encontrarse con ustedes!

**Ren se ha ido a meter al set de kyoko el primer día casi termina y ya esta al borde de los nervios entre las bromas de kyoko por su look y la actitud de Koga, y aunque su idea era estar a solas con kyoko, por ser hombre no puede estar en su camerino como quisiera... aunque no crean seguro buscara la oportunidad...por otro lado esta listo lo que encargo a yashiro para el esperado viaje... pero a donde irán... y como sabe yashiro que fuwa estará allí? se encontraran con él ? seguro que si... hay que ponerle salsa picante al fic... no todo puede ser idilio para los enamorados que ya están empezando a entender lo que significa tener una relación en el mundo del espectáculo... espero les haya gustado el capitulo... nos leemos**


	5. Chapter 5 : Deseos de Amor

-¿quee?, ¿estas completamente seguro?

-si, dijo a los medios que se iría de vacaciones allá, porque necesitaba tomar un descanzo, suspendió un concierto que tenia para Año Nuevo, incluso!

-aghhh, que mala suerte!, pero ya que!... solo serán dos días allá, ademas esto es muy importante!, no me puedo acobardar ahora...aunque se diera la desgracia de encontrarnos con el ...bueno gracias! por todo!

-De nada, por las dudas por favor viajen con los disfraces por favor, suerte!

-muy buena idea!, gracias amigo adiós!

Ren se quedo pensativo, enfrentar a Fuwa era algo que tarde o temprano debia pasar, aunque tampoco tenia la certeza de que eso sucedería en este viaje, aunque la probabilidad de que eso ocurriera pronto eran muy alta, pero no debia temer después de todo, ahora kyoko era su novia y se amaban, aunque aun nadie lo supiera en realidad, pero debía confiar en ese amor, y en su destino entrelazado.

Observo que todos ya se estaban retirando, al parecer las filmaciones de hoy habían terminado, sonrió con suficiencia.

Se acerco al camerino de kyoko, y al ver que no había nadie, trato de abrir la puerta, pero estaba con seguro, se escuchó la voz asustada.

-¿quien?

-Kyoko, Soy yo Johei

-ok, espera me estoy cambiándo

-vamos abre rápido!, ahora no hay nadie!

Se sintió el seguro y Ren entro como un rayo, al entrar vio que kyoko estaba en ropa interior tapándose con pudor con el traje de pelea de Momiji, Ren al verla quedó paralizado y la recorría con la mirada, hambriento de ver más, ella sonrojada y nerviosa le dijo.

-perdo...na...es.. que... te dije que me estaba cambiando!

-al contrario te agradesco... poder verte asi...definitivamente esa Ropa te queda maravillosa -dice con una voz ronca sin quitarle la vista de encima-

Kyoko al escuchar eso se sonrojo, ese simple gesto fue todo lo que necesito Ren para desearla aún más, acortó la distancia entre ellos y comenzó a besarla desaforadamente, al colocar sus manos en su cintura desnuda, ella tembló ante su contacto, cosa que lo hizo sentir aún más loco por ella, solto una de sus manos para atraerla completamente hacia él, para besarla con la mayor de las lujurias, su beso era invasivo, candoroso, ella no pudo más que sucumbir ante el deseo que crecía en su ser, y respondió con intensidad al fuego que él le provocaba, se enlazaron así entre besos ardorosos y caricias lascivas que iban subiendo de intensidad, ambos se estaban perdiendo en la boca del otro, en las caricias del otro, en las sensaciones que estaban creciendo dentro de ellos... sin que nada pudiera detenerlos... pero de pronto sintieron un golpe en la puerta, ambos se separaron abruptamente y se miraron asustados, cuando sintieron cómo alguien trataba de abrir la puerta y volvió a golpear esta vez diciendo.

-kyoko-Chan ¿estás ahí ? Soy koga.

Ren frunció el ceño molesto y kyoko lo miro divertida, le acaricio el rostro para tranquilizarlo y responder

-si koga-san, me estoy cambiando.

\- oh perdona, es que te estás tardando el bus ya sale para el hotel.

\- ahhh gracias!, pero no te preocupes por mi.

-si quieres les avisos que estas retrasada ¿o te espero?

-no, te preocupes!, yo me iré con Johei, Gracias por avisar de todas maneras!

-¿y tú sabes donde está Johei-san ahora?

\- debe estar por ahí, -dijo nerviosa- había ido a buscar unas cosas a su auto.

-ahhh de veras que Johei anda en auto...pero si quieres los espero!

Ren al escuchar eso frunció el ceño aún más enojado, kyoko le sonrio con dulzura, el al verla negó fuertemente con la cabeza enojado.

-koga-san prefiero que no, ahora que lo recuerdo Johei me pidió que lo acompañara a comprar unas cosas personales antes de volver al hotel, ve tranquilo en el bus no te preocupes.

-ehh, ¿pero yo los puedo acompañar?, ya conozco la zona, les seria de gran ayuda, enserio..

-te lo agradezco, pero mejor que no, lo qué pasa es que mi hermano es un poco receloso con sus cosas y seguro no le gustaría que vinieras con nosotros... bueno con su genio es capaz de dejarte aquí, más con las bromas que le hiciste al almuerzo.

-ohh, pensé que habíamos congeniado -dice sorprendido-

-Yo mato a ese cerebro de pájaro! -susurro Ren entre dientes-

-no es que no le agrades, pero no le gustan los extraños en su auto, lo cuida más que a mi jajaj, y tampoco le gusta que se metan en su cosas personales, recuerda como es policía es algo desconfiado con las personas mejor nos vemos en el hotel ¿Te parece?

-Claro! bueno siendo así me voy, nos vemos más tarde entonces! -dice contrariado-

-si, gracias Koga-san por entender

Sintieron unos pasos, de retirada, kyoko lo miro divertida

-vez los aprietos que me pones!

-así cómo estás yo te apretaría a mi toda la vida.

Kyoko se miró sonrojándose de inmediato, se dio cuenta que estaba solo en lencería, ya que el traje se le cayó cuando usó sus manos para responder a las caricias de Ren, se intento tapar con sus manos sumamente avergonzada.

Él la miro divertido, por su actitud avergonzada, sobre todo después de lo que estaban haciendo hasta hace poco, de solo recordar ese instante, su amigo volvía a despertar, pero no!, debía controlarse, no era el mejor momento para eso, ¡ay dios cómo deseaba a esa mujer!

-¿Me dejas ayudarte?

-¿Ehh?

-¿Me dejas ayudarte a vestirte?

-¡Es que yo! ¡Es que!

\- Lo prometo solo será vestirte, esta vez -dice con voz ronca-

Kyoko asintió tímida, y él en silencio la tomó de la mano se dirigieron al colgador que tenía su ropa.. sacó los pantalones de este, los deposito en un silla saco la chaqueta y luego la polera, miro a kyoko intensamente, con sus manos tomo las de kyoko y las subió, ella entendió que debía dejarlas así, tomo la polera y con delicadeza se la colocó en la cabeza y en lo brazos...empezó a bajar lentamente hasta que dejó a la vista solo la boca de kyoko, sonrió encantado y sosteniendo con sus manos la polera, se agachó para besarla de forma posesiva invadiendo toda su cavidad bucal con su ardorosa lengua, ella se dejó invadir sin pudor, él soltó sus labios y empezó a bajar por su cuello dejando un camino de besos húmedos, ella no se movía pero lo dejaba seguir, intentando contener lo que eso la hacía sentir, pero el podía sentir como temblaba ante cada beso, eso le encantaba, bajo un poco más la polera dejando solo sus pechos al descubierto los cuales beso con devoción con besos castos y juguetones, estaba tentado de sacarlos del sostén para poder sentirlos con sus manos y con su boca, pero si lo hacia perdería el control de la situación asi que los cubrió y luego se deslizó con su lengua hacia su vientre para al fin depositar la polera completamente, ella lo miraba curiosa y él con su sonrisa juguetona.

Ella iba hablar pero él la silenció con un dedo y luego con un beso casto, la tomó en brazos y la deposito con suavidad en la silla libre, tomó los pantalones, se arrodilló ante ella, tomo el pantalón de la silla, para luego tomar su pie derecho, e introducirlo a una pata del pantalón, repitió la acción con el izquierdo, para subir el pantalón con mucha suavidad, rosando con sus manos por cada parte donde la tela la iba cubriendo hasta que llegó a sus muslos, sus manos iban acompañadas de una mirada abrazadora y deseosa, Dejo de acariciar los muslos para tenderle una mano para que se levantara, ella hechizada por esa mirada y las caricias a traves de este acto, tan simple pero tan erótico a la vez, que la hacían querer experimentar un poco mas.

Como leyéndole el pensamiento Ren se arrodillo ante ella para subir el pantalón hasta su torneada cola acariciando aun a traves de la tela con suavidad con sus manos cada parte que iba cubriendo el pantalón, hasta posicionarlo por completo en ella, a lo cual ella reaccionaba cada vez mas gustosa a su tacto y tanto que no pudo contener un leve gemido que se le escapó, ella avergonzada se tapo la boca con las manos y el le sonrió encantado de ver como sus caricias provocaban ese maravilloso sonido en ella.

Ella le sonrío con timidez y comenzó acariciarle el cabello en respuesta y él le sonrió fascinado a que estuviera tan receptiva a sus caricias, se levantó con lentitud sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, tomó la chaqueta, la colocó por su espalda y la envolvió entre sus brazos de frente a ella, obedientemente colocó sus manos en las mangas y él se la acomodó hasta que quedó completamente puesta la tomó de las solapas y la acercó a él para darle un beso fervorosamente, demostrándole todo el deseo, que ella le provocaba, y que sentía arder aún más después de lo experimentado, y que ella se lo devolvía gustosa ya con mayor expertiz, que lo dejaban al borde de perder el poco control que le quedaba de la situación, se separaron y se miraron deseosos, tanto que se sintieron mutuamente cómplices.

-ha sido placer poder vestirte -dijo con voz ronca-

Él la miraba extasiado y ella aunque avergonzada, pero embelesada por el, le dijo en un susurro.

-para mi también ha sido un placer!

-cuando quieras! -dijo sonriendo-

-siempre querré -dijo algo avergonzada-

Ren la miro gratamente sorprendido, podía sentir como ambos querían lo mismo, su conexión era muy fuerte tanto física, como emocionalmente, pero debían esperar, debían esperar para poder hablar sus asuntos aun pendientes.

-yo también, yo quiero todo y mas contigo, pero después de nuestro viaje amor, porque quiero que seas mía en cuerpo y alma, por siempre.

Kyoko sumamente sonrojada solo fue capaz de asentir y Ren la abrazo con ternura y le susurro

-¡Te amo!

-yo también te amo Ren!

El la abraza con ternura, y le da un beso tierno lleno de amor, para sonreírle enamorado.

-vamos a dar una vuelta, quiero mostrarte un lugar, que se que te va encantar!

Ren conducía contento, kyoko aun lo miraba algo sonrojada por lo que había ocurrido hace uno momentos entre ellos, aún tenía una extraña sensación en su cuerpo, quería hablar de eso con él, aunque le daba un poco de vergüenza, pero después de todo no habría nadie mejor que el para comprenderla y hablar de estos temas.

-¿Ren donde vamos?

-no seas curiosa...es una sorpresa ,pero te prometo te encantará!

-no lo dudo -sonríe encantada-

-ya falta poco!

-Ren, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta? -dijo tímida-

-claro dime!

-¿Aunque sea algo un poco vergonzoso?

-lo que sea, puedes decirme lo que sea!

-Es que yo... es que yo...me sentí algo extraña con lo que sucedió entre nosotros ...

-te sentiste mal, con que tocara de esa manera? -dijo algo preocupado-

-No... no es eso! Solo sentí cosas extrañas en mi cuerpo, cosas que nunca antes sentí, mi cuerpo involuntariamente reaccionaba a tus caricias, me sentía... como ansiosa, pero no queria dejar de sentirte, y aunque estaba nerviosa, era como si algo dentro de mi quisiera más...pero a la vez como que no podía contener la explosión de cosas que me hacías sentir...yo..yo...-kyoko respiraba entrecortado recordarlo le había evocado esas sensaciones-

Ren la miraba de reojo algo contrariado por la pregunta o mas bien por lo que ella trataba de explicarle, ella le estaba preguntando qué era lo que sentía... hay kyoko porque me pones en estos aprietos!,... pero después pensó con tristeza, seguramente ella nunca había sentido antes cosas así, con nadie y tampoco tenia nadie con la suficiente confianza y cariño con ella que le hubiera podido hablar de estas cosas antes.

-Bu...eno...amor... eso que sentiste se le llama deseo...

-¿Deseo?

-Es como cuando tenias ganas o te dan ganas de que te bese, pero ahora quieres algo más allá de los besos, es como la antesala del...

-sexo!

Kyoko lo dijo tan fuerte, que Ren se espanto y freno para mirarla.

-jeje no tienes que decirlo de esa manera, yo también siento ese deseo por ti, aunque yo contigo quiero hacer el amor...

-¿Hacer el amor?

-claro, aunque para serte franco seria mi primera vez en ello.

-¿ehhh enserio?, pero si... tu... has tenido otras... chicas...¿o no?

-Bueno si, pero nunca antes me había enamorado, - dijo algo avergonzado-solo sentía el deseo pasional por un cuerpo de manera física, por ti no siento eso.

-¿o sea que una chica plana y sin gracia como yo no provoca esos tipos de deseos? -dijo entre curiosa y triste-

Ren la miró frunciendo el ceño molesto, pero luego pensó que en realidad para ella era difícil estos temas, y debía ser más explícito, aunque a él igual le costará, porque no era algo que hablara con las chicas, bueno en realidad con nadie.

-De plano, solo es tu vientre mi amor, y eso lo se mejor que nadie porque he visto tu cuerpo casi desnudo, el cual es perfecto para mi, tan hermoso que casi no me pude contener, pero me he conformado con solo tocarlo un poco, no por que no quisiera hacerte más, fue solo porque me contuve, pero con solo eso me has hecho sentir como nadie, senti tocar el cielo con las manos al poder perderme en tu piel, tu no sabes como me tentaban tus senos, no sabes como quería besarlos, lamerlos...poseerlos como míos, sentir tus piernas y tus caderas... ha sido un suplicio maravilloso y déjame decirte que no solo a mi me provoca hacerte, eso, te puedo asegurar,que más de un hombre desearía estar en mi lugar, tener una mujer tan bella como tu, entre sus brazos, solo ese niñato idiota y ciego de Fuwa podría decirte estupideces como esas...de que eres plana y sin gracia, porque tu eres todo lo contrario para mi... de hecho si no te hago el amor ahora mismo, es simplemente porque quiero que sepas todo de mi antes, porque quiero que cuando hagamos el amor tu estés segura que me deseas a mi por completo, como yo te deseo a ti.

Kyoko estaba completamente roja de pies a cabeza, esas palabras habían incrementado sus deseos impuros por él, pero además la hacían sentir, el amor que le expresaba Ren con esas palabras.

Él sonrió enamorado, y ella lo miró apenada, él tomó sus manos con delicadeza, acariciandola con ternura, con una de sus manos tomo su mentón para que ella lo mirara y le dio un beso tierno...

-amor puedes decirme siempre todo, lo que sientas y lo que quieres, y también lo que no quieras... porque yo te amo, y siempre estaré para ti...te lo prometo.

-gracias! Ren, saber que te sientes como yo, me deja más tranquila...yo también te amo! Y estaré para ti siempre

Ambos se miraron con determinación y amor, sabían cuanto les había costado para al fin amarse, su falta de confianza en si mismos los hizo amarse en secreto mucho tiempo, pero ahora que se tenían el uno al otro, debían confiar mas el uno en el otro para poder tener una relación, solo faltaban un paso final... las verdades.

-te parece si ¿vamos por tu sorpresa?

-si vamos!, recuerda que debo trabajar mañana, no podemos demorarnos mucho.

Ren asintió y condujo feliz, hasta llegar a un sendero empinado, donde el paisaje se volvía cada vez hermoso, kyoko iba fascinada observando el paisaje nocturno, llegaron a lo alto había un mirador, Ren estaciono el auto.

-Espera! Yo te abro la puerta!

Ren salió rápido del auto y al abrir la puerta le tendió la mano, ella se la dio y el la tomo por la cintura, para abrazarla, la giró con rapidez y ella de la sorpresa se sonrió, el le tapo los ojos con sus manos y le susurro al oído.

-¿confías en mi?

-claro!

-Camina... yo te guío!, te va encantar!

Caminaron así divertidos, como unos pingüinos pegados, Ren le susurraba cosas al oído y ella entre nerviosa y divertida caminaba a lo desconocido, de pronto él se detuvo, le dijo.

-preparada...3..2...1...

Ren le destapo los ojos, y deslizó sus manos hacia la cintura de kyoko para abrazarla, y apoyó su mentón en su hombro derecho, kyoko estaba asombrada una vista espectacularmente hermosa se abrió ante sus ojos... de toda la ciudad de hokkaido iluminada tan espectacular!, simplemente la vista era maravillosa!

-Ren es simplemente preciosa! No puedo creerlo se puede ver toda la ciudad desde aquí !, ¿donde estamos?

-si es una de las 3 vistas más hermosas de japón, estamos en el Monte Moiwa.

-es maravillosa Ren, gracias me encanta !

-¿Sabes que también es uno de los lugares más románticos de Hokkaido?

-no, no lo sabia, pero estando contigo, cualquier lugar me parece romántico.

-Sabes que para mi también, pero la mejor vista es la que tengo aquí entre mis brazos.-y la besa en la mejilla-

Kyoko se sonrojo, y le sonrió enamorada... y le dijo

-gracias amor...por todo!

Se quedaron así abrazados, regaloneando, disfrutando la vista, y de estar juntos, después de más de una hora, decidieron ir a comer algo, cenaron divertidos, en un pequeño restaurante, pero al poco tiempo decidieron que ya era hora de volver al hotel, solo les quedaba un día mas para su tan esperado viaje.

-  
Camino al hotel se dieron cuenta de algo importante, que no habían reservado un cuarto para Ren esa noche, por lo cual tenían un pequeño inconveniente.

-ufff pero como no pensamos en eso amor!, ¿y si te registras con tu nombre Real?

Que! No puedo hacer eso... si tu me descubres antes que te lo explique, esto podría terminar mal... que hago que le digo.

-es que no puedo amor... aún no!

-pero porque es solo una noche, además nadie se va enterar... solo yo!

-no mi amor, si me registro como Ren cualquiera se podría enterar!

-pero ese no es tu nombre real, tu dijiste que era tu nombre artístico, aquí nadie debe conocer tu nombre real ¿o no?

Que! Que memoria que tiene!... bueno si le voy a decir la verdad, tengo que empezar por no seguirle mintiendo.

-si amor Tsugura Ren es mi nombre artístico, pero no te puedo dar mi nombre real, aun no, te prometo que mañana te explicaré porque no puedo decírtelo ahora.

-¿mañana?

-si cuando nos vamos de viaje

-porque tanto misterio amor, no te entiendo

-lo se pero confía en mi solo un día mas, te prometo que te lo diré todo.

-de acuerdo confiare en ti pero ¿Qué hacemos hoy?

-¿Que tal si me quedo contigo hermanita?

-que!

-Vamos amor! hemos dormido todos estos días juntos...

-pero en el hotel... ¿Creen que te lo permitirán?

-el hotel no tiene porque saberlo amor... por algo soy policía, me puedo infiltrar en tu cuarto amor!

-¿y si alguien te ve?

-entonces paguemos el cargo extra por una cama adicional en tu cuarto.

-¿se puede hacer eso?

-Bueno sino me infiltro -sonríe encantador-

Venían llegando al hotel conversando animadamente, se acercaron a recepción, cuando de pronto sintieron alguien que los palmeo en los hombros, asustandolos a ambos.

-como les fue chicos?

-Koga-san, me has asustado!, ¿que haces tan tarde?

-perdona Kyoko-chan no era mi intención asustarte, estaba tomando unos tragos en el bar cuando los vi llegar.

Ren lo miró con aura de odio, que kyoko sintió, pero solo hizo una mueca molesto, que Koga interpretó cómo que no lo había esperado para beber.

-pero Johei-san no tengo problema de devolverme a acompañarte, si quieres ir por un trago.

-no te preocupes Koga-san, no soy bueno para beber, además mañana ustedes deben ir temprano al set, es mejor que descansemos.

-si tienes razón tendremos que dejarlo para mañana.

Koga le sonrio amable y Ren lo miro inescrutable con una leve sonrisa de asentimiento, kyoko se sonrio al entender que Ren solo se estaba conteniendo para no golpearlo, podía ver como tenia los puños muy apretados, este se giro y de pronto hablo al señor de la recepción.

-Disculpe señor podría darnos una cama adicional en el cuarto de mi hermana, es solo por una noche, es que olvidamos reservar, y yo me voy mañana.

-yo no tendría inconveniente señor, siempre y cuando el productor lo autorice, ya que son cuartos reservados por el.

-tendremos que hablar con el productor...

-no se preocupen yo resuelvo eso, están en el bar aún, vamos yo los llevo.

Ren resopló resignado, al menos esta vez el cerebro de pájaro le serviría para algo, los tres avanzaron hacia el bar del hotel, vieron al director y productor con otros del equipo conversando animadamente, se acercaron cuidadosamente y Koga el cual se tomó la palabra.

-Kurosaki-san, disculpe que lo interrumpa, podríamos pedirle un favor.

-ohh Koga-san! Volviste!, dime en que te puedo ayudar -dice alegre-

-es que usted sabe que kyoko-chan tiene de visita a su hermano,a nuestro gran amigo Johei-san, pero no quedan habitaciones y estábamos solicitando una cama adicional, pero necesitamos su autorización, no creo usted tenga inconveniente con ello cierto?

-no veo inconveniente, siempre y cuando los cargos no se hagan a la producción.

-no se preocupe, productor Kurosaki-san, nosotros cubriremos los gastos, muchas gracias -dijo kyoko-

-entonces, voy autorizar y vuelvo enseguida.

-  
Después de arreglar todo, los chicos se fueron a dormir, Kyoko supo al ver a Ren acostado en su cama, que dormirían juntos nuevamente, la cama extra solo seria de adorno, sonrió divertida, el le abrió la cama y la invitó, ella feliz se acurruco en sus brazos y durmieron hasta el otros día.

Sonó el despertador Ren despertó y vio a su amada remolona en sus brazos, divertido comenzó a darle besos castos por toda la cara para despertarla, pero ella no abría los ojos para dejarse consentir, y al descubrirla empezó a hacerle cosquillas, ella se retorcía de la risa...

-jajaj...ya... para... para!, por favor Ren! Por favor!

-solo si me das un beso.

-jajaj...esta bien! Para! Por favor!... así no puedo!

-Solo si me das un beso...-dice divertido-

Kyoko determinada se lanzó en su cuello y lo agarró por sorpresa, cayendo sobre ella, y ella bruscamente capturó sus labios, besándolo con desesperación, invadiendo su cavidad bucal, y jugando con su lengua, Subiendo la intensidad del beso, Ren extasiado le correspondió fascinado y comenzó a devolverle el beso con caricias lujuriosas, ya que sus inquietas manos deseaban abarcarla por completo, ambos estaban dejándose llevar por la pasión y el deseo que ambos sentían, se separaron por falta de aire, y se miraron agitados pero intensamente, Ren descansó su frente en la de ella.

-amor debemos parar... !

-si lo se, debo levantarme, tengo que ir a trabajar -dijo agitada exhalando-

-sii, es mejor... pero mejor voy yo a ducharme primero...necesito darme una ducha bien fría.

-¿Ehhh?

-no importa, yo me entiendo!

Le dio un beso en la frente con rapidez y se fue corriendo, kyoko pudo ver como algo en sus pantalones del pijama estaba sobresaliente, cuando realmente se dio cuenta lo que era se tapó por completo roja como un tomate, y de pensarlo sintió una corriente eléctrica que la recorría por completo, la curiosidad y el deseo que esto le provocaba cada vez se volvía más complejo, sus sentimientos cada vez eran mas difíciles de controlar.

Por otro lado Ren había logrado controlar a su amigo, con la ducha fría, pero de pensar en ella, hacía que el agua fría no lo ayudará, decidió dejarlo ser y aplicar plan b, sonrió divertido y encantado, definitivamente ella era la mujer de su vida, se sentía como un adolescente enamorado, jamas una mujer lo había hecho sentir tanto y desearla de esa manera, solo ella podía despertar todo su ser, esa chica definitivamente causaba demasiado estragos en su cuerpo y en su corazón, definitivamente la vida seria mejor ahora que ella estaba a su lado.

-  
El día de grabación estaba pasando rápidamente para Kyoko, para Ren fue una tortura completa, ya que las escenas de hoy, Kyoko tenía varias escenas donde hacía cosas por el personaje de Koga, como una mujer enamorada, verla así tan buena actriz que realmente parecía una mujer enamorada, y lo peor el idiota de koga se aprovechaba cada termino de escena para tocarla, rosarla, susurrarle y lo peor llego cuando después de un escena donde ella terminaba en el suelo el le ofrece la mano a modo de ayuda, y a modo bromista la jala rápidamente, hacia el, para atraparla entre sus brazos divertido, kyoko de la impresión también se reía y lo golpeo en los hombros por lo que el le susurro en el oído, el divertido se hizo la victima y ambos se carcajeaban de lo lindo, Ren que en ese momento tenía una botella de agua, con la fuerza que la apretaba, hizo que la tapa saliera disparada, provocando un gran estruendo, lo cual hizo que el director lo mirara molesto, Ren se encogió los hombros y vio como la pareja que había provocado su enojo se acercaba a él.

-Johei-san ¿Que te ocurrió? ¿Porque estas todo mojado?

-ahhh fue un pequeño accidente, creo que sin darme cuenta tome una agua con gas, y con el trajín al abrirla exploto...

Kyoko al oír eso, lo miro con el ceño fruncido y él entendió que ella sabía perfectamente lo que habia ocurrido.

-pero no puedes quedarte así con este frío, en mi camerino tengo ropa que puedes usar

-ohh eres muy amable pero ando con mi maleta en el auto, ya que me retiro hoy.

Maleta con la que quisiera romperte la cara, por tocar y coquetear con mi novia maldito, ya veras!

-ahh mejor, puedes usar mi camerino si gustas para cambiarte!

-gracias te tomare la palabra en eso, para no incomodar a mi hermanita.

Kyoko lo miro extrañada, eso no era usual en el, ¿que estaría tramando?

-bueno voy por mi ropa, vuelvo enseguida

Kyoko se fue a su camerino extrañada, que le había pasado para actuar así de raro... y porque no vino a mi camerino, el no perdería una oportunidad así, o acaso esta enojado conmigo, porque me estaba riendo con koga-san?...

Tocaron la puerta y dijo que pasaran, pero se decepciono al ver que era la maquilladora quien venia a ponerle las heridas que necesitaba para la próxima escena... cuando llevaba casi una hora en eso, tocaron nuevamente y esta vez si era su querido amor.

-onii-san donde estabas? Me tenias preocupada

-estaba con koga-san imooto, estábamos teniendo una interesante conversación, por eso me entretuve

-¿ustedes?

-que te extraña hermanita, tu sabes que cuando quiero puedo ser el hombre mas conversador y encantador del mundo.

Kyoko se moría por preguntar, pero no podía estaban con mas gente, solo esperaba que Ren no hubiera hecho ninguna tontería, que lo delatara.

Cuando terminaron de maquillarla, un asistente llego a buscarla, ya que la estaban esperando, en esta escena comenzaba con ella malherida, por haber luchado para que su amado Shizumo, pudiera avanzar, el se devolvió buscarla junto a dos guerreros, ella se sentía agradecida y aun mas enamorada de ese gran hombre, en eso los atacan por sorpresa matando a los dos guardias, pero ella reaccionó rápido y salvo nuevamente a su amor imposible y mato a los emboscadores desmayándose en la nieve, rendida por el esfuerzo, Shizumo, al verla aun viva la toma y la pone en su espalda, para amarrarla a él y llevarla hacia adelante...

-corte!... estupendo...! Voy a revisar, pero me parece bien!

Kyoko al escuchar eso levanto la cabeza y koga la miro preocupado.

-¿Estas bien?

-claro recuerda que es solo sangre de mentira!

-jajaj si tienes razón... es que cuando te vi desmayarte realmente pensé que te dolía, eres una gran actriz...

-gracias koga-san, viniendo de ti es un halago.

-En eso se escucho al director-, -todo perfecto, por favor vallan a retoque para la escena la batalla final, si todo sale bien terminamos esta locación.

Al escuchar eso todos sonrieron menos koga, kyoko lo miro extrañada el siempre sonreía ante esas cosas, unos asistentes lo vinieron auxiliar para que kyoko se desatara y pudiera aumentar algunas partes de su herida porque en la próxima batalla ella sacrificaría su vida por salvar a la mujer de su amor imposible.

Para kyoko fue extraño,como Koga se fue rápidamente a su camerino, sin decirle nada, sin bromear lo cual le extraño aun mas...Se dirigió a su camerino con la maquilladora, pero al no ver a Ren por ningún lado todo le extraño aun mas... ¿donde se había metido?... ¿realmente se habrá enojado?

Cuando llego a su camerino, vio decepcionada que no estaba, reviso su teléfono y le alegro encontrar un mensaje de el  
-"querida imooto, pregunte al equipo y me dijeron que después de la escena solo quedaba la batalla final, asi que para no perder tiempo, me vine a buscar nuestros pasajes a la agencia que reservo yashiro-san, asi nos vamos al aeropuerto directamente, con amor tu onii-san (amor de hermano no seas fresca:D)"

Ella sonrio al leer esas palabras después de todo no estaba enojado, solo había aprovechado el tiempo, se sintió aliviada y contesto el mensaje, para luego dejarse maquillar, mucho mas contenta, ya le quedaba muy poco para terminar de filmar y podrían al fin tomar el vuelo para su mini escapada romántica, de pensar en ello se le subieron los colores al rostro.

Por otro lado Ren volvía contento con los pasajes y su plan en la mano, aunque la sola idea lo ponía nervioso, aunque estos días juntos le había demostrado cuanto ella lo amaba, pero ese amor de alguna manera se pondría a prueba ahora, cuando el le dijera toda la verdad, y eso de todas maneras lo asustaba aunque no quisiera, si todo salía como el lo tenia planeado se irán a su otro destino, sino tendría que esperar a que ella lo perdonara... pero eso mejor ni pensarlo.

Tomo valor, para volver a la locación, llego cuando ya estaban a la mitad de la filmación, cuando kyoko estaba luchando ferozmente al lado de Shizumo, en eso ve como Chidori salio del campamento para ayudarlo.

-por favor no te expongas por mi, Chidori vuelve al refugio, yo no quiero verte morir no podría vivir si tu mueres... por favor!

-yo tampoco quiero vivir sin ti...

El se deshace de los guerreros y la abraza, para besarla con desesperación ella llora y ve que dos hombres los van a atacar, y ella por defenderlo, lo separo tirándolo a la nieve, hábilmente repele a uno y mata al otro con su espada, pero no se dio cuenta que el otro por la espalda la iba volver a atacar, en eso Momiji se atraviesa entre ella y la espada, para salvarla, Shizumo se levanta enojado y mata al hombre que enterró la espada a Momiji, esta con demasiadas heridas agoniza, Chidori la sostiene en sus brazos llorando, y ella con rabia le dice

-no llores por mi no lo hice por ti, solo te salve porque el te ama, así que hazlo feliz o vendré del infierno a buscarte, me oíste, -dice con lagrimas de dolor-

-gracias Momiji, mi leal guerrera, nunca olvidare tu sacrificio, te estaré eternamente agradecido...

-Shizumo-san lo hice por ti... porque siempre te he amado en silencio...se que no me amas pero me conformo con que tu seas feliz, aunque sea junto a ella.

Shizumo se sorprende, y la mira con compasión y agradecimiento.

-perdóname Momiji, nunca me di cuenta de tus sentimientos, pero los agradezco sobre todo por haberla salvado...

-entonces ¿Te puedo pedir un último deseo?

-dime lo que sea por ti en tu lecho de muerte.

-por favor dame un beso...moriría feliz de ser besada aunque sea solo una vez por ti...

Ambos enamorados se miran y Chidori, le asiente a Shizumo, el entiende el gran corazón de sus amada, y de su leal servidora.

-esta bien, si es lo que quieres...

Momiji lloraba de emoción y dolor al estar agónica, y Shizumo se acerca a sus labios y le da un beso, ella toma su cabeza y le responde el beso...ella al soltarlo sonríe por primera vez en su vida con sinceridad, y le susurra mirándolo aun a los ojos.

-gracias... Shizumo-san siempre te amare!

Y se desmaya muriendo en los brazos de su amado aun con la mirada en el, quien le cierra los ojos y dice

-descansa mi valiente guerra ... tu lucha ha terminado...

-corte!, me parece bien, revisando.. esperen!

-kyoko-chan ¿estas bien?

-claro koga-san recuerda que solo es maquillaje.

-es que tu haces pensar a cualquiera que lo que estamos viviendo es real...sobre todo tu beso... fue muy ansioso como si de verdad fuera el deseo de tu corazón...

Kyoko se sonrojo por un instante, es que en realidad estaba imaginando que era Ren a quien le estaba pidiendo un beso antes de morir cuando pensaba que no tenia oportunidad con el, por eso se lo dio con tal intensidad...

-jeje siempre me meto en el papel... demasiado perdona, por eso...

-no al contrario me encanto... hasta me hubiera encantado devolvértelo, aunque quizas a tu hermano no le gustaría mucho.

-ehh? -dijo kyoko confundida-

-ahhh es que creo que no le parecieron mucho mis bromas, y creyó que estaba jugando contigo... y me advirtió que eso no lo permitiría...

Asi que eso fuiste hacer al camerino de koga-san a marcar territorio como hermano jajja con razón te fuiste a cambiar allá..jajaj rio internamente.

-ahh si el es súper protector conmigo, es asi desde que le conté una mala experiencia que tuve, por eso me cuida mucho, incluso mas que mi sempai, ya que el también lo sabe...

-ahh con razón y que te paso?... si me puedes contar...yo también podría protegerte!

-perdoname koga-san pero no es algo de lo que quiera hablar en estos momentos.

-claro entiendo!, cuando quieras hablarlo, no dudes en contármelo, a lo mejor me convierto en tu guardián y amigo o algo mas...

-gracias, koga-san, creo que por ahora solo amigos y colegas... pero te agradezco tus buenas intensiones, pero es todo lo que te puedo ofrecer mi amistad -dijo determinada-

Koga sintió como sutilmente kyoko lo estaba rechazando en sus intensiones de algo mas, si tenia un gran dolor podía comprenderlo mejor, y porque su hermano la cuidaba tanto... asi como el antipático de Tsuruga...quizás en realidad ella le importaba...ambos sabían por lo que la chica había pasado... pero no se rendiría...porque a el de verdad le gustaba...ella cada vez mas.

-¿amigos entonces? -sonrio amable-

-todo ok, muchachos... chidori y Shizumo, a la siguiente escena, momiji contigo hemos terminado tu puedes retirarte, si quieres.

-gracias director -sonrio feliz-

-buen trabajo kyoko-chan.

-gracias a todos adios!

Kyoko salio del set.. y encontró a Ren mirándola seriamente... no con su sonrisa habitual, creo que no le gusto lo que vio pensó, al acercases pudo notar su aura de enfado

-felicitaciones hermanita, haz hecho un excelente trabajo!

-lo mismo pienso yo, Johei-san tienes una hermana extremadamente talentosa...

-para mi ella es la mejor...vamos kyoko-Chan ya tengo todo listo.

-no van a volver al hotel.

-no koga-san iremos a pasar el Año Nuevo con nuestro padre, y mi madre.

-ahh que fantástico, -dice fingidamente feliz-... entonces nos vemos el próximo año entonces, amiga ... que tengan un excelente viaje -sonríe dulce-

-gra...gracias koga-san

Kyoko podia sentir lo tenso de la conversación y como Ren estaba realmente enfadado con la situación, cuanto tiempo más aguantaría sin estallar?

-Johei voy a maquillaje y me cambio

-te acompaño hermanita, tengo novedades que contarte... hable con papa y te tengo una gran sorpresa.

Kyoko lo miro algo contrariado pero fingió alegría, después de todo si eran noticia de su padre debería estar contenta..

-cuéntame!-dijo alegre y entusiasta-

Ren toco su nariz con un dedo y la hecho hacia atrás y le dijo.

-no seas curiosa imooto, o la sorpresa perderá su efecto,vamos!

Le guiño un ojo y la agarro del hombro para hacerla seguir.

-adios koga-san un gusto en conocerlo...y recuerde por favor ser cuidadoso con sus palabras, mi hermanita tiene quien la defienda de gente poco seria.

-no se preocupe Johei-san jamas le haría daño, a una chica como ella, ahora entiendo mejor todo, gracias para mi también ha sido un gusto conocerlo, espero nos volvamos a ver pronto.

Koga, le hizo un reverencia respetuosa, que Ren acepto y kyoko se sintió aun mas confundida con la situación...

-adios kyoko-chan, tengan ambos buen viaje...

Caminaron al camerino en silencio, pero kyoko podia sentir la atmósfera enrrarecida...

-Johei, estas bien?

-si, y cuanto antes salgamos de aquí mejor... aunque tu y yo debemos hablar...

-¿estas enojado?

-si, pero no contigo... apresúrate, ya no aguanto mas siendo tu hermano...

-ok, me daré prisa...pero no olvides lo que te dije Johei... tu sabes quien es la única persona a la que yo quiero.

-si lo se...no te preocupes eso lo tengo claro... ya date prisa por favor...

Kyoko se fue a que le sacaran el maquillaje y a ducharse, para cambiarse, Ren la esperaba impaciente fuera del camerino, cuando llego koga que también termino de filmar y le dijo.

-gracias Johei-san por tus palabras de la mañana, ahora entendí porque no quieres que jueguen con ella, y aunque ella no me dijo la mala experiencia que tuvo, cada vez me gusta mas, sobre todo después del beso que nos dimos... te prometo que no estoy jugando y me ganare su corazon limpiamente. -sonríe sincero-

Ren estaba apunto de saltar sobre el a romperle esa sonrisa de idiota... como se le ocurría decirle una cosa así, el muy cerebro de pájaro entiende lo que quiere del mensaje..estaba apretando los puños fuertemente para intentar contenerse cuando llego el productor cerca de ellos.

-koga-san te podrías quedar un momento, creo que necesitaremos repetir unas tomas con chidori, pero son muy cortas, casi fotografía.

-claro no hay problema... adiós Johei-san, nos veremos pronto -sonríe encantador-

-si antes no te mato -gruñe entre dientes-

-¿a quien vas matar Johei?

-al imbesil ese que tiene cerebro de pájaro -dice molesto-

La maquilladora lo miro sorprendida, y kyoko se sonrió levemente, y miro a la maquilladora, como diciendo que no era nadie, ella algo asustada por la aura oscura que emitía Ren se fue rápidamente, y kyoko le dijo algo divertida.

-creo que se te paso algo la mano nii-san, con lo de ser un hermano protector...

-y si no salimos de aquí pronto, tendrás un hermano asesino -dice sumamente enojado-

-ya cálmate! Nii-san, estoy lista vámonos y me cuentas lo ocurrido.

Ren solo gruño como respuesta y comenzó a caminar como un niño chiquito haciendo un berrinche, kyoko se sintió tan feliz de verlo asi, era obvio que estaba celoso de koga-san y despertar eso en alguien, en especial en su amado sempai, era algo que la hacia sentir aun mas amada,y aunque nunca le gusto verlo enojado... secretamente le hacia sentir feliz de que ella provocara eso en el.

—

Se subieron al jeep, y Ren aun refunfuñaba, y no le decía nada concreto, kyoko lo miraba de reojo, y pensaba que ese maravilloso y gruñón hombre, estaba mas irritado de lo normal, quizás tambien tiene que ver con lo que me tiene que decirme,que sera lo que me dirá?...bueno ya pronto lo sabría...de lo que estaba segura es que muchas sorpresas le esperaban en este viaje... que estaban recién iniciando.

Ren en todo el camino gruño, y no le dijo nada casi en todo el camino, pararon en un centro comercial para colocarse sus disfraces, y luego dirigirse al aeropuerto, cuando llegaron a la sala vip Ren agarro valor y hablo casi tímidamente.

-amor, se que tenemos mucho que hablar empezando por lo qué pasó hoy, pero estoy tratando de calmarme para no herirte con mi molestia,ni con mis palabras, ya que se que no es tu culpa, pero no puedo evitar lo que siento, pero ahora que estamos aquí debo pedirte un favor mas.

-amor yo te amo solo a ti Koga-san es solo un compañero de trabajo, no te amargues por eso.

-hablamos de eso luego por favor!, pero debo decirte ahora donde iremos, eso implica que en ti despertaran muchos porque...vamos allí, y te juro tengo una razón muy importante, pero necesito que lleguemos allá para hablarte de ello.

-ok, entiendo.

-solo te pido que confíes en mi, y esperes hasta que lleguemos allí para contarte todo, ahi estarás en todo el derecho de enojarte con migo, y si quieres tiempo para pensar a solas te lo daré, pero por favor no huyas de mi... y nunca dudes cuanto te amo, cuando sepas toda la verdad.

-Ren me estas asustando, ¿tan terrible es lo que tienes que decir?

-kyoko yo he cometido muchos errores y he dañado a mucha gente por ellos, pero además por proteger mis errores he mentido mucho incluso a ti para no ser descubierto, pero te prometo que aunque duela te lo diré todo.

Kyoko lo miro pensativa y pudo ver en sus ojos reflejado el miedo que le daba enfrentar su pasado, después de todo ella como setsu pudo revivir con el su dolor y apoyarlo en mas de una ocasión, ahora el quería decírselo...para eso era ese viaje debían hablar con la verdad, para poder amarse con libertad.

-confió en tu amor, Ren escuchare lo que tienes para contarme y no preguntare el porque de a donde vamos hasta que lo hablemos, ademas yo también debo confesarte un pequeño secreto que podría hacer que te enojes conmigo, pero si nos amamos ambos debemos hablar con la verdad.

-¿un secreto? ¿Es algo respecto a fuwa?

-no

-menos mal, -sonríe aliviado-

-¿pues a donde vamos entonces?

-afff... en fin... nuestro primer destino es...

Por alto parlante suena una voz que dice

-"pasajeros de primera clase del boin 764 con destino a la ciudad de kioto favor comenzar abordar por la puerta A"

Kyoko miro a Ren boquiabierta y el solo asintió.

-si es nuestro vuelo...

una voz conocida por ambos interrumpió sus pensamientos abruptamente y dejándolos aun mas asombrados.

-al fin!... como hacen esperar a una estrella como yo! Porque no arrendé un jet privado -dijo algo molesto-

Ambos al escuchar esa molesta voz se voltearon y comprobaron para horror de ellos que efectivamente le pertenecía a un rubio que reconocieron enseguida que estaba entregando sus papeles de viaje y se perdía dentro del avión... ese hombre era Fuwa shou...

—

**Hasta aquí este nuevo capítulo, un poco largo lo se, pero había que hacer avanzar la relación y era obvio él descubrimientos de sus propios deseos de amor no podia ser a la primera, Ren estaba molesto por varias cosas que ocurrieron con koga, pero al revelar el destino se encuentran con una persona que hará que la situación entre ellos sea algo mas dificil, se vienen interesantes encuentros y el enfrentamiento de ambos, de sus mayores temores...donde la verdad no es fácil de decir, aunque haya amor, siempre hay algo por lo que luchar y mas cuando se tiene que enfrentar de golpe...espero les guste... ya queda muy poco de este fic... nos leemos.**


	6. Chapter 6 : Miedos que confunden

Kyoko estaba sumamente anonadada iba a kioto y no solo eso Shou iba con ellos en el mismo vuelo ¿Qué estaba pasando? Le había prometido a Ren que no preguntaría, pero es que esto era demasiado...Ren al verla paralizada... se acerca a su oído para susurrarle, ella dio un respingo asustada, y lo miro un tanto sorprendida.

-kyoko, confía en mi, te prometo que te lo explicare todo, solo fue mala suerte encontrarnos con ese idiota aquí.

-Ren.. yo..

-Lo se, pero tengo todo preparado, y te prometo que después que lleguemos al lugar que quiero enseñarte, podrás preguntar todo lo que quieras... solo espérame un poco mas...

-fuuu... esta bien!, pero De qué pasa si shou nos descubre, conociéndolo hará un tremendo escándalo...

-amor, podemos seguir actuando con las personalidades de hermanos, tu puedes actuar como Setsu, mi dulce hermanita, así podría hacerte cosas que siempre quise hacerte cuando eras ella -dice con un dejo de lujuria en su voz-, y yo puedo seguir como Johei por precaución, el vuelo es corto, dura un poco menos de 4 horas, así que tranquila todo saldrá bien, vale Setsu.

-estando shou de por medio lo veo difícil...afff esta bien!, pero tendrás que explicar muchas cosas Johei -dice seria-

Ren levanta una mano como señal de promesa

-lo juro, no sabes como te amo! -sonríe aliviado-

Ren le ofreció la mano para caminar juntos hacia el portal para hacer ingreso al avión, entregaron sus tarjetas de embarques, y se internaron en este.

Pero como todo siempre debe ser algo mas difícil de lo habitual y las coincidencias para ponerlos a prueba no fallan, shou estaba sentado casi al lado de ellos, en la fila del centro del avión y lo peor cuando ingresaron, shou miro a kyoko de pies cabeza con interés y le sonrio ladino, incluso algo coqueto.

Kyoko hizo como que no lo noto, y Ren lo miro con desprecio, Kyoko se sento y el la ayudo acomodarse, le dio un beso en los labios de manera territorial y se sentó en su asiento al lado de ella, shou miraba con envidia en la fila del frente.

-¿amor estas cómoda?

-Si, tengo algo de sueño, la filmación ha sido agotadora hoy...

-ahhh !...por favor no me lo recuerdes...

-Johei ¿no me digas que estas celoso, de koga-san?

-pero si ese imbesil, se aprovechó del beso que le diste y mi me pareció que a ti no te desagrado en absoluto.-dijo frustrado-

-amor estabamos actuando, y si lo sentiste tan real, no es obvio ¿porque fue? -dijo sonriente-

-¿obvio? -dice molesto-

-claro, estaba pensando en ti, pensé que Shizumo eras tu, cuando yo no tenia esperanzas de que me amaras, pensando que estabas enamorado de Morizumi-san, y pensaba que al morir hubiera deseado poder robarte un beso aunque no me quisieras...

-¿de verdad estabas pesando en mi?

-claro en quien mas... tu eres el único hombre al que he amado de verdad y he besado, ¿quien mas podría despertar ese deseo en mi?

Ren la miro sorprendido y luego emocionado, el estaba enojado por su actuación pero ella solo pensaba en el, incluso en ese momento que tuvo que besar a otro.

-gracias por decírmelo, sabes yo también te tengo un pequeño secreto con respecto a lo mismo... ¿recuerdas cuando actué con momose-san... las escenas de amor?... pues yo también utilice mi imaginación y pensé en ti cuando tenia que besarla, aunque la realidad de tus besos superaron lo que imagine con creces -sonríe encantador-

-pero si eso fue hace mucho tiempo... ¿ya en esos momentos me querías?

-cuando tuve el bloqueo para interpretar mi personaje.. tu me ayudaste...si no hubiera interiorizado lo que sentía por ti en esos momentos jamas hubiera logrado actuar exitosamente ese papel.

Un flashback vino a la mente de kyoko, recordando cuando ella siendo Bou, aconsejo a Ren explorar los sentimientos que tenia por su chica...o sea ella lo aconsejo a el para que explorara sus sentimientos por ella, Kyoko se sonrojo mucho y comenzó a removerse sumamente nerviosa.

Ren al notarla tan extraña, se acerco a ella cariñoso y le susurro.

-¿te ocurre algo amor?...no me digas que esa morizumi, tu sabes que nunca he tenido nada con ella, yo te conte que solo trabaje con ella una vez.

Kyoko dio un respingo asustada y lo miro avergonzada,aun mas roja.. Ren la miro preocupado... y ella tímida le dijo.

-No, bueno igual me gustaría que me aclararas algunas cosas respecto a ella, ahora que somos novios podrias contarme porque le regalaste un anillo por ejemplo, pero es otra cosa es que recordé algo...que creo debo decirte

-¿que cosa?

-mejor te lo digo cuando tu me cuentes tu secreto... así será secreto por secreto aunque el mío es un pequeño secreto...

-pero cuéntame amor, confía en mi

-si confío en ti, pero me da vergüenza...no quiero que te enojes conmigo.

-pero tiene que ver con ese imbesil -dice algo precabido-

-noooo! Nada que ver!

Ren suspiro aliviado,y la abrazo con ternura.

-siendo asi, entonces hablemos de nuestros secretos cuando lleguemos, ¿te parece?

-si mi amor, te lo prometo!

-bueno, ahh y respecto a Morizumi, ¿que te hace creer que le regale un anillo?

-pues ella me lo dijo -dice molesta-

-pero amor esa chica es una mentirosa, que ella te lo dijera no es para que creas que yo se lo di -dice despreocupado-

-y que le dijeras : "Es todo lo que puedo hacer por ti, puse este anillo en tu dedo meñique de la mano derecha porque se supone que eso resaltara en ti tu verdadero potencial y aumentara tu poder de expresión, para desearte suerte" -recita como una niña chillona-

Ren la mira sorprendido, eso se lo dijo a kyoko cuando le dio el anillo del diente de leon, ¿acaso era por eso?

-Espera! por eso me dijiste que era de lo peor!

-claro! estabas ocupando la misma técnica con ella... y con...migo, aunque en ese momento pense que con ella la mujer que amabas y yo una chica común.

-¿o sea estabas celosa? -dice divertido-

-¿de que te ries?, a mi no me parece divertido

Se aleja de el y se refunfuña en su asiento, el la mira aun mas divertido, para el que ella estuviera celosa de el era maravilloso!, el habia estado tantas incontables veces celoso de ella, que por una vez ser el receptor de sus celos lo hacia sentirse extremadamente feliz.

-bueno ahora sabes como yo me siento con koga o kijima cuando se te acercan.

-pero lo de ellos siempre ha sido trabajo, tu no le regalas un anillo a alguien por algo de trabajo!

se voltea al otro lado del asiento simulando ver por la ventana para no mirarlo, realmente que ahora eran novios se sentia mas enfadada por las actitudes de playboy de su novio.

-Lo de kijima no fue del todo trabajo, casi haces que me vuelva loco de los celos, cuando te vi asi de hermosa en sus brazos...y ademas esta ese otro que hasta te ha besado...

-lo de kijima-san, en si fue por tu culpa!

-¿mi culpa? ¿porque?

-si tu no me hubieras confundido tanto con tus palabras y tus acciones, cuando te di la princesa rosa y me tomaste de la mano diciéndome que lo haríamos juntos... yo no habría estado hecha un lió, y el no se hubiera aprovechado de llevarme al salón de belleza, cuando me di cuenta ya estaba vestida y maquillada.

-ese maldito! o sea en ese momento mis sentimientos te habían alcanzado...porque no me lo dijiste, no sabes lo feliz que hubiera sido de saber que estabas confundida con mis palabras, te hubiera dicho mucho antes cuanto te amaba.

-supongo porque pensaba que nunca te lo iba a decir... tenia miedo de que me rechazaras y que te enojaras conmigo por tener sentimientos por ti, después que me pediste proteger mi pureza y te lo prometí, cuando descubrí lo que sentía por ti, me imaginaba que si lo sabias seria despreciada por ti, mi corazón se hacia pedazos, prefería tenerte cerca aunque supiera que nunca serias para mi.

El se acerca a ella y coloca su menton por su hombro y le susurra en el oido.

-pero la verdad es que siempre he sido solo tuyo, y se que mis reacciones egoistas y celosas aveces te hacian sufrir... perdoname por eso, nunca he sido bueno con mis sentimientos, ahora entiendo un poco mas porque siempre las cosas se han malinterprados entre nosotros... y respecto a ella, son ciertas algunas cosas... pero no es lo que imaginas.

Kyoko gira su rostro para mirarlo y el le sonríe tierno y continua en un susurro.

-la realidad es que cuando estábamos en un descanso de la filmación se le cayo un anillo a morizumi, yo como un caballero que soy lo recogí, cuando se lo iba dar ella me dijo que se lo habían dado por su cumpleaños, pero le quedaba un poco grande en su meñique, pues ahí yo le dije si sabia que significaba ese tipo de anillos, se lo dije como dato curioso, ya que lo recordé cuando vi el anillo, asi que ella muy sonriente me pidió que se lo colocara, así tendría mas bendiciones al ser entregado por mi, bueno en esos momentos no me pareció mal y lo hice... jamas pensé que eso podría generar celos en ti o un mal entendido, pero ella es una niña, nunca pensé que ella lo usaría para torturarte de alguna forma.

-tenemos la misma edad -dice refunfuñando-

-pero yo a la unica que veo como una mujer es a ti, es mas buscare el momento adecuado para regalarte un anillo de verdad, asi seras la unica chica que haya recibido un anillo de mi.

-amor no es necesario, no lo decia para que me regales un anillo, solo que para mi cuando me diste el anillo de flores fue muy especial, pero recordar que a ella le habias regalado uno y con palabras tan prometedoras me hizo sentir lo playboy que eras.

-yo tambien te di ese anillo con todo mi corazón, a la unica que le habia dado anillos de ese tipo era a mi madre, y ella los atesoraba como si fueras muy valiosos.

-yo tambien lo atesore, de hecho lo preserve en resina para no perderlo -dijo avergonzada-, aunque tu no lo supieras, ese regalo me hizo muy feliz.

Ren le dio un beso tierno, y kyoko se acurruco en su pecho y el la apretó mas contra el, estaba sumamente feliz y emocionado con esas palabras... ambos sentían en sus corazones como se liberaban de apoco sus dudas y como la confianza crecía entre ellos con cada pequeño secreto, o aclaración de malos entendidos. Ren decidió que no quería dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos en publico, porque eso seria malo para ambos así que le propuso ver una película.

Se colocaron a ver una película que Kyoko escogio, era una comedia romántica, "Yo antes de ti", kyoko sonreía divertida con la protagonista, y suspiraba con ojos de enamorada... Ren disfrutaba la película, pero mas disfrutaba de tenerla entre sus brazos y verla tan feliz, a pesar de saber que debía estar ante un mar de dudas, la película termino con kyoko llorando por la tristeza...Ren le daba besos en el cabello y la acariciaba con ternura, mientras la consolaba en su pecho.

-¿estas bien?

-si fue demasiado bello!, aunque muy triste!

-si vi como disfrutabas la película!...amor iré al baño un momento, ya vuelvo!

-ok, tengo mucha sed, podríamos pedir unos jugos

-Buena idea tengo sed, vuelvo enseguida y los pedimos.

Ren le sonríe y se levanta del asiento y se agacha para darle beso tierno en los labios, para irse por el pasillo... Sho que por alguna razón que el mismo no comprendía, observaba a la pareja cerca de el...mas a la chica que llamaba mucho su atención, al ver que la chica se quedaba sola, adelantándose llamo el carro de la azafata cuando llego pidió dos copas, y se levanto galante hacia kyoko y le dijo.

-Acabo de escuchar hermosa señorita que tiene sed...

Tiende la copa con una sonrisa galante, ante una atónita kyoko que lo miraba sorprendida.

-lo se hermosa!, soy el gran fuwa shou, pero no me dejes con la mano extendida, es un regalo.

Una mano fuerte toma la copa y con una voz ronca determinada escucha.

-Los regalos a una dama hay que comprarlos,y ella ya me tiene a mi para cumplir todos sus deseos...no necesita regalos de extraños...

-No podía permitir que una chica tan linda estuviera sola y con sed.

-creo señor que se está metiendo en asuntos que no le corresponden.

-¿acaso tienes miedo?, que ella al ver a un hombre como yo, se de cuenta ¿que esta perdiendo el tiempo con un hombre insignificante como tu? -dice con arrogancia-

Lo que Shou no sabia era lo que esas palabras estaban provocando en los que creía unos extraños, el solo se deleitaba con haberlos descolocados...

Ren por su lado estaba furioso, consigo mismo con todo, como era posible que este idiota sin saber aun que ella era kyoko, coqueteara con ella tan abiertamente, mas ahora que ella era su novia... tenia los puños apretados no quería hacer un escándalo en el avión, pero quería poner su puño en esa cara de ese idiota arrogante hace mucho, cuando se iba mover las manos de kyoko envolvieron su puño y la miro sorprendido.

Ella se levanto del asiento con un movimiento muy sexy, y una mirada que era solo para el de complicidad, pero a la vez de determinación...y con aire de indiferencia hablo a Shou.

-que bromista es usted...como es que dijo que se llamaba... ups ya me olvide!... ahhh bueno eso no importa en realidad... mi novio jamas podría tener miedo de algo como eso... porque el esta seguro de que el es el único hombre que yo amo, el sabe que no me dejo impresionar por cerebros de queso como usted.

Shou se sintió insultado... como esa mujer que llamaba tanto su atención desde que la vio subir al avión, lo estaba despreciando de esa manera...acaso ella no se daba cuenta quien era el... el podia tener a la mejor mujer y le estaba dando una oportunidad aquella desconocida...y ella lo estaba despreciando y prefería a ese idiota cuatro ojos a su lado... como podía ser tan tonta!

-mi amor me pides un jugo de los que tu sabes que me gustan, tengo mucha sed, y yo solo quiero beber de lo que tu me des -dice melosa-

Kyoko suelta una de sus manos y con ella toma la mejilla de Ren para hacerlo que la mire, ella le sonríe deslumbrante y el sin pensarlo soltó la copa haciendo que esta se derramara en la ropa de Shou y este gritara por la sorpresa molesto, al ver que Ren besaba a su novia con amor delante de el...como si el no existiera!

Después del beso Ren la mira a corta distancia, intensamente, agradecido, enamorado y feliz porque sin saberlo Shou había logrado disipar un pequeño peso en su corazón, el cual estaba detrás de ellos reclamando molesto por el trago volteado, tanto que las azafatas se habían acercado a calmarlo, Ren al darse cuenta del alboroto porque en ese momento sus ojos y todo sus sentidos solo habían sido de ella, se gira con una sonrisa de caballero y dice.

-Lamento haber derramado el trago... pero usted no debería andar ofreciendo tragos a novias ajenas, mas si mi novia le ha dejado claro que no esta interesada en nada de lo que usted pueda ofrecer... no porque se sienta famoso puede venir a incomodarla... pero si lo que le molesta es la ropa no se preocupe yo pagaré todos los gastos de tintorería.

Fuwa los miro con desprecio a ambos, sumamente enojado y les soltó con sorna.

-Ya no importa, esto no es nada para mi, ella es mas tonta que no sabe la oportunidad que acaba de perder de estar con hombre de verdad.

Fuwa se giro carcajeándose sobre su orgullo herido, lanzando su ultima cizaña se fue por el pasillo camino al baño, Ren aun tenia los puños apretados, quería molerlo a golpes, pero kyoko lo vuelve a detener obligandolo a mirarla.

-no vale la pena amor! Se lo que te digo, ven sentemos me haces falta.

Ante ese gesto su enojo se fue, y obedeció mansamente y se abrazaron en el asiento, ajenos a todos los murmullos generados por la conmoción de la situación.

El vuelo termino, sin mayores incidentes, mas que miradas furtivas de odio de parte de Fuwa hacia la pareja, Ren para no darle nuevas oportunidades a Fuwa, espero a que bajara del avión, para ellos bajarse, a la salida un vehículo los estaba esperando, kyoko al ver el vehículo puso cara de pánico, Ren al verla así pregunto.

-¿Que te ocurre amor?

-Johei se que me dijiste que no podía preguntar... pero ¿porque vamos a Riokan? ¿Que pretendes?

-¿Riokan?

Ren se da una cachetada mental, lo acaba de comprender... porque rayos no averiguo antes cual era la residencia de Kyoko... solo busco una cerca del lugar especial para ambos...

-Este transporte es de Riokan, donde yo crecí, donde ira tu quien sabes que estaba en el avión.

-aghhh!

Dijo Ren sonoramente, como era posible tener tan mala suerte de todos los lugares haber escogido presisamente donde vivio kyoko con ese... esto tenia que ser una pesadilla!

-¿no lo sabias verdad?

-yo..yo... lo siento no quería que las cosas salieran así, perdóname, si quieres buscamos otro lugar.

Kyoko lo miraba algo confusa, porque había hecho todo esto, por un lado la situación era totalmente anormal, pero en ella había nacido la curiosidad de llegar al trasfondo de esto, tenía un presentimiento en la boca del estomago desde que supo que vendrían a Kioto, y ya era tiempo de regresar a enfrentar sus fantasmas, más si querían tener un futuro juntos.

Kyoko lo tomo de la mano, al verlo tan abatido, el la miro confundido.

-vamos amor, enfrentemos nuestro pasados juntos, ya es tiempo.

Ren no hablo en todo el camino a Riokan, iba sumido en sus pensamientos, pero cuando iban llegando tomó una determinación... no podía seguir huyendo aunque tuviera miedo, aunque su miedo fuera perderla, no!no! la perdería sin luchar, miro que kyoko iba sumida en sus propios pensamientos, se aclaró la garganta y le dijo.

-Gracias!

-Ehh?

-gracias por amarme a pesar de saber que te he mentido y te oculto cosas... pero te prometo que desde hoy no habrá más mentiras, no mas secretos.

Ella asiente y el le da un beso en la frente, luego de unos minutos llegan a Riokan, para kyoko fue difícil volver y mas fingir que era una completa extraña, Ren podía notar su tensión, pero ella como la excelente actriz que era actuó como lo que eran en esos momentos una pareja que venían a disfrutar de las aguas termales y de una escapada romántica.

-Bienvenidos a Riokan...Sr Satoshi, Srta Hell si gusta los llevo a sus habitaciones y pueden bajar a cenar

-muchas gracias!

Kyoko se le dificultaba ver a Okami-san a los ojos solo asentía tímida, ella parecía no reconocerla y eso la tenía sumamente nerviosa, de pronto una voz pastosa que ya conocían los interrumpió.

-mamaaaa... cuando vamos a comer, tengo hambre!

-Shoutaro.. No vez que estoy ocupada con los nuevos clientes -dije molesta sin gritar-

-¿Que hacen ellos aquí? -dijo molesto-

-¿Conoces a nuestros invitados?

-si nos conocimos en el avión...no los quiero aquí -dijo con desprecio-

-Disculpen! Shoutauro! No seas grosero! Dijo nerviosa

-Mama!

-por favor! Siganme por aquí, yo arreglo esto después con mi hijo, el ya no recuerda como son las cosas por aquí! En media hora empezamos a servir la cena.

-Disculpe Okami-san como nos quedamos hasta mañana tendría algún salón privado o nos pueden servir la cena en la habitación, queremos estar tranquilos hoy. -miro a shou con molestia-

-si no tengo problema, aunque eso tiene un costo extra.

-por el costo extra no se preocupe, solo la tranquilidad mía y de mi novia me importa!

-De acuerdo, ordenare que su cena sea llevada al cuarto entonces, y disculpen lo mal educado de mi hijo.

-Muchas gracias!

Luego de instalar a sus nuevos huéspedes, se devolvió al recibidor principal, donde ella miro a su hijo molesta, el cual estaba con expresión de frustración.

-¿Que pasa contigo y esa pareja?

-mama porque no los echaste no los quiero aquí!

-porque no tengo razones para echarlos, mas que tu malcriadez, y este negocio no se permite eso, menos desde que tu nos abandonaste por tu sueño...pero no entiendo ¿porque quieres echarlos?

-en realidad no lo se!, desde que la vi quise acercame a ella y ella me desprecio

-que! ¿Te acercaste a ella teniendo novio?

-si y me rechazo! puedes creerlo! Vi es sus ojos como no le interese en absoluto y por alguna razón eso me lastimo... fue como si ...Kyoko me hubiera dicho que ya no me quiere!

-Pero eso no es posible esa niña siempre ha estado enamorada de ti... seguro cuando sientes cabeza ella te perdonara, es cosa de tiempo... y mientras tanto déjate de tontear con otras y concéntrate en lo que debes.

-mama kyoko parece estar interesada en alguien mas, aunque no quiera admitirlo, ella parece que se esta enamorando de otro y por alguna razón no quiero que eso pase yo no quiero permitirlo... pero no se que hacer yo le hice mucho daño! Y no se como repararlo.

-¿que sientes por ella?

-no lo se, solo se que me hace falta y que de pensar que pueda estar con ese actor de cuarta me hierve la sangre!

-hijo eso son claros celos, por lógica sientes cosas por kyoko chan y lo único que puedes hacer es hablar con ella con la verdad, pídele perdón y ve que siente por ti... ella siempre te ha amado... no creo que todo se haya muerto en su corazón, a pesar de las tonterías que hiciste, ademas Kyoko es de esa mujeres que ama solo una vez en la vida... ademas se conocen mejor que nadie, nadie puede competir con eso, ya que ningún hombre puede entrar en su corazón, ten fe te perdonara.

-si puede que tengas razón, por eso necesitaba unos días de descanso para pensar y saber que haré, y claro comer tu comida -dice con una sonrisa-

-bien, me alegra que estés madurando, vamos a cenar te prepare tu comida favorita...

Cuando los pasos de ambas personas se fueron un hombre alto salio entre las sombras y se dirigió de vuelta al cuarto que compartia con su novia.

Kyoko estaba pensativa, después de haberse bañado y con cierta parsimonia sacaba su ropa pero aun se mantenía envuelta con toalla, cuando entra Ren con lentitud, el al verla la abraza aprensivo.

Ella lo sentía como temblaba, pero no ¿era frió? Era miedo ¿o no?, ¿o acaso se sentía enfermo?

-Ren, ¿encontraste a okami san?...¿estas bien?... ¿que te sucedio?

-te... puedo preguntar algo... ¿crees que podrías decirme la verdad ahora?

-¿hee?, ¿Amor que ocurre?

-kyoko tu... si en el hipotético caso que Shou te dijera que te ama, y te pidiera perdón, ¿que harías tu? ¿Que sientes por el? ¿Me dejarías?

Kyoko abrió mucho los ojos por la sorpresa, pero al verlo temblando como un niño pequeño incapaz de mirarla por miedo a su respuesta creyó entender lo que sucedía.

-Ren no seas tontito... tu ya viste a Shou el cree que ninguna mujer lo puede rechazar, si el me pidiera perdón seria por su orgullo herido no porque me ama, pero si se diera el remoto caso que el dijera que me ama, eso no tiene importancia, acaso no te lo demostré en el avión, yo solo tengo ojos para ti y al único hombre que amo es a ti, no pienses tonterías, se que es estresante tenerlo tan cerca... pero sabes verlos a los dos juntos me hizo darme cuenta que por el nunca sentí lo que siento por ti... a ti te amo con todo mi ser y quiero estar siempre a tu lado.

Ren la abrazo con fuerza y comenzó a besarla primero con ternura y luego el beso se fue intensificando, las caricias se iban haciendo mas intensas, tanto que les costaba respirar, Ren deseoso y ansioso de ella, no corto el contacto sino que deslizo su boca al cuello de ella comenzando a lamerlo, a besarlo con aprensión, haciendo que a ella respirara entrecortado suspirando por la excitación que se le colaba por la piel, haciéndola sentir desesperada deseosa a mas no poder, sus manos exploradoras comenzaron acariciarlo al compás y a jalarlo por el cabello, a el esto le provoco un ronco gruñido, ambos se miraron lujuriosos, necesitaban mas el uno del otro, tanto que todo en ellos se los pedía a gritos, Ren en un intento de controlarse la abrazo a su cuerpo con fuerza y ambos se tensaron aún mas, estar asi de cerca los instaba a continuar... pero...

-yo te amo, y de verdad te deseo mas que nunca... pero no puedo kyoko! No así!, ahora más que nunca quiero que seas mía, pero no puedo hacerlo, no al menos hasta que sepas que me puedes perdonar, porque no soportaría... perderte

-yo también te amo Ren... y quiero ser tuya,-dice avergonzada- pero también quiero saber eso que tanto te atormenta lo que tu crees que es lo peor de ti, así sabre todo de ti y así seremos uno solo.

Ren debatia internamente, sentía su sangre hervir... la necesitaba tanto, tanto que su amiguito parecía palpitarle en la cara, de pronto kyoko se removió entre sus brazos haciéndolo emitir un gruñido involuntario... kyoko al sentir cerca de su vientre una protuberancia palpitante, se sonrojo, pero lo entendió de inmediato... curiosa lo miro divertida...

-Creo que tenemos un pequeño problema!.. Bueno quizás no tanto!

-¿te estas burlando de mi?

-solo digo que esa cosa esta palpitando en mi vientre

-jeje si supieras donde quisiera palpitar no dirías eso...-dice divertido-

-jeje solo me amenazas, espero que la verdad que tienes que decirme sea realmente buena...y no solo sea una escusa...

-Mogami-san, nunca pensé escuchar de ti tales palabras... una chica tan inocente y pura se esta convirtiendo en una pequeña pervertida!

Kyoko frunció el ceño y lo soltó molesta

-Bueno esto es tu culpa!, quizás deberíamos dormir separados para que no sigas con tus problemas.

-Eso no!, no volveré a dormir solo mientras tu seas mi novia y ademas quien te dijo a ti que me molesta que seas una pequeña pervertida... a mi me encanta la idea, te prometo que a mi problema también le encanta esa idea... es mas eso lo intensifica -sonríe encantador-

-pero..pero...

-shhh, entre parejas eso esta permitido... aunque solo conmigo puedes bromear de estas cosas... jamas dejare que ningún hombre te vuelva a tocar, porque tu eres solo mía, y te amare de tal forma que nunca querrás ni ver a otro hombre, te lo prometo!

-veremos -dice divertida-

-Asi!

Ren se lanza a ella a hacerle cosquillas y entre coquillas la lanza a la cama, haciéndola reír sonoramente, ella con la voz entre cortada de risa

-ya Ren!, para! para por favor no puedo mas..

-yo tampoco

Y se lanza a sus labios y los toma de manera posesiva sorprendiéndola, mientras sus manos se deslizan ansiosas por el cuerpo de ella, acaricia con suavidad sus piernas recorriendolas con suavidad, sus manos ansiosas se paseaban lujuriosas por su vientre, subiendo luego hasta posicionarse en el nudo de la toalla, con delicadeza lo suelta y abre la toalla, dejandola completamente desnuda, desliza sus manos desde sus pechos hasta su vientre rosando levemente su intimidad y devolviendose a sus pechos, sin meditarlo mucho se acerco a besarlos, comenzando a lamerlos y disfrutarlos, ella recibia esas caricias tan gustosa que lo instaba a seguir, se separo de ella y acaricio sus mejillas sonrojadas por la excitación la observaba con intensidad acariciandola con ternura.

-eres tan hermosa, tan deseable, tan perfecta... no sabes todo lo que quiero hacerte en estos momentos!

-a ...mi me gusta lo que me haces -sonríe tímida-

-aghh no hagas eso, por favor! no te das cuenta que estoy tratando de contenerme... y tu solo haces que crezca más mi deseo por ti...si sigo asi, no aguantare mas y te hare mia, mejor ire por una ducha fría.

Kyoko lo mira algo decepcionada y al ver ese rostro le dice.

-No te preocupes después de mañana no escaparas de mi, eso te lo prometo!

En eso se escucha como tocan la puerta y de afuera se escucha la voz de Okami-san, que hizo que kyoko se sonrojara mas aun, pero esta vez de nervios.

-Disculpen ustedes ordenaron la cena al cuarto, ¿podemos ingresar?

Ren sonrio divertido... salvado por la campana o mejor dicho por la cena o sino cometeria una locura

-Deme dos minutos, por favor!, vamos ve al baño -susurra-

Ren toma su chaqueta y se la coloca en la cintura para cubrirse y va abrir la puerta divertido de las tan extrañas situaciones en la que últimamente la puerta o el teléfono lo interrumpían.

Luego de haberse calmado o enfriado un poco el ambiente, cenaron entre risas y bromas, todo estuvo perfecto y disfrutaron de la comida y del momento juntos, terminada la cena, Ren se acerco a ella cuando estaba de espaldas sirviendo el té y la abrazó por la espalda con ansiedad y con el miedo que sentía, ella se dejo consentir podía sentir lo difícil que era para él toda esta situación...El le susurro timidamente al oido.

-Amor vamos a dormir... mañana nos levantaremos temprano

Ella solo asintió, se acostaron se dieron un beso tierno, se abrazaron, entrelazandos sus manos para dormir nuevamente en los brazos del otro.

Se levantaron Temprano, Ren le dijo que el lugar donde iban era una sorpresa, que esperaba que le gustara pero era necesario que volvieran a ahi...Kyoko suspuso que el había estado en ese lugar y como ella era de ahí seguro lo conocía, Ren nervioso le pidió a mitad de trayecto que se tapara los ojos con una venda y la cargo todo el resto de camino, estaba tan nervioso por lo que iba hacer, pero ya no había marcha atrás habían viajado hasta allí para eso, según el era la mejor forma de enfrentar la verdad. Ren al llegar reconoció el lugar de inmediato, en realidad estaba tan cual como lo recordaba hace ya casi 12 años de eso, pero ahi estaba el lugar en el que se habían conocido, donde ella sabría quien era el... y el sabría si ella podía amarlo a pesar de sus errores.

La bajo con delicadeza y se coloco a su lado, su corazón estaba al borde de salirse por su boca... pero ya estaban habían llegado a ese destino y debían enfrentarlo..

-Kyoko ahora podrás entender mucho y preguntar todo lo que quieras, pero por favor no huyas de mi, puedes volver al hotel si estas enojada conmigo y no quieres verme lo respetare pero por favor, no huyas de mi aunque sientas que me odias... prometemelo

-Ren por favor!

-prométemelo!

-esta bien te lo prometo, por favor ¿ya puedo ver?

-si, te amo! Por favor no lo olvides nunca

Ren quito la venda y a kyoko se le cayo la mandíbula, como... como era posible! El único que conocía este lugar aparte de ella y lo importante que era para ella era...se giro a Ren frunciendo el ceño y determinada

-como tu...no! no! no!... es posible ¿KORN?!...

-si soy yo!

**Hasta aquí este capitulo, Shou sin saber que la chica es kyoko, de igual manera muestra interés en ella, pero lo mas complejo es que el se tomo unos días para poder pensar... ya que se siente confundido... y algo celoso!**

**Por otro lado las cosas entre la parejita se están volviendo algo intensas, han aclarados cosas que provocaban celos entre ellos y eso les ha ayudado a sentir mayor confianza entre ellos, Ren a decidió decirle que es Korn, y de una manera en la que kyoko no podrá dudar que el es Korn, como reaccionara Kyoko? que sucederá entre ellos?... bueno se los cuento en el próximo capitulo...nos leemos...**


	7. Chapter 7 : Secretos y Deseos

-Ren ¿Qué clase de broma es esta? -dice descolocada-

-No es ninguna broma, por eso te traje aquí, porque, si solo te lo decía, sabia que te costaría mas creerme, ya que tu me has contado muchas cosas de Korn siendo Ren, y he dejado pasar mucho tiempo y cosas entre nosotros!

-Pero tu!, pero ¿Cómo? Es que no lo entiendo! -dice alterada-

-Lo se tengo mucho que explicarte!

-Pero... Korn es un hada... ¿Acaso tú eres un hada?...tú ..tú...¿Cómo sabias de este lugar? yo nunca te hable de él -dice completamente confundida-

-kyoko escuchame por favor, se que estas descolocada pero déjame explicarte

-Pero tu! me engañaste me has mentido todo este tiempo! ¿Porque?

Kyoko intentaba explicarse coordinar las ideas, y aunque su corazón le decía que era verdad que Ren y Korn eran uno mismo, pero no podía entenderlo...y eso le dolía...

-Mi intención nunca ha sido engañarte! Solo he sido demasiado cobarde...déjame que te explique por favor!

Kyoko lo miró con desconfianza, y frunció el ceño con determinación, esa mirada tan severa le puso los pelos de punta a Ren, pero no podía retroceder ni un poco aunque quisiera...

-Habla de una vez entonces! -dijo enojada-

-ok, pero pongamos más cómodos primero

Ren tomo del bolso que llevaba unas mantas térmicas para la nieve y las colocó sobre las rocas que solían jugar de pequeños dejó el bolso a un lado y se sentó, con su mano palmeó la roca del lado para invitarla a sentar se junto a él.

-Ven aqui siéntate junto a mi, se que estas molesta pero deja que te cuente la historia completa y luego me juzgas no huiré más de la verdad, te lo prometí, y tambien sabias que podía ser un poco doloroso, hablarte de esto.

-Tsugura Ren, habla ya por favor! -dijo seca-

-solo si te sientas! -dijo firme-

Kyoko lo fulmino con una mirada asesina y se sentó en las rocas junto a él, Ren suspiró resignado sacó una manta que se la coloco por los hombros a Kyoko para protegerla del frío y miró alrededor nostálgico.

-Kyoko para empezar yo nunca he sido un hada, cuando nos conocimos no te saque de tu error porque, el tiempo que comparti contigo en ese entonces fue tan maravilloso, tu me sonreías de una manera tan hermosa, y tu en esos momentos eras la única persona en mi mundo que me querías solo por ser yo, bueno aparte de mis padres, y supongo que no quería que te desilusionaras de mi y si sabias quien era yo, era lo más probable que tus sueños se derrumbarían.

-¿y quien eres realmente?

-Tu sabes que Tsugura Ren es mi nombre artístico, además en ese tiempo te lo dije me llamo Kuon

-¿Kuon?

-Si, en ese tiempo había aprendido recién japonés, y mi pronunciación no era muy buena supongo, así que te debió sonar como Korn, pero mi nombre es Hizuri Kuon.

Kyoko abrió mucho los ojos, y un flashback le llegó a su memoria, recordando cuando Hizuri Kuu, le corrigió el nombre de su hijo y las características que le contó de él... y que lo más parecido a una persona como él era el hada Korn...

-¿Eres el hijo de Hizuri Kuu?... no! no! no! es imposible!, si el esta muerto! Ademas yo te lo presente, ¿o acaso fingiste que no conocías a tu propio padre?

-Muerto no, desaparecido si, en realidad no había hablado con él hace casi 6 años, desde que huí de América, los abandone por no ser capaz de enfrentar mis problemas y mis propios sentimientos he sido un desagradecido y un muy mal hijo con ellos, pero ellos me han demostrado gracias a ti que si mantuvieron la distancia en mis decisiones fue por lo mucho que me amaban.

-¿Gracias a mi?

-Mi padre, cuando vino tenia la misión de que yo le enviará un mensaje a mi madre, como sabían que yo no aceptaría, porque yo dije que no me presentaria delante de ellos hasta que fuera capaz de conseguir aceptarme a mi mismo, e ir a ellos por mis propios pies, es por ello que al jefe se le ocurrió la idea... de bueno dártelo como misión LOVEME, ya que el jefe en esos momentos ya conocía mis sentimientos por ti, según lo que me contaron la idea era que papá te hiciera llorar para que me pidieras ayuda y yo lo fuera a buscarlo para enfrentarlo...pero según él no pudo contigo...-sonrió divertido- ya que como era de esperar, contigo lo esperado nunca es logrado, no solo no lloraste y no me pediste ayuda, sino que nos diste una lección a todos, Papá de hecho se encariño mucho contigo, incluso estaba dispuesto a ser crucificado por mamá por no llevarle el video, con tal de ayudarte, yo al verte actuar como yo me recordaste nuestra infancia y como amaba y admiraba a mi padre, y el jefe se quedó con un palmo de narices por que su plan original no funcionó como esperaba pero en si todos obtuvimos algo bueno de eso.

-ahhh gracias! me siento mejor por haber sido utilizada ahora...-dice ironica-

-Asumo que te utilizaron para llegar a mi, pero solo porque esos dos sabían lo importante que tu eras para mi, tanto que en años nadie había podido llegar a mi de esa manera, por eso lo hicieron, y porque no pueden evitar meter las narices en mis asuntos.

-Ya veo...-dijo algo sonrojada- ...pero lo que no entiendo es ¿Qué ocurrió con tus padres? ¿Porque no los quieres?

-Yo si los quiero, solo fui muy cobarde para manejar mis sentimientos en ese entonces, bueno y quizás todavía por eso preferí huir, primero huí de la presión de ser el hijo de dos grandes famosos que intentaba desesperadamente brillar con su propia luz, pero el medio y la gente es cruel, y yo fui demasiado débil, comencé a odiarme mucho a mi mismo, a la gente, no confiaba en nadie, me volví violento y me metía en problemas cada dos por tres, el único amigo que me quedaba se llamaba Rick (que era tu padre kyoko, aunque no puedo decirte eso), era varios años mayor que yo, pero como siempre crecí en mundo de adultos, no parecía que hubiera tanta diferencia, me hubiera encantado que lo conocieras el era un gran sujeto.

Kyoko noto como el semblante de Ren cambió abruptamente a triste, tenía ganas de abrazarlo, pero se contuvo aun quería escuchar más... y se sentía molesta.

-¿Qué lo conociera?...¿ya no son amigos?

-no, kyoko, el esta muerto!

-Muerto! ¿y qué sucedió?

-Pues yo lo mate!

-Que!

-En realidad lo mate con mi estupidez... por mi violencia descontrolada, yo estaba lleno de odio, estaba golpeando a unos sujetos y el por intentar salvarme de morir atropellado, lo atropellaron a el y murió desangrado en mi lugar.

-pero no lo mataste fue un accidente, entonces!

-hasta hace poco siempre pensé que lo mate, por eso sufría mucho cuando lo recordaba, pero gracias a ti empecé a expirar mis culpas, me di cuenta que todo lo que viví fue para volver a ti, porque si no fuera por ti yo jamás podría haber logrado enfrentarme a mi oscuridad, en realidad tu la sacaste toda de mi y me hiciste aceptarme con lo bueno y lo malo, yo no creía en el destino hasta hace unos días cuando supe que nuestro destino era amarnos. Se que te he mentido amor, pero lo hice por cobarde por tratar de seguir ocultando mi pasado, pero por ti lo afronte, por ti quiero volver a recuperar mi vida y aprender a vivirla junto a ti, porque no hay nadie en este mundo que yo quiera a mi lado más que tú... ¿Crees que podrías perdonarme?

-¿Tu te sentías culpable por la muerte de tu amigo?, ¿y llegaste a esa situación caótica por el odio que te genero ser hijo de dos famosos? y ¿no ser capaz de afrontarlo?, ¿y en vez de apoyarte en ellos huiste a Japón, te cambiaste el nombre y viviste todo este tiempo solo una vida inventada?

-Tal cual como lo haz dicho, lo se fui un idiota tratando de vivir como si fuera otro, tratando de ser una buena persona, según yo para dejar atrás mi pasado y empezar de cero, y hasta hace casi dos años me había resultado de acuerdo al plan hasta que reapareciste en mi vida y me hiciste salir a la luz, mi amor por ti hizo que saliera el verdadero yo, porque solo tu puedes sacar lo peor y lo mejor de mi.

Kyoko lo miró por un instante algo confundida, en realidad sus mentiras habían sido para proteger su secreto que tenían que ver con una muerte, y el la llevo hasta allí para demostrarle que siempre se habían pertenecido que su pasado en común era mas fuerte que todo lo que habían pasado, y que el también había logrado sacar lo peor y lo mejor de ella, amarlo y sentirse amada era lo mejor de su vida.

-Perdóname por no haber sido capaz de decirte la verdad, cuando nos vimos en Guam, lo iba hacer, te lo juro!, pero me deje llevar...me encanto la forma tan relajada con las que nos tratamos, y nunca creí que pudieras amarme y egoístamente me deje llevar por mi deseo de besarte...¿me perdonas? -pone cara de cachorrito-

-aghh no hagas esa cara tu sabes que me cuesta resistirme a eso

-entonces me perdonas! -triple cachorrito-

Kyoko sonríe divertida y con su mano le tapa el rostro, él estaba feliz porque a pesar de lo que han conversado ella no parece odiarlo... así que para él no había más felicidad que esa.

-Sabes creo que lo entiendo, no te justifico toda la maraña de mentiras que te inventaste, pero tampoco te odio por eso, he estado contigo en tus pesadillas y el dolor que te causaba tu pasado, sé que ha sido duro para ti y no soy quien para juzgarte, sobre todo que yo tambien he sentido ese odio que no puedes controlar, por eso entiendo porque no me lo dijiste, aunque me hubiera encantado saber que tenia a mi amigo de la infancia tan cerca sobre todo en los momentos difíciles que vivi, pero como dices tu el destino se encargó de reunirnos de nuevo y de qué nos enamoraramos, gracias por decírmelo! Aunque aun no entiendo del todo ¿como es que eres korn?, digo Kuon, cuando nos encontramos en Guam eras rubio y de ojos verdes...y después de nuevo tenias tu pelo normal.

-la magia de miss jelly, ella cambia mi cabello del natural a este, bueno el de abajo de la peluca -sonríe burlón-, y el color bueno son lentillas, cuando nos encontramos en Guam yo trataba de reencontrarme conmigo mismo, pero como siempre lo único que necesitaba para eso eras tu.

-pero porque me mentiste porque me hiciste creer de nuevo que eras el Hada korn de mis sueños...

\- porque me tentaste como siempre

-¿te tentaste?

-Si, vi que confiabas tanto en mi como Korn que me gusto esa sensación, hasta me sentí celoso de mi mismo -dice avergonzado-, en años era la primera vez que quería ser Kuon, solo para que fueras así conmigo, y bueno vi la posibilidad de que me besaras sin forzarte... bueno y lo aproveche, de eso soy culpable aunque no me arrepiento.

-pero ¿porque de esa forma?, si yo ya te amaba

-pero yo no lo sabía...

-pero yo después te conté como tu... bueno como el tu que yo creía conocer como tu, lo que había pasado con korn, ¿porque no me dijiste la verdad?... ¿porque te burlaste de mi?, tan tonta soy para ti que te reiste de mi...de esa manera! -dijo con tristeza-

-No mi amor, no eres tonta, aunque ingenua si eres y confías demasiado en las personas, pero eso es algo que amo de ti, no me reí de ti, solo fui demasiado cobarde para decírtelo, y eso que me prometí decírtelo la próxima vez que nos viéramos, por favor perdóname! Solo fui un tonto inexperto enamorado, que llevaba mucho tiempo amándote en silencio.

-No estoy enojada solo sorprendida de como pudiste actuar tan bien para hacerme creer que eras dos personas distintas, con razón eres el actor nro 1 de japón.

-Tú eres la primera persona que me hace salirme de mis personajes por ser yo mismo, estar contigo es más divertido que actuar...-sonríe feliz-

-Tú hiciste que descubriera mi amor por la actuación, solo prométeme que no habrá mas papeles entre nosotros.

-Te lo prometo!, de ahora en adelante solo seremos tu y yo, en la vida real.

Ella se levanta de su roca y se sienta en su regazo y le da un beso tierno para acurrucarse en su pecho, él la estrecha, se quedan así entrelazados un momento, kyoko se separa levemente y lo mira tímida.

-Siendo así, también hay algo que debo confesarte Re..nn digo ..aghh esto será difícil...

-jejej tu puedes decirme como quieras... hasta si me dices idiota, siendo tu voz reconoceré que me llamas...

-jajaj idiota no me gusta del todo jeje pero puede funcionar algunas veces jeje, prefiero decirte amor en privado... luego decidiré como debo decirte en público -sonríe divertida-

-Eso de en privado me gusto y ¿Cómo seria eso? -levanta una ceja-

-mmm eres un pervertido!

-soy tu hombre! contigo lo quiero todo siempre! -la abraza efusivo-

-¿Aunque yo también te haya mentido en algo? y puede que cuando lo sepas te enojes conmigo, en una de esas hasta te quieres separar de mi.

Ren se paralizó con ese comentario... ¿Acaso ella le había mentido...en algo terrible?

-¿se trata de tus sentimientos por Fuwa? -dijo apesadumbrado-

-¿porque piensas que todo se trata de él?.. Noo!

-¿será porque siempre ha sido la sombra entre nosotros? Además porque seria lo único que haría que me separara de ti que ames a otro...o a ese aún!

-No se trata de él, quizás exagere con lo de separarnos, pero de seguro te puede molestar, se trata de algo que pasó entre nosotros hace un tiempo, y siguiendo tu ejemplo te lo diré sin rodeos... ¿Amor no te extraño que yo supiera que tú querías a alguien, si siendo amigos nunca me has hablado de nadie más?

-bueno ahora que lo dices! ¿cómo lo supiste? si el único que lo sabía era...

-si el único que lo sabía era tu amigo el pollo bou...

-¿Tú lo conoces?

-mejor que nadie y tu tambien -sonríe divertida-

-No te entiendo!

-Hola tsuruga-kun, ahora que nos reencontramos porque no me hablas de ¿Cuál es tu problema ahora?, ¿o aun crees que tentekomai es un baile? -dice con la voz de bou-

Ahora el que abrió mucho los ojos fue Ren, o sea ella sabía todo de él, ella siempre había estado ahí para él, aunque él no lo supiera y le había ayudado cuando más la necesitaba... es que no podía creerlo!

-¿estas enojado?

-¿Porque no me lo dijiste?

-mmm Bueno la primera vez que nos encontramos yo te odiaba, y supuse que si sabias que era yo me atormentarías por siempre por poseer uno de los secretos de el gran Tsuruga Ren, ¿recuerdas como cuando me perseguiste hasta el baño después de eso? Tú en ese tiempo eras muy malo conmigo.

-jajaj si tienes razón!, es que yo quería alejarte de mi, tu presencia me perturbaba mucho y mas cuando te reconocí como mi amiga, no quería que me reconocieras, pero por mas que lo intente, tu como un imán me atraías hacia ti cada vez más... pero y después!

-Después empece a respetarte como sempai, te admiraba y quería ayudarte cuando paso tu bloqueo en Dark Moon, y cuando te abriste conmigo, trate de ayudarte...si te lo decía perdería tu confianza y seguro me odiarías... o al menos eso creía.

-jaja solo por eso, perdón por intimidarte de esa manera, y ahora que recuerdo tu incluso me aconsejaste casarme con la chica de mi corazón... recuerdas que dijiste que estaba en edad de casarse -dice pícaro-

kyoko se colocó sumamente roja ante ese comentario... el la miraba risueño no parecía para nada molesto con lo que ella le contó, ella suspiro aliviada, al parecer lo que sentían el uno por el otro era más fuerte que cualquier mentira por miedo que hubiera entre ellos.

-¿No estas molesto conmigo?

-No, pero ahora me han dado unas ganas de comer pollo

Se lanza a sus labios risueño y la besó repetidamente y la abraza con toda libertad y ternura, entre cada beso comienzan a intensificarse, Ren la acaricia por la espalda y posee su boca por completo con su abrazadora lengua, dejándolos a ambos deseos y casi sin aliento, al separarse ambos se miraban llenos de amor y lujuria, Ren recuperando el aplomo le dijo en un susurro...

-Amor...antes que nada y ahora que nuestros secretos han sido expuestos, quiero pedirte un último favor

-¿Haber?

-Hay un lugar más que quiero que me acompañes, ¿recuerdas? ahora que ya no hay secretos entre nosotros, quiero que me acompañes a mi casa.

-¿Quieres que volvamos a Tokio?

-No amor a mi verdadera casa, quiero que me acompañes a enfrentar mi pasado, quiero ir a ver a mis padres y pasar el nuevo año juntos, por eso necesito que tu vengas conmigo, solo si estas a mi lado podré hacerlo ¿Me acompañas?

-¿Estás seguro de que quieres que te acompañe?

-sin lugar a dudas.

-esta bien!, ¿Cuándo nos vamos?

-Esta noche! A las 20:00 sale nuestro vuelo.

\- que! ¿hoy?¿Lo tenías todo planeado?

-si, todo! después de saber que me amas tenía fe de que estarías siempre de mi mano, y si te iba decir la verdad, tambien es justo que valla con mis padres, ellos no merecen seguir sufriendo por mi culpa.

-Es una lastima que tengamos que irnos de nuestro lugar tan pronto, pero sí esa es la razón, esta bien vamos!

-Podremos volver las veces que quieras, pero la próxima vez me asegurare que no sea Riokan donde nos hospedemos jeje.

-Sabes en realidad eso no fue tan malo después de todo, volver me hizo darme cuenta que ese lugar nunca fue mi hogar realmente, mi hogar esta en Tokio ahora y donde estes tú.

-Tú también eres mi hogar, gracias a ti tengo un lugar en el mundo en el que quiero estar, al que siento que pertenezco y es estando a tu lado, Te amo Kyoko!

Ambos se besaron tiernamente y se abrazaron, expresandose el amor que sentían mutuamente, las caricias de ambos comenzaron a intensificarse nuevamente, sofocándose de manera casi agónica, Ren se separó con lujuria y la miró determinado.

-Amor tengo que decirte algo muy importante, ahora que hemos sido sinceros, tu sabes lo que siento por ti, los deseos que me consumen por hacerte mia, para serte franco nunca he deseado a una mujer, tanto como te deseo a ti... quiero tenerte ahora y para siempre, porque yo soy solo tuyo desde hace mucho tiempo... Kyoko... yo quiero hacer el amor contigo!, ¿Tú quieres hacer el amor conmigo?, si no quieres yo lo entendere, y no me mal entiendas puedo esperar hasta que te sientas lista...no creas que te estoy presionando, solo queria que lo supieras...

kyoko podía sentir cómo su cuerpo reaccionaba ante esas palabras, anhelante, su interior vibro con esas palabras cargadas de deseos, que despertaron sus más impuros pensamientos... ella deseaba más de él...deseaba pertenecerle por completo.

-Reconozco que me asusta la idea, pero a la vez yo también lo deseo más de ti, sobre todo después de lo que hemos vivido estos días, que ha despertado en mi deseos impuros por ti, esto me asusta, porque no se nada de ello!

-Estos días han sido una tentación tras otra, pero no te preocupes si tu tambien me deseas solo debes amarme y sentir, lo demás déjamelo a mi...porque yo nunca te haría daño.

-Lo se, por eso se que estoy en tus manos...porque yo lo quiero...

Ren sentía como su corazón se acelera de golpe de la emoción y como su cuerpo vibraba con esas palabras de ella, había tenido sexo con muchas chicas, pero nunca una chica que le importara tanto como kyoko, y no quería hacerle daño, por eso preparo algo especial para este momento.

-¿sabías que cerca de aquí, Riokan tiene unas cabañas privadas que se usan como refugio o zonas de descanso para los turistas?

-mmm una vez escuche de ellas, pero están aisladas y casi nadie va por esas zonas...de hecho no las conozco.

-eso es para que los niños traviesos no lleguen hasta allá y puedan ver o escuchar algo íntimo.

-te refieres a que son para...

-si por eso son privadas, de hecho por eso escogí este lugar, por tener este tipo de servicios...

-eres un pervertido!, lo tenías todo pensado! Y ¿si te hubiera dicho que no?

-hubiera perdido el dinero, y jamas te lo hubiera contado!,

-pero el dinero no se desperdicia, de esa forma!

-siendo por ti mi dinero está bien invertido, y más ahora!, ¿Quieres ir?

Ella asintió sonrojada y tímida, él se levantó con ella en brazos, la bajó con delicadeza tomó las mantas y las echó dentro del bolso, lo coloco en sus hombros y luego la tomo de la mano y comenzaron a caminar, Caminaron unos 100 metros bajando por una pendiente donde encontraron en un risco una cabaña, que se veía muy bien cuidada, el acceso no era fácil, pero Ren se las arregló para bajar y ayudarla a ella, saco de uno de sus bolsillos una llave, para destrabar la puerta...Ren le cubrió los ojos con las manos y abrio la puerta, cuando vio que estaba como lo pidió la hizo entrar y al destaparle los ojos coloco sus manos en la cintura y su mentón en el hombro con ternura...

Kyoko quedó anonadada por la visión ya que la cabaña estaba tenuemente iluminada con velas esparcidas por el único ambiente de la cabaña, al observar con cuidado vio un camino de pétalos de rosas rojas que se dirigía a una cama que tenía un gran corazón formado de pétalos, al lado había una mesa donde había una botella de champagne y dos copas, fresas, chocolates y algunas variedades de aperitivos que no alcanzaba a ver, podía ver al final una especie de piscina dentro de la casa llena de pétalos de rosas rodeado de velas, todo el ambiente era muy hermoso, Ren disfruto la cara de asombro de ella, la acerco mas a su cuerpo y libero una de sus manos para extenderle una reina rosa delante de sus ojos y le dijo en un susurro.

-para ti amor, ¿te gusta?

-gracias -tomo la rosa- esta precioso el lugar, ¿tu hiciste esto?

-no lo pague, pero te haré otras cosas mejores, que solo yo puedo hacerte -sonríe divertido-

Ella le sonríe nerviosa y él la besó efusivamente, haciendo que kyoko comenzara a temblar en sus brazos, al separarse se miraban con la intensidad de sus corazones que latian a mil por hora por la emoción del momento...y el le dijo en un ronco susurro...

-ven no tengas miedo...

Ren la tomó de la mano y la guió hasta la cama, la abrazo aprensivo y deseoso de ella, pero con los nervios a flor de piel, comenzó besarla ardorosamente, donde ambos sentían como se fundian en el otro entre cada beso y caricia, el lentamente comenzó a quitarle el abrigo, sin dejar de besarla, lo tiro al suelo y con elegancia se quito el de el, para arrojarlo como si le molestara, algo mas ligeros de ropa se besaron mas apasionadamente, acompasados con caricias ávidas de tocar de sentir...de descubrir en la piel del otro...

Kyoko sentía que iba a desfallecer en cualquier momento cada caricia intensificaban sus deseos, sentía a su cuerpo como si estuviera ardiendo, y con cada beso que el le daba, el calor se intensificaba dejándola sofocada, pero a la vez extasiada con cada nueva sensación que estaba experimentando con cada leve roce de sus pieles, que estaban nublando su capacidad de pensar, y despojandola de la poca vergüenza que le estaba quedando...

Ren trataba de controlarse, quería que ella disfrutara el momento al máximo, pero el se sentia tan ansioso que queria tenerla ahora mismo!, con fuerza de voluntad ralentiza sus movimientos y se separo algo de ella se deslizó con su lengua al cuello de ella, logrando que ella emitiera un largo suspiro de placer, el sonrió encantado y con sus hábiles manos comenzó a desabotonar la blusa azul que ella tenía, cuando comenzó a ver el sostén, empezó a perder la razón por ella, quito toda la blusa veloz para poder acariciarla por completo por su espalda de manera represiva y posesiva.

Ella sentía como esas caricias y esos besos por todo su torso la estaban enloqueciendo, haciéndola sentir desesperada y deseando aun mas cada vez, pudo sentir como el desengancho su sostén y este sin previo aviso la abandonó liberando sus pechos, eso la hizo sentir algo de vergüenza con el, y se los tapo con sus manos... el la miro comprensivo y le dijo...

-porque me privas de volver a verlos, ¿acaso no te gusto nuestro último encuentro?

\- es que son tan pequeños...

-para mi son perfectos estoy tan feliz de volver a verlos, porque todo lo tuyo es perfecto para mi, no deseo que sean mas grandes solo que sean míos...

Con suavidad como un cachorrito con su cabeza le golpeó en los brazos juguetón para que ella liberara sus pechos, ella sonrió tímida y se dejó invadir por él, cosa que él aprovechó inmediatamente para jugar con ellos, y torturarla de una manera dulce y candorosa.

Ren podía sentir como los gemidos que al principio eran tímidos se iban incrementando tanta en volumen como en profundidad, para el era el mejor sonido de su vida, una música que quería escuchar por siempre...al verla tan dispuesta, se quitó su camisa para dejarla ver su torso desnudo, ella sonrió ladina al verlo así y comenzó acariciarlo con ternura, recordando la ultima vez que lo vio de esa manera, ahora podía tocarlo sin temor, con sus manos inexpertas pero ávidas de querer sentirlo lo hicieron emitir un ronco resoplido que a ella le encanto, el que no quería perder el control de si mismo aun, se dirigió al botón del pantalón y deslizó el cierre de ella con lentitud... para comenzar a bajar el pantalón hasta solo ver sus pantaletas, pero sin dejar de mirar todas sus expresiones.

Ella por su parte sentía que le faltaban las fuerzas su cuerpo, que se incendiaba abrasivamente entre sus brazos, temblaba como gelatina ante el más mínimo contacto y aunque la puso de los nervios estar casi desnuda frente a el, verlo así con esa mirada hambrienta deseoso, con ni el más mínimo signo de decepción en su cara, la hizo sentir más segura de su decisión, no había otra persona en el mundo con el cual quisiera vivir ese momento, ella quería más de él, valientemente tomó la hebilla del cinturón y comenzó a desabrocharle, el absolutamente sorprendido le dijo casi sin voz...

-Que!...¿Qué... haces?

-quiero que estemos en igualdad de condiciones...-dijo timida-

Ren pudo observar como ella con delicadeza deslizaba el cinturón hasta quitarlo por completo, con torpeza abrió el pantalón y el cierre, tanto que rozó sin querer su miembro con sus manos, tanto que le provocó a él un sonoro gruñido de placer que a ella le encanto y comenzó acariciar la zona repetidamente, provocando en el mas y mas gruñidos...De pronto él le detuvo la mano, estaba llegando al limite ante un escenario tan erotico que ella le proporcionaba, la miró extasiado...

-si sigues asi acabaras con la diversión muy pronto, no sabes cuanto él quisiera entrar en ti en estos momentos.

-yo no le he dicho que no -dice divertida-

-pues espera déjame asegurarme que ella también lo quiere, dejame ayudarte

-que? -dijo curiosa-

Ren se bajó los pantalones para tener mayor libertad de movimientos para solo quedar en boxer... la beso ansioso y sin que ella se diera cuenta la acostó sobre el corazón de flores, sin dejar de besarla y estando sobre ella, deslizó su mano a su intimidad y para su sorpresa el introdujo sus dedos en ella, al sentirlo casi se muere de la vergüenza, pero esos hábiles dedos la hicieron perder el control de su cuerpo, y despojarla de cualquier indicio de verguenza, sentía como su cuerpo era recorrido por olas de electricidad provenientes de su intimidad, que la dejaban ahogándose en sus gemidos que el absorbía con cada beso y en la humedad que inundaba su intimidad sin control, el travieso sonrío dejo de besarla y le susurro en su oído después de lamer el nódulo de su oreja.

-estas exquisita toda mojada para mi, no sabes cuanto necesito sentirte! quiero entrar en ti! -dijo mientras seguia introduciendo sus dedos en su intimidad-

-que! ...q...u...e!...por favor detente, siento que voy a desfallecer... Siento que mi corazón se va salir de mi pecho... Por favor para!... amor...

-no te puedes perder la mejor parte mi vida... Recuerda lo que te dije tu solo amame y deja que tu cuerpo sienta, yo me encargo del resto

-yo jamas me perdería la mejor parte... tu me dijiste que después de ti, no podría desear a ningún otro hombre ni mirarlo, quiero ver eso...

-me asegurare de ello, ademas tus deseos son ordenes, pero amor al ser tu primera vez te dolerá un poco solo debes aguantar un poco hasta que puedas volver a sentir placer... confía en mi, el dolor pasara... y solo será esta vez...

-lo entiendo, solo hazlo yo tambien te necesito y quiero sentirte dentro de mi...

Ren no cabía en sí de felicidad y de deseo, como ella podía provocar tantas cosas en él, se sentía un inexperto frente a ella, ninguna experiencia lo había preparado para esa mujer, lo mejor que para ambos sería inolvidable. Se despojó de sus bóxer liberando su tensión, con delicadeza colocó la punta de este en la entrada de ella, haciéndola emitir un sonoro quejido y arqueando su espalda levemente, el se deslizaba de arriba a abajo, acompasado de la música que ella le cantaba, comenzó de a poco a introducirse cada vez más, quien gustosa lo recibía de manera tan exquisita, cuando ya casi lo habia logrado sintió una pequeña barrera que le indicaba que debía hacerlo con cuidado, para lastimarla lo menos posible, pero ella se movió inesperadamente, haciendo que el se terminará de introducir de golpe, ella hizo una mueca de dolor y el preocupado le preguntó.

-¿estas bien?, ¿prefieres que...

-ahhhh...estoy bien amor!, solo me dolio un poco, pero se esta empezando a sentir bien, me estoy acostumbrando a ser invadida por ti...

-te amo!

-y yo a ti!

El le da un beso casto en los labios y comienza a moverse dentro de ella, podia ver en su rostro como al principio mostraba que le dolia, pero al cabo de unos minutos ya no parecia sentir dolor, es mas se veia gustosa de recepcionarlo tan maravillosamente bien, como si siempre se hubieran pertenecido, como si siempre hubieran sido uno, él comienza a moverse mas frenético, mas ansioso, preso de todas las sensaciones nuevas que ella le causaba, sentía que su corazón en cualquier momento iba explotar, lo que ella le provocaba era único, era demasiado lo tenia al borde de un abismo, podia sentir como su cuerpo no podía mas...

Ella por su lado ya no podia pensar, ahora entendia porque el hablaba de ser de él, ya que el habia tomado el control de su cuerpo por completo, su cuerpo solo le obedecía a las embestidas que el proporcionaba, que la estaban llevando al borde de un abismo, su cuerpo era esclavo de los deseos que sentía por él, pero ya no tenia miedo, de caer en ese abismo si el estaba de su mano.

El tomo una de sus manos y las entrelazo a la de ella, se acerco mas para besarla y ver si estaba bien, podia ver como se acercaban juntos al abismo infinito, el acelero el ritmo haciendo de que ella lo agarrara con mas fuerza, como temiendo caer, pero si ambos cayeron presos de su frenesi y se lanzaron sin control hacia el otro perdiendose en ese cúmulos de sensaciones que los hacía sentir sumamente dichosos y que se llevaban todas sus fuerzas de cuajo, ambos exautos y sumamente sudados ya sin aliento respiran entre cortados, tratando de recuperar el aliento se abrazaron desnudos, felices pero plenos en ese baile incesante de sus corazones que zumbaban al unisono al haber experimentado el amor de esa manera tan sublime tan unica por primera vez y de tan perfecta manera!

Luego de varios minutos tratando de volver a respirar con normalidad, el levanto su torso de ella para mirarla, ella lo miró con ternura y él le dio un casto beso en los labios al que ella sonrió.

-¿estas bien?

-Si, estoy feliz!, ha sido maravilloso!

-yo también estoy feliz, y ahora te amo aun mas... parece que sere yo el que no volvere a mirar una mujer en el resto que me quede de vida, porque lo que senti por ti hoy, no se puede comparar a nada y quiero sentirte una y otra vez.

-mas te vale que no toques a otra mujer asi como a mi!

-no podria

La vuelve a besar

-creo que estas algo pesado!

-acostumbrate no te libraras tan fácilmente de mi ahora, cada noche de lo que me quede de vida dormire contigo

-pero no dormirás sobre mi ¿o si?

-siempre que pueda, claro que si...

-¿y que tal si lo hacemos al revés yo sobre ti?

-kyoko! ¿sabes lo que me estas proponiendo?

-ehh? No, ¿Que estas pensando?

-jajaja, no te preocupes te lo explico otro día...

-eres un pesado...

-lo se amor, lo se... pero amo esa inocencia tuya!

La besa divertido, dejándola a ella con el ceño fruncido, después de reír un rato y bromear, Ren propuso meterse al jacuzzi, para que su cuerpo y sobre todo su intimidad se relajaran, con agua caliente e hidromasaje se bañaron, comieron, se besaron, tocaron y se relajaron, luego de algo más de una hora, Ren comprobo la hora, y presurosos se vistieron, ya que su vuelo salia en 5 horas y aun debian volver a Riokan por sus cosas y llegar al aeropuesto, cuando estaban en la puerta ambos miraron el lugar tan especial donde habían unido sus cuerpos y el leyendole el pensamiento le dijo.

-Te prometo que volveremos para nuestro primer aniversario o antes si quieres :D

-gracias amor, vamos no queremos llegar tarde

Caminaron la mano de vuelta por el sendero pasaron por su lugar y se tomaron algunas fotos con el móvil, volvieron sonrientes, cómplices y dichosos de vuelta a Riokan, donde en la entrada se encontraron de golpe con Shoutaro quien los miraba con una cara de odio, ambos no querían amargarse por el, después de toda la felicidad que estaban sintiendo, así que lo ignoraron y entraron veloces al hotel a recoger sus cosas.

Luego de bañarse (juntos de nuevo, o acaso creen que el perdería otra oportunidad de verla desnuda), se cambiaron y alistaron, una vez listos bajaron a recepción para entregar las llaves y agradecer la estadía a los dueños que alegres, les agradecieron la breve visita, cuando salían, nuevamente se cruzaron con Shou que los miraba envidioso, celoso sin entender muy bien porque, cuando ellos estaban apunto de abordar el vehículo hacia el aeropuerto, shou le espeto.

-porque me rechazaste si ni siquiera me diste la oportunidad de conocerme, todas las mujeres caen siempre rendida a mis pies, ¿porque tu no?

-ehh?

-que tiene ese cuatro ojos que no tenga yo!

-Ahh! eso es fácil, el sabe amar, el me trata como una mujer no como un juguete, como yo podría perder algo así, por alguien como tu... que ni siquiera respetó a que mi novio estaba cerca, hombres como tú hay miles como el ninguno mas, y el que hay es solo mío.

-vamos amor, se nos hace tarde para tomar el avión.

-lo siento, Adiós Shoutaro!

Los tres quedaron sorprendidos por esas palabras, Ren cerro rápidamente la puerta alarmado y el chofer arranco al sentir que se cerro la puerta, Shoutaro se quedó unos minutos sin palabras y luego dijo en un susurro al viento...

-esa..esa mujer era ella... esa era kyoko!

**Hasta aqui capitulo, que con artas emociones revelo secretos de ambos, como ya había días del idilio amoroso fue mas facial de revelarse y sin tanto dolor... ya que cada cosa se fue aclarando en su debido momento y deseos...hace rato en este fic se veían los deseos de estos dos...así que era lo mas lógico (según yo) me ha quedado algo largo el capitulo (otra vez) pero fue necesario, sobre todo para incluir la parte de Shou, y pues claro que descubriera a los tortolitos, ¿ahora la pregunta es que hará?...porque esto no se termina aqui por algo la descubrió...bueno eso se los contesto en el próximo capitulo, ademas que tambien Kuon se enfrentara a sus padres y a su pasado...quedan pocos capítulos para el gran final... ojalá les haya gustado este capitulo... nos leemos en el próximo... cariños :D**


	8. Chapter 8 : Reencuentros

En la van la pareja estaba sin palabras, en silencio ambos sumidos en sus propios pensamientos, pero cuando llegaron al aeropuerto Ren se atrevió a preguntar

-¿Crees que se dio cuenta que eras tú?

-Si, de eso estoy segura, nadie mas en su vida aparte de su madre le decimos así, no tengo duda que me descubrió, lo siento fui una tonta!

-Tranquila amor, aunque fue una imprudencia, pero no deja de gustarme como me defendiste delante de él.

-Todo lo que dije es verdad.

-Lo se, pero mejor apresurémonos antes que se venga aqui armar un escándalo, el vuelo sale en una hora, démonos prisa.

Pasaron por todos los controles del aeropuertos sumamente nerviosos, ya veían venir a Fuwa y armar un gran escándalo, ya casi estaban por abordar en la sala de espera, cuando sintieron una voz en cuello que gritaba

-kyoko! Kyoko! ¿Donde estas?, por favor necesito hablar contigo!

Pudieron reconocer esa voz con pánico, justo en ese momento él los vio y corrió hacia ellos desesperado, al llegar frente a ellos los miro confundido y preguntó inseguro.

-kyoko ¿eres tú cierto?

Ren la aferro hacia su cuerpo, de manera protectora, en caso que se pusiera agresivo, ella estaba indecisa... pero de pronto hablo determinada.

-Sí, shoutaro soy yo!

-¿y quién es él?

-el es mi novio! -dijo firme-

-Pero tú y él!... durmieron juntos!... ¿Tú...t...ú... te acostaste con este tipo?...Acaso te volviste una mujer aún más estúpida!, como pudiste! -dice desesperado-

Decía casi sin aliento con una tristeza inusitada en su voz, a Kyoko le dolió verlo por primera vez así, sintió lastima por él.

-Sí es verdad dormí con él, pero nada de lo que yo haga es tu incumbencia, porque mi vida nunca ha sido tu problema!

-Como puedes decir que no me importa...si yo! si yo... yo te amo! Kyoko! Como pudiste hacerme esto! -le grita dolido-

-Pero yo no te amo a ti Shoutaro lo amo a él! -le grita efusiva- tu y yo nunca hemos sido nada más que amigos, acaso ni eso...!

Los ojos de Shou se cristalizaron y se acerco a ella, Ren temeroso la aferro de la cintura, pero Shou solo levanto la mano con suavidad le toco la mejilla...

-Es que yo ... yo de verdad estoy arrepentido por lo que te hice!...nunca quise lastimarte...hace meses no dejo de pensar en ti.

Kyoko lo miro segura y dio un paso hacia Ren para apartar su rostro de la mano de Shou, el sintió su desprecio con dolor y no pudo seguir mirandola a la cara, ver como ella se refugiaba con él, que actuaba protector con ella, eso despertó en el nuevamente su rabia, y mil preguntas los bombardearon.

-Pensé que te estabas enamorando de ese actor de cuarta!, pensaba como hacer que me perdonaras, y decirte que en realidad cuanto te amo!, pero ¿Ahora que hago yo con lo que siento? ...¿como me hiciste esto? ¿como te entregaste a este tipo? si tú me perteneces! ¿Cómo fuiste tan idiota?... no se si podré perdonarte ahora! no lo entiendo! ¿Quién es este tipo? ¿Cómo?, ¿Cuando lo conociste? -dijo enloquecido-

-Yo a ti no te hecho nada, porque yo no te pertenezco!, es más nunca te he pertenecido, y si quieres saberlo él es el amor de mi vida!, nos conocimos el verano que mi madre me abandonó cuando yo tenia 6, nos reencontramos cuando entre a el mundo del espectáculo después que me abandonaste, hace dos años y nos amamos, esa es la verdad, estoy enamorada de él hace mucho tiempo por eso no hay lugar para nadie más en mi corazón.

-Quee! ¿Cuándo paso eso?, como no me di cuenta, yo perdiendo el tiempo pensando que te gustaba ese actor de cuarta y tu enamorada de otro, como diablos dejaste de quererme!

-Pasajeros del vuelo 456 con destino a la ciudad de Los Ángeles, california, favor abordar por la puerta A4.

-Shoutaro tengo que abordar, ya no tenemos nada mas que hablar adiós!

Shou se aterró al verla girar para marchar, y como último intento le dijo con una voz lastimera...

-¿y así se termino?, ¿Todo se termina así entre nosotros?

Kyoko se giro avanzando dos pasos hacia shou y lo miro con determinación y le dijo con tanta seguridad que abrumo a Shou haciéndolo retroceder.

-No! se termino hace más de dos años cuando deje de verte como mi príncipe, cuando entendí que ni siquiera un amigo eras, y después de que me utilizaste, para luego humillarme y abandonarme, ahí se termino, solo que con el odio que me generaste, no lo entendí en ese momento, pero gracias a ti, me reencontré con mi verdadero amor y conocí lo que era tener sueños propios, no te hagas mas daño Shou yo no te amo!, solo lo amo a él, pero deseo que encuentres la felicidad, como yo la he encontrado, buena suerte Shou, Adiós!

Kyoko se volvió para tomar de la mano a un sorprendido Ren que la sigue por inercia y ve como su enemigo numero uno cae derrotado al piso sin poder contener sus lágrimas de dolor, de desamor, ambos entregan sus tarjetas de embarquen y caminan juntos en silencio hacia el avión, sin mirar atrás.

Shoutaro incapaz de levantarse por el dolor que sentía en su corazón se queda un tiempo bastante largo en el piso llorando, de dolor, de frustración, la gente al ver la escena no hayan que hacer, hasta que un guardia se acerca a él y le pregunta.

-Señor! ¿esta bien? ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?

-No! nadie puede ayudarme desprecie a la mejor mujer del mundo, por fama, por dinero, por orgullo y me doy cuenta que eso no vale nada, mientras yo la humillaba y despreciaba otro la conquistaba y la amaba, perdí porque soy un miserable y eso nadie lo puede arreglar...-dice amargado-

El guardia lo miraba con tristeza, pero sabia que no había algo que pudiera decir o hacer para hacerlo sentir mejor... un corazón roto tardaba mucho en sanar... casi una hora después el chico por sus propios pies se fue, el lo siguió de lejos para que no hiciera alguna estupidez, pero al parecer solo iba a buscar la furgoneta para irse a su casa.

En el avión reinaba el silencio entre ambos, Ren no se atrevía a decir nada por un lado era normal que ella se sintiera mal por lo que le había dicho a Fuwa, hasta a el le dolió escuchar decir eso, se horrorizaba de pensar que ella algún día pudiera decirle tales palabras a él.

Por otro lado Kyoko aunque primero sintió lastima, después eso se transformo en un gran alivio al poder decirle a Shou la verdad, aunque no era la mejor forma de decirlo, pero era necesario, en realidad estaba preocupada por el silencio de Ren, quizás estaba enojado o triste por lo sucedido, quizás que ella revelara su relación con él no le pareció, o triste por ese enfrentamiento, tomo valor ya que no quería que volvieran haber secretos entre ellos, ni malos entendidos era mejor hablarlo de una vez antes de llegaran a EEUU.

-¿Estás enojado conmigo?

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo piensas que puedo estar enojado contigo?

-Porque tu siempre te enojas conmigo cuando hablo con Shou, y ademas porque no me hablas, siento haberle dicho así la verdad a Shoutaro de esa manera.

-No te hablaba solo para darte tiempo de procesar lo que sucedió... por si te sentías demasiado triste, pero si me preguntas a mi yo estoy feliz de oírte decirle todo eso aunque igual me dio un poco de pena el tipo, pude sentir como se le rompía el corazón.

-Tú! ¿Pena por él? eso es nuevo ! yo no me siento triste, es mas me siento aliviada, detestaba la idea de andar ocultándonos de él como si le debiéramos algo, si el y yo nunca fuimos pareja, ni nada, solo nos criamos juntos.

-¿Aliviada? Yo también estoy aliviado y agradecido de que hubieras defendido tu amor por mi de esa manera, aunque si no se lo hubieras dicho así, yo de seguro lo hubiera terminado golpeado...

-Ren!

-Enserio! no sabes cuanto he detestado a ese tipo desde que apareció en mi vida!, aunque solo una cosa le agradezco...

-¿Qué?

-Que fue tan idiota para no darse cuenta a tiempo la maravillosa mujer que tenia al lado, y por su estupidez te llevo de vuelta a mi!

-¿Sigues creyendo el destino se encargo de juntarnos?

-Hoy más que nunca mi amor, te amo y no te preocupes llegando a los ángeles llamaremos a nuestro manager para que en caso de que se le ocurra vengarnos de nosotros el minimice los daños.

-Por eso no le dije tu nombre mi amor... ¿no te diste cuenta que dijo actor de cuarta?, pensando en ti como en otro, Así que por ahora el pensara que estoy con el hermano de Yashiro-san o quizás piensa que mi novio es Yashiro-san jejej.

-Por eso te amo eres muy lista!, ahora que lo piensa ese idiota me trato así, pero es bueno por ahora el no tiene como saber que soy yo aun !... oye espera como que el hermano de Yashiro! como que tu novia de él! ¿Otra vez te estas acordando de Yashiro de esa manera?

\- ¿Acaso estas celoso Johei? -dice pícara-, no puedo evitarlo los hombres guapos lo serán siempre jajaja y Yashiro-san siempre será un hombre guapo.

-Pero tu no eres su novia... y no tienes que recordárme cada vez que puedas que lo encuentras guapo! y no que no te habían quedado ganas de mirar a otro hombre...

-Mmm...quizás... aun necesito mas de ti para recordarlo -dice pícara-

-Mogami-san! no puedo creerlo de ti ...tu...! hablándome así tan descarada y pidiéndome de esa forma volver hacerlo! -dijo sorprendido y divertido-

-Acostúmbrate de ahora en adelante será peor, entre mas tenga de ti, más querré! -dijo coqueta-

-Entonces me asegurare de siempre darte más! -dice seductor-

Ella le da un beso casto y le guiña un ojo, el divertido se lanza a sus brazos y la atrapa para darle un beso intenso lleno de amor, pero mas cargado al deseo que sentía por esa mujer que aunque sonara loco se habían incrementado ahora que la había tenido, y ahora que eran cómplices, amantes.. y mucho más. Definitivamente terminaría volviéndose loco de amor por ella cada vez más...

El vuelo a los Ángeles era bastante más largo, que el anterior, eran casi 12 horas, pero se les paso volando literalmente ya que ambos con tanto viaje y emociones vividas, reclinaron sus asientos y durmieron acurrucados al menos unas 8 horas, estaban tan cómodos y felices, regaloneando hasta que el avión aterrizo, cuando salieron del aeropuerto Kyoko lo miro preocupada y le pregunto algo tímida.

-¿Amor tus padres saben que estamos aqui?, o es otra sorpresa ¿Qué quieres dar?

\- Es otra sorpresa, pero me asegure de que estuvieran aqui para fin de año, aunque debemos ir a un lugar primero antes de ir con ellos.

-¿Donde?

-A tomar un desayuno y cambiarnos de ropa, no podemos llegar con estos disfraces a donde ellos...Ademas es demasiado temprano para una visita sorpresa.

-Mmm tienes razón, y deberíamos comprar algo para llevarles, algún presente...

-Te aseguro que cuando nos vean el presente será tirado lejos...no se como decírtelo pero... bueno tu conociste a mi padre... el es un tanto efusivo, y algo cariñoso...

-Bueno si, eso creo tu sabes que nunca he tenido padre, pero si me pareció bastante cariñoso...

-Bueno mi madre es peor y te aseguro que no te dejara en paz, después que llore y me grite un par de horas...

-¿llore y grite?

-Piensa que no me han visto en 6 años...

-¿Tampoco los llamaste durante ese tiempo?

-No, lo único que han sabido de mi fue el video que grabe, y supongo que algunas cosas que el jefe le habrá contado.

-En realidad mereces que te griten...

-oye! ¿De qué lado estas?

-Del tuyo amor!, pero no puedo creer que teniendo unos padres que te aman te lo hayas perdido de esa forma, yo hubiera dado cualquier cosas porque mi madre me quisiera...aunque hubiera sido un poco.

-Bueno te aseguro que ellos te adoraran, y serán como tus padres... te lo aseguro!

-¿Porque?

-Cuando sepan que he regresado por ti... te adoptaran como hija por siempre!

-Jajaja, tú me trajiste aqui no yo a ti.

-Pero tu eres la razón por la que pude volver aqui, eres la fuerza que necesitaba para hacer esto...por eso estoy aqui! -dice sonriendo tierno-

-Lo haremos juntos entonces...

-Siempre! -sonríe pícaro y la abraza lujurioso-

-Aghh no me refería a eso!

-Ahh bueno también! , claro mientras lo otro tambien lo hagamos juntos!

-Aaggghhhh, -dice molesta- ¿Vamos mejor?

-Sí vamos..! -sonríe encantador-

Fueron a un centro comercial, y aunque Kyoko se sentía apenada termino aceptando un hermoso conjunto de invierno (enterito) muy elegante que Ren quería comprarle, claro después de varios cachorritos al triple y varias razones por las cuales debía ir muy elegante... ella se sentía apenada por que el gastara su dinero en ella, pero el le dijo que no había mejor inversión que verla tan hermosa en un día tan importante como era el de hoy, el también compro ropa nueva según el para combinar con ella, pero la realidad que en este nuevo comienzo quería lucir bien para ella y sus padres.

Tomaron un taxi y se dirigieron a la casa de los Hizuri, ambos tenían los nervios en el estómago, ambos se tomaron de las manos y se dieron apoyo mutuo, conscientemente se habían puesto en esta difícil situación pero era necesario, Kyoko pudo apreciar en todo el esplendor la hermosa mansión de los Hizuri que se asomaba por la colina, se quedó anonadada viendo tan magnifica casa, Kuon que estaba muy nervioso, le dijo.

-Sabes quizás deberíamos irnos a un hotel primero y volver mañana

-No me digas que el gran Tsugura Ren... ¿Tiene miedo? -dijo burlona-

-Pues ahora que estoy sin disfraz creo que solo queda Kuon Hizuri abajo y el sí tiene mucho miedo, imaginaba que seria mas sencillo, pero de pensar como pueden reaccionar me estoy aterrando.

-amor ellos te aman, y aunque mereces un par de tirones de orejas, ellos estarán mas que felices de verte!

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?

-Porque conocí a tu padre y pude ver, sentir de cerca cuanto te ama, cuanto daría por estrecharte en sus brazos de nuevo, incluso me hizo sentir que algo así era imposible por eso llegue creer que su hijo estaba muerto.

-¿Enserio?

-Por eso estoy segura que estarán felices de tenerte de vuelta!

-¿y si tú entras primero y hablas con mi padre?

-Amor tú dijiste que ya no huirías y ya estamos aqui!

-Es que mi mama se enojara conmigo, dirá que no soy su hijo con este cabello! -dice angustiado-

-Amor! Tu madre sea con el cabello castaño, negro o rubio, estará feliz de verte, porque no importa el color de tu pelo o de tus ojos, mientras seas tu el que entre por esa puerta ella será inmensamente feliz, aunque te merezcas un par de coscorrones por haberlos abandonado.

-Jajaj tienes razón, mientras tu estes de mi mano recibiré todos los coscorrones que merezco.

El taxi se estaciono frente a la entrada de la mansión, Kuon la miro aterrado y ella tomo su mano cariñosa.

-vamos!

El solo pudo asentir, y la siguió aferrándose a su siempre tabla de salvación, al verlo temblar indeciso ella toco el timbre, y una voz ronca desconocida para ambos les contesto seco.

-Sí, ¿que necesitan?

-Vengo a ver Hizuri Kuu

-¿Quién lo busca?

-Dígale que Mogami Kyoko y su novio estan aqui!

-espere un momento!

Kuon se movía inquieto como a punto de querer escapar, Kyoko le apretaba la mano y él sonreía nervioso.

-Srta Mogami, puede pasar, enseguida el señor Hizuri estará con ustedes

El portón se abrió, Kuon no se movía, por lo cual Kyoko le di un beso casto de ánimo y lo tiro de la mano para que la siguiera, avanzaron por el sendero del jardín hasta la puerta de entrada del casa, cuando casi llegaban la puerta doble se abrió por el centro de golpe sobresaltándolos a ambos, y ahí estaba ese gran hombre con una sonrisa radiante mirándola a ella con mucho cariño, se abalanzó sobre ella y la abrazo con ímpetu, para luego separar su torso de ella y mirarla con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Kyoko-chan que bonita sorpresa! qué maravilloso tenerte aqui! Que gusto que hayas venido a verme!, ahora entiendo porque me llamo el jefe para preguntarme si estaría aqui en casa.-dijo emocionado-

-Hola Kuu-san, también me alegra verlo! Espero no le moleste mi inesperada visita.

-¿Qué es eso de Kuu-san?, ¿acaso ya no soy tu Otou-san? -dice con un puchero-

-Perdón Otou-san, solo...

-jeje aun te da algo de vergüenza, como puedes pensar que molestas, no sabes lo feliz que me haz hecho, y July estará encantada de conocerte y tener a alguien a quien consentir en estas fechas -sonríe melancólico-

-ohh! Gracias Otou-san, pero no vine sola, hay alguien mas que vino a verlo!

Kuu la mira sin comprender y ve que ella sigue de la mano con un hombre alto bien parecido, que no había notado por la emoción de verla, comienza a levantar la vista hacia el rostro del joven que lo mira apenado, Kuu al reconocerlo, sus ojos se tornaron vidriosos y comienza a temblar notoriamente...Kuon toma valor apreta la mano de Kyoko quien lo mira determinada y el habla con una voz temblorosa.

-Pa..pa!

Kuu al escuchar esas palabras no puede detener el torrente de lágrimas que lo inundan de forma estrepitosa al ver a ese niño que ha añorado por tanto tiempo, sintió como el tiempo se detuvo un instante perdiéndose en los ojos de su pequeño que se había transformado en un hombre, que hoy al fin volvía a casa, sin poder contenerse un minuto más se lanza a los brazos de su hijo apretándolo como si quisiera comprobar que no se trataba de una alucinación, cuando pudo comprobar que era él, cuando su hijo le correspondió el abrazo, su llanto termino descontrolándose, contagiando a su hijo haciéndolo soltar toda la emoción que lo embargaba al estar entre los brazos de su progenitor como no había estado hace mucho tiempo, Kyoko emocionada ante ese abrazo tan emotivo, solo podía sollozar y mirarlos enternecida.

Padre e hijo se estrechaban con más fuerza, llorando sin poder contenerse sin poder creer estar juntos otra vez de esa manera, después de varios minutos se separaron y se miraron aun emocionados, con los ojos hinchados y sus rostros húmedos...pero con una gran sonrisa en los labios. De pronto Kuu le dio un golpe en la nuca a su hijo entre molesto y divertido.

-Auchh papa!

-porque tardaste tanto idiota!

-lo siento! -dijo apenado-

Kuu lo abrazo nuevamente sonriendo y carcajeandose de la dicha y desordenándole el cabello como a un pequeño y le dijo.

-ya no importa! al fin estas aqui,-dijo feliz- Bienvenido a casa Kuon!

-papa! -dijo emocionado-

-July se va desmayar y te golpeara después jajajaj!...Hey esperen un momento... ustedes vinieron juntos y estaban de las mano... es que acaso ustedes dos !

-si otou-san como te dije el es Kuon hizuri mi novio! -dijo orgullosa-

-Novio! Es que ustedes dos son novios! -dijo sorprendiéndose-

Kyoko se sonrojo y asintió, Kuu la mira y luego a su hijo el cual tambien asintió.

-noooo! es que no lo puedo creer!

-y ella sabe toda la verdad! tu... tu tu se la contaste!

-si papa! ella lo sabe todo, de hecho por ella estoy aqui volviendo con mi propia fuerza que es ella.

-Kyoko-chan tu trajiste a mi hijo.

-Técnicamente, el me trajo a mi!

Kuu se lanzo abrazarla y le daba besos en el cabello y en el rostro, riéndose de felicidad, hasta que Kuon lo tomo del hombro y le dijo.

-ya suéltala papa! no te pases!

-jajaj no seas celoso! yo solo estoy feliz dichoso de tenerlos aqui...a mis dos hermosos hijos -sonríe radiante-

Kuu los abraza a ambos, casi al borde del sofoco, cuando ya estaban casi morados, el de pronto los soltó de golpe se dio vuelta emocionado... y comenzó a gritar!

-JULY! JUUUULYYYY! JUUUUUUUULLLLYYYYYYYYY!

-papa! no grites como un loco!

-como no voy a gritar si hoy es el día mas feliz de mi vida!...mi hijo a vuelto y tiene novia!... mejor voy por tu madre!

Cuando iba corriendo a dentro de la casa, salió una mujer muy hermosa con el rostro enfadado, haciendo que Kuu se detuviera de golpe y Kuon se congelara en el acto, Kyoko en cambio creyó ver a la mismísima reina de las hadas materializada! Y sonreía ensoñadora.

\- Kuu ¿que ocurre? ¿Porque tanto escándalo? -frunció el ceño aun mas cuando vio a kyoko al lado de Kuu-

-July! ehh...ehhh!

-Kuu ¿Quién es ella?

-July cariño! ella es Kyoko-chan, ¿Recuerdas que te hable de ella?

-¿Enserio? ¿La chica que actuó de kuon? Ohhh pero que gusto conocerte!, pero ¿que haces aqui tan lejos de Japón?

-Kuon y Kuu les hicieron una seña de asentimiento, y ella comprendió lo que debía hacer

-Vine a presentarle a kuu-san a mi novio!, ya que el necesitaba volver sobre sus pasos con su propio poder para verlos!

July abre muchos los ojos y se gira para ver al chico que la acompaña, se lleva las manos a la boca por la sorpresa... temerosa dice!

-Ku...ON... en verdad... ¿eres tú?

-Sí, ma...ma, volví!

July se queda paralizada, el aire abandono sus pulmones, trato con torpeza de alcanzar a su hijo al primer paso se desplomo, Kuu previsor rápido la atrapa en el aire antes que su mujer cayera desmayada por la fuerte impresión. Kuu la alza en brazos ante la cara de angustia de Kuon y Kyoko, Kuu sonriente les dice.

-No se preocupen fue demasiado para ella, sabía que no podría con la impresión de verte, yo aun no me recupero de la impresión, aunque yo me preocuparía mas por ustedes cuando despierte! -sonríe burlón-

Kuon tomo a Kyoko de la mano y le sonrió tímido, y la invito a pasar a la casa después de que entrara Kuu con July en brazos.

Kuu puso a July en un gran sofá y grito.

-Mary! Mary ven enseguida!

Una mujer de mediana edad llego casi corriendo.

-¿Qué ocurre señor? ¿porque grita tanto?

-Mary, trae algo de alcohol y un algodón, rápido ve!

-ohh! ¿Qué le paso a la sra?

-Esta bien solo se emociono, mira quién esta de vuelta! -sonríe-

La mujer miro unos minutos a la Joven pareja, hasta que se detuvo a scanear al joven, después de unos instantes se tapo la boca con las manos sorprendida!

-joven Kuon! ¿Es usted?

-Si, nana soy yo!

-ahhhhh no puedo creeeeeelo! Que al fin haya regresado!

-Sí Mary todos estamos felices, pero dejemos las conversaciones para después, por favor ve por lo que te pedí!

-Sí, señor!

La mujer se fue como un rayo, para volver a entregar el alcohol y desaparecer nuevamente mirando a Kuon de reojo. Kuu le acercaba el alcohol a su esposa que de apoco comenzó a despertar, al abrir los ojos y ver a su hijo nuevamente ante sus ojos comenzó a derramar lágrimas incesantes, se levanto con rapidez para estar frente a su hijo y verlo bien, sin poder contenerse comenzó a tocar la cara de su hijo, como tratando de descubrir si realmente era el...lo pellizcaba de los cachetes, se los estiraba, le revisaba los dientes...

-Mama si soy yo! -dijo fastidiado-

-Claro que se que eres tú! Solo me estoy cerciorando que estas bien! No puedo creer que estas aqui! Como pudiste! ¿Cómo pudiste abandonarme por tanto tiempo?

Comienza a pegarle con los puños en el pecho y llorar gritando descontrolada, cuando dejo de pegarle y gritarle sollozo en silencio y se acurruco en el pecho de su hijo, y kuon la envolvió en sus brazos.

-Lo siento mama! Se que fui un desconsiderado con tus sentimientos y los de papa solo pensé en lo infeliz que era yo, y que necesitaba salir de aqui desesperadamente, fui egoísta e insensato, pero lo necesitaba para reencontrarme a mi mismo y encontrarla a ella.

July lloraba hundida en el pecho de su hijo, pero al escuchar la palabra ella miro el rostro de su hijo interrogante.

-¿Ella?

-Mama a kyoko la mujer que yo amo!

July abrió mucho los ojos y se giro rápido hacia Kuu, y miro de arriba abajo a la chica al lado de su esposo, quien estaba algo avergonzada, se soltó de los brazos de su hijo y la observó con detenimiento, casi como una ave rapaz, y pregunto.

-¿Tu eres kyoko-chan cierto?

-Sí, Sra.

\- ¿y eres la novia de Kuon?

-Sí, Sra.

-¿y el te trajo aqui para conocernos?

-Sí, Sra.

-¿y te contó toda la verdad de su pasado y sus sentimientos?

-Sí, Sra.

-¿A ti te contó todo lo que le paso?, ¿se abrió contigo?, ¿y ademas te ama?

-Pues, sí.

-AHHHHH! Es que no me lo puedo creer! -grita-

July se lanzo a los brazos de Kyoko asustándolos a todos!, y empezó a besarla por todos lados

-GRACIAS, MUCHAS GRACIAS graciasSSsss! No tengo como agradecerte ni con toda mi vida que hayas traído a mi hijo aquí, que hayas abierto su corazón al amor! Muchasss gracias!

-Mama ya para! la vas ahogar!

-Mi bebe esta aqui! No lo puedo creer! -dijo haciendo caso omiso a su hijo-

July se lanza de vuelta a los brazos de Kuon y lo empieza besar por todos lados, después de varios minutos así, de intensas emociones... Kuu intervino para calmar un poco las cosas y dijo.

-July que te parece si almorzamos con los muchachos y nos platican como han sucedido las cosas entre ellos.

-Buena idea Kuu!, puedo cocinarles algo delicioso! para nuestra primera comida familiar -dice entusiasta-

-NO! -gritaron al unísono los dos hombre-

-que!

-quiero decir que no querida, ya que Mary debe tener el almuerzo listo a esta hora!, ademas debes descansar recuerda que te desmayaste -sonríe nervioso-

-Mmm puede que tengas razón iré hablar con Mary, y ver que todo este ok!

-no te molestes querida, siéntate y conversa con los muchachos yo iré a ver que este todo en orden -dice nervioso-

-esta bien!, pero a la noche les cosino yo...

July sonrió encantadora, mientras a los dos hombres pusieron cara de que se acercaba la muerte!, Kyoko los miro sin comprender. Kuu se fue a la cosina pensativo, mientras July se sentó frente a kyoko para mirarla directamente a los ojos y le dijo.

-Dime linda ¿Cómo fue que conseguiste el milagro de descongelar el corazón de mi hermoso hijo? ¿Cómo fue que lograste traerlo hasta aqui?

-mamá! no hagas ese tipo de preguntas! Ademas yo la traje aqui!

-bueno entonces ¿Cómo se conocieron?

-Hace 12 años cuando papá me obligó a conocer su tierra natal y aprender japonés!

-que! Hace tanto tiempo que estan juntos!

-No mama! después de eso no la volví a ver... bueno hasta hace un poco más de dos años.. cuando nos reencontramos por circunstancias de la vida.

-enserio que tiernos! ¿Y cómo fue ese reencuentro?

-él me odiaba!

-que tú que! -Dice July sorprendida-

-Tu tampoco te quedabas atrás! -dijo ceñudo-

-porque eras odioso! y te divertias torturándome!

-no me lo puedo creer!, como pudiste!, ¿Porque la torturabas?

-Para serte franco ella derrumbo toda la nueva vida que me había conseguido en Japón, invocándome como Kuon nuevamente, de apoco me di cuenta que estaba enamorado como un loco de ella, que mi afán de molestarla era solo por lo que había despertado en mi que yo luchaba por no sentir, por eso me costo mucho tiempo hablarme de mis sentimientos hasta que hubo un gran ataque de celos de mi parte y la ofendí y ella empezó a huir de mi desilusionada de mi, bueno ella también estaba celosa, pero yo no lo sabía, bueno después que le pedí perdón nos hicimos mas cercanos y me decidí a confesarle mis sentimientos para la navidad, hace apenas unos días que somos novios.

-¿y después de contarle la verdad, decidiste que era tiempo de volver?

-Si, con ella a mi lado tengo todo el poder que me hacia falta para ser Kuon nuevamente, ella me acepto sabiendo todo de mi, y para no perder el impulso de ser valiente le pedí que me acompañara hasta aqui.

-Me hace muy feliz que se hayan reencontrado, Es que me parece estar soñando al tenerte aquí, aunque aun no seas mi hijo del todo! -dijo melancólica-

Kyoko miro extrañada ambos, pero Ren tenia cara de fastidio y de saber de que hablaba

-claro! Con ese pelo tu no puedes ser mi hermoso niño! -dijo berrinchuda-

-mama! por favor!

-Pero acaso es un pecado querer volver a ver a mi hijo-dice exagerando-

-mama! no puedo por ahora en mi trabajo es mi apariencia, no puedo cambiar de la noche a la mañana y menos sin que la gente lo sepa!

-Affffuuu bueno eso lo entiendo!, pero me prometes que veré a mi cachorro de nuevo convertido en un hombre algún día?

-si eso quieres!, pero solo Miss Jelly puede hacerlo tendrás que esperar a nuestra próxima visita.

-que! ¿no me iras abandonar de nuevo? -dice con los vidriosos-

-no hoy, estaremos unos días con ustedes, después regresaremos a Japón, ambos tenemos nuestra vidas allá.

-pero...pero...-dice al borde de las lágrimas-

De pronto suena el timbre de la puerta distrayéndolos a todos de ese momento incomodo, a los pocos minutos unos pasos acelerados entran abruptamente a la sala, una mujer esbelta de cabello oscuro de gran presencia entra con el rostro desencajado, se frena en seco al ver a Kuon...y abre los ojos sumamente sorprendida... para luego expresar con firmeza.

-Hasta que diste la cara Kuon Hizuri!

-Ti...na! ¿Qué haces aquí?

**Hasta aqui los intensos reencuentros...(bueno si contamos lo de Shou podría catalogarse como un desencuentro... o una despedida :D) mire que se han puesto emotivos, es que es normal cuando se vuelve después de 6 años de no hablar con sus padres! es que en eso Kuon se pasa mucho... como se le ocurrió ni llamar una sola vez (en eso fue un muy mal hijo... eso me molesta mucho), aunque adoro el personaje pero igual ha hecho cosas que me dan rabia, aunque no puedo dejar de amarlo...pero cuando me imagino ese reencuentro con sus padres soy muy feliz...**

**Bueno ya nos acercamos al final del fic... espero les guste el final que les tengo para el... y por supuesto un epílogo para concluir... nos seguimos leyendo!**


	9. Chapter 9 : Deseos del destino

-Claro, ¿Crees que escaparías siempre de enfrentarte a mi?

-Yo...

Kuon miraba desencajado el rostro de Tina, kyoko los miro y luego tomó su mano, él al sentir su mano recobró la compostura, entrelazó su mano a la de ella con firmeza.

Tina los miro y sorprendida sonriendo irónica.

-veo que has encontrado el amor, aunque yo creía que eso era imposible.!... claro para alguien como tú.

-¿Quién eres? ¿y porque le hablas así a mi hijo?

-¿Acaso su hijo no le ha hablado de mi?...no me digas Kuon que sigues siendo un cobarde que aun no es capaz de decirle a nadie lo que ocurrió con Rick.

-ya no Tina, mi novia lo sabe todo!

-¿y aun así te ama?¿Tú lo amas aún sabiendo quien es y que hizo?

-si!

-Entonces o eres una tonta o no sabes toda la verdad

-yo conozco su verdad, y creo en él.

-pues ¿Sabes que por su culpa mi novio Rick murió desangrado?

July se tapo la boca horrorizada, Kuon abrió los ojos pasmado, pero sintió como el agarre de kyoko se hacia mas firme y decidida dijo.

-Claro que se que Rick murió desangrado en un accidente, y se como eso a marcado al hombre que amo todo lo ocurrido.

-Tu no sabes lo que es amar en realidad a alguien y perderlo por culpa de alguien como él.

-Puede que no haya perdido a alguien de esa manera, pero antes de conocerlo a él nunca había sido amada, y eso lo entiendo muy bien se lo que es amar, y puede entender lo duro que debió ser perder a Rick, pero fue accidente nadie tiene la culpa de lo que sucedió y aunque es mas fácil echarle la culpa a alguien más, que aceptar que fue un accidente, entiendo tu dolor, y conozco el de Kuon mejor que nadie se cuanto ha sufrido todos estos años por la culpa, pero ya es tiempo que ambos dejen ir el alma de Rick, el no merece que ustedes sigan por el camino del odio y la culpa, por algo que no tiene remedio, nada cambia el recriminarse y culparse por ello, mas si el los amaba ambos, el jamás hubiera deseado eso para sus personas queridas ¿No crees que ya fue suficiente?

Kyoko miraba con intensidad y determinación a Tina, después de sostenerle la mirada por un instante, Tina sonrió levemente.

-Tu no sabes lo que yo sentí en ese momento y como lo odie, pero tienes razón... mucha Razón ya ha sido suficiente de odio y sabes entiendo porque el se enamoro de ti, sino fuera una locura diría que tienes los ojos de mi Rick, y hablas como él, casi me pareció oír sus palabras a través de ti en una situación cómo está... el siempre quería erradicar el dolor de la vida de todos.

-Pues si lo amabas deberías honrar su memoria erradicando el dolor y el odio de tu vida. Dejando atrás el pasado...

-Pues yo ya lo hice, gracias al regalo que el me dejo antes de morir, por eso necesitaba hablar contigo Kuon.

-¿Un regalo de Rick? -dijo Kuon descolocado-

-Saena.

-¿Quién? -dijo kyoko-

-Mi hija! El regalo que Rick me dejo, solo supe 3 meses después que Rick murió y tu ya te habías ido del país y nadie sabia a donde, aunque en ese momento te hubiera odiado aún más... pero después...

-¿Tú tuviste una hija de Rick? -dijo sorprendido-

-Sí, y desde que la tuve en mis brazos y vi esos hermosos ojitos dorados mirándome, comencé a sentir como una parte de él se había quedado conmigo para siempre, cuando mi pequeña comenzó hablar comprendí que ella tenia el corazón, el alma de mi Rick y que no podía albergar odio en mi corazón, pero sabia que hasta que pudiera volver a hablar contigo no podría deshacerme por completo de este sentimiento, por eso te espere año tras año, hasta que me avisaron que habías vuelto, vine aqui de inmediato.

-¿Te avisaron? ¿Quién?

-Mary la tía de Rick, ella esta con Saena y tu padre en estos momentos, quiero que la conozcas, ella es mi máximo tesoro, la razón de que mi vida continuara, y aunque al principio te odie por quitármelo a mi y a mi hija, comprendí que el no hubiese permitido que yo viviera odiándote y en su memoria, y por el bien de Saena ya no te odio, por eso mi intención era que tu también te perdonaras a ti mismo, para que vieras que Rick se había quedado con nosotros de alguna manera, pero veo que no te hizo falta mi tesoro porque encontraste el tuyo propio, y en verdad me alegro porque se que ahora el alma de Rick en verdad podrá descansar en paz.

Kuon con los ojos vidriosos y aferrado aun a la mano de Kyoko, la miro y ella le sonrió asintiéndole, el se levanto y miro directamente a los ojos a Tina quien derramaba lágrimas silenciosas, el tomo ambas manos de ella y les dio un beso respetuoso en cada una.

-Perdóname Tina!, ¡nunca quise que el muriera! ¡Lo siento mucho!

-Lo se...lo veo en tus ojos que has cambiado y si la vida de Rick sirvió para que encontraras tu camino, entonces el debe estar feliz, que su muerte haya servido para eso y yo no soy quien, para odiarte, hace mucho que te perdone.

-Gracias Tina!, tu perdón es todo lo que me hacia falta para poder seguir adelante completamente, no sabes cuan culpable me he sentido todo este tiempo por haberte quitado la posibilidad de ser felicidad y como me había castigado por ello, ¡gracias muchas gracias!

Kuon abrazo llorando a Tina y esta le correspondió de la misma forma, drenando ambos el dolor de haber perdido a una persona que ambos amaban, que hoy los reunía para el perdón, y además que los había salvado a ambos del abismo, y con su muerte los había hecho aprender del dolor y aprender a ser felices a pesar de las adversas circunstancias, dejándoles a ambos un tesoro de su sangre con que pudieron reconstruir su vida y seguir adelante, siendo amados y encontrando la tan ansiada felicidad.

-Mamy!...¿Quién es el?

Todos se voltearon a ver una niña de hermoso cabello oscuro amarrado en dos coletas, de ojos dorados de unos 5 años, que estaba con los ojos llorosos... que estaba de pie en el portal, seguidos por Mary y Kuu. Tina se separo de kuon y abrió los brazos para recibir a la pequeña que se lanzo a los brazos de su madre, Tina la alza en brazos y ambas miran a Kuon y ella dice.

-Saena recuerdas que te hable del Tío Kuon, quien fue como un hijo para Papy su mejor amigo, pues cielo el vino a conocerte!

-¿Tú eres el Tío kuon?

La niña se lanzo con un grito de alegría a los brazos de Kuon sorprendiéndolo, pero respondiendo al abrazo de la pequeña emocionado, pudo notar el parecido con kyoko cuando la conoció hace casi 12 años atrás, eso lo hizo sentir como si se hubiera reencontrado con su pasado, y esta vez no dejaría a esa pequeña y la cuidaría por su amigo Rick, siempre estaría pendiente de esa pequeña, y por kyoko pues aunque ella no lo supiera esa pequeña era su media hermana.

-Si pequeña soy tu tío Kuon, perdona por haber demorado tanto en volver, es que hice un viaje muy largo, pero te prometo que estaré siempre de ahora en adelante con ustedes, aunque yo vivo en Japón te vendremos a visitar y estaremos para ustedes siempre que nos necesites.

-¿Ehhh? ¿Tú vienes de una tierra lejana? Yo estoy feliz de conocerte tío kuon, mi mamy me ha hablado mucho de ti... ¿eso quiere decir que vinieron a jugar conmigo? -dijo emocionada-

-si pequeña, sabes quiero presentarte alguien muy importante para mi que conocí en mi viaje y que gracias a ella estoy aquí con ustedes, te presento a mi novia kyoko.

Kuon se gira con la pequeña en sus brazos para mirar a su novia que estaba pensativa, cuando esta escucha su nombre mira a la niña que la mira directo a los ojos con curiosidad, luego sonríe encantada y pone los ojos como estrellitas y dice.

\- ¿Tu fuiste a la tierra de las hadas, y trajiste a la princesa de las hadas hasta aquí? -dice emocionada-

Los mayores se miran sorprendidos y kuon ríe de los nervios parece que los rasgos son genéticos, después de todo Rick era un soñador idealista, y kyoko también, reía internamente por la graciosa situación.

-no mi amor ellos vienen de japón, es otro país no la tierra de las hadas, ella no es una princesa, es la novia de tu tío kuon.

-pero mama es como la princesa hada de mis sueños, yo la he visto muchas veces la he visto rodeada de hadas en un hermoso bosque a la orilla del Río recuerdas?

-cariño, eso solo fue un sueño, perdón mi hija es muy fantasiosa -dijo algo avergonzada-

-no te preocupes Tina conozco una niña igual a ella, ya me estoy acostumbrando a ello -sonríe burlón-

Kyoko le frunce el ceño a kuon quien la mira divertido, y luego mira a la niña curiosa.

-me parece que la única princesa aquí eres tu Saena, un gusto en conocerte, tienes un nombre fuera de lo común para ser americana.

-De hecho, es un nombre japonés, como el de tu tierra princesa, mi mamy dice que era un nombre muy especial para mi Papy por eso me nombro así, a mi me gusta mucho soy la única Saena en mi clase -sonríe-

-Tina ¿Porque ese nombre era especial para Rick?

-ahh, veras cuando lo conocí el cargaba un gran dolor, cuando nos hicimos amigos... uff de eso ya han pasado mucho años yo diría más de 10, Rick en ese tiempo a pesar de ser un hombre rico y exitoso era muy solitario, nos hicimos amigos y de apoco fuimos siendo algo más, cuando yo le dije lo que sentía por él, el me confió un gran secreto por el cual no podía amarlo y eso era que su fortuna la había conseguido engañando una gran mujer que confió en él, y aunque después de eso dejo el negocio y se dedico enmendar sus errores, nunca la pudo olvidar, porque sabe que le hizo un gran daño, y que un hombre como el no merecía amar, después de muchos desencuentros lo hice entender que había sido un error y que no podía cargar con un error toda la vida, que debía superarlo y ser un mejor ser humano por sus errores, de ahí Rick empezó ayudar a la gente, y a niños problemas como este -dijo señalando a Kuon- con el tiempo nos hicimos novios. El era un gran hombre, aunque se haya equivocado, creo que veía mucho de el en ti Kuon, yo creo que por eso se esforzaba tanto en ayudarte.

-¿y Saena era el nombre de esa mujer que Rick le causo un gran daño?

-Sí, el siempre la recordaba con cariño, le puse así a mi pequeña porque fue el único nombre que se me ocurrió cuando la vi, se que suena raro, pero así siento a Rick un poco mas cerca de ella como si el protegiera a Saena al llevar ese nombre, así esta vez Rick puede hacer lo correcto con ella.

-¿Sabes ...el apellido de esa Saena ? -dijo alarmada-

-mmm creo que era algo de Mogomi o no no creo que era Mogami, si era Mogami Saena.

El rostro de kyoko se tenso por completo, por el terror que la paralizo al escuchar eso, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar de manera incontrolable y al no sostenerlas sus piernas se fue para atrás de la impresión en el sofá, quedando sentada estupefacta. kuon preocupado bajo a la niña y corrió junto a ella para abrazarla por la espalda protector, no podía decirle la verdad, aunque Rick se lo dijera después de muerto, pero podía ayudarla con sus suposiciones.

-amor ¿que te ocurre te sientes mal?

La niña se acerco preocupada y la tomo de las manos

-¿princesa de las hadas estas bien?

Kyoko al escuchar esa dulce voz, y sentir esas pequeñas manos, miro a la pequeña emocionada, y acaricio su rostro con los ojos vidriosos

-si, solo ha sido un día de intensas emociones y un largo viaje.

-si debe ser agotador viajar de un reino a otro, tu poder se debe haber debilitado -dijo seria-

Todos sonrieron ante la inocencia de la niña, pero kyoko sintió como recobraba la compostura antes esas palabras.

-si seguro debe ser eso, -sonrió para tranquilizar a la niña-

-¿Te puedo dar un abrazo? Es que dicen que las hadas recuperan energías con el amor y yo quiero darte algo de mi energía porque yo creo en ti.

Las lágrimas de Kyoko se desbordaron por completo al escuchar esa petición, y abrió los brazos invitando a la niña abrazarla, ella sonriente se subió a su regazo y la abrazo como si se hubiesen esperado toda la vida, ambas chicas sentían latir sus corazones emocionados ante tal acto de afecto, que sin saberlo era provocado por la sangre que las unía y que al fin se habían reencontrado a pesar de no saber de la existencia de la otra, ambas se quedaron así llorando silenciosamente de la emoción que embargaba sus corazones, como el de todos los presentes que sin entender muy bien lo que estaba pasado no podían quedar indiferentes ante tan magnánima escena de esas dos chicas de ojos dorados que al fin se reencontraron, aunque nunca se hubieran buscado.

Kuon derramaba lágrimas silenciosas de la emoción al darse cuenta que el lazo de Rick era mas fuerte que la distancia, que el tiempo, el había sido el principio para todos para unir los destinos de los ahí presentes que a pesar de sus errores les había hecho el mejor regalo de la vida, tocar sus vidas con amor y perdón para unirlos irremediablemente aprendiendo del dolor.

Las chicas se separaron y se miraron en los ojos de la otra, Saena sonrió y acaricio la mejilla de kyoko.

\- ¿tus ojos son como los míos? ¿Cierto? Porque si es así yo tengo ojos de princesa Hada, quizás ¿somos algo como familia? -dijo expectante-

-si, es muy probable que descendemos del mismo rey hada, por eso tenemos sus ojos...

-siiiii!, mamy mamy escuchaste, la princesa dice que tengo ojos de princesa hada, viste yo sabia que no era un sueño. -dijo chillando emocionada-

Tina estaba algo turbada, sabia que se estaba perdiendo algo o ella solo le estaba siguiendo la corriente a su hija por amabilidad, pero aun no sabia que y no le importo, kyoko la miro con una sonrisa y ella por primera vez avivo las fantasías de su hija.

-si la princesa de las hadas lo dice, por algo debe ser -sonríe con dulzura-

La niña no cabía de la dicha y contagiaba a todos con su angelical alegría llenaba el lugar con su hermosa sonrisa, Kuu que lloraba a moco tendido ante lo que había visto, les dijo que era mejor que pasaran todos a almorzar, para que la princesa pudiera recuperar energías. Conversaron divertidos en la mesa como si siempre hubieran sido una gran familia, Saena y Kyoko no paraban de hablar en el mismo idioma que al parecer solo ellas entendían. Kuon las miraba sonriente en realidad era como ver a kyoko cuando niña, y eso le recordaba su propio niño interior que revivía con solo verlas, se dio cuenta que Tina también las miraba algo contrariada mientras estaban esperando el postre.

-Tina tienes un minuto, hay algo que me gustaría decirte.

-ehh si claro

-¿vamos a la sala?

Tina asintió y ambos se levantaron de la mesa, para ir en la sala, ella lo miro extrañada y le sonrió compresiva.

-Tina hay algo que debes saber, cuando yo tenia unos 13 u 14 años, no se si recuerdas tuve muchas novias en esa época.

-claro Rick siempre llegaba hablando mal de ti, que eras incapaz de querer a alguien o mantener una relación

-Jajajaj si a mi también me lo decía, pero sabes que mas me dijo una vez, un día cocine un arroz japonés que a papa le quedaba delicioso, según yo con seguir la receta quedaría igual, pero quedo horrible casi incomible, yo estaba decidió a votarlo, pero sabes Rick no me dejo, dijo que uno debía estar orgulloso de su trabajo aunque se equivocara por mas malo o desastroso que haya sido si pusiste tu esfuerzo en ello debes aprender de ello, tragártelo aunque sea amargo y aprender de eso.

-jejej Rick en esa época era muy metafórico para aconsejar, casi como un maestro.

-si, y me dio una gran lección, que me ha ayudado a superar mis problemas, me dijo que cuando uno ha sufrido grandes fracasos como ese, y no es capaz de estar orgulloso de su propio trabajo y prefiere votarlo a la basura, solo una mujer es capaz de derramar tu magia sobre ti hacerte tragar tus errores y aprender de ese sabor amargo y saber que puedes con todo, como tu lo habías hecho con él, el siempre decía que el secreto de su éxito era que tú habías derramado tu magia y lo habías ayudado a vivir con sus errores, y que cuando aparecía la mujer correcta uno era capaz de todo, bueno en ese momento no lo entendía pero ahora lo entiendo todo! Tina tu amor ayudo a Rick a ser una mejor persona y a sobreponerse de sus errores del pasado, y gracias a eso yo también pude lograrlo y encontrar a la mía, no tengo palabras para agradecerte lo que haz hecho por mi, muchas gracias Tina, por amar a Rick y derramar tu magia sobre él, sin ti nada seria posible.

Tina lloraba silenciosamente emocionada ante las palabras de kuon, cuando este le abrazo ella lloro sonoramente, cuando se calmo lo miro con cariño y le dijo.

-Rick dejo una huella en todos, incluso con ese cabello te pareces un poco el -dice nostálgica-, Rick siempre tendrá un lugar especial en mi corazón, gracias por contármelo, Kuon en verdad deseo que seas muy feliz, kyoko es una linda chica, tiene un alma pura y en verdad pude ver cuanto te ama.

-como yo a ella, gracias Tina por todo!, quiero que sepas que ahora contaras conmigo como familia, Rick fue como un padre para mi, mi mejor amigo, y si me necesitas estaré ahí para ti.

Ambos se sonrieron fraternalmente y después de un abrazo de perdón fraternal, volvieron al comedor, donde Kyoko y Saena intercambiaban opiniones del mejor postre, todos conversaron alegremente hasta que Tina dijo que ya era tiempo de marchar, que tenia muchas cosas que hacer.

Saena hizo prometer a kyoko y kuon que la visitarían, y Tina le dio sus números y dirección para seguir en contacto, después de todo el ajetreo y las emociones del día, cenaron ligeros, una cena preparada por Mary, que para extrañeza de July, la hizo muy temprano, más de lo normal, aunque ella no sabia que la mano negra de Kuu había logrado eso.

Decidieron que era mejor acostarse temprano, para sorpresa de Kyoko su suegra, les dio la antigua habitación de Kuon para que durmieran juntos, al entrar Kuon se emociono al ver que estaba intacta tal como el día que el se fue de ahí hace casi 6 años.

-La conservamos así con la esperanza de volverte a ver dormir aquí nuevamente, la esperanza de que volvieras a nosotros algún día. -dijo emocionada-

-Mama!...yo...

-Esperamos 2171 días tu regreso, pero todo ha valido la pena, al verte regresar convertido en un hombre y encontrando la felicidad junto a Kyoko, cada día que te hemos extrañado ha sido recompensado al verte ser auténticamente feliz y volver a nosotros por tu propia fuerza.

-ma...ma... gracias por amarme de esa manera, gracias por esperarme, perdóname! por haberte hecho sufrir! ¡Te amo mama!

Kuon haciendole caso a su niño interior deja salir todas sus emociones y se acerca a ella y la abraza para besarla cariñoso como un niño que ama su madre con todo el corazón, kuu emocionado sollozaba detrás de ellos y los abraza a ambos por la espalda, los tres se funden en ese abrazo de reconciliación de añoranza de haberse extrañado por tanto tiempo, y que como acto de amor aguardaron el tiempo necesario para al fin poder reencontrarse, July levanta la cabeza y se gira a Kyoko que los mira sollozante y le tiende una mano sonriente y le dice.

-ven querida! solo faltas tú, para estar completos, eres la mas importante de esta familia, sin ti nada de esto seria posible, ven hija...

Kyoko trataba de controlar sus lágrimas que salían del fondo de su corazón, que alguien la considerara parte de una familia ya era mucho para su corazón, pero que esa dulce mujer le dijera que era la parte más importante de la familia hacia que su corazón se llenara de una felicidad desconocida para ella hasta ahora al escuchar con tanto amor la palabra hija...

Kuu también le tendió la mano con una sonrisa, y luego kuon que entendía perfectamente el sentimiento de su novia, ella sabia que nunca había recibido amor de familia...

-ven amor, es aquí donde perteneces!

Kyoko al oír eso corrió a los brazos de esas tres personas que la esperaban con una sonrisa infinita de amor en sus rostros solo para ella, los tres la acogieron y encerraron entre ellos con amor, tanto amor que si no hubiera sido una persona como ella que había vivido casi sus 18 años sin saber lo que era tener ese tipo de amor, se hubiera ahogado ante tanta demostración de amor filial, pero ella era feliz como nunca lo había sido porque era amada, era importante para alguien, ya nunca mas estaría sola, porque al fin su largo camino la había llevado a su destino, había encontrado un hogar al que pertenecía.

Después de casi una hora de ese abrazo y que todos estuvieron mas calmados, July y Kuu les dieron un beso cariñoso a cada uno.

-los dejamos descansar, mañana no se librarán de nosotros, los amamos!

-no podríamos librarnos de ustedes, aunque quisiéramos mama!

-pues creo que no, y ni crean que no iremos a Japón ahora a visitarlos, si esperamos su próxima visita a mi me va dar algo y moriré de verdad.

-bueno, bueno, hablemos de eso mañana, todos debemos descansar, ya veremos como nos las arreglaremos para no alejarnos nuevamente, vamos a descansar amor, chicos que duerman bien!

-gracias papa!, ¡buenas noches!

Los padres les dieron un último beso en la mejilla a casa uno y se retiraron dejándolos solos, kyoko observaba el cuarto con ternura, saber que el paso gran parte de su vida ahí, la hacia sentirse feliz, aunque el cuarto tuviera una especie de aura triste, como si él hubiera sufrido mucho estando en esas cuatro paredes. Él leyéndole el pensamiento, le dijo

-Si aquí encerré mucho de mi dolor, pero también me hace muy feliz porque ahora me doy cuenta cuanto me han esperado mis padres, cuanto amor me han tenido siempre, y además ahora que tu estas aquí ese dolor se ha ido, y este lugar quedará impregnado de tu presencia, así que guardará momentos felices de nosotros de ahora en adelante.

-gracias, amor, por todo!

-Soy yo el que debería agradecerte, por ser lo que tanto esperaba, lo que tanto necesitaba sin saberlo y que en ti descubrí, porque cada vez que miro al pasado es que entiendo que a tu lado siempre pertenecí, tu lograste encender cada parte de mi alma, cada espacio de mi ser, por eso ya no tengo corazón ni ojos para nadie más... solo par ti... como dijo mi madre tu eres la más importante de esta familia sin ti mi alma seguiría vacía.

-Ren...Digo kuon...-dice emocionada-

-tu eres el amor de mi vida, y el destino lo sabia, por eso te puso ante mi hasta que al fin lo descubrí, era el deseo del destino poder amarte y yo no puedo hacer nada mas que amarte Kyoko, no sabes cuanto te amo!

Kuon se acerca a sus labios y ella lo recibe con ternura, entregándose a ese beso con amor, porque no podía sentir otra cosa por ese hombre, mas que el mas puro y sincero amor, sus labios se acariciaban con ternura, con devoción en cada contacto, Kuon comienza a intensificar el ritmo del beso, presionando mas contra sus labios e introduciendo su deseosa lengua en su cavidad bucal, lo cual encendió en ambos la llama inherente del deseo que ambos sentían, cuando estaban casi sin aliento se separaron observándose con intensidad.

-Amor no podemos, estamos en la casa de tus padres no seria...¿algo irrespetuoso?

-Si te preocupa que nos escuchen te aseguro que esta casa es muy grande, y el cuarto de mis padres esta a 5 cuartos de aquí, en el otro pasillo al final, ademas si ellos no sospecharan el avance de nuestra relación no nos hubieran dejado solos en mi antigua habitación, además aquí en América que dos novios duerman juntos no es tan fuera de lo común, y por último yo te necesito!

-es que yo...

-Lo entiendo amor, pero ambos hemos reprimido demasiado nuestros sentimientos por los demás, creo que ahora que hemos encontrado la felicidad es justo que hagamos lo que queremos sea o no visto como correcto, además nuestro amor no podría ser malo después de todo lo que hemos vivido para encontrarnos, por eso merecemos hacer cosas que nos hagan felices... además tu me lo pediste en el Avión y sabes que yo solo vivo para complacer tus deseos. -sonríe seductor-

-Pues eso tengo que verlo! Recuerdo que me dijiste que después de ti no podría volver a ver a otro hombre.

-pues me aseguraré de eso antes de que volvamos a Tokio, de dejarte marcada de mi de por vida, me ocupare de poseer cada centímetro de tu piel y hacerlo mío para siempre.

Ella le sonríe divertida ante esa temeraria promesa que la sedujo irremediablemente y el se lanza a sus labios risueño y deseoso, la besa fervorosamente y con suavidad entre cada beso la recuesta en la cama con suavidad, sin dejar de besarla como un invasor su lengua feroz comienza a saborear la de ella, quien gustosa juguetea con la de él, entregándose sin reservas a esos besos cada vez mas intensos, y con mayor expertiz volviéndolo aun mas loco de deseo por ella. Kuon desplazo su boca ansiosa al cuello de ella para besarlo y lamerlo al compás de los gemidos de placer que extraía de los labios de kyoko.

Las manos del él, exploradoras recorrían su cuerpo sin ningún pudor, se detuvieron por la espalda de ella en busca del cierra que liberaría a su tan ansiada piel esa que solo le pertenecía a su amada y que ahora era solo para él, ella al sentirlo deslizar el cierre lo miro risueña, el se deslizo al lado y le gruño sexy.

-Gira amor, quiero ver como se descubre tu piel... quiero poder sentirla cuando se libera de la prisión que es ese traje...y poseerte como te lo prometí...-dice en un susurro hecho promesa-

Ella obediente le dio la espalda de medio lado y el con una gran sonrisa volvió acercase al cuerpo de su amada por la espalda, besando su cuello, bajando por su hombro que lamia ansioso de poseer, volvió a tomar control del cierre y de manera lenta tortuosa lo deslizaba al unísono con un lengua que bajaba detrás de cada tramo de piel que liberaba, cuando llego al final de su espalda, volvió a sus hombros para deslizar las mangas y con sus hábiles manos deslizó la parte superior del conjunto (enterito de invierno), dejando su torso casi al descubierto, el la recorrió por completo con sus manos mientras con su labios exhalaban el aire por su cuello de la ansiedad y el deseo que lo embargaban por poseer esa mujer que volvía a recorrer por su cuello y hombros.

Su ansiedad no pudo esperar más, deslizó su mano hasta el broche del sostén, y sin poder contenerse la volteo sobre la cama, liberando sus preciosos senos y viéndolos por fin al desnudo, el sonrió lujurioso, se posicionó sobre ella y comenzó a deslizar el resto del conjunto dejándola solo en ropa interior pero no conforme con ello tomo con sus dientes su pantaletas y la arrastro por sus piernas, sin dejar de mirarla, cuando logro sacar la prenda por completo, se la mostró aun sosteniéndola entre sus dientes con una sonrisa de niño travieso, ella en cambio sonreía apenada, el satisfecho de volver a verla así nuevamente completamente solo para él la recorrió con sus ojos hambrientos de más. Ella le hizo un puchero muy sexy y dijo.

-mmm...no es justo, yo estoy totalmente a tu merced, y sigues sin mostrarme nada.

-¿y que quieres que te muestre?

-a ti!

-aquí estoy -dice pícaro-

-quiero tu piel, te quiero a ti.

-eso es fácil de solucionar...

Se recostó con los brazos estirados al lado de ella, y juguetón la miro para decirle

-ahora estoy a tu merced, mi piel y todo lo que soy es tuyo...

Ella sonrió con curiosidad y con el deseo reflejado en sus ojos, esas palabras provocaron en ella la lujuria, levanto su torso para mirarlo a los ojos muy sexy.

-vamos a por esa solución -sonrío sensual-

Ella acaricia su mejilla y se posiciona sobre el dándole besos apasionado el entusiasmado comenzó a acariciarla, pero ella lo detiene con una sonrisa maligna.

-alto ahora me toca a mi, espera tu turno ahora estás bajo mi merced.

-estas siendo muy cruel conmigo ¿lo sabias...?

-solo debes esperar que yo obtenga lo que quiero -sonríe encantadora-

El le sonríe lujurioso como esa mujer se había convertido en una seductora en tan pocos días, la había amado por casi dos años, pero esa faceta de ella que solo el conocía lo hacia enamorarse de ella aún más si eso era posible, creía que iba explotar de tanto amor o de deseo por ella, cualquiera de las dos cosas que pasaran primero pero de lo que estaba seguro es que solo a ella podía provocar tales cosas en él, y que de ahora en adelante seria mucho mejor la vida con ella de su mano.

Kyoko volvió a besarlo en los labios introduciendo su cálida lengua, que él recibía masajeando salvajemente con la de él, mientras lo besaba sus manos a ciegas desabrochaba la camisa de manera febril, acompañadas de besos salvajes que tenían a Kuon al borde de perder la razón, ella acariciaba el definido torso de su amado con caricias lascivas que él respondía gruñendo en su boca extasiado. Cuando ya no podían respirar por los sofocantes besos, ella lo miro traviesa y comenzó a desabrochar el pantalón que tenia una notoria protuberancia a punto de explotar.

Con una mirada maligna y luego de sacar el pantalón, acariciaba sobre la ropa interior a Kuon, quien entre sorprendido y lujurioso se dejaba llevar por cada ola de placer que ella le proporcionaba, ella disfrutaba verlo así tan débil ante sus caricias y la vez quería ver mas de esas expresiones solo para ella, pero de pronto el se sentó abrupto y le detuvo la mano.

-lo siento, pero la espera termino.

Liberó a su compañero de la tortura que su novia lo tenia sometido y con un ágil movimiento la tomo y la coloca a horcajadas sobre él, dejando sus zonas intimas en contacto directo, el solo rose avivaba el deseo de ambos por pertenecer al otro, el la miro con intensidad y ella le asintió sin dudarlo, Kuon como si hubiera recibido una orden se unió a ella de manera rápida y placentera para ambos, el con suavidad al principio comenzó a guiar las caderas de ella para que se movieran en él, ella comprendiendo el mensaje, y siguiendo los deseos de su cuerpo comenzó a seguir el ritmo a su amante, ambos frenéticos se dejaron poseer por el deseo electrificante que los gobernaba en esa entrega total de sensaciones que hacían que todo lo demás desapareciera y solo quedaran ellos amándose.

Sus cuerpos desesperados por la pasión desenfrenada de ese sincrónico movimiento, los colapso de manera descontrolada abstrayéndolos por un instante de esa explosión máxima de la culminación de ese acto de entrega dejándolos sin poder respirar, al borde de la muerte con sus corazones casi saliendo de su pecho de tanta felicidad y satisfacción de una entrega plena de amor, ambos respirando con dificultad se abrazaron, Kuon besaba los hombros de kyoko con ternura y ella en respuesta acariciaba su cabello con suavidad, mientras trataban de volver a la normalidad, el como estaban se recostó en la cama llevándola con él y permanecieron así hasta recuperar el aplomo.

¿Estas bien amor?

-si amor, claro que si, ¿porque la pregunta?

-¿no te genere dolor? -dice preocupado-, después de todo aun no estas acostumbrada a ... bueno a que yo te invada...

-Bueno, sí pero me gusta mucho sentirme invadida por ti, no siento dolor todo lo contrario, estoy perfectamente!

-Me alegra, es que esta vez no me detuve a pensar, me volviste loco por un instante, y yo no quería que mis deseos por ti te lastimaran.

-No te preocupes amor, te aseguro que no me lastimaste, ¡que me hiciste muy feliz!, nunca pensé que esto fuera tan bueno, me vas a mal acostumbrar a esto -sonríe divertida-

-Me hace muy feliz, escuchar eso, y hare todo el esfuerzo para que cada vez juntos sea mejor y para que te acostumbres a estar entre mis brazos cada noche.

Kyoko le sonríe con ternura y el la mira con absoluta certeza en sus ojos, ambos se abrazan y acarician, se dan un beso suave con absoluto amor, tan cálido y sutil.

-¡Buenas noches, mi amor!

-Buenas noches mi vida!

Se acomodaron, cubriéndose sus cuerpos desnudos para darse un último beso de buenas noches y entre caricias se dejaron ir por el sueño placentero.

**\- Fin Opcional-**

**nooooooo! lo siento es que no puede dejar el final aqui, iba terminar con la fiesta de fin año, pero cuando estaba escribiendo cosas intermedias como un paseo que los invitan los padres de kuon, unas sorpresas, algunos sueños cumplidos... un poco mas de su relación, se me ocurrieron cosas antes de que llegue el año nuevo después de todo recién es 29 de diciembre en mi calendario de la historia, y me pareció muy pronto para despedirme de esta historia, mas con las nuevas ideas que escribí, de hecho me entusiasme tanto con las ideas que seguro ahora que las divida en capítulos saldrán al menos 3 capítulos más, ¿me perdonan por no terminar la historia aquí y continuarla un tiempo más es que encanto como quedo el desenlace como lo escribí, pero si me pongo acortarlo no será igual... así que espero sigan disfrutando de la historia, con este alargue de la relación entre los padres kuon y los tortolitos, pero de algo estoy segura llegare con este fic hasta la fiesta de año nuevo que les prometí, espero les guste el alargue un abrazo virtual y nos leemos **

****el capitulo dos lo modifique bastante al original por eso lo actualice, porque habían algunas cosas que pase por alto y el principio estaba largo y aburrido así que lo corte y agregue detalles mas lindos, porque creo que el pedido de noviazgo de Ren merecía un poco mas de detalle, me comentan si de devuelven al capitulo dos y si les parecen los cambios;)**


	10. Chapter 10 :Sueños cumplidos

¿Estas bien amor?

-Si amor, claro que sí, ¿porque la pregunta?

-¿No te genere dolor? -dice preocupado-

-No amor, todo lo contrario, estoy perfectamente! -sonríe tierna-

-Me alegra, me volviste loco por un instante, y no quería lastimarte.

-Te puedo asegurar que no me lastimaste, que me hiciste muy feliz!, nunca pensé que esto fuera tan bueno, me vas a malacostumbrar -sonríe divertida-

-yo feliz que te acostumbres, aunque deberemos ver como lo haremos de ahora en adelante, aun no hemos pensado que pasara con nosotros cuando volvamos Japón.

-¿a que te refieres?

-Bueno digo que tenemos que pensar ¿como será nuestra relación de ahora en adelante?

-Pensé que éramos novios -dijo cautelosa-

-y lo somos, pero no solo somos eso, también somos figuras públicas, eso implica que habrá un gran revuelo cuando sepan que vives conmigo!

-que! yo no vivo contigo!

-pero yo te dije que ya no podría dormir solo nunca más, acaso te atreverías a dejarme solito en ese solo y frio gigante departamento -dice con sus ojos de cachorrito-

-jajaj pero si siempre haz vivido solo.

-pero ya no puedo vivir sin ti nunca más...

-creo que te has convertido en un niño caprichoso de pronto... ademas no crees que es muy apresurado vivir juntos siendo que no llevamos ni 2 semanas de novios.

-¿o sea no descartas del todo vivir conmigo? -dice divertido-

-no quise decir ... bueno eso es algo que debemos decidir con el tiempo, ¿no crees? que es algo que debemos pensar bien primero

-y que es exactamente lo que deberíamos pensar -dice ceñudo-

-pues no creo que sea fácil convivir con una persona, mas en el medio en que nos movemos nosotros, aqui como dices tu esto puede ser más normal, pero allá esta mal visto.

-Si es por eso, hemos vivido juntos casi dos semanas, ¿acaso no te habías dado cuenta?

Kyoko se enrojeció de golpe al darse cuenta de ese detalle, pero recupero el aplomo y dijo.

-si, pero ha sido lejos de todos amor, con disfraces y en lugares que nadie sabe de nosotros, no crees que las cosas serán más difíciles al volver a nuestras casas?

-Pues solo debemos adaptarnos...

-y no crees que es mejor adaptarnos de apoco a los cambios... vamos muy rápido y podríamos estrellarnos de golpe.

-estrellarnos!

-Amor para ninguno de los dos es un secreto el caracter del otro, pues tu cuando te enojas das miedo, y si eres territorial, protector como sempai, ahora que somos más que eso no me quiero imaginar como reaccionaras cuando grabe con otros hombres.

-bueno puedes grabar con puras mujeres y asunto arreglado.

-jajaj eso es una estupidez, seria como que yo te pidiera que solo puedes grabar con puros hombres!

-ehh! bueno...

-Alto!Ni se te ocurra decir que lo harías si te lo pido, yo jamas te pediría esa estupidez, eso seria como arruinar tu carrera, mi vida, y yo jamas haría eso.

-puede que tengas razón!

-vez debemos aprender a ser novios primero, antes de pensar en vivir juntos o algo por el estilo.

-pero...pero.. eso no es justo!

-¿y qué es lo tan injusto para ti?

-yo he pasado muchos años sin conocer la felicidad y ahora que la encuentro a tu lado, tu no quieres quedarte conmigo.

-¿No crees que estas exagerando?, ¿acaso estoy terminando contigo?, ademas si hablamos de felicidad para mi siempre tambien ha sido muy mezquina.

-Vez entonces deberías quedarte conmigo, juntos podemos ser felices.

-Es por eso amor que no quiero que por apresurarnos terminemos separados y si tomamos decisiones apresuradas eso pasara, mi amor hasta ahora hemos vivido nuestra relación en una especie de burbuja, solos tu yo, pero debemos volver a Tokio, tenemos trabajos y personas que no estaran contenta con nuestra decisión, acaso crees que la mitad de japón me perdonara al saber que he ocupado el corazón del codiciado Tsugura Ren?

-pero lo que piensen otras mujeres a mi no me importa.

-tampoco te importa el mal ¿que algunos podrían hacer en nuestra contra?

-ha ya veo estas preocupada por Fuwa o el imbesil de koga!-dice molesto-

-Vez a eso me refiero! con solo acordarte de ellos te enfureces, como paso en la locación, ¿recuerdas futuro cuñado?

-Pero si Koga es un imbesil y mejor ni hablemos de Fuwa, no me fio de el aunque le hayas aclarado que no lo amabas.

-Pero Shou es un hombre enojado y yo herí su orgullo, seguro debe estar sumamente irritado, y eso que aun no sabe que eres tu, cuando lo sepa seguro empeorara las cosas, bueno y respecto a Koga-san el es solo un compañero de trabajo, que no odio, que es amable conmigo, y que no ha hecho nada malo y que aun debo seguir trabajando con él. ¿Puedes vivir con ello?

-...

-Amor, yo te amo, y se que tu a mi, pero ninguno de los dos tiene experiencia en el terreno que estamos pisando, yo jamas en mi vida había amado como te amo a ti, y creo que a ti te ocurre lo mismo, por lo mismo no quiero que lo nuestro se vuelva en algo intolerable para ambos, enfrentándonos a una cosa a la vez, primero enfrentemos al mundo a nuestro noviazgo, y aprender a ser novios en el mundo del espectáculo con todo lo que implica, luego veremos eso de que sea algo más permanente como vivir juntos... si lo que te preocupa es que no volvamos a dormir juntos... te cuento que tu me prometiste satisfacer todos mis deseos... y te aseguro que tu siempre serás uno de ellos.

-aunque no quiera admitirlo tienes mucha razón, esta bien, pero me prometes que de vez en cuando ¿te quedaras en el apartamento?

-si podemos porque no.

-bien podrías empezar a quedarte el próximo año por unos 365 días a partir del primero de enero!

-Kuon!

-ok, ok lo entiendo, me encanta que me llames así, aunque por ahora cuando volvamos a japón deberas volver a decirme Ren.

-Vez eso es otra cosa que debemos resolver.

-Hablaremos con el presidente, y veremos que nos aconseja con eso y con lo nuestro, ademas habra que hablar con Yashiro.

-Estoy de acuerdo!

-Bueno entonces deberemos aprovechar los días que nos quedan, o mas bien las noches, porque en los días mis padres nos tendrán tan ocupados que de seguro llegaremos agotados.

-Bueno respecto a eso, no crees que es mejor que les dediques los días que nos quedan a ellos solos ustedes? quizás ...

-¿Te refieres sin ti?

-Mmm pues sí... creo que es lo correcto!

-Pues absolutamente no! y ni se te ocurra proponérselo a mis padres, se sentirian contigo, mi madre te lo dijo ya eres parte de esta familia, jamas permitirían algo así.

-pero son tus padres amor, y deben querer recuperar el tiempo que no has estado.

-mi vida el tiempo no se recupera, solo se vive, y mi tiempo ahora es estando tu a mi lado.

-pero...

-pero nada, ademas ellos ya te quieren como una hija, jamas te dejarían de lado, ellos no son así su amor alcanza para ambos, ¿acaso no te lo han demostrado?, recuerda que dijeron que nos visitarian, en ningún momento dijeron hijo te visitaremos, entiéndelo no tienes escapatoria de esta familia.

-puede que tengas razón, mientras seamos novios -sonríe con pesadumbre-

-y por el resto de nuestra vida, amor aunque no quieras vivir conmigo aún, tu eres mi familia yo sin ti no quiero estar nunca más en la vida, porque tu eres la fuerza que necesito, eres el aire que respiro, solo tu eres mi refugio, puede que en nuestra relación podamos discutir, pelearnos, incluso separarnos momentaneamente como será cada noche de cada condenado día de noviazgo en el que duermas separada de mi, pero yo nunca me separe de ti nuevamente porque yo te amo!

Kyoko sollozaba emocionada ante tal declaración en el fondo ella tenia miedo de ir muy rápido, de estar entromentiéndose en una familia que no le pertenecía o de que ese sueño se desvaneciera en algún momento, pero el tenia razón ella tampoco concebía la vida sin él.

-Yo tampoco quiero separarme de ti nunca mas porque tambien te amo!

-entonces decidido viviremos juntos!

-Kuon!

-Es broma amor!, aunque no pierdo la esperanza aún. -sonríe encantador-

La besa con sumo cariño con una sonrisa de pícaro en los labios y la acerca mas a su pecho para acariciarla con delicadeza, después de varios minutos de caricias y cuando Kyoko se tranquilizo tomo aire para preguntar el otro tema que le preocupaba.

-Amor hay una última cosa que me gustaría comentarte, es sobre Tina y su hija.

-Claro dime, Sabes fue tan extraño ese encuentro con Tina, pero creo que me ayudo mucho encontrarlas pero lo mas que me impresiono fue esa niña, que me recordó a ti!

-Sabes que a mi también!, pero eso no es lo más que me impacto, sino que se llama como mi madre, y que Tina hablo de una Mogami Saena, que fue engañada por Rick, es demasiada coincidencia ¿cierto?, ademas lo que sentí cuando tuve a Saena en mis brazos fue inexplicable, yo nunca había pensado en mi padre hasta ahora, esa vez cuando mi madre me contó lo que mi padre le había hecho, yo sentí mucha rabia incluso la entendí por odiarme al recordárselo, pero no se nada mas respecto a él, no se su nombre, ni su edad, no se su origen solo se que la engaño arruinando su carrera, y supongo que nunca supo de mi existencia.

-¿Estas pensando que Rick pudo haber sido tu padre?

-No lo se eso es todo lo que se de él, pero por segunda vez en mi vida pensé en él, y me pregunte si existe la posibilidad de que hubiera sido Rick

-Yo tambien lo pensé, es una posibilidad después de escuchar la historia de Tina no es una idea tan descabellada ya que concuerdan en muchos puntos. Sin mencionar tu parecido con Saena.

-Pero aunque así fuera no hay nada que yo pudiera hacer al respecto el ya esta muerto jamas lo conocí, y por lo que entiendo el nunca supo de mi existencia, aunque si fuera el al menos estaba arrepentido de lo que le hizo a mi madre.

-Si Rick fuera tu padre, quiero pensar que me mando a mi a restituirte el amor que te hizo falta de él.

-¿Cómo?

-Bueno si fuera que Rick es tu padre, el destino quiso que me encontrara y el me ayudara de alguna forma a reencontrarme contigo, sino hubiera sido por Rick, yo no habría vuelto a Japón y nunca nos hubiéramos vuelto a ver ¿no crees?

-Pues es una completa locura!, Rick no podría saber que tu estarias conmigo, ademas si el hubiera sido mi padre no creo que le hubiera gustado saber lo que me estas haciendo jejej.

-Bueno tampoco lo hubiéramos hecho delante de él, pero te aseguro que si el hubiera sabido que tu existencia, el hubiera ido a buscarte, y no te habría faltado amor, como no te faltara nunca estando a mi lado.

-Eso suena hermoso, pero ya no se puede saber si eso es cierto, y tampoco tiene sentido saberlo, si el fue o no mi padre no cambia las cosas.

-Bueno como estan las cosas, si cambia algo

-¿Que?

-Que si Rick fue tu padre, Saena es tu media hermana! y tú aun puedes estar cerca de ella, ya que serian familia.

-ohh tienes razón, no había pensado en eso...pero no hay forma de saber con certeza si eso es verdad!

-claro que la hay pueden someterse a un examen de ADN, y ver si son hermanas por parte de padre.

-mmm no lo se...

-piénsalo si fuera cierto, ¿No te gustaría ser parte de la vida de Saena? No te gustaría tener un laso de sangre con alguien que seguro te amara incondicionalmente!, o sino tendrás a esperar a que tengamos hijos para eso !

-No hables a la ligera de esos temas!, ademas yo no se si quiero ser madre, yo no podría ser una buena madre!

-Por favor mi amor no me hagas reír, desde que te conozco se que serás la mejor madre del mundo, nadie como tu ama y cuida a los demás con mas amor y entrega que tú, se que seras la mejor madre del mundo, y solo mis hijos serán los afortunados de tenerte por madre.

-Kuon yo!

-Ahh pero aun no los encargaremos mi vida, porque aun no estoy dispuesto a compartirte con ellos, he esperado mucho por tenerte, así que ellos deberán esperar para conocerte!

-Tu definitivamente quieres hacerme llorar -dice enterrando su cabeza el el pecho de él-

-No mi amor yo quiero hacerte otros cosas, que no incluyen llorar, yo solo quiero amarte y que comprendas la maravillosa mujer de la que me enamore, que aveces no la vez por todo lo que has sufrido, pero yo te lo recordare cada vez que lo olvides, te diré cada día lo hermosa, talentosa, cariñosa, bondadosa, y el sin fin de cosas que tu eres para que no se te olvide nunca cuanto te Amo!

-...

-Amor se que es difícil para ti, pero tu vida ya no será la misma nunca más, porque ahora tienes un hombre que te ama con todo el corazón, tienes a mis padres que te aseguro que en un tiempo mas te ahogaran de tanto amor filial, tienes a los dueños del Darumaya, que estoy seguro que te quieren mucho, tienes a tus amigas de loveme, sobre todo a Kotonami-san que hasta me encaro cuando huiste de mi, ella te quiere como una hermana igual que Yashiro-san que es como nuestro hermano mayor tipo celestina odiosa, tenemos al presidente y Maria-chan que te adoran, y estoy convencido que Tina será otra hermana mayor para nosotros, y sea o no verdad que Saena es tu hermana, estoy seguro que te amara como si lo fueras, porque todos los que te conocemos hemos sido tocados por tu magia, y jamas podremos sacarte de nuestros corazones.

-...

\- Tu llegada hizo que todo nuestro mundo cambiara para mejor, tu tenacidad a prueba de balas, tu talento, tu trabajo incansable, eres una mujer impredecible, pero llena de amor incondicional que nos trajo su luz y nos saco a todos de la oscuridad que eran nuestras vidas antes de conocerte, sobre todo a mi, así que no te libraras de nosotros nunca, sobre todo de mi, porque tu eres el mejor sueño que he cumplido, y jamas te dejare ir.

Kuon la acaricia afectuoso y la besa cariñosamente en el cabello, ella sollozaba silenciosamente y el la consiente entre sus brazos, para demostrarle que todas sus palabras son ciertas.

Kyoko pensaba que todo era demasiado bueno para ser cierto, que estas semanas junto a el habían sido como un sueño y que pronto despertaría a la cruel realidad, pero lo cierto que su vida hace mucho había cambiado, ahora tenia amigos, cariño fraternal y lo tenia a él, ya se había librado del lastre de su antigua vida de ser siempre abandonada, ya no tenia que demostrar nada para que la quisieran, ahora todos sabían lo que ella valia y la querían por ser ella, y al fin estaba rodeada de amor, y mas en esos cálidos brazos de su amado, ya nunca mas estaría sola, porque había encontrado su propio lugar al que pertenencia, paso toda su vida buscando quien la quisiera, y la verdad que solo debía quererse a si misma para ser amaba, y aunque tenia miedo de tanta felicidad por primera vez era realmente feliz y no estaba dispuesta a dejar que esa felicidad se le escapara de las manos y menos por miedo.

Se acariciaron con ternura hasta que el sueño los envolvió, para dormir con el corazón lleno del amor que se tenían y que tranquilizaba sus corazones con la paz que los inundaba al sentir sus respiraciones acompasadas mezcladas con el olor de sus pieles que enlazadas les daban el hogar que tanto habían anhelado.

El siguiente día llego con un gran estruendo, haciéndolos despertar algo asustados por el ruido que escucharon se miraron preocupados, Kuon salto de la cama y se coloco el pantalón apresurado y salió por el pasillo a ver lo que ocurría, kyoko podía escuchar como en el pasillo parecía discutir con sus padres, luego de varios minutos el entro por la puerta y cerro algo molesto.

-¿Qué ocurrió amor?

-Afffuuu! en realidad no fue nada amor, solo mi mama, estaba discutiendo con papa por una bandeja de desayuno y se les cayo en el pasillo.

-¿una bandeja de desayuno?

-ideas de mama, quería traernos desayuno a la cama para consentirnos y mi papa cuando la descubrió, trato de evitarlo por si no estábamos presentables!, entonces comenzaron a forcejear con la bandeja hasta que se cayo.

-que! ¿ella queria entrar aqui?

-si te dije que mi madre llega a ser sofocante con su amor, menos mal que papa la detuvo porque su horrible comida no es algo que extrañe.

-¿porque dices algo tan grosero?

-porque no haz probado la comida de mi madre!

-no puede ser tan mala!

-bueno ya veras... a menos que mi querida novia quiera demostrar sus habilidades culinarias, hace muchos días me tienes sin probar una de tus comidas.

-¿Tu prefieres mi comida que la de tu madre?

-1000 veces mas!

-bueno lo hare, con tal de verte comer lo hare

-¿enserio?

-Si claro!

-Siendo así declaro que si no es tu comida no comere apropiadamente, a menos que sea en un restorant que vallas conmigo.

-¿Me estas chantajeando?

-Puedes tomarlo así, si quieres! -sonríe encantador-

-Bien, entonces ahora no tendrás excusa para alimentarte como se debe!

-Bueno vamos antes que mi madre vuelva a cocinar.. porfissss! -dice con su carita de cachorrito-

-eres un manipulador!

-y tu estas preciosa esta mañana!, vamos y luego nos venimos a bañar juntos.

-jajaj eres incorregible, esta bien!

Bajaron y descubrieron que July y kuu ya estaban en la cocina discutiendo!

-empezare de nuevo aunque no te guste y se los llevare antes de que despierten!

-July los chicos ya estan despiertos, viste como se puso Kuon con tu idea!

-De hecho ya estamos aqui!

Los padres los miraron y se sorprendieron a ver a los chicos, y July se giro enojada a ver a kuu

-vez lo arruinaste ya estan aqui y no tengo nada preparado para ellos por tu culpa!

-mama tranquila no tienes que atendernos de hecho kyoko quiere darnos un regalo, ella quiere cocinarles el desayuno a todos.

-que te volviste loco kuon! como vamos a tener a kyoko cocinando si ella...

-es parte de la familia, ademas si ella cocina comere todo lo que ella prepare.

-¿tu comes la comida de ella con gusto?

-si mama si ella cocina comere lo que sea!

-increíble! antes casi no comias

-bueno cuando yo lo conocí su apetito era minúsculo y solo comía comida de la tienda de conveniencia.

-ya veo -dijo July algo triste-

Kyoko al ver esa expresión en ella, sintió lastima, y comprendió el motivo de su tristeza, le sonrió ampliamente y le dijo a July.

-¿Qué le parece July-san si la acompaño mientras usted cocina el desayuno?

-no! -dijeron los dos hombres-

Kyoko los miro al estilo Mío a ambos hombres, que hizo retroceder a ambos de miedo dejándolos callados y luego se acerco a July y le dijo.

-July-san yo la acompaño a hacer el desayuno, me encantaría estar con usted mientras cocina.

-de verdad Kyoko, yo se que no cocino bien, no quiero que pruebas mi comida y también la detestes como todos.

-yo nunca he tenido una madre que quiera cocinar para mi, y para mi será un honor comer lo que usted quiera darme... además... -susurro en el oído-

-¿enserio? -la miro sorprendida-

-se lo aseguro -dijo risueña-

-esta bien!, bueno chicos ya oyeron, Yo cocinaré, y kyoko me acompañara, el que no quiera comer puede ir a desayunar afuera- dijo July recuperando su seguridad-

-pero July!

-pero nada!

-Kyoko mama! ¡no sabe cocinar! y tu prometiste hacerme el desayuno.

-pero nada!

-se van de la cocina ahora! -dijo July-

Los hombres se miraron resignados y se retiraron de la cocina, dejando a ambas mujeres solas, July miro a kyoko confundida y le dijo.

-¿De verdad puedes ayudarme para que mi hijo coma con gusto lo que preparo?

-claro July-san, solo debe seguir mis instrucciones, yo la guiare, usted será la cocinera hoy y los dejará con la boca abierta a ambos, se lo prometo.

Ambas decidieron el menú de desayuno, sacaron juntas los ingredientes, kyoko le explico como hacer los omelett, primero proporciones y cantidades y July muy obediente hacia todo lo que ella le decía, hicieron el primero de prueba y kyoko se lo comió con absoluta confianza y le sonrió,

-esta bueno, solo debe no cocerlo tanto para que queda mas suave, y quizás batir mas los huevos para conseguir una textura mas esponjosa.

-¿De verdad te gusto?

-Claro para mi es el mas delicioso, porque es el primero que como hecho con amor.

-Siempre cocine para ellos con amor, pero sin saber pero nunca mi comida fuera de su agrado.

-Eso es solo porque le faltaba la técnica, eso se aprende, pero la capacidad de dar amor no es algo que todos puedan entregar, ¡por eso con la técnica apropiada su comida será la mas deliciosa!

-Gracias Kyoko! Eres la única que ha apreciado mi esfuerzo, y la única dispuesta a comerse mi comida, aunque no supiera cocinar, y además dispuesta a enseñarme a hacerlo mejor, ¡muchas gracias mi niña!

-No hay de que July-san, vamos que dejaremos a esos hombres no solo devorándose este desayuno, ¡sino que tragándose sus palabras! -sonrió con energía-

-Tienes razón, hare mi mejor esfuerzo -sonríe emocionada-

July la miraba conmovida, escuchando las instrucciones de kyoko, quien con una sonrisa y mucha paciencia le explicaba cada cosa que hacia, y cuando se equivocaba con suma amabilidad volvía a explicar y ella corregía su error, volviendo a hacerlo. July termino el desayuno ambas estaban contentas con el resultado logrado.

Salieron a colocar la mesa y los chicos las esperaban en la sala, y las miraban con cautela, cuando terminaron los llamaron y ellos se sentaron mirando todo lo servido, ninguno de los dos se atrevía a probar lo cocinado, pero kyoko dijo orgullosa.

-Todo lo que hay en la mesa lo cocino July-san para ustedes, pero si no quieren comer comeremos las dos juntas. -dijo determinada-

Kyoko tomo la mano de July en señal de apoyo, y ella correspondió el agarre mirándola emocionada, y los chicos al ver eso decidieron ser corteses y probar la comida. El primero en sacar comida fue Kuon, que entendió lo que quería decirle kyoko con sus gestos, que ella comería, aunque su madre no lograra hacerlo bien, porque su madre lo había hecho por ellos con amor. Se llevo temeroso el primero bocado de omelett y para su sorpresa no era tan rico como los de Kyoko pero sabia bien, probo otras cosas y todo estaba comestible, como tenia mucha hambre empezó a comer hambriento, hasta que reparo que todos lo miraban, su madre tenia un río de lagrimas por sus mejillas.

-que!, si esta buena, gracias mama esta deliciosa tu comida tenia mucha hambre -sonrió encantador-

July no pudo aguantar mas y se lanzo al cuello de su hijo casi ahogándolo y lo beso en las mejillas con cariño, y después con una voz temblorosa emocionada le dijo a kyoko.

-¡Gracias, Kyoko! jamás tendré vida suficiente para agradecerte todo lo que haz hecho por mi!

July se acerco y la abrazo con ternura y beso su cabello con infinito amor, sonriendo de dicha a sus dos amados varones que la miraban sorprendidos por esa mirada llena de luz. Kuu que ya se había comido la mitad de su ración del desayuno, dijo con la boca llena.

-Te ha quedado delicioso querida!

-Gracias kuu, kyoko comamos antes que nos dejan sin comer! -dijo contenta-

Los cuatro comieron con armonía y contentos de disfrutar la compañía, comieron sin dejar migaja, kyoko comenzó a recoger los platos.

-Querida no es necesario que recojas!

-July-san usted cocino es justo que yo lave, después de todo dijimos que lo haríamos juntas y yo no hice nada al final todo lo hizo usted.

-pero.. pero...

-Lo que quiere decir es que Mary vendrá luego y limpiará!

-No Otou-san, a mi me corresponde terminar el trabajo del desayuno, además solo será un momento -dice determinada-

Kuon negó con la cabeza a su padre que iba a insistir mientras kyoko se llevaba los últimos platos y desapareció por la cocina.

-No te preocupes papa ella cuando toma una determinación, no hay poder humano que la haga cambiar. -dice divertido-

-no había conocido a alguien asi, ella es... única!

-esa es la mejor palabra que la describe mama!

-sabes hijo, nunca creí el día que los vería a ambos disfrutar una de mis comidas, siempre veía como la comían con desagrado solo por amor a mi, por mas esfuerzo que ponía, la comida nunca mejoraba, era un sueño imposible para mi, y que esa chica lo hizo posible! con su paciencia infinita y con su sonrisa me guió y me explico cada cosa que hice, ni yo puedo creerlo!

-ahora entiendes ¿porque me enamore de ella?

-si lo entiendo perfectamente!, ¡ella es un ángel!

-mas bien un hada, recuerdas la hija de Tina la bautizo así! -sonríe divertido-

-Tu te ríes amor, pero ella es un ser mágico, ella es una de esas personas que aparecen una vez en la vida y con su magia cambian tu mundo, solo con conocerla cumplió dos de mis más grandes sueños, que volvieras aquí sano siendo feliz, y verlos comer mi comida con gusto.

-mama si alguien tan incrédulo como yo comenzó a creer en la magia de esa chica soy yo, y se que soy el hombre mas afortunado del mundo por haberla encontrado y lograr que ella me amara.

-Lo se hijo, espero no olvides lo que acabas de decir y siempre cuides de ella.

-¡Claro mama, siempre cuidare de ella!, ni loco la dejo escapar.

-Me alegra oír eso, una pregunta ¿Cuándo deben volver a Japón?

-El 2 de enero debemos estar allá, tenemos pasaje de vuelta el primero en la noche, yo tengo trabajo ese día por la tarde, hace casi dos semanas que no aparezco en mi trabajo-dice avergonzado-

-entiendo!, disfrutaremos lo mas posible, ¡los días que estén aquí! entonces!

Kyoko regreso de la cocina y miro la extraña escena, kuon sonriente se para al lado de ella y abrazándola por la espalda.

-Entonces para honrar eso, papa ¿porque no les dices?

-¿Decirnos que?

-Hemos preparado una salida para los cuatro, con kuon estuvimos conversando de un lugar que queremos llevarlas de paseo y yo hice los arreglos.

-¿enserio? ¿Kuu y donde?

-Es una sorpresa, sobre todo para ti kyoko, pero les gustara, vamos a arreglarnos en una hora salimos -dice kuu alegre-

-Ven amor te encantara, pero antes debemos ducharnos -dice lujurioso-

Kyoko lo miro divertida por su descaro, y fueron a su habitación, sin que ella pudiera hacer mucho el la tomo en brazos y la llevo con una sonrisa de satisfacción al baño.

-te dije que aprovecharía estos días al máximo.

-no estoy oponiendo resistencia -dijo ella son una sonrisa maligna-

Kuon sintió el golpe de su cuerpo que respondió de inmediato a los deseos de sus amada, y sin mucha delicadeza, mejor dicho solo se dejo dominar por el deseo de tenerla una vez, mas y ella gustosa se dejo llevar, ambos se entregaron sin reserva al amor bajo el candente chorro de agua, ya sin pudor alguno se entregaron por completo al amor, después de eso se vistieron y alistaron para reunirse con los padres de Kuon.

kuu conducía por la carretera mientras conversaban alegres, después de menos de una hora, casi llegaban, cuando se dieron cuenta las chicas a donde iban, kyoko entro en lalalandia de inmediado, nunca en su vida había visitado un lugar tan espectacular lleno de las cosas que mas le gustaban, era un sueño que no conocía pero poder estar en la tierra de las princesas en el famoso Disneyland era algo que le parecía imposible, pero ahi estaban y su Kuon la tomo de la mano al verla tan emocionada y ella sin poder contenerse lo abrazo dichosa.

-Gracias, gracias amor, gracias kuu-san esto es como un sueño!

-Bueno kyoko-chan como tu cumpliste el sueño mas grande de July y mío, le pregunte a Kuon que te gustaba y se me ocurrió traerte a este lugar para agradecerte!

kyoko chillaba de emoción y daba saltos de alegría miraba como un niño pequeño recorriendo todo el lugar, ya estando adentro, se dio cuenta que ser una gran estrella como kuu tenia sus ventajas consiguiendo zonas vip, y trato preferencial.

Entraron por la parte del resort donde primero fueron a las canchas de esquí, se divirtieron mucho y se sorprendieron al ver lo ágil que era kyoko con los esquí, kuon no pudo evitar preguntar, pero la respuesta lo puso de mal humor, hasta que kyoko le dijo sonriente.

-Que me haya enseñado no significa que lo quiero, pero si te alivia te desafió a que me ganes, shou tampoco nunca pudo ganarme jejeje -sonrió petulante- una carrera el primero que llega puede pedir lo que quiera al otro.-dice desafiante-

Kyoko baja a toda velocidad, mientras Kuon sigue pasmada por su descaro, sonríe divertido y se lanza a toda velocidad para perseguirla, ella al verlo pisándoles los talones lo miro de manera maligna acelerando, para esquivar con gran destreza los obstáculos, deteniéndose de manera elegante al final de la colina, para esperar a su amado con una amplia sonrisa de triunfo.

-eres una tramposa saliste primero! -dice ceñudo-

-eso te pasa por estar de gruñón, por tonterías

-¿a quién le dices gruñón?

-a tí! -sonríe burlona-

-espera y veras!

Kuon trata de atraparla pero ella lo esquiva con facilidad risueña se burla de sus intentos, en eso llegan los padres y los observan divertidos, Kuon fastidiado de ser esquivado suelta los esquí y la teclea para votarla a la nieve rodando divertidos y risueños, aprovechando la posición ventajosa sobre ella para besarla triunfador.

-Perdón por interrumpir...pero podrían dejar eso para mas tarde -dice kuu divertido-

-Papa!, no te vimos llegar!

-Jajaj que me ibas a ver, si parecías un toro siguiendo el rojo, no tenias nada mas en mente.

-papa! -dice avergonzado-

-Vamos chicos almorzar y tengo ticket vip para el espectáculo en la pista de patinaje, que esta por empezar.

Todos fueron al restorant y comieron maravillosamente, luego fueron al ver el espectáculo que todos disfrutaban mucho, riendo, en especial kyoko que los contagiaba a todos con su entusiasmo, sobre todo cuando habían princesas involucradas.

El último show Kyoko lo estaba disfrutando ensoñadoramente, ya que se trataba de los personajes de la película TinkerBell, donde salían muchas hadas danzando y cantando con alegría, de pronto dos hadas varones se acercaron a ella y le ofrecieron sus manos, ella sin pensarlo mucho las tomo con ilusión al estar sumida en lalalandia, cuando bajo a la pista uno de ellos la cargo en brazos, Kuon sorprendido se levanto para tratar de detenerla, pero Kuu fue mas rápido y lo tomo del brazo para mirarlo de manera sonriente negándole con la cabeza, con complicidad.

El patinador llevo a kyoko a un montículo en medio de la pista y dos hadas, subieron un telón para cubrirla por completo mientras las hadas danzaron a su rededor, hasta que de pronto cambio la música generando expectación, ya que las luces se apagaron solo dejando la tenue iluminación de la escenografía de flores, para luego dos grandes focos apuntaron hacia el lugar que se encontraba Kyoko, donde en su lugar había la hada mas bella del lugar, no solo por su hermoso vestido violeta y alas arcoiris semi transparentes, sino por su bella sonrisa, Kuon se le cayo la mandíbula al ver que esa preciosa hada era su kyoko, quien fue ayudada por los hados que fueron por ella quien con agilidad salto al hielo con patines puestos.

Los hados la tomaron de la mano y la acompañaban patinando grácilmente a su lado, El patinador rubio que la había cargado a la pista, se quedo como su compañero de baile, ambos se movían al compás de la alegre música, kyoko como si fuera parte del espectáculo bailaba al compás y con gracilidad, realizaba giros y patinaba como una profesional, en eso los hados dan vuelta al rededor y comienzan hacer piruetas, ella feliz los mira aplaudiendo con entusiasmo, de pronto su mirada se llena de determinación y patina con todas sus fuerzas hacia Kuon y antes de llegar realiza un giro en el aire y abre los brazos como una mariposa cayendo en un pie, sobre el hielo terminando de deslizarse hacia atrás con un movimiento delicado bellamente ejecutado, Todos los presentes desde los actores hasta los espectadores la vitorearon entre aplausos y gritos su pirueta, Pero nadie aplaudia con mas orgullo y con mas entusiasmo como kuon, que no podía dejar de estar sorprendido.

Kuu se acerca sonriente al anonadado de kuon que no deja de aplaudir y le dice al oido.

-Kyoko es una cajita de sorpresa.

-Papá ¿tu preparaste esto?

-jaja no yo solo quería sorprenderla y pedí que la vistieran de hada y pudiera estar rodeadas de hadas, pero como siempre ella me sorprendió mas a mi que yo a ella.

-Jajaja no eres el único papa, ella jamas deja de sorprenderme -sonríe enamorado-

Después de la acción de Kyoko, fue recibida entre las hadas, la música cambio nuevamente y se ilumino toda la pista, kyoko fue invitada a bailar, y con los demás del elenco comenzaron a dar vueltas por la pista, los actores cantaban y coreografiaban la última canción del show despidiéndose de su público que los ovacionaba, para luego ir desapareciendo en parejas con la mano alzada a los felices espectadores. Kyoko desapareció patinando de la mano del bailarín rubio que la guiaba y minutos después termino el Show.

El Show a terminado y todos comienzan a salir, los Hizuri, fueron a los camerinos y salió un hombre bonachón, que sonrió al ver a Kuu.

-Jason! ¡Muchas gracias, por incluir a mi hija, ha sido una maravillosa sorpresa para ella!

-kuu! El que tiene que darte las gracias soy yo, tu me pides una sorpresa para tu hija y el sorprendido soy yo !

-jajaj no creas que has sido el único sorprendido! -dice divertido-

-Oye a propósito tu maravillosa y talentosa niña ¿crees que querrá trabajar con nosotros?.

-jaja Jason tu siempre tan negociante, lo siento mi hija se vuelve a Japón en unos días, ella solo vino por las fiestas a vernos.

-Enserio? Es una lastima, la tenias muy escondida, de hecho yo no sabia que tenias una hija, pensé que solo tenias un varón.

-jajaj tienes buena memoria la verdad no es mi hija de sangre, es mi nuera, es la novia de mi hijo Kuon, Jason te presento a mi Hijo Kuon -dijo orgulloso-

-ohh! ahora entiendo, gusto conocerte muchacho, aunque me he decepcionado, -hace un gesto dramático- pensé que había encontrado una nueva estrella, pero los mas decepcionado serán los de elenco allí adentro al saber que esa chica hermosa tiene novio, ¡eres un chico con suerte!

-El gusto es mío Jason, eres muy amable , y lo siento pero ella ya es una estrella en donde vivimos, ¿ya habrá terminado de cambiarse?

-Ya sospechaba que una chica con ese talento natural no podía pasar desapercibida en el mundo del espectáculo, ahhhh! Siendo así, ni modo, llegue tarde, si ya se cambio, solo estábamos tratando de convencerla para que se quedara, pero veo que eso será imposible, vengan vamos a rescatarla entonces.

kyoko estaba rodeada de chicos y chicas ella sonreía muy animada conversando feliz, cuando entro el director.

-ya chicos, dejen de acosar a kyoko, les tengo dos malas noticias, no hay posibilidad que trabaje con nosotros y lo peor tiene novio -sonríe divertido-

-Ohhh -dijeron los varones-

El chico rubio que bailo con ella, le dio un beso en la mano a kyoko, sonrojándola levemente por la sorpresa temeraria de aquel bailarín.

-Es una lastima oir eso me ha encantado conocerte kyoko.

-oh eres muy amable Hank-san.-dijo apenada-

-Director que le parece si para que kyoko no nos olvide le regalamos el traje que uso como recuerdo de su participación, así nos tendrá presente por si alguna vez quiere regresar -sonríe encantador-

-Excelente idea Hank no faltaba más, MaryAnn, dale a kyoko el traje que uso como regalo.

La aludida fue a buscar el traje y se disponía a entregárselo con cariño a kyoko, pero sin que nadie se diera cuenta Kuon se deslizo detrás de kyoko y sorprendiéndolos a todos la ayudo a recibir el traje y la abrazo posesivo por la cintura. Jason sonrió de lado mirando a Kuu divertido y dijo.

-Bueno démosle a kyoko un gran aplauso de despedida, a nuestra maravillosa invitada.

Todos aplaudieron afectuosamente, pero se alejaron un poco de ese hombre alto que estaba marcando su territorio a leguas, Kyoko no se daba por aludida, de las intenciones de su novio, se sentía muy feliz entre la experiencia vivida los aplausos y por supuesto tenerlo ahí con ella.

-Muchas gracias! Por permitirme participar, ha sido maravilloso -dijo avergonzada-

-Es hora de irnos amor! -dijo Kuon seco-

-ohhh es cierto muchas gracias, hacen un maravillo trabajo, adiós chicos, gracias por todo director!

Las chicas se despidieron cariñosas de Kyoko igual que los varones, pero el chico rubio fue demasiado efusivo para el gusto de Kuon, hasta la abrazo el muy &/$%&# pensó el con enfado, se despidieron de sus nuevos amigos y salieron contentos, hacia la cafetería tanta emoción le había dado hambre a kuu, cuando llegaron kyoko aun sonreía emocionada y mirando a kuu le dijo.

-gracias Otou-san ha sido un maravilloso regalo!

-de nada mi niña te debía tu regalo de navidad y cumpleaños, ya que este insensato te apago el teléfono no había podido saludarte, además es mi forma de agradecerte en parte lo que haz hecho por nosotros.

-No tenia porque molestarse pero gracias será que...¿puedo darle un abrazo?

-todos los que quieras -sonríe encantador-

kuu le abre los brazos y kyoko con una sonrisa deslumbrante lo abrazo efusivamente, kuu le da un beso en la frente

-me alegra que lo hayas disfrutado, aunque nunca dejas de sorprenderme esos giros y saltos parecías parte del equipo de bailarines!

-bueno como sabrá en kyoto los lagos se transforman en hielo por el frío, y como siempre estaba sola practicaba y aprendí a saltar porque de pequeña soñaba con algún día alcanzar a Korn!

-¿aprendiste eso para volar como Korn?

-claro amor, te dije que siempre pensé en mi amigo hada y que su recuerdo me ayudo muchas veces con mi soledad y patinar fue una de las cosas que hice por si algún día volvía, quería mostrarle que yo también estaba aprendiendo a volar que no me había rendido aunque fuera una humana, quería que Korn estuviera orgulloso de mi algún día, quería de alguna forma estar mas cerca de él y poder volar juntos algún día.

-disculpen ¿quien es Korn? -dijo kuu confundido-

-gracias mi amor, ¿te he dicho lo maravillosa que eres y lo orgulloso que estoy de ti? -dice radiante-

-no, es primera vez que lo oigo!

-¡Pues eres maravillosa y lo sabes, lo que no sabes es lo feliz que me hiciste con lo que me has contado!

Kuon ignorando a sus padres le da un beso efusivo a kyoko y le sonríe agradecido.

-¿acaso han olvidado que estamos aquí? -dice Kuu fastidiado-

-lo siento papa es que me emocione demasiado.

-creo que estos chicos nos ignoraran mas seguido de lo que pensamos July

-mientras se amen de esa manera tan sincera y hermosa, yo no tengo problema -sonríe ensoñadora-

-¿y me dirán quien es korn? -dice ceñudo-

Kuon rio divertido y entre los dos le contaron su encuentro de niños y quien era el hada Korn, ante el asombro y división de sus padres, kuu sonrió maligno y dijo.

-Que les parece si nos quedamos y esperamos el año nuevo aqui, he oido que hay mucha diversión en este parque para esperar el nuevo año, así podremos ir a otras atracciones y disfrutar mas del parque digno de los monarcas del reino de las hadas.

-papa! Eso fue cuando éramos niños, aunque reconozco que tu idea suena divertida pero no debe ser tan fácil como piensas, la reserva debe ser con meses de anticipación.

-Querido Korn, ser Rey hada tiene sus privilegios, y como tal veras el poder que tienen mis grandes manos -sonríe divertido-

-muy gracioso papa! -dice fastidiado-

-¿bueno quieren quedarse o no?

-a mi me encantaría! -dijo entusiasmada kyoko-

-a mi también -dice July-

-perfecto como ordenen las reinas, no se preocupen yo lo resuelvo! -dice confiado-

Tal como lo dijo kuu ser una estrella tiene sus privilegios, y consiguió una suit de lujo, con dos cuartos, luego fueron a las tiendas y escogieron ropa de cambio y pijamas, y aunque gracias a eso kyoko y kuon estaban discutían por esto.

-Pero amor, no es necesario que gastes tu dinero, además yo te invite.

-Pero son mis cosas, tu no puedes estar pagando hasta mi ropa interior, eres mi novio, no tienes ningún deber conmigo.

-No lo hago por deber, me place poder regalártelos, el solo hecho que te coloques estas cosas y piensas en que yo te las regale me hace feliz, porque quieres quitarme algo que me hace tan feliz -dice con cara de cachorrito-

-Pero...

-Haber muchachos eso ya no será un problema entre ustedes, ya que yo aun no le he dado mi regalo de cumpleaños a kyoko, así que yo te regalare esa ropa, y algunas más.

-Pero July-san usted no debe molestarse con esas cosas...

-Me molestare si no aceptas mi regalo, ya que aceptaste los regalos de kuon y de kuu, ¿porque yo no puedo darte nada?

-pero mi cumpleaños ya paso!

-por eso te debo mi regalo y es mi última palabra, vamos! -dice impositiva-

July tomo del brazo a kyoko mientras le guiñaba un ojo a un divertido kuon, quien le asentía agradecido, y ella se lleva a Kyoko por las tiendas.

-No creas que lo hizo por ti, July debe estar loca de ganas de poder hacer algo por Kyoko, y creo que esas dos se van a demorar... que te parece si terminamos aquí y vamos a un bar por una copa.

-conociendo a mama, kyoko tendrá un nuevo guardarropa para todo el próximo año jajaj, si vamos por nuestras cosas y esperemos por ellas. -dice resignado-

**Hasta aqui esta Primera parte de esta aventura en disneyland california, donde le cumplieron un sueño a kyoko que era estar en la tierra de las hadas mas famosa del mundo (bueno algo que mas de alguna a soñado), donde ha podido compartir por primera vez como nuevo miembro de la familia Hizuri.**

**Han decido pasar el último día del año ahí en ese divertido lugar, que les deparan muchas sorpresas...**

**Espero les haya gustado este mágico capitulo, y nos leemos para la segunda parte de esta aventura en disneyland, nos leemos :D**

**PD: Perdon si quedo muy largo el capitulo, siempre me pasa cuando me entusiasmo con una idea.**


	11. Chapter 11 : Sueños imperfectos

Los dos varones seguían conversando y bebiendo, algo ofuscados, pero no por la conversación sino por la demora de sus acompañantes, Después de casi 3 horas, el teléfono de kuu sonó.

-Al fin!, pobre Kyoko -dijo divertido-

-¡Papa! ¡Quieres contestar! -dijo fastidiado-

-jajaj vale, ¡hola, amor! ¿Donde están?

-Amor estamos en el cuarto, nos trajeron las cosas para acá, decidí que ayudare a Kyoko a cambiarse para que bajemos a cenar, vi un restaurante por el lado norte, se ve hermoso y elegante, ¿te parece si vamos allí a cenar?

-Tu sabes que yo siempre tengo hambre!, así que si se trata de comida iré donde guste mi reina, y claro nuestra princesa.

-Dice que lo que nosotros queramos esta bien para ella, entonces suban a cambiarse les compramos algo especial -dice entusiasta-

-claro querida subiremos al cuarto a cambiarnos entonces.

-Lo deje en nuestro cuarto amor, yo estoy con Kyoko en su cuarto, en una hora estaremos listas.

-¡ohh entiendo! -resopla resignado-

-¡perfecto! ¡nos vemos pronto mi vida!

Kuu sonrió resignado, pensando como si eso fuera a ser posible, su estomago sufría de solo pensar que estaría al menos unas dos horas más sin comer.

-¿Qué sucede papa? -dijo desconfiado-

-En una hora o más cenaremos -dice triste-

-¿Porque?

-Porque tu madre se esta cambiando, ahh y tendrás que cambiarte en mi cuarto porque tu madre esta ayudando a kyoko en el de ustedes!

-¿cambiarnos? ¿Por qué?

-dijo que nos dejo ropa adecuada en mi cuarto, así que supongo que el restaurant norte debe ser uno de esos elegantes y glamurosos que a ella le gustan.

-¡Bueno, no hay de otra papa! ¡Debemos esperar! ¿Otro trago o pedimos algo para que comas y no te desmayes con la espera? -dice divertido-

A kuu le brillaron los ojos al escuchar la palabra comida y Kuon pidió al mesero venir, kuu pidió 6 tablas, y una última copa de vino para ambos. 40 minutos después ya estaban en la habitación cambiándose, con unos elegantes trajes sastre, salieron a la sala a esperar por casi 30 minutos más.

-Ya están tardando mucho iré a ver... ¡ya tengo hambre!

-Papa comiste 6 tablas en el bar! Hace menos de 1 hora

-Pero extraño a July hace más de 4 horas que no la veo! -dijo con un puchero-

-eh! ¿y que tiene que ver mama?

-¿No me digas que no sientes como si algo te faltara?

Kuon escudriño la seriedad de las palabras de su padre, y se detuvo a pensarlo, en realidad sentía que le faltaba ver a Kyoko, pero no era igual a cuando se veían en el set, era más bien una necesidad, pero más latente.

-Pues si, ahora que lo dices estoy ansioso por verla, no me había separado de ella por tantas horas en todos estos días, siento como me falta su presencia cuando estaba contigo en el cuarto me sentía fuera de lugar.

-Eso querido hijo, es la añoranza del ser amado, y en el noviazgo se sufre más, porque quieres permanecer a su lado, por eso en el matrimonio se disfruta al máximo! -dice pícaro-

-No había pensado en ello, cuando volvamos a Japón cada cual volverá a su casa, ya no estaremos, así como ahora, y nuestras vidas volverán a la normalidad del trabajo.

Kuu sonríe encantado por la respuesta de su hijo, y decide darle un pequeño empujoncito.

-Así es por eso yo no aguante mucho tiempo de ese plan de novios! -dice cómplice-

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Mmm...veras creo que no habían pasado 6 meses cuando le pedí a tu madre que se casara conmigo!

-valla ¡no lo sabia! -dice sorprendido-

-Es que yo cuando la vi supe que mi vida no volvería a ser la misma, nunca una mujer había provocado en mi, tales reacciones, ja y mira que yo tuve muchas mujeres, pero solo ella podía sacar lo peor y lo mejor de mi, bueno todavía.

-jeje creo que así se siente cuando encuentras a la persona correc...ta...

Kuon no pudo terminar la frase un reflejo al sentir su presencia lo hizo levantar la vista quedando paralizado, su mandíbula se cayo por completo, al ver acercarse a el a la mujer que ama, quien llevaba un hermoso vestido rojo, con un escote en v sencillo, la parte superior tenia encaje que entallaba su cintura, las mangas eran largas, y la falda entubada realzaba sus caderas de manera mas voluptuosa, llevaba unas botas elegantes de gamuza negras de tacón alto. caminando hacia el, de la forma que el le enseño para su papel de Natsu, con una sonrisa hermosa que completaba la visión, su cabello estaba con unas extensiones bellamente arregladas en un moño largo, finalmente traía un maquillaje que la hacia verse más adulta, mas mujer y eso era algo que lo desconcertaba como lo excitaba de una manera inusitada.

Se sorprendió por primera vez así mismo imaginándose, arrancándole ese vestido y poseyéndola por completo, tanto que tuvo una instantánea reacción, desde cuando se habia vuelto su sexualidad en algo tan fundamental en su vida, se sentia como un animal en celo, solo esperando la ocasión para atacarla, su cara se encendió con el fuego que corria por sus venas, comenzando a transpirar nervioso, más cuando su padre le dijo divertido.

-¡cierra la boca o te van a entrar moscas!

-¡eh!

Kuu cuando se acerco para burlarse del impacto de su hijo, noto en la embarazosa situación que estaba su hijo el susurro al oído riéndose sin disimulo.

-¡Yo que tu voy a darme una ducha fría antes de salir! ¡Estas peor que un adolescente! -sonríe burlón-

Kuon reacciono ante su comentario, algo nervioso se levanto del asiento y con una sonrisa incomoda se acerco a ella para abrazarla con ansiedad, se acerco a su oído susurrante.

-Te vez tan hermosa, tan deseable, que mi cuerpo se ha descontrolado con solo esa idea, tu eres la única que me hace perder el control de mi mismo, ¡pero me encanta! -dice incitador-

La sangre circulo en torrentes de fuego hacia su cara con las palabras de su amado Kuon, incrementando el tropel por la posesividad de sus manos en la cintura, haciéndola sentir estremecer por la protuberancia palpitante deseosa chocando contra su vientre que encendió en ella también la chispa de lujuria.

-¡No estés haciendo propuestas indecentes ahora Kuon, estamos todos listos para la cena y yo muero de hambre! -dijo molesto divertido-

Los chicos voltearon, algo incomodos al sentirse acompañados en tan intima situación...

-¡Papa!

-ya Kuu, deja a los muchachos en paz, por lo menos mi hijo es más considerado con su mujer que otro, que solo piensa en comer. -dice irónica-

Kuu se avergonzó de no haber reparado en lo hermosa que estaba July con un hermoso vestido calipso y con su larga cabellera rubia ondulada, nunca se cansaba de admirar a su hermosa mujer, pero esta vez estaba distraído molestando a su hijo.

-¡Perdóname querida!, no es que no haya notado lo hermosa que estas, pero tu siempre eres hermosa, de hecho debo decir que ambas están preciosas seremos la envidia del lugar.

Se acerco con una sonrisa encantadora y abrazo a su mujer por la cintura y le dio un sonoro efusivo beso.

-si creo que será mejor quedarnos a cenar aquí -dijo serio Kuon-

-¡Debes estar bromeando! después de todo lo que me esmere para que ambas quedáramos perfectas con mi querida hija, no sabes cuanto me costo convencerla para que se dejara consentir. -dijo berrinchuda-

-jajaj, lo imagino!

-podemos hablar de esto en la cena por favor -dijo Kuu exasperado-

Todos los demás no pudieron evitar soltar una sonora carcajada, ante el descaro de Kuu por su afán de comer.

-esta bien vamos!

Todos se colocaron los abrigos y salieron camino al restaurant del brazo de sus damas, la charla y las miradas inapropiadas de algunos hombres camino al restorant, hicieron que Kuon se relajara de sus pensamientos libidinosos, aunque lo llenaba de pensamientos de querer monopolizarla o al menos poder ocultarla de las miradas de otros.

Al entrar al restaurant fue peor varios hombres sin disimulo miraron a ambas mujeres, Kuu parecía ignorar eso, pero Kuon los miraba de forma asesina, que intimidaba a mas de uno.

Los 4 se sentaron, en ese lugar maravilloso que era un hermoso castillo medieval inspirado en la pelicula de la bella y la bestia, hacia que el ambiente fuera mágico, porque sin dejar de ser elegante, era como estar dentro de la película, con los sirvientes disfrazados de los personajes de servicio, y el gran salón de baile, y si alguien amaba las princesas y la magia esa era Kyoko, que alucino con el espectáculo cuando un conjunto de bailarines hizo un compendio de las canciones de la película y bailaron al compas de la música, ella miraba con estrellitas en los ojos el lugar, le fascinaba todo desde la decoración hasta el ambiente y se notaba en su hermosa sonrisa que atraía a mas de alguno. Kuon parecía incomodo sobre todo cuando Kyoko camino al baño y la interceptó un tipo que se disculpo dándole un beso en la mano eso lo hizo romper su copa de furia.

Cuando Kyoko volvió el trato de serenarse ordenaron una gran cena, que todos compartieron conversando divertidos, la tensión de Kuon había bajado hasta que se le ocurrió ir al baño y a la vuelta kyoko estaba en la barra de postres y como ella era tan confiada la vio conversando alegremente con alguien que le estaba recomendando postres, agradecida con el hombre se despidió con una reverencia feliz, dirigiéndose de vuelta hacia la mesa, pero el solo podía ver la repugnante mirada de ese tipo que miraba a su kyoko como se marchaba.

Kyoko estaba tan sumida por el maravilloso lugar, y la felicidad que la embargaba que no pareció darse cuenta de el mal humor de Kuon, ya que cuando lo beso de manera fugaz el sonrió como siempre, es que en realidad ese contacto había aliviado su corazón, solo quería volver a la habitación para estar a solas con su princesa y que nadie más osara con mirarla.

Todos pasaron un gran momento juntos y kyoko era la más feliz se sentía como una princesa junto a su príncipe en un enorme castillo, para ella eso era más de lo que había soñado, aunque nada había sido mejor visión de príncipe, cuando su amado había llegado en el corcel blanco a pedirle ser su novia eso sin duda era uno de sus mejores recuerdos, sonrió como una boba enamorada y tomo la mano de su amado que parecía abstraído en sus propios pensamientos.

Cansados por el agitado día decidieron volver a la suit en realidad todos se llevaban estupendamente y estaban pasando un gran tiempo juntos, debían descansar para aprovechar mañana de disfrutar su último día en el parque.

Cuando llegaron a la suit, kyoko ofreció hacer un té y July la ayudo, dejando a los dos varones a solas.

-Hijo te puedo dar un consejo, aunque no me lo has pedido, pero llevo muchos años casado con una de las mujeres mas hermosa del mundo, creo que mi experiencia te puede servir antes de que empieces a cometer locuras...

-¿A que te refieres papa?

-¿Crees que no se porque rompiste la copa?, ¿Acaso creer que no me di cuenta las miradas asesinas que repartías a los hombres que miraban a Kyoko?

-¡Pero esos tipos eran unos descarados! Si veían que ella estaba conmigo. -dijo molesto-

-Haber... tu eres un chico listo, ¿Tu crees que no se que la mitad de los hombres que miran a tu madre no se imaginan como se vería sin ropa? ¿y la otra mitad se imagina haciéndolo con ella?

-¡Papa! ¡No quiero oír eso de mama!

-Bueno entonces crees que los hombres que miraron a kyoko, ¿No se imaginaron lo mismo que tu?

-¡Papa! ¡Tampoco quiero oír eso! -dice ofuscado-

-Pues por eso quiero darte un consejo, tu y ella son dos jóvenes hermosos y deseables a los ojos de los demás, tu ya eres famoso y sabes lo que es el asedio de las mujeres, y kyoko por el camino que va y lo cada vez mas hermosa que se esta convirtiendo, va a tener muchos admiradores y otros que intentaran conquistarla incluso.

Kuon temblaba, ante esas palabras, de solo pensarlo sentía su furia emerger, su padre al verlo suspiro, y trato de darle algo de sensatez.

-Si la celas porque la miran, no soportaras que la toquen, que la hablen o que salga en público, y eso puede provocar dos cosas, que te vuelvas un celoso compulsivo haciéndola sufrir a tal punto que ella prefiera estar sin ti o deje de hacer lo que le gusta para que tu no sufras, pero en cualquiera de los dos casos su relación terminara mal.

Impactado por esa terrible declaración se sintió amargado la sola idea de hacerla sufrir o de que ella lo dejara, le hizo sentir como si su corazón se hubiera congelado... incapaz de volver a latir...

-...yo!

Su padre comprensivo se acerco un poco a él y fraternal coloco la mano en el hombro de su hijo, este lo miro apesadumbrado, pero como padre necesitaba transmitir su experiencia ahora que había recuperado a su hijo, seria el padre que siempre necesito, nunca más esperaría a que le pidiera ayuda a gritos, había aprendido de su error, los hijos no solo necesitan amor infinito, sino que sus padres estén ahí incluso cuando no saben que los necesitan, y eso haría el de ahora en adelante.

-No te lo digo para que te amargues, te lo digo precisamente para que no sufras, no puedes evitar que otras personas quieran lo que tu tienes, así como Kyoko te enamoro por todas las cualidades que sabes que tiene, seria muy estúpido de tu parte pensar que eres el único que se da cuenta de ello, y muchos hombres querrán tenerla, ya sea solo su cuerpo o entera, es una chica hermosa y especial despertaras la envidia de muchos...

-¿y entonces? Solo dejo que otros se deleiten con ella e intenten conquistarla.

-Bueno no puedes golpearlos a todos, hijo los sueños no son perfectos, por eso deber aprender a vivir con ello, para ser feliz solo debes ignorarlos, bueno a menos que alguno de verdad se pase de la raya, debes emplear mejor tus energías en demostrarle a ella que es la única para ti y lo especial que ella es, cada día trabaja en demostrarle cuanto la amas así ella jamás sentirá que necesita otro hombre en su vida, no le des cabida a nadie, con celos inútiles y peleas absurdas, que solo la terminaran alejando de ti.

-Suena correcto, pero ¿como controlas que te hierve la sangre de rabia con esos sujetos?

Le enterneció ver a su niño perdido por las ganas de conservar su burbuja intacta, kuu rio internamente al darse cuenta que la madurez que siempre demostraba solo era una fachada, que en los terrenos del amor, nadie era maduro del todo.

-En realidad es simple, no mirándolos a ellos, concentrate en seguir soñando junto a ella, haciéndola reír, piérdete en sus palabras, en sus sonrisas, en lo afortunado de poder tocarla, siéntete orgulloso de poder tenerla, piensa que cada beso, cada caricia, cada parte de su cuerpo y su alma que te pertenece concéntrate en amarla y no perderás el tiempo en celos mal enfocados, que también habrán algunas veces que tendrás que marcar territorio, claro que los habrá, pero los mirones y coquetos no son de tu incumbencia, pero ten claro ninguna relación sobrevive manteniéndola en una burbuja ideal, debes aprender a vivir dentro del mundo con ella.

-Creo que lo entiendo, aunque no será fácil, pero tratare de aplicarlo, pero gracias papa!

-¡De nada! Sabes que puedes contar conmigo siempre, no vuelvas a pensar que puedes con todo solo, porque ahora la tienes a ella, y siempre nos has tenido a nosotros, por favor no lo olvides -dijo fraternal-

Kuon miro a su padre con afecto cuando vio que venia su madre con la bandeja, trato de disimular sus expresiones.

Todos tomaron el té, y conversaron un poco más ya muertos de sueños todos decidieron irse a sus habitaciones, al entrar kuon tomo por sorpresa a Kyoko por la cintura y la atrajo hacia él, para acariciarle el rostro y darle un beso tierno, pero posesivo.

-¿Cómo esta la princesa hada? ¿feliz?

-¡Si, mucho! Han sido los mejores días de mi vida. -dice radiante-

-Me alegra, aunque nos quedan muchos mejores días de ahora en adelante!

-Estando contigo se que será si...aunque cuando volvamos a Japón ya las cosas no serán iguales...-dice dubitativa-

-¿Qué quieres decir?...

-Bueno cuando nos vallamos de aquí, ya no podremos compartir como ahora...

-Pero si seguiremos siendo novios, -dijo preocupado- no iras a terminar conmigo!

-Yo no, pero tu volverás a tu realidad siendo el actor nro 1 de Japón, con miles de trabajos, admiradoras y sin tiempo...

-Bueno respecto a eso las cosas tienen que cambiar un poco de ahora en adelante...

-¿Qué exactamente quieres cambiar?

-Bueno ahora que eres mi novia, no puedo permitirme ciertas cosas, como no tener tiempo para desayunar, almorzar y cenar, ya que mi novia no me perdonaría que no comiera adecuadamente con ella -sonríe encantador-

-jajaj, me alegra que recuerdes eso.

-Además prometí satisfacer tus deseos, y eso incluye tus necesidades físicas para que no puedas ni pensar en otro hombre, eso implica que debo cumplir con ello, así que no puedo permitirme llegar tarde todas las noches o estar demasiado por el trabajo porque debo atender a mi novia.

-¡recuerdo esa promesa también!, ¡aunque no creo que solo sea por mis necesidades!

-Bueno eso es parte de ser una pareja, de que ambos disfrutemos de la relación, el tiempo juntos, cada momento, cada beso, cada caricia, cada deseo, cada una de las oportunidades de tenernos...

Acompañaba sus palabras con acciones, haciéndola suspirar ante las sensaciones que eso le provocaba.

-Todo es tan nuevo para mi, es la primera vez que tengo una pareja.

-No creas que yo soy muy experto, aunque tuve parejas antes, en general mis parejas anteriores se adaptaban a los tiempos que les daba y se aburrían de mi, por eso me dejaban, -dice apenadado- jejej creo que ahora entiendo mejor lo que el jefe me decía antes, cuando me dijo que nunca me había enamorado, ya que yo por ellas no dejaba de hacer mis actividades, supongo que nunca las ame como te amo a ti.

-Bueno será una aventura que emprenderemos juntos entonces.

-¡sin duda amor!, solo debemos hablar las cosas y poner de nuestra parte para que las cosas funcionen, y aunque habrá momentos que no podamos coordinarnos lo importante es no mentirnos y amarnos.

-¡tienes razón amor!, hare el esfuerzo aunque seré la chica mas odiada de Japón cuando esto se sepa!

-¿porque lo dices?

-¿crees que las mujeres me perdonaran haber sacado de circulación al soltero más codiciado de Japón?, ¿creerán que te hechice o hice algo para engatusarte?

-Pues claro que me hiciste algo, me enamoraste, eso es una hazaña para muchas que lo han intentado, por eso verán lo maravillosa mujer que eres y que nunca he sido mas feliz como ahora, y aunque te envidiaran muchas querrán parecerse a ti, te admiraran por haber logrado algo que parecía imposible.

-¡Haces que suene tan bien!

-Lo será lo prometo, y si te odian, ¡no importa porque sabes que yo te amo y lo que lo que los demás opinen no me importa!

-¡Gracias mi vida!

-¡Gracias a ti! Yo nunca había sido feliz en mi vida como ahora, y no pretendo dejar de serlo nunca, por nada ni por nadie, por eso hare todo lo posible para hacerte feliz y que solo tengas ojos para mi.

-yo también quisiera que solo tuvieras ojos para mi, y hacerte feliz.

-Pues yo solo tengo ojos para ti, pero...¿y sabes que me haría mas feliz en este momento? -dice sugerente-

-jejej si puedo sentirlo!

-¿soy tan obvio? -dice fingiendo inocencia-

-Demasiado, pero yo también lo quiero! -dice algo avergonzada-

-Vez como podría tener ojos para alguien mas ¡si eres la novia perfecta! -dice seductor-

La besa divertido, y comienza a hacerla retroceder hacia la cama, pero tropiezan con muchas bolsas y cajas, Kuon alcanza a agarrarla de la cintura para que no cayeran.

-¿Qué es todo esto? -dice abrumado-

-Mi regalo de cumpleaños según tu mama! -Dice apenada-

-¡Con razón se demoraron tres horas jeje, tendremos que comprar una maleta mas grande!

-¿Te molesta que tu mama me haya comprado todo esto? -dice apenada-

-¿Porque habría de molestarme? -dice extrañado-

-Porque es tu madre, ella debería haberse preocupado más por consentirte a ti, que eres su hijo.

-Creo que aun no lo entiendes mi vida

-¿Qué cosa?

El veía en su rostro la incomodidad de sentirse demasiado integrada, ya que nunca antes había tenido una familia, y el aunque la haya tenido nunca la aprecio como hubiese debido hasta que ella apareció en su vida, por lo tanto determinado y con delicadeza trato de explicarse.

-Primero que nada, mis padres no solo te van a consentir de ahora en adelante, sino que te van a sofocar de atenciones y amor, ¿tu crees que eso de que si no llamamos dos veces por semana en video llamada era broma que irán por nosotros a Japón?

-O sea claro que debes llamarlos...

-Entiéndelo amor... DEBEMOS, no solo yo tu también, ellos no te perdonaran, sino llamas, ellos te llamaran, sino contestas irán a Japón, seguro ya están pensando en comprar una casa o un departamento para sus visitas, y no solo por mi, sino también por ti porque todos te queremos en nuestras vidas, y eso no esta en discusión. -dice firme-

-Pero no es justo que gasten su dinero en alguien como yo...ni que me traten al mismo nivel que ti, después de todo tu eres su verdadero hijo.

-Amor se perfectamente que siempre has vivido con lo mínimo, se que todo lo que tienes te lo has ganado, al igual que mis padres y yo que hemos tenido más suerte en la vida, que tu en ese aspecto, pero piensa que para nosotros el dinero nunca ha sido un problema y a pesar de ello no éramos felices hasta que llegaste tu a nuestras vidas con tu luz.

Kyoko sentía sus mejillas arder ante esas palabras tan efusivas que no quedaron ahí.

-Piensa que nos hace inmensamente felices poder usar el dinero en hacerte feliz, se que cada peso que papa ha gastado en este viaje se lo has devuelto con creces, se que mi madre aunque siempre exagera debe estar hablando feliz de todo lo que te compro y esas horas maravillosas a solas que seguro pasaron juntas, y no exagero al pesar que si hubieran ido a un mall o al centro de los ángeles, no te veo al menos en dos días, y yo amor tengo mas dinero del que puedo gastar, y hasta que tu apareciste no tenía interés en gastarlo en nada ni nadie, pero por verte hermosa, feliz y disfrutando soy feliz gastándolo, he disfrutado cada día a tu lado, como ninguna cosa en la vida, mi dinero no podría haber sido mejor gastado que en ser tan feliz como me has hecho, y no puedes quitarme ese derecho de consentirte, no puedes quitarme lo único aparte de actuar que me hace feliz. -dice con su cara de cachorrito-

Porque me hace eso, parece que supiera que no puedo resistirme a su carita hermosa, pero aun así, el no tiene ninguna obligación solo son novios.

-Pero...es tu dinero...

-Pero nada!, velo de esta manera yo solo estoy pagando mi felicidad, porque a mi me hace feliz consentirte, cada viaje, cada hotel, cada cena, cada regalo me hace feliz a mi, así que, si lo piensas estoy gastando mi dinero en mi, no en ti, ademas tu dijiste que querias hacerme feliz, y esto me hace enormemente feliz -dice tajante-

-Eres un manipulador profesional lo sabias! -dice ofuscada-

-Pero todo lo que he dicho es verdad! -dice como un cachorrito abandonado al doble-

-Lo se, ¡pero no exageres!, tratare de acostumbrarme a que me consientan, es que es extraño me siento... aunque te rías de mi como una princesa en un cuento de hadas, donde mi príncipe llego a caballo blanco a pedirme ser su novia pffff...fufufuf

Trato de contener la risa con ese recuerdo pero sin éxito, pero Kuon la miro frunciendo el ceño tambien recordado ese penoso hecho pero de manera divertida, y ella calmando su vivido recuerdo continuo con una media sonrisa...

-... y mis monarcas suegros me traen a la tierra de mis fantasías es demasiado para una chica como yo, pero entiéndeme amor nunca nadie me había dado tanto, siempre recibí migajas de cariño, y económicamente siempre he vivido con lo justo, no puedes esperar que en dos semanas me acostumbre a ser consentida, viviendo por casi 18 años siendo despreciada.

-¡No amor no es demasiado, es lo que la vida te debe y quiero ser yo quien te lo de!, ser siempre el príncipe de tus más locas fantasías, y que disfrutes la vida como una princesa a mi lado, Se que serás famosa y después ganaras tanto o mas que yo porque tienes un gran talento, pero no te preocupes por lo que yo gasto o mis padres te aseguro ninguno de los 3 esta preocupado por eso, lo único que queremos es abonar en algo la gran deuda de felicidad que tenemos contigo.

-Pero no me debes Nada, ni tampoco ellos yo no hice nada

-Hiciste lo más importante nacer y ser tu, ¡por eso yo te debo todo amor!, y no hay dinero en el mundo que pueda pagar lo que nos has dado.

Un vuelvo en su corazón, sintió al escuchar esas palabras , nunca nadie había apreciado el solo hecho de nacer, y eso era algo que la emocionaba dejándole una cálida sensación en el pecho, y unos ojos vidriosos de emoción. Kuon al verla así sonrió enternecido, recordando el porque empezaron esa discusión.

-Bueno ¡ya basta de hablar de dinero! ¡Tu no te preocupes déjanos consentirte y punto! Y hablando de consentir...

Kuon quita las bolsas con los pies con fuerza deliberada y la aprisiona por completo contra su cuerpo, para luego acariciar su rostro posesivo.

-No hay dinero que pueda pagar el privilegio de verte así de hermosa, así de deseable, ¿sabes cuantos hombres desearían estar en mi lugar en estos momentos haciendo lo que pienso hacerte?

-Una chica como yo no creo despertar a tantos! -dijo ruborizada-

-¿A no? ¿Crees que el oxigenado que te dio un beso en la mano y pidió el traje para ti de regalo, no hubiera dado cualquier cosa por poder estar así contigo en este momento?

-Te refieres a Hank ¿el bailarín?

-Claro que me refiero a ese idiota, crees que no vi como te miraba lujurioso, preguntándose como seria probar tus labios, ¿y poseer tu piel desnuda?

-Creo que estas exagerando, el solo fue un chico amable!

-¿Como me considerabas a mi antes que descubrieras que te amaba? ¿Acaso no pensabas siempre que yo era un hombre amable contigo? ¿Un sempai preocupado por su hermosa Kohai?

-Bueno...si

-Bueno esa amabilidad escondía mis verdaderos deseos por ti, mis deseos por besarte...

Toma sus labios para darle un beso apasionado cagado de deseo, con su legua introduciéndose una y otra vez en su calidad bucal, chocando con la de ella desesperada ansiosa de más, cuando la dejo sin aliento le dijo en sus labios...

-Mis deseos por desnudarte...no sabes como se incrementaron desde que te vi en ese vestido, -besa su cuello mientras habla- me imagine a mi mismo arrancándotelo solo para poseerte, como pienso hacerlo ahora mismo...-dijo en un ronco susurro cargado de deseo-

Kyoko trago grueso, al sentir como el solo con una mirada y esas palabras electrificaban todo su ser con una sensación deliciosa del más puro deseo, sonrió lujuriosa y dijo.

-pues ¿Qué esperas? -dice determinada-

El fuego se encendió en Kuon al escuchar esa simple invitación, ya no podía calmar su sed de ella por lo que sube sus manos de la cintura hasta el inicio del cierre de su vestido, y comienza a deslizarlo hacia abajo, con caricias lascivas desliza cada hombro y baja el vestido hasta su vientre desnudo al soltarlo este cae por gravedad entre los pies de kyoko...quedando solo en ropa interior.

-mis deseos por recorrer con mis labios, con mi lengua, con mis manos cada centímetro de tu piel...-dice respirando en su piel extasiado-

Kuon se acerca al sostén de kyoko y deslízale bretel a un lado para besar y lamer el hombro generando un suspiro de placer en ella... luego desliza el otro y toma el broche de este y lo destraba haciendo que este termine con el vestido, sonriendo con lujuria se agacha para tomar sus pezones entre los labios y comenzar a torturarlos con dulzura, los introducía a su boca, succionaba lamiendo, acariciando, haciendo que ella no pudiera mas que temblar por esas cálidas caricias y exhalar todo el placer que eso le genera cada vez mas intensamente.

Una idea provocadora se asomo en la mente de Kuon, quien encendido por el fuego de la pasión, no pudo evitar intentar.

-Hay una parte de ti que aun mis labios no han tocado pero que lo ansían mucho... ¿confías en mi?

-¿eh?

-¿confías en mi?

Kyoko lo miraba dubitativa, pero sabia que el nunca le haría daño, pero su curiosidad y ansias de el pudieron mas que cualquier otra cosa.

-¡Sabes que si!

-Entonces recuéstate y empieza acostumbrarte a ser consentida... -dice con una sonrisa del emperador de la noche-

Kyoko ante esa sonrisa solo pudo asentir, con curiosidad, retrocedió hasta quedar en la cama, Kuon la miraba con la chispa de la lujuria en sus ojos, gateo sobre ella hasta llegar a la altura de su vientre y mirándola con una sonrisa traviesa comenzó a besarle su plano vientre, de apoco comenzó bajar hacia su pantaleta risueño y besaba sobre ellas su intimidad, provocándole a kyoko inquietud, curiosidad en las nuevas sensaciones latentes que esto le producía.

El consiente de lo que venia, deslizo con sus manos la pantaleta considerablemente húmeda, y dejo libre su nueva presa y como buen cazador acorralo su presa para devorarla, podía sentir como kyoko temblaba a cada contacto ante la expectación y la excitación que eso le producía, comenzó besando y lamiendo por sus piernas, se deleitaba escuchando sus suspiros, luego de ese juego beso su ansiada intimidad para deleitarse con la humedad en ella, kyoko chillo con la sorpresa, pero eso no lo detuvo.

Ella estaba sumamente nerviosa por esas nuevas sensaciones y la rareza de sus acciones, El la miro pícaro, y comenzó a besar esa zona una y otra vez, intensificando cada vez mas invadiendo con su abrasiva lengua todo el delicioso interior de esa mujer que lo tenia loco, poseído por sentirla incrementar su deseo, escuchaba extasiado como sus chillidos se volvían gemidos descontrolados cada vez más intensos, nunca la había escuchado tan fuerte y tan claramente deseosa como ahora, lo cual lo animaba a continuar de manera tortuosa y cada vez mas intensa.

Kyoko sentía que su mente había dejado de funcionar que esa parte de su cuerpo había tomado posesión de todos sus sentidos, sentía como cada invasión de esa lengua la hacia sentir desfallecer con las olas de energías que recorrían su cuerpo, haciendo cada vez más intenso su deseo, tanto que sentía que perdería en control en cualquier momento, solo sus fuertes exhalaciones le daban un alivio temporal, pero se estaba quedando sin aire, su corazón estaba a punto de explotar igual que su cuerpo.

Sentía que su alma en cualquier momento la iba abandonar a su cuerpo, por las fuertes corrientes eléctricas que tenían a su cuerpo poseído, enfermando de deseo, tanto que tomo con ambas manos el cobertor, en un intento vano de permanecer ahí, pero eso solo hacia que su cuerpo se arqueara más, al punto que ya no pudo resistir y se dejo ir por ese cumulo de sensaciones que la hicieron explotar en mil pedazos con un fuerte aspaviento desgarrador que nublo sus sentidos por completo dejándola sin aliento y completamente mojada.

Respiraba sumamente agitada, con los ojos cerrados, su pecho subía y bajaba con dificultad, sentía como su cuerpo temblaba aun por el gran esfuerzo que había hecho, sintió la presencia del hombre que había provocado todo eso en ella, abrió los ojos con lentitud encontrándose con una radiante sonrisa de satisfacción.

-¡Creo que lo has disfrutado mucho, casi me dio envidia lo bien que lo estabas pasando!

-Eres un pervertido! -dice entrecortada-

-Tu tampoco lo haces mal...pude ver que te encanto! -dice malicioso-

-¡Debo reconocer que fue algo mucho más intenso!

-Aun no haz visto nada, porque me falta mi deseo mas profundo, que es el de poseerte...

Se lanzo a sus labios para besarlos con fervor, ella podía sentir en sus labios un sabor distinto al normal... era un sabor extraño que no le desagradaba, pero que aviva sus ansias de él, la tomo entre sus brazos para que ella se sentara al borde de la cama, y con rapidez la puso a horcajadas sobre su miembro, Kyoko por la sorpresa emitió un gemido sonoro, pero de puro placer el con sus brazos la recorría por completo con desesperación, mientras la besaba con fervor en los labios, mejilla, cuello, acelerando cada vez más su respiración, ahogándose en poseer su piel, que estaba encendida con cada caricia.

Kuon comenzó a mover sus caderas en un constante vaivén, incrementando el deseo de ella a un punto de no retorno, tomaba sus caderas con poca delicadeza, masajeándolas y manipulándolas para intensificar ese contacto, ella comenzó a moverse al compás y luego con iniciativa propia, generándole fuertes gruñidos a él, sintiendo como palpitaba al unísono sus intimidades ... y llevándolos sin control al abismo de ellas... irremediablemente se dejaron ir por esa descarga eléctrica poderosa que atravesó sus cuerpos ante el shock de la entrega absoluta de ese torbellino de sensaciones placenteras que los consumió a ambos irrefrenablemente.

Se abrazaron, respirando con dificultad, podían sentir el corazón del otro zumbando exaltado por lo ocurrido, con lentitud empezaron a recuperar el control de sus cuerpos, que habían expresado con la carne el amor que se profesaban. Kuon acariciaba con delicadeza la espalda de su amada, haciéndola temblar ligeramente, ella en respuesta le acaricio el cabello con suavidad, se entregaron a esas caricias suaves, pero placenteras.

-No se como lo haces, pero cada vez que te tengo quiero más de ti, ¡es tanto que me estoy volviendo un adicto a ti! -dijo entrecortado-

-creo que yo también me estoy volviendo adicta después de haberlo hecho contigo siempre quiero volver hacerlo.

-Eres tan perfecta mi hermosa novia, amo que estemos tan conectados. -dijo con una bella sonrisa-

-yo también te amo Kuon!

-Amor tomemos un baño antes de acostarnos, creo nos hace falta -dijo divertido observando sus cuerpos exudados-

-¿Quieres que nos bañemos juntos?

-Claro yo soy fan de tu piel desnuda, eso no me lo perdería por nada del mundo -dice burlón-

-¿Que estas pensando?

-Algo que también te gustara, solo voy a mostrarte algunas ideas divertidas que podemos implementar en los baños o camerinos en el futuro -dice divertido-

-agghh ¡eres un pervertido!

-También, pero mas soy un adicto a ti -sonríe radiante-

Kuon se levanta con ella en brazos entusiasta y se dirige al baño con ella así aun entrelazados, donde kyoko lo envuelve con sus piernas y sonríe divertida por la prometedora oferta, que sabe que será toda una experiencia.

Al día siguiente todos se levantaron temprano, ya que el itinerario era amplio como era el último día del año, el parque tenia todo tipo de atracciones y espectáculos.

Temprano fueron a recorrer las distintas atracciones, y el parque de juegos, donde pasaron momentos inolvidables.

Ya por la tarde fueron a esquiar todos juntos y compitieron en diversos concursos, donde Kyoko generalmente los dejaba muy por debajo, ganándose la admiración de más de alguno, Kuon solo trataba de concentrarse en quererla, pero era muy difícil, mas cuando apareció Hank a saludarla cuando el fue por unos cafés, se quedo cerca escuchando lo que el le decía.

-Kyoko eres una verdadera cajita de sorpresas, has ganado muchos concursos con gran habilidad, yo siempre participo a modo de incentivo para los visitantes, pero como siempre tu lo haz hecho mejor que nosotros. -dice admirado-

-Hank-san honor que me haces! -dice apenada-

-Kyoko me encantaría que lo pensaras mejor y trabajaras en el parque, yo seria el mas feliz con ello, me encantaría seguir viéndote.

Kuon no aguanto mas cuando el oxigenado se acerco a ella galante al decir esas últimas palabras, este tipo ya se estaba pasando de la raya, trato de disimular su furia, actuando natural extendiendo un café entre ellos.

-Toma amor tu café con leche.

-Ohh gracias mi vida tenia algo de frió. -dice despreocupada-

-Ohhh no nos hemos presentado soy Kuon Hizuri, su esposo -dice territorial-

-¿Esposo? -dijo sorprendido-

-Bueno futuro esposo nos casaremos en unos meses, por eso vinimos a los ángeles a formalizar con mis padres -dijo seguro-

Kyoko intento colocar cara de póker, porque a pesar de la gran mentira de su amado, sabia que no podía desmentirlo delante de este chico, sobre todo que se dio cuenta de sus intensiones, pero internamente su mente estaba hecha un torbellino de sensaciones al escuchar con que seguridad el le decía esposa.

En cambio, Hank se descoloco un poco al ver que kyoko no desmentía y ver como ese hombre aferraba con seguridad a su futura esposa, y aunque la chica le gustaba desde que la vio, no podía meterse en una relación así de seria.

-Ehh bueno no me queda mas que felicitarlo Sr Hizuri, es un hombre muy afortunado, bueno kyoko me retiro debo ir a otras competencias un gusto en volver a verte.

Audaz le dio un beso en la mejilla a Kyoko a modo de despedida y le susurro algo breve en el oído que kuon no alcanzo a escuchar, pero lo hizo apretar el café haciendo que este se derramara por su guante. Hank miro con desprecio a Kuon y se fue velozmente, antes de que el pudiera replicar o decir cualquier cosa. Kyoko se giro mirándolo escrutadora.

-¿Qué fue todo eso?

-¿Acaso no te vas a casar conmigo algún día? -dijo frunciendo el ceño-

Kyoko lo miro sorprendida y el se acerco a su cintura y ella divertida le dijo.

-Pero eso es algo que debemos pensar y conversar, no crees que estas siendo demasiado infantil, por un chico amable, si alguien te viera diría que estas ¡celoso!

-¡Amable, si claro... no viste su descaro!, ¿haber que te dijo al oído?

-Nada malo amor, solo que el estaría aquí si algún día quería volver, pero lo que el quiera no influye en lo que yo quiero y tu sabes que yo te quiero a ti.

-Bueno y me asegurare que sea así por toda la vida, y me asegurare que no tengas ganas de volver nunca aquí! -dijo molesto-

-ahhh no amor! yo si quiero volver que culpa tiene el parque de lo que quiera el bailarín, a mi me encantaría volver contigo -sonríe encantadora-

\- ahh bueno siendo así podemos volver, sobre todo después que seas mi esposa.

-¿No creer que es muy pronto para hablar de ello?

\- Que no te lo haya comentado no significa que no lo piense, mas con tanto imbécil al acecho. -dice gruñón-

-eres incorregible!

-Así es, en eso no voy a ceder porque tu eres lo que yo mas quiero en la vida, jamás permitiré que nadie te aparte de mi lado. -dice sombrío-

Ella lo observo preocupada y le acaricio el rostro mirándolo con ternura y le dijo con suavidad, pero determinada.

-Nadie mas que tu puede apartarme de tu lado.

El la miro espantado y pregunto titubeante.

-co..co..como!

Kyoko suspiro y le dijo muy serena pero franca.

-¡Amor yo te amo!, nunca impediré que tu realices tus sueños y vivas tu vida conmigo o sin mi, pero para que podamos ser felices debemos convivir con otras personas, ¿sino confías en mi amor como podremos estar juntos?

A Kuon se le cayo el alma a los pies, ella creía que era un tema de confianza en ella, pero el sabia que no se trataba de eso o si... como se lo podía explicar sin herirla.

-pe..pe..pero...

-No puedes creer que mis sentimientos son tan débiles para caer por cualquier tipo que me de un beso en la mano o por ser amable, tu dices que me has amado por dos años, o sea debo creer que si una mujer se acerca a ti con otras intensiones tu antepondrás lo que tenemos a sus dotes de seducción y pensaras varias veces antes de romper lo nuestro ¿o no?

\- pero eso ni lo dudes!

-Entonces no dudes de mi, porque yo no te he dado motivos, se que soy ingenua en muchas cosas y hasta despistada, pero jamás permitiría que otro hombre me tocara de la manera como tu lo haces. Además somos actores amor, nos movemos en un medio en que otras personas nos abrazan, nos besan, donde debemos transmitir nuestros sentimientos a través de la actuación, pero solo nuestros verdaderos sentimientos deben estar con el ser amado y para eso debemos confiar que al final del día seguiremos amándonos.

Ren la miro asombrado, ella siempre podía descolocarlo con sus reflexiones tan maduras y certeras, podía ser infantil, podía ser ingenua pero sabia mejor que el como amar, definitivamente si alguien sabia de vivir en un mundo imperfecto con gente con malas intensiones, esa era ella y definitivamente la amaba por eso, porque se había enamorado de la persona correcta la única que era capaz de enseñarlo amar de verdad y hacerlo feliz.

-Lo siento amor, tienes razón, no quiero que pienses que no confió en ti, si lo hago es mas te confiaría hasta mi vida, solo que fue tanto tiempo teniendo celos de ese Fuwa, que ahora que estamos juntos tengo miedo de despertarme y que todo haya sido un hermoso deseo de amor que no es mas que un sueño.

Kyoko lo miro con ternura, ambos habían sido marcados por la falta de amor propio, nacido por sus inseguridades, pero era algo que tenían que trabajar juntos para vencer y confiar en el otro.

-Sabes que también yo he pensado en eso, hasta me da un poco de temor volver a Japón y que las cosas dejen de ser así de maravillosas entre nosotros, pero sabes que me devuelve la certeza de que no es un sueño.

-¿Qué?

-Cuando me besas y me miras a los ojos como si no existiera otra mujer en la tierra que pudieras querer, eso me hace sentir amada y sentirlo real, mientras pueda besarte y me sigas mirando así se que estaré bien, se que puedo confiar en nuestro amor.

-Es que eso eres amor la única mujer en la tierra a la que he podido amar, eres todo lo que mi alma vacía necesitaba para estar plena, y también cada uno de tus besos me devuelve el alma al cuerpo sabiendo que me perteneces, tienes razón ambos debemos aprender como vivir nuestra relación.

-vez solo debemos amarnos y confiar en nuestro amor, para enfrentar lo que sea necesario.

-¡Gracias!

-¿Por qué?

-por amarme

El sin recibir respuesta se lanzo a sus labios a tomarlos con infinita ternura ante la certeza de no estar soñando, no podía vivir en su sueño de amor perfecto , pero ahora era amado y feliz, no necesitaba mas que esa sensación para recordarse a si mismo cuanto lo amaba esa mujer, y que debía confiar en el amor que se tenían, porque nunca la vida seria perfecta, pero tenia lo necesario para disfrutarla al máximo.

Unos 20 minutos de mimos después una risa a dúo los hizo darse cuenta que no estaban solos, dejaron de estar tan melosos y levantaron sus cabezas para ver a sus padres que abrazados los observaban con ternura, ellos algo avergonzados se separaron solo un poco y July les dijo de manera cariñosa.

-No tienen que avergonzarse por quererse, de hecho nos hace enormemente felices verte así Kuon, saber que al fin encontraste un lugar en el mundo donde eres feliz, eso para mi no tiene precio y toda esta felicidad te la debemos a ti Kyoko, tu haz llenado nuestras vidas de luz.

Kyoko sentía que sus mejillas estaban incendiadas por tanta vergüenza, July se acerco a ellos y abrazo a ambos y les dio un beso a cada uno, kuu entusiasta los envolvió a todos entre sus brazos y rió delirante por apretarlos a todos entre sus brazos. Kuu que ya había comenzado a llorar se limpio las lagrimas y los miro sonriente a todos y dijo.

-Bueno como es nuestra última noche del año, y nuestra última noche por este año juntos, he preparado algo muy especial para el año nuevo, vengan conmigo y no se vale preguntar porque es una sorpresa, aunque ya para mi este año es inolvidable quiero que para todos sea el mejor recuerdo de comienzo del próximo año.

Todos lo miraron curiosos, pero el muy enigmáticamente los abrazo por la espalda para guiarlos a su sorpresa, que de una cosa estaban seguros todos conociéndolo, seria grande e inolvidable.

**Hasta aquí este penúltimo capítulo, si ya escribí el final de este fic, y se termina el ultimo día del año o sea en el próximo capitulo, el 12 es el ultimo, como las 12 campanadas de cenicienta antes de que se rompa el hechizo, esta historia siempre pensé que llegaría hasta el año nuevo, pero no sufran les escribiré un epilogo como despedida, para no abandonarlas tan brusco**.

**Espero les haya gustado esta pequeña dosis de realidad donde los personajes se preparan para volver de su autoexilio de amor donde han disfrutado al máximo estas casi dos semanas de romance, pero que los ha hecho vivir un sueño de amor.**

**Ya solo me queda contarles la sorpresa de Kuu y la despedida y conclusiones de este sueño de amor por parte de los personajes, espero lo disfruten un abrazo gigante las quiero montones nos leemos :D**


	12. Chapter 12 : Año nuevo vida nueva

Kyoko llevaba un poco más de una hora preparándose en un salón aislado, no podía ver nada solo sentía como un par de personas trabajaban alrededor y la ayudaron a vestirse y maquillarse, pero aun ella no sabía nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo, su suegro, jajaj si así de raro le sonaba decirlo hasta para ella misma, pero en fin al parecer debería acostumbrarse a la idea, bueno Kuu-san los había llevado ahí, y a todos se los habían llevado por separado, la emoción embargaba a Kyoko, no importaba lo que fuera la sorpresa seguro la disfrutaría al máximo, porque sin duda estas dos últimas semanas de su vida habían sido como un sueño del que no quería despertar.

Todo había empezado el día cuando su amado le preparo su sorpresa de navidad en la laguna azul de Biei, donde en ese hermoso lugar, empezó a vivir este sueño frente a esa laguna iluminada preparada especialmente para ella, donde bailaron por primera vez, y fueron capaces de confesar sus sentimientos y se besaron por primera vez, todo fue tan mágico mejor que en un cuento de hadas donde ella por primera vez era la protagonista de su vida, si lo pensaba mejor había pasado como en su cuento favorito de ser la chica maltratada por un hermanastro malvado que la abandono a su suerte después de haber sido utilizada, con lo cual había descubierto su propia fuerza interior para luego encontrar a su príncipe amado, y vivir una realidad mejor que sus mejores historias de fantasía.

De pronto una de las muchachas que le daban instrucciones de vez en cuando mientras la alistaban, la sacaron de sus conclusiones fantasiosas cuando le dijo.

-Esta lista srta, ya puede abrir los ojos.

Kyoko abrió los ojos frente al espejo que le devolvió un resplandor azulino tornasol que la encandilo en un primer momento. Su vestido no solo era hermoso, sino que era esplendoroso, parecía una verdadera princesa, casi le fue imposible reconocerse en su propio reflejo.

Observaba anonadada ese vaporoso escote adornado con mariposas de finos cristales, su cintura estrechada con esa delicada tela, que ensanchaba en las vaporosas capas de fina tela que componían su falda larga adornada de cientos de cristales que reflejaban la luz, en si el vestido era un completo espectáculo, además de poder llevar una tiara sobre un hermoso peinado, ella no podía creer que trajera algo así puesto, al observar nuevamente el vestido noto una peculiaridad y pregunto.

-este vestido se me hace muy familiar, aunque me parece imposible que fuera el que estoy pensando.

La mujer sonrió divertida y contesto.

-Srta, precisamente es el vestido que piensa, en realidad uno de los 12 vestidos que fue diseñado para esa película, el suyo es la versión más cómoda para que pueda disfrutar de las sorpresas –dijo cómplice-

Kyoko sintió como su corazón palpitaba a mil, se emocionó al escuchar eso y dijo sorprendida.

-Me está diciendo que es el vestido real de la película de la Cenicienta! –dijo incrédula chillando-

La mujer sonrió divertida, sin duda ella no entendía todo lo que estaba pasando, pero el sr. Hizuri le había advertido que ella podía reaccionar algo extraña.

-Si srta es de la película, el Sr. Hizuri lo consiguió especialmente para usted, dijo que su hija siempre soñó con usarlo.

Kyoko sentía como la emoción la embargaba completamente, sus ojos de estrellitas aparecieron al sentirse tan hermosa y tan afortunada de ser su princesa favorita en ese mágico lugar de ensueño, mas con el vestido real que se usó para dar vida a tan magnánima producción, aun no podía creer que Kuu-san lo hubiese conseguido solo para ella.

-Pero le falta algo muy importante, tome.

Recibió de la muchacha una caja, cuando la abrió se quedó sin palabras de la emoción, y las toco aun incrédula de poder verlas de manera tan real.

-Srta solo colóqueselas son muy cómodas se lo aseguro, ya la están esperando, porque eso no es todo –sonrió cómplice-

Kyoko solo asintió, se las coloco con la emoción palpitante en su corazón, para luego salir de la habitación donde unos lacayos luego de colocarle una capa la escoltaron por un largo pasillo de un castillo, salieron por la puerta que abrieron otros sirvientes a la par, Kyoko alucino con el deslumbrante carruaje en forma de calabaza tal como en la película de Disney de live action, parecía estar hecho de oro y brillaba en todo su esplendor.

Kyoko se sentía como si estuviera viviendo adentro del cuento, un lacayo le abrió la puerta y otro le ofreció la mano para ayudarla a subir al carruaje, que era tan maravilloso como cómodo, el carruaje comenzó a moverse y le dio un paseo por un maravilloso jardín con fuentes iluminadas en el esplendor de la noche, era realmente una vista preciosa, después de unos minutos llegaron a un castillo en donde le abrieron la puerta y la ayudaron a bajar.

Kyoko ascendió por unas largas escaleras y cuando llego a una estancia algo oscura sintió una voz divertida pero sensualmente familiar proveniente de algún lugar entre las sombras.

-Creo que la hermosa princesa se ha perdido, será que puedo ayudarla a encontrar su camino.

Kyoko miraba de un lado a otro buscando de dónde provenía la voz de su amado Kuon, de pronto salió desde un pilar vestido con un traje de príncipe de color blanco, celeste engalanado con detalles en dorado, dicho príncipe le sonreía galante solo a ella, con su porte digno de la realeza le hizo una reverencia galante. Ella no podía creer que ese hermoso príncipe de sus sueños, fuera a la vez su novio que la amaba, es que la dejo sin aliento verlo tan guapo, ni en sus mejores fantasías se imaginó verlo así solo por ella. Siguiéndole el juego tomo su vestido inclinándose con elegancia le devolvió la reverencia y dijo tímida.

-Lamento su alteza haber irrumpido en su palacio creo que me he perdido, pero le agradeceré que me muestre el camino correcto a mi destino.

-Sera todo un honor mi princesa.

Kuon sonrió ampliamente y se acercó a ella para ofrecerle su mano para escoltarla como un verdadero caballero principesco, ambos miraron al frente como la realeza y siguieron a un salón gigante ambientado en los cuentos de hadas de Disney antiguos.

Al llegar a unas puertas doradas, los sirvientes les retiraron sus capas, dando paso a los escoltas que abrieron las puertas a la par del gran salón que se revelo majestuoso ante sus ojos, kyoko pudo ver una gran lámpara antigua en el techo del salón de gran altura donde al parecer ellos estaban entrando a un balcón tipo recepción, ya que habían una esplendidas escaleras que daban al verdadero salón de baile, pero al entrar se sorprendieron con unas trompetas ceremoniales múltiples que retumbaron en sus oídos llamando la atención de la gente, acompañados de una potente voz que dijo.

-Hacen su entrada su alteza real el príncipe Kuon y la princesa Kyoko.

Ambos chicos se miraron entre asombrados y divertidos mientras los presentes de la fiesta los recibían con un aplauso aclamador, ellos luego de seguir su papel y hacer una reverencia de saludo cortes bajaron por la escalera hacia el salón con unas sonrisas cómplices en sus labios, cuando las trompetas volvieron a sonar ellos se voltearon imaginando quienes podían ser y claro no se equivocaban.

-Hacen su entrada el Rey Kuu y la Reina Julianne del imperio de las hadas.

Kuon y Kyoko sonrieron aún más al escuchar esa presentación y ahí estaban sus padres en el balcón luciendo unos trajes a juego de las más preciosas hadas de la realeza que deslumbraron a todos con su belleza indiscutible y su porte real digno de verdaderos monarcas por los que fueron ovacionados por los presentes, bajaron hacia ellos con unas radiantes sonrisas, aunque cuando ya estaban llegando donde sus hijos el Rey hada no pudo aguantar colocar una cara de travesura realizada, que desentonaba un poco con su imagen de rey.

-Siempre me sorprendo de la belleza de los príncipes, aunque tienen de quien heredarlo ¿cierto reina Hada?–dijo Kuu divertido-

-Toda la razón mi rey Hada, la belleza de nuestros príncipes es indiscutible, pero hoy los sirvientes se han esmerado por dejarlos aún más, dejandolos esplendorosos para el baile real –dijo July divertida-

-Toda la razón mi reina, es que no podía ser de otra manera, ya que es una ocasión muy especial, donde nos hemos reencontrado como familia para disfrutar de esta hermosa noche de encanto.

-Tiene razón Rey hada, ha sido una grata sorpresa reencontrarnos con sus locas ideas en este baile –dijo Kuon divertido-

Kuu ya sin poder aguantarse la risa contesto entusiasta.

-Bueno no puedes venir a disneyland sin convertirte en alguien de la realeza, y este baile es de disfraces y se actúa como tal, díganme que les gusto la sorpresa ¿cierto?

Sus ojos de cachorrito abandonado que los miraba esperando recibir la aprobación conmovieron aún más el corazón de Kyoko que sin poder contener la emoción que la embargaba, al entender que todo eso lo habían hecho especialmente para ella lo abrazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

\- ¡Es más que perfecto gracias! -dijo emocionada- nadie había hecho tanto por mi como todos ustedes.

Los miro a los 3 con la felicidad desbordando su corazón y le dio un beso a Kuon, sorprendiéndolo.

\- ¡No había sido tan feliz en mi vida!, todos mis sueños se han realizado, no solo he podido amarte, sino que tú me amas por mí, solo por ser yo, y hoy usted ha convertido mi sueño de ser una princesa en realidad, aunque sea por una noche de ensueño, es más de lo que he tenido en toda mi vida, no tengo palabras para agradecerles a todos esto que han hecho por mí.

La emoción de Kyoko toco los corazones de los 3 Hizuri´s para ellos aunque era como un juego, lo hicieron pensando en hacerla feliz, pero como la conocían esperaban que se sintiera abrumada, pero al verla tan feliz agradeciéndoles con el alma sus corazones se regocijaron, al entender que les estaba agradeciendo por algo que precisamente ellos hicieron para agradecerle todo lo que ella había hecho por ellos al tocar sus vidas, por lo que su reacción inesperada los dejo anonadados, más cuando abrazo a Kuon efusivamente contagiándolos a todos de su felicidad pura y sincera.

Kuon le devolvió el abrazo regocijado de felicidad, como nunca antes al poder verla tan dichosa con satisfacer un sueño de su niñez, pero conociéndola ya no era la niña que creía en las hadas sino que esta vez no se estaba engañando con un cuento estaba feliz por las muestras de amor sincero que sus padres habían preparado para ella, y él aunque no lo reconocería también estaba feliz al ser el príncipe de sus sueños, ya sin mentiras, solo siendo el verdadero Kuon que la amaba con el alma a su princesa Kyoko.

Pensó que no podía sentir más felicidad en ese momento, pero cuando sus padres se unieron al abrazo supo de inmediato que su corazón se había hinchado de felicidad al darse cuenta que era el hombre más afortunado de la tierra al tener entre sus brazos a la mujer que amaba, y a pesar de todos sus errores unos padres con amor incondicional que los amaban y que los recupero precisamente gracias a ella, sentía en ese momento que no podía pedirle nada más a la vida.

-Bueno no nos pongamos sentimentales aún –corto Kuu-, ya que las sorpresas aun no acaban, además todos hemos llorado mucho últimamente, ya tendremos tiempo para compartir momentos así juntos.

Kuon preocupado separo la cabeza de Kyoko y miro a su padre preocupado.

\- ¿Papa que más preparaste?

-ahh bueno vamos al banquete real, las sorpresas vendrán algo más tarde. –dijo misterioso-

Todos curiosos se dejaron guiar por kuu, donde habían mesas para las distintas familias reales, la que Kuu reservo era la más esplendorosa del lugar adornada con candelabros dorados, finísimos manteles, en una mesa elegante con platos de porcelana y cubiertos de plata, casi como un banquete real, y eso no era todo ya que les sirvieron todo tipo de platillos con tales exquisiteces que indiscutiblemente fueron preparadas para un verdadero banquete de la nobleza.

Cenaron conversando divertidos, hasta el postre donde kuu inesperadamente cambio de tema haciendo un puchero hacia kyoko para decirle.

-Kyoko ¿no me vas a preguntar porque escogí la cenicienta para ti?

Kyoko lo miro extrañada y pregunto inocente.

\- ¿Hay alguna razón especial?

-Claro, no sabes todo lo que tuve que hacer para conseguir ese vestido, mmm además como estaba indeciso al momento de escoger… le complique la vida a más de uno, sabes estaba entre dos cuentos La bella y la bestia que te gusto tanto cuando fuimos al otro restorant temático y la cenicienta.

Kyoko estaba tan feliz de ser la cenicienta que no había cuestionado ese acierto, pero pensándolo bien Kuu-san no tenía como saber que era una de sus historias favoritas, ahora curiosa pregunto.

\- ¿y porque escogió la cenicienta?

-Pues veras primero te contare porque descarte el de la bella y la bestia, jejej aunque era perfecto para ustedes, ya que tú eres la bella plebeya que conquista el corazón de la bestia, devolviéndole su corazón de príncipe, donde ambos terminan enamorados y felices, pero lo descarte porque la chica había sido amada por su padre.

Kyoko sintió una pequeña punzada en el pecho, de que Kuu-san le dijera tan abiertamente que era una persona no amada, el cambio de semblante de Kyoko hizo a Kuu continuar inmediatamente ante las miradas furibundas de July y Kuon, que si les daba más tiempo no lo dejarían hablar.

-En cambio la cenicienta vivió toda una vida siendo maltratada por sus hermanastras, y aun así mantuvo su corazón puro y alegraba con su gracia y belleza a todo aquel que la conocía, trabajo incansablemente por sus propios medios para mantenerse a sí misma y además fue capaz de conquistar a un príncipe que estaba negado a amar solo con un poco de su magia libero su corazón en un instante, y lo mejor cuando ambos se enamoraron ella fue parte de la familia real, y al fin obtuvo lo que merecía ser amada por personas que no veían en ella de donde venía o donde iba sino que la apreciaban por la luz que entrego a sus vidas solo con su hermosa presencia.

Cuando Kuu termino con su explicación el corazón conmocionado de kyoko latía a mil ante esas palabras se sentía acalorado de tan significativas palabras, ella siempre amo el cuento porque en su soledad siempre añoraba algún día ser amada, soñaba que su príncipe (que en esa época pensaba que era Shou) le diera su zapatilla y viviría feliz por siempre, y aunque las cosas no fueron precisamente así, ya que tuvo que sufrir una gran desilusión para darse cuenta que podía hacer cosas por ella misma, conocer personas maravillosas y sobre todo sentirse amada.

En cierta forma su cuento favorito simbólicamente se había hecho realidad, había encontrado un hombre que era como un príncipe que la amaba más de lo que ella podía esperar, y además ahora había encontrado una familia, era imposible que ante esa situación sus lágrimas sinceras de emoción no se derramaran por sus ojos ante la más pura felicidad gracias a las sentidas palabras de Kuu-san, sin duda había pensado cada detalle de sus regalos como un padre amoroso que quería demostrar todo su amor a su hija, pero antes que pudiera expresarlo retomo Kuu sus reflexiones.

-Pues hace un momento tu nos agradeciste por esto y para mí todo lo que hice fue por agradecerte a ti, por eso me di cuenta que una familia no tiene que agradecerte y que en realidad lo que hice fue por amor a ti, quería hacerte feliz con todo mi corazón, pensé que no había dinero suficiente en el mundo para agradecerte y entendí que lo más importante era devolverte en algo por toda la felicidad que nos trajiste desde el día que llegaron a nuestra casa, quiero que sepas que no solo eres la novia de Kuon, quiero que sepas que queremos darte todo el amor de padres que no has tenido y siempre tendrás junto a nosotros.

Kuon escuchaba y aunque ya lo sabía le emociono ver el rostro de kyoko que comenzaba a entender ese tipo de amor sofocante del que huyo pensando que podía hacerlo todo solo, pensando que de esa manera con sus problemas no los lastimaría, pero cuanto se había equivocado, si se hubiese apoyado en ellos quizás nunca hubiese pasado cosas tan terribles como en el pasado, aunque si hubiese tenido esa fortaleza en ese entonces, estaría arrepentido porque jamás habría tenido la oportunidad de reencontrar a Kyoko, pero eso era algo que mejor ni pensarlo, no podía pensar vivir una vida sin ella. Por lo que lo único que se le ocurrió ante esa situación fue abrazarla por la espalda para confortarla.

-Kuu habla por nosotros Kyoko, hicimos todo esto para hacerte feliz, porque queremos que desde ahora sientas que tienes una familia, queremos que ambos nunca más piensen que pueden hacerlo todo solos, porque nos tienen a nosotros con ustedes, no volveremos a cometer el error de esperar que nos pidan ayuda, estaremos aquí para ustedes siempre, se los prometemos. –dijo July emocionada-

Los padres tomaron las manos de los jóvenes por sobre la mesa, los cuales no sabían que decir, pero sus corazones entendían perfectamente el mensaje, por lo que no había palabras que pudieran expresar lo que sentían, por lo tanto, solo asintieron, los padres sonrieron encantados y Kuu con una sonrisa pícara hizo una seña con la mano, y con ello hubo un cambio abrupto en la música, que fue reemplazada por un vals de cuento, seguido de eso Kuu se levantó y sonriendo dijo divertido.

-Princesa ¿le permites a tu padre esta pieza?

Kuon lo miro extrañado, pero entendió el mensaje cuando su padre le hizo una seña para que mirara a su madre, por lo que siguiendo el juego de su padre le dio un beso en la mejilla a la sorprendida Kyoko quien atolondrada de la emoción tomo la mano de Kuu y salió a la pista absorta sin creerlo y comenzaron a bailar al compás de la música, desplazándose con gracia por el salón, el hermoso vestido de kyoko hacia que ella pareciera flotar entre los brazos de su padre que le sonría con ternura, mientras eran observados por muchos ojos que eran testigos de tan bella escena. Kuon miro a su madre y se levantó para tenderle la mano y le dijo.

-Sera que la reina madre, ¿quiere bailar una pieza conmigo?

-Me encantaría –dijo emocionada-

Kuon le sonrió y al tomar su mano le dio un beso en el dorso de la mano de su madre y cuando esta se levantó le dio otro beso en la mejilla cariñoso, ella lo abrazo feliz, para luego ambos dirigirse a la pista de baile para danzar con gracia y elegancia, cuando la canción termino Kuu le dio un beso a kyoko en el dorso de la mano y le dijo.

-Gracias hija, no sabes cuánto regocija mi corazón tenerte conmigo.

Kyoko lo miro con ternura infinita y ya sin temor le dijo.

-thank you father!

-I love you my daughter!

Ambos se abrazaron emotivamente, hasta que Kuu sintió en su hombro el toque de su hijo quien le dijo.

-Creo que me toca bailar con la princesa, además tú ya tienes tu reina –dijo divertido haciéndole un gesto tosco para que se marchara-

-jajaj tienes razón hijo, esta vez me iré, pero no creas que la princesa es solo tuya –dijo serio-

Kuon entendió de inmediato que no siempre podían ser solo ellos, y aunque no le gustaba del todo, sabía que debía abrir su corazón a ese amor sofocante de padres, porque no solo kyoko lo necesitaba experimentar, sino que él también los había necesitado todo este tiempo y ahora que entendía lo que era amar de una manera posesiva tanto que extrañaba a su Kyoko aunque la tuviera cerca, por lo que empezó a entender aún más los sentimientos de sus padres al haber tenido a su cachorro lejos tanto tiempo.

Kuu se fue junto a July, quienes miraban a sus hijos emocionados mientras kuon le hizo una reverencia a su amada para invitarla a bailar, ella le devolvió la reverencia, y el con elegancia la tomo por la cintura para acercarla y con la otra mano junto su mano con la de ella, y se deslizaron al compás de la música, Kuon divertido le dijo.

-La princesa aprendió rápido a bailar, la última vez me dijo que no sabía bailar y hoy se ha robado todas las miradas en este salón.

-Creo que el príncipe está exagerando. –dijo divertida-

Todo el salón tenia las miradas en esa bella pareja que danzaba al compás del vals con elegancia sincronizados como si siempre hubieses bailado juntos, por lo que nadie podía evitar observarlos encantados mientras se susurraban entre ellos.

-Creo que la princesa no se ha dado cuenta cuantos corazones a robado esta noche, es más hay tres que le pertenecen por completo, o aún no se da cuenta que los reyes armaron todo esto precisamente para demostrarle a su alteza que su amor no es un rebote del que me tienen a mí, ni sobras de afectos como antes, sino que es solo amor para usted, es más aquí no hay división de amor es solo multiplicación. –dijo sincero-

Kyoko aunque lo entendía en su corazón, no podía dejar de tener miedo el sueño parecía tan hermoso que le parecía aun inverosímil, por eso todos se esforzaron para tratar demostrarle que era real, y absolutamente sinceros en sus sentimientos por ella, por lo que tomo la determinación de seguir a su corazón, aunque tuviera miedo, ya no huiría de sus propios sentimientos disfrutaría el amor al máximo a partir de hoy, y si algún día salía lastimada no tendría nada de que arrepentirse porque ella había hecho todo para ser feliz, por lo que con esa convicción le dijo a su amado.

-Entonces multiplicaremos nuestro amor cada día, para así nunca desear despertar de este sueño.

-No es un sueño amor, es nuestra nueva vida, porque ya nada será como antes, no será todo perfecto como estos días, pero te juro que nunca más te faltará amor.

-Lo se Kuon!

Kyoko enlaza sus brazos al cuello de Kuon y lo acerca ella este, aunque se sorprende se deja besar con ternura, mientras toma su cintura para agazaparla más a su cuerpo, cuando termina la canción ellos son los únicos que aún están enlazados al vaivén de una música que no correspondía al ritmo actual, pero se percibía que solo estaban siguiendo el ritmo de su propio amor.

Los padres se acercaron para susurrarles que ya era hora de ir a la otra sorpresa, por lo que los chicos los siguieron curiosos, a todos les colocaron unas gruesas capas a juegos con sus vestimentas y salieron fuera del castillo restorán temático, donde los esperaba el carruaje que trajo a kyoko, ella sonrió al verlo nuevamente y subió entusiasta, seguida por Kuon y sus padres, ya instalados Kuon pregunto.

\- ¿Dónde vamos? Papa falta menos de una hora para las 12:00

-Precisamente porque falta poco para las 12:00 es que debemos apurarnos –dijo misterioso-

Todos sabían que no le sacarían palabra así que disfrutaron el hermoso paisaje del parque desplazándose por los caminos entre los hermosos edificios temáticos de la atracción, que ambientaba palacios de cuentos, los caminos rodeados de fuentes de agua congelada, iluminadas, árboles entre otras cosas, todo hacia sentir la magia de la última noche del año en ese paseo único en carroza casi por 20 minutos cuando llegaron a su destino que era una gran torre, donde subieron hasta la sima la cual estaba adornada bellamente en la terraza, con lámparas de gases para climatizar aun en el de frío de la noche y claro ornamentado con una bella mesa con unas copas de champagne y aperitivos, pero los que más sorprendió a todos era la hermosa vista negada del parque que tenían, se veía todo tan esplendoroso tenuemente iluminado, además que al fondo se podría apreciar el gran castillo símbolo de disneyland que kyoko observaba feliz.

-A muchos les gusta estar en la multitud cerca del castillo, pero pensé que para nosotros sería mejor que solo estemos los 4 para despedir este año, ya que a partir de hoy todos comenzaremos una nueva vida juntos.

-A mí me parece perfecto Kuu nada como comenzar un nuevo año junto a los seres que amamos –dijo July-

Kuu saco una caja debajo de la mesa dentro había unas linternas de velas de buenos deseos, perfectas para su nuevo inicio, les entrego a cada uno la suya y tomo un plumón y escribió en la propia.

-Mi deseo es poder pasar mucho tiempo con mis hijos este año.

Los miro sonriente y se los leyó emocionado mirando a los muchachos, por lo que July imito a su marido y mientras escribía recito.

-Mi deseo es que sus corazones nunca olviden que nuestro amor por ustedes infinitos y que jamás volverán a sentirse solos en la vida.

Ambos jóvenes no podían aguantar tantas emociones sus lágrimas amenazaban con desbordarse nuevamente ante las sentidas palabras de los mayores, ambos padres los animaron para escribir sus deseos y kuon reacciono primero escribiendo.

-Mi deseo es nunca más huir de mis miedos para poder permanecer siempre con el corazón abierto para las personas que amo.

July y kuu no pudieron evitar llorar ante las palabras de su hijo y sin poder contenerse lo abrazaron llorando como si fueran unos pequeños, luego los tres Hizuri´s miraron a la última integrante de la familia que meditaba que escribir, hasta que sus ojos brillaron de emoción y escribió brevemente.

-Mi deseo es ser tan feliz como ahora junto a mi amado y nuestros padres.

Cuando ella lo leyó la sonrisa de todos se ensancho, ya que todo lo que ellos habían dicho se resumía en esa simple pero clara frase, comenzó a sonar la primera campanada de las 12 por lo que Kuu saco presuroso un encendedor y encendió las velas de las linternas de todos, pero los detuvo a todos hasta que escucharon la tercera campanada y dijo.

-ahora todos juntos.

Todos soltaron sus linternas que flotaron en la oscuridad de la noche elevándose cada vez más al firmamento todo se abrazaron por la espalda mientras las observaban, pero para sorpresa de todos a la 6ta campanada el cielo se empezó a iluminar con cientos de linternas que provenían de muchos lugares del parque, donde las de ellos parecían guiar a las otras mientras el hermoso paisaje nocturno era llenado de luminosos deseos escalando a las estrellas, kuu los miro divertido y dijo.

-Bueno como siempre nuestros deseos debían ser los primeros jejej.

-Papa tu programaste que pudiéramos lanzar nuestras linternas antes?

-jajaj claro, no sería el rey si no pudiera hacer eso jejej

Cuando sonó la décima campanada el cielo estaba inundado de luces flotantes en el firmamento, kuu retrocedió y tomo las copas de champang y se las dio a casa uno, y dijo.

-Por nuestra nueva vida, ¡salud!

-salud! –dijeron todos y chocaron sus copas-

Al momento de acercar sus copas a los labios el cielo exploto de luces de colores con los fuegos artificiales que iluminaron el castillo del fondo cuando sonó la última campanada indicando que ya había comenzado un nuevo año por lo que Kuu abrazo a su esposa y le dio un efusivo beso diciéndole entusiasta.

-¡Feliz año nuevo querida! , Te amo!

Kuon imitando a su padre abrazo a kyoko con el alma y le susurro solo para que ella le escuchara-

-Feliz año nuevo mi amor, te prometo que todos nuestros años nuevos serán felices gracias a que tú me amas, por lo que no habrá día en que no te demuestre cuanto te amo mi princesa.

Kyoko tenía su rostro lloroso en el pecho de Kuon quien con su rostro la acaricio con ternura hasta que sus bocas se encontraron sincronizándose en un beso devoto de amor puro y sincero, esa calidez de sus labios se expandió por todo su cuerpo llenando sus corazones del regocijo de poder amarse con toda libertad ante un escenario majestuoso iluminado por las linternas de los buenos deseos y la explosión de colores de los fuegos artificiales tras el castillo principal.

Luego de una noche tan maravillosa en familia, cansados decidieron dar su último paseo real en el carruaje que los llevo de vuelta a su hotel, los padres bajaron primero y Kuon caballeroso bajo primero para que el lacayo no tomara la mano de kyoko al bajar ella rio divertida por su maniobra pero cuando iba a colocar su pie en la reposadera del carruaje la zapatilla de cristal se deslizo y cayó al piso estrepitosamente, ella asustada creyó por el estruendo que se había quebrado pero por suerte no fue así, Kuon tomo el zapato curioso y con una sonrisa pícara se acercó a ella para decirle.

\- ¿Qué mensaje me estás dando?

Kyoko entendiendo sus intenciones sonrió divertida dijo.

-Creo que el único príncipe en nuestra historia que dejo una zapatilla atrás para que nos reencontraramos eres tu –dijo burlona-

Kuon la miro confundido… y ella ensancho su sonrisa por lo que le acaricio el rostro diciéndole.

\- ¿Acaso no me reconociste el día que te reencontraste con la piedra de Korn? La cual yo misma te entregue para ayudarte con tu pasado cuando filmábamos Dark Moon –dijo picara-

Kuon comprendiendo sus palabras se carcajeo divertido y le dijo.

-Eso quiere decir que serás tu que me pida casarme contigo.

-¡Kuon! –dijo avergonzada-

-Jajaj tu sabes que si te arrodillas ahora te llevo a las vegas ahora mismo y nos casamos vestidos así –dice jugueton-

Kyoko se sonrojo ante tales palabras, pero al mismo tiempo le divirtió sus palabras por lo que siguiendo su juego se sacó la otra zapatilla y se levantó del carruaje para lanzarse a los brazos de su amado quien la recibió algo sorprendido, ella prendada de su cuello lo beso y le dijo.

-Ya habrá tiempo para ello mi príncipe por ahora aprendamos a ser novios y disfrutar nuestra felicidad

El sonriendo le devolvió el beso y la estrecho aún más por la cintura, de pronto la sorprendió tomándola como una princesa y ella divertida volvió a besarlo.

-eso no quiere decir que no podamos hacer algunas cosillas de casados a modo de practica mientras tanto, podríamos empezar deshaciéndonos de ese estorboso vestido -dijo divertido-

Kyoko divertida lo volvió a besar risueña y dijo.

-Ohhh y yo que pensé que te había gustado verme así –dijo con un puchero-

-Sabes que te vez hermosa, pero aun así te verás más hermosa ante mis ojos sin él –dijo lujurioso- además sé que te gusta ser la mejor siempre practicas todo con mucho esmero.

Kyoko sonrió con su descaro, y contesto dirigiéndole una mirada hecha promesa.

-ha siendo así estoy dispuesta a practicar para ser la mejor, ya que me encantaría hacer a mi futuro marido feliz algún día.

-ya lo haces mi amor, solo que tu futuro marido no se cansa de tenerte.

Se enfrascaron en un beso ansioso como sus ideas de practica que tenían ambos en mente, pero un cof cof los interrumpió, seguido de un divertido padre risueño que les dijo.

-no creen que los tortolos están demostrando demasiado su afecto, será mejor que entren.

Ambos por un momento se habían olvidado que no estaban solos, así que algo avergonzados se separaron, sobresaltando a los lacayos que los observaban entre divertidos y sonrojados por el calibre de la conversación por lo que algo apenados se marcharon, cuando quedaron solos kuon le dijo a su padre.

-Lo siento, pero ahora vamos.

-Más les vale –dijo fingiendo ser un padre severo-

Ambos sonrieron, mientras los padres ingresaron al hotel y Kuon le susurro a kyoko.

-Supongo que la princesa quiere usar sus zapatillas para ingresar al palacio.

-No ya no las necesito, ya encontré a mi príncipe, que me tiene en sus brazos con la idea de practicar lo que algún día será parte de nuestra boda. –dijo segura-

A kuon le sorprendió la seguridad de su amada, siempre ella dudaba de sí misma o de él, pero ahora parecía que no tenía ningún vestigio de su antigua timidez en su corazón, era como si se hubiese liberado de sus miedos e inseguridades por lo que él le beso la mejilla y le susurro.

-Me encanta que tengas claro que ya no tienes que buscar más tus zapatillas, porque la que yo te di está hecha solo a tu medida, por lo que la tendrás por el resto de tu vida.

-Lo se amor, sé que por eso me diste una piedra, porque no podrías aguantar de despojarme de mis zapatillas cada noche jajaj –dice divertida-

Kuon sonrió incrédulo de su suerte, de lo perfecto que se había vuelto todo entre ellos la abrazo para susurrarle.

-Es que las zapatillas a las que me refiero solo se calzan a ti cuando te cubro de besos por todo tu cuerpo hasta desfallecer, por lo tanto, debo calzártelas cada noche por el resto de nuestras vidas.

Kyoko sonrojada al entender su idea pudo ver irradiar en esos ojos verdes el deseo de amarla, y como con su metáfora le indico todo lo que necesitaba saber de cuanto el, la amaba y deseaba permanecer en su vida para siempre.

-Entonces las calzare por el resto de mi vida, porque son las únicas zapatillas que deseo tener.

-Pues te prometo que nunca me cansare de calzarte –dijo risueño- porque ¡Te amo Kyoko!

-Yo también ¡Te amo mi Kuon!

Ambos sonrieron con amor, con la lujuria de complicidad que los inundaba, unieron de forma sutil sus frentes en señal de cariño para luego expresar entre besos y tenues caricias la promesa de calzar juntos una y otra vez las ansiadas zapatillas en ese primer día del año, de lo que sería su nueva vida juntos al tener la certeza en sus corazones de que no tenían nada que temer ya no les faltaría amor en sus vidas, ya el dolor del pasado había quedado atrás, y todo gracias al destino que se expresó en forma de piedra que los unió para que ellos pudieran conocer el verdadero amor y liberar a sus corazones de la soledad, solo estando juntos comprendieron cuanto se habían añorado y que el verdadero deseo de sus corazones era reencontrarse, y gracias a ese pequeño deseo de navidad ahora podían amarse con plenitud por el resto de sus vidas.

FIN

**FIN**

**y así se llega al fin de esta historia, sinceramente me costo mucho publicar el fin de esta historia creo que escribí tantas cosas que me costo mucho decidirme por un final, creo que borre y escribí un montón de variaciones, solo espero que les agrade y emocione lo que decidí entregarles como esta ultima parte que para mi es un fic tan tierno y dulce, la primera vez que escribí esta idea me emocione mucho, así que espero de corazón lo disfruten como yo lo disfrute escribiéndolo, no me queda mas que agradecerles a ustedes por su paciencia para esperar las actualizaciones y sobre todo seguir y amar este fic, muchas gracias de corazón, espero me cuenten que les pareció este final, y si quieren que les cuente un epilogo o lo dejamos aquí, las quiero mucho y nos seguimos leyendo :D**


End file.
